La mujer perdida
by Mime DL
Summary: Abandonada por su tutor, despreciada por su prometido, la frágil Bella halló seguridad en los brazos fuertes de un extraño, Edward Cullen, un hombre gigantesco y a la vez dulce y atento. Edward apuesto y tosco, encantado por la inocencia de aquella joven, la hizo suya… sin imaginar la voluntad de hierro que ella llegaría a poseer ni el destino peligroso y brillante que le aguardaba
1. Capítulo 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la trama es de un libro el cual será dicho al final de esta historia, solo me adjudico la adaptación._

En medio de esa noche terrible sólo halló refugio en los brazos de aquel hombre.

Desde los sucios muelles de Inglaterra hasta las elegantes mansiones de Virginia, vivieron un amor encendido por el azar, inflamado por la pasión. Isabella Swan había salido de su habitación para dar una sorpresa a su prometido. Sin embargo, la sorprendida fue ella, y en forma dolorosamente desagradable.

Aquellos dos hombres –su tío y su novio, casi su esposo- la habían traicionado. El rencor, el odio y el orgullo la empujaron en medio de la noche y del frio intenso. Abandonada por su tutor, despreciada por su prometido, la frágil Bella halló seguridad en los brazos fuertes de un extraño, Edward Cullen, un hombre gigantesco y a la vez dulce y atento. Edward apuesto y tosco, encantado por la inocencia de aquella joven, la hizo suya… sin imaginar la voluntad de hierro que ella llegaría a poseer, ni el destino peligroso y brillante que le aguardaba.


	2. Capítulo 2

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la trama es de un libro el cual será dicho al final de esta historia, solo me adjudico la adaptación._

-Capítulo I-

La casa Swan se hallaba, serena y silenciosa, en medio de casi una hectárea de jardines. Era una casa pequeña, sin mayores pretensiones, que parecía exactamente lo que era: la vivienda de un caballero inglés en 1797. Sólo un observador muy perspicaz podía percatarse de que dos de las canaletas para la lluvia estaban un poco hundidas, o de que a una de las chimeneas le faltaba una esquina, o incluso de que en algunos bordes la pintura comenzaba a descascararse.

Adentro, la única habitación totalmente iluminada era el comedor, pero allí también se advertían rastros de abandono. En las sombras, el tapizado de las sillas georgianas estaba deshilachado y descolorido. Los adornos de yeso del altísimo cielorraso habían empezado a estropearse, y en una pared había un espacio más claro donde una vez hubo un cuadro.

Pero la muchachita estaba sentada a un lado de la mesa no prestaba atención a todas las imperfecciones de la habitación, pues tenía los ojos fijos en el hombre que se hallaba frente a ella.

Jacob Black curvó su muñeca para que el puño con volados de seda de su camisa no se manchara con el jugo de la carne asada. Se sirvió un solo trozo y sonrió a la muchacha en forma poco convincente.

-Deja de papar moscas y come tu cena- ordenó Aro Vulturi a su sobrina, y de inmediato apartó la vista de ella-. Bien, Jacob, ¿qué decías sobre la caza en tu finca?

Isabella Marie Swan trató de mirar su comida, incluso de probar algunos bocados, pero no lo logró. No entendía cómo podían esperar que se calmara y comiera en un momento así, cuando estaba tan cerca del hombre que amaba. Echó otro vistazo a Jacob a través de sus largas pestañas oscuras. Él tenía un aspecto aristocrático: nariz fina y ojos negros, almendrados. Su chaqueta de terciopelo y su chaleco de brocado dorado sentaban a su físico delgado y elegante. Tenía el cabello negro bien arreglado, y se le ondulaban apenas sobre el borde de su blanquísimo corbatín.

Cuando Bella lanzó un profundo suspiro, su tío volvió a dirigirle una mirada de reprobación. Jacob enjugó con delicadeza las comisuras de sus labios finos.

-Tal vez mi prometida desee dar un paseo a la luz de la luna- sugirió Jacob, pronunciando cada palabra con una claridad.

¡Prometida! , Pensó Bella. En una semana se casarían, y entonces Jacob seria solo para ella, para amarlo y cuidarlo con devoción, para abrazarlo; le pertenecería sólo a ella. Abrumada por la emoción, no pudo hablar; sólo asintió en respuesta. Al arrojar la servilleta sobre la mesa, notó una vez más la mirada reprobatoria de su tío, no se estaba comportando como una dama. De allí en adelante, se recordó por milésima vez, no debería olvidar quien era ella… y quién habría de ser: la esposa de Jacob Black.

Cuando Jacob le ofreció el brazo, Bella trató de no aferrarlo con demasiada fuerza. Quería bailar de gozo, reír de felicidad, abrazar al hombre que amaba. En cambio, lo siguió con sosiego hacia el fresco jardín.

-Tal vez deberías haber traído un chal- observó Jacob una vez que salieron de la casa.

-Oh, no- replicó Bella, casi sin aliento, acercándose más a él-. No quería perder un solo minuto para estar contigo.

Jacob se dispuso a decir algo pero, aparentemente, cambio de parecer y apartó la vista.

-Sopla viento del mar, y es más fresco que anoche.

-Oh, Jacob- suspiró Bella-. En sólo seis días estaremos casados. Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo.

\- Bueno, es probable- respondió Jacob deprisa, mientras se desembrazaba del brazo de ella-. Siéntate aquí, Isabella.

Lo ordeno en un tono muy similar al que siempre utilizaba con ella su tío, un tono que reflejaba impaciencia y exasperación.

-Preferiría caminar contigo.

-¿Vas a empezar a desobedecerme aun antes de casarnos?- la reprendió, mirándola a los ojos.

Esos ojos, grandes y confiados, delataban todo lo que la muchacha pensaba y sentía. Estaba bonita con su vestido de muselina de cuello alto, aunque le daba un aspecto infantil, pero a él lo atraía tanto como un cachorrito que suplica afecto.

Jacob se apartó unos pasos antes de hablar.

-¿Está todo listo para la boda?

-El tío Aro lo planeo todo.

-Claro… como siempre- murmuró Jacob-. Entonces volveré la próxima semana para la ceremonia.

-¡La próxima semana!- exclamó Bella, al tiempo que se levantaba de un brinco-. ¿No antes? Pero, Jacob… nosotros… yo…

Jacob no le prestó atención y volvió a ofrecerle el brazo.

-Creo que ahora deberíamos regresar a la casa. Si todo lo que hago te desagrada, tal vez debiera reconsiderar este matrimonio.

Una sola mirada de Jacob bastó para detener las protestas de la joven. Volvió a decirse que no debía olvidar sus modales y sí guardar silencio, que nunca debía dar a su amado motivos para criticarla.

De regreso en el comedor, su tío y Jacob pronto la enviaron a su habitación. Bella no se atrevió a protestar; temía que Jacob volviera a sugerir que cancelaran la boda.

Una vez en su cuarto, pudo desahogarse.

-¿No es maravilloso, Esme?- exclamó, alborozada, a su criada-. ¿Alguna vez viste un brocado como ése? Solamente un perfecto caballero elegiría ese género. ¡Y qué modales! Lo hace todo correctamente, todo a la perfección. ¡Cómo quisiera ser como él, siempre tan segura de mi misma, saber que hasta el mínimo movimiento es correcto!

Esme frunció el ceño.

-A mí me parece que un hombre debe tener más que buenos modales- replicó, con su acento del oeste-. Ahora quédese quiera y quítese ese vestido. Ya es hora de que esté en la cama.

Bella obedeció; siempre obedecía. Algún día, pensó, llegaría a ser una persona importante. Tenía el dinero que le había dejado su padre, y estaba a punto de casarse con el hombre que amaba. Juntos, tendrían una casa elegante en Londres, donde ofrecerían las mejores fiestas, y otra en el campo donde ella pudiera estar a solas con su perfecto esposo.

-Deje ya de soñar- le ordenó Esme- y acuéstese. Algún día, Isabella Marie Swan, va a despertar y verá que el mundo no está hecho de confites y brocados de seda.

-Oh, Esme- rio Bella- No soy tan tonta como crees. Pude atrapar a Jacob, ¿no es así? ¿Qué otra chica podría hacer eso?

-Tal vez cualquiera que tuviera el dinero de su padre- masculló Esme mientras arropaba el delgado cuerpo de su ama-. Ahora duérmase y guarde los sueños para la noche.

Bella, obediente, cerró los ojos hasta que Esme salió de la habitación. ¡El dinero de su padre! Las palabras seguían resonando en su mente. Claro que Esme se equivocaba, razonó. Jacob la amaba por ella misma porque…

Al ver que no recordaba una sola razón que le hubiera dado Jacob para casarse con ella, se incorporó en la cama. La noche en que le había propuesto matrimonio, Jacob la había besado en la frente y le había hablado de su hogar, que pertenecía a su familia desde hacía varias generaciones.

Bella echó a un lado las mantas, se dirigió al espejo y observo su imagen plateada por la luna. Sus grandes ojos chocolates parecían los de una criatura y no los de una mujer que tenía dieciocho años desde hacía toda una semana. Su figura esbelta siempre estaba escondida bajo aquellas ropas que nada revelaban: ropa elegida por su tío. Incluso el camisón que acababa de ponerse tenía mangas largas y cuello alto.

¿Qué me veía Jacob en ella?, se preguntó. ¿Cómo podía saber que era capaz de ser sofisticada y elegante si siempre iba vestida como una niña? Trató de sonreír con aire seductor y dejó su hombro al descubierto. Ah, sí; si Jacob la viera así, tal vez haría algo más que besarla con actitud paternal. Se le escapó una risita muy inmadura al imaginar la reacción de Jacob ante la coquetería de aquella novia serena y gentil.

Deprisa, miro hacia donde dormía Esme, en el pequeño vestidor contiguo, y pensó que valdría la pena afrontar cualquier castigo de su tío con tal de ver cómo reaccionaba su amado al verla en camisón. Se puso unas zapatillas sin tacón y, con mucho sigilo, abrió la puerta y bajo la escalera de puntillas.

La puerta de la sala estaba abierta y dentro había varias velas encendidas. En medio de un halo dorado estaba sentado Jacob, y Bella no pudo más que maravillarse al verlo. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que empezó a prestar atención a lo que decían.

-¡Mira este lugar!- exclamó Aro con vehemencia -. Ayer me cayó sobre la cabeza un trozo de yeso. Yo estaba ahí, leyendo el periódico, cuando una maldita flor cayó sobre mí.

Jacob estaba concentrado en su copa de brandy.

-Todo terminará pronto… al menos para ti. Tendrás tu dinero y podrás arreglar la casa o comprar una nueva, si lo deseas. Pero a mí me espera una vida desgraciada.

Aro bufó y se sirvió más brandy.

-Hablas como si fueras a prisión. En realidad, deberías estar agradecido por lo que he hecho por ti.

-¡Agradecido!- se mofó Jacob-. Me has cargado con una chiquilla torpe, mal educada e insensata.

-Vamos, muchos hombres la aceptarían con gusto. Es bonita, y a muchos les gustaría su ingenuidad.

-Yo no soy como los demás- le advirtió Jacob.

A diferencia de muchas personas, Aro no se dejaba intimidar por Jacob Black.

-Es verdad- respondió con calma-. No demasiados hombres harían un trato como el que has hecho tú.

Aro terminó su tercer brandy y se volvió hacia Jacob.

-Pero no discutamos más. Deberíamos estar celebrando nuestra buena suerte, no atacándonos-. Levantó su copa llena para brindar-. Por mi querida hermana, con gratitud por haberse casado con su joven rico.

-¿Y por haber muerto y dejado todo a tu alcance? ¿No es eso el resto del brindis?- Jacob bebió un gran sorbo y se puso serio-. ¿Estás seguro con respecto al testamento de tu cuñado? No quiero casarme con tu sobrina y después enterarme de que todo fue un gran error.

-¡Lo conozco de memoria!- exclamó Aro, enfadado-. Pase los últimos seis años consultando abogados. La niña no puede tocar ese dinero hasta que tenga veintitrés años, a menos que se case antes, cosa que no podía hacer hasta cumplir dieciocho años.

-De no haber sido así, ¿acaso le habrías buscado marido a los doce años?

Aro río entre dientes y dejó su copa en la mesita.

-Tal vez. ¿Quién sabe? Por lo que veo no ha cambiado mucho desde los doce años.

-Si no la hubieras mantenido prisionera en esta casa, quizá no sería tan inmadura y poco interesante. ¡Dios mío! ¡Piensa en la noche de bodas! Sin duda, llorará como un bebé.

-¡Deja de quejarte!- gruño Aro-. Tendrás bastante dinero para reparar esa monstruosa casa que tiene, y lo único que tendré yo por todos los años de cuidarla es una suma exigua.

-¡Cuidarla! ¿Cuándo saliste de tu club el tiempo suficiente para siquiera saber cómo era ella?- Jacob suspiró y luego prosiguió -: La dejaré en mi casa y luego iré a Londres. Al menos ahora tendré dinero para divertirme. Claro que no será agradable no poder invitar a mis amigos a casa. Quizá contrate a alguien que se encargue de las tareas de una esposa. No imagino a tu sobrina manejando una casa del tamaño de la mía.

Al levantar la vista, vio que Aro había palidecido; sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos por la fuerza con que aferraba la copa.

Jacob se volvió con rapidez y vio a Isabella de pie en la entrada. Como si nada hubiese ocurrido, dejó su copa en la mesita.

-Isabella- dijo, con suavidad-. No deberías estar levantada a estas horas.

Los grandes ojos de la muchacha parecían magnificados por las lágrimas.

-No me toques- murmuró, con los puños cerrados y la espalda rígida. Parecía muy pequeña, con el espeso cabello oscuro suelto sobre la espalda y vestida con un camisón infantil.

-Isabella, debes obedecerme.

-¡No me hables así! ¿Cómo te atreves a darme ordenes después de las cosas que has dicho?- Miró a su tío-. Nunca tendrás mi dinero ¿Me entiendes? ¡Ninguno de los dos tendrá un solo céntimo de mi dinero!

Aro empezaba a recobrarse.

-¿Y cómo esperas tenerlo tú?-Sonrió- Si no te casas con Jacob, no podrás tocar ese dinero en cinco años. Hasta ahora has estado viviendo de mis ingresos, pero te advierto que si te niegas a casarte con él te arrojaré a la calle, puesto que de nada me servirías.

Bella se llevó las manos al frente e intentó pensar con claridad.

-Se sensata, Isabella- pidió Jacob, apoyando una mano en el hombro de la joven.

Ella se apartó.

-No soy como tú has dicho-murmuró- No soy tonta. Sé hacer cosas. Y no tengo por qué aceptar la caridad de nadie.

-Por supuesto que no- concordó Jacob en tono inequívocamente paternal.

-¡Déjala en paz!-exclamó Aro-. De nada sirve tratar de razonar con ella. Vive en un mundo de ensueños, igual que su madre.- La tomó del brazo y se lo apretó con fuerza-. ¿Sabes lo que han sido para mí estos últimos dieciséis años, desde la muerte de tus padres? Te he visto comer mi comida y usar la ropa que yo pagué y todo ese tiempo tú estabas sentada sobre millones, ¡millones! que yo jamás podría tocar. Aun cuando llegaras a la edad en que podrías heredar, ¿qué motivos tenía yo para pensar que me darías algo?

-Te lo habría dado. ¡Eres mi tío!

-¡Ja, ja!- La empujó hacia la pared-. Te habrías prendido de algún **petimetre** disfrazado y él lo habría gastado todo en cinco años. Simplemente decidí darte lo que querías y al mismo tiempo asegurarme de obtener lo que yo deseaba.

-¡Espera un momento!- exclamó Jacob-. ¿Acaso me estas llamando…? En ese caso…

Aro lo ignoró y prosiguió.

-¿Qué decides? O te casas con él, o te marchas ahora mismo.

-No puedes…-intervino Jacob

-Por supuesto que puedo, y voy a hacerlo. Estás loco si crees que voy a mantenerla otros cinco años sólo por gusto.

Aturdida, Bella miró a uno y luego a otro. Jacob, gritaba su corazón. ¿Cómo había podido equivocarse tanto con él? No la amaba; sólo quería su dinero. Había hablado de lo horrible que sería casarse con ella.

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta?- insistió Aro

-Haré el equipaje- murmuro Bella

-No te llevarás la ropa que yo pagué- se mofó Aro

A pesar de lo que parecían creer esos dos hombres, Isabella Swan tenía mucho orgullo. Su madre había huido de su casa y se había casado con un empleado pobre; no obstante, trabajó con él, creyó en él, y juntos hicieron una fortuna. Cuando nació Bella, su madre tenía cuarenta años; dos años después, murió junto con su esposo en un accidente de navegación. Bella había quedado a cargo de su único familiar: el hermano de su madre. Con los años, la niña no había tenido motivos para demostrar el espíritu que había heredado de su madre.

-Me marcho- respondió en voz baja.

-Isabella, se razonable- insistió Jacob- ¿Adónde irás? No conoces a nadie.

-¿Acaso debería quedarme y casarme contigo? ¿No será una vergüenza para ti tener una esposa tan ignorante?

-¡Déjala ir! Ya volverá- dijo Aro-. Que vea un poco cómo es el mundo, verás cómo vuelve.

Bella comenzaba a desanimarse con rapidez al ver el odio en los ojos de su tío y desprecio en los de Jacob. Antes de cambiar de parecer, antes de caer de rodillas ante Jacob, dio media vuelta y salió de la casa.

Afuera estaba oscuro, y el viento del más movía las ramas de los árboles. Bella se detuvo en el umbral y levanto la frente. Lo lograría. Por mucho que le costara, les demostraría que ella no era una persona inútil, como ellos parecían creer. Las piedras estaban frías bajo sus pies al alejarse de la casa. Se negó a pensar en el hecho de que estaba en público, por oscuro que estuviese, vestida solo en camisón. Algún día, pensó, volvería a esa casa con un vestido de raso y plumas en el cabello, y Jacob se arrodillaría ante ella y le diría que era la mujer más bella del mundo. Claro que, para entonces, ella ya tendría renombre por sus brillantes fiestas y sería la favorita del rey y la reina; celebrarían su ingenio y su inteligencia, además de su belleza.

El frio era tan intenso que empezaba a vencer a sus sueños. Se detuvo junto a una cerca de hierro y se frotó los brazos. ¿Dónde estaba? Recordó que Jacob había dicho que había estado prisionera, y era verdad. Desde los dos años de edad, rara vez había salido de la casa Swan. Su única compañía había sido una serie de criados e institutrices asustadas, y su único lugar de recreo había sido el jardín. A pesar de estar sola, rara vez lo sentía. Empezó a sentirse sola cuando conoció a Jacob.

Se apoyó contra el frio hierro de la cerca y hundió la cara en las manos. ¿A quién trataba de engañar? ¿Qué podía hacer, sola en la noche, y en camisón?

Levanto la cabeza al oír pasos que se acercaban. Una sonrisa brillante le ilumino la cara: ¡Jacob venía a buscarla! Al apartarse de la cerca, la manga de su camisón se enganchó en el hierro y se le desgarró en el hombro. Bella no hizo caso y echó a correr en la dirección desde la cual provenían los pasos.

-Hola, niñita- dijo un joven de vestimenta pobre-. ¿Has venido a saludarme, lista para acostarte?

Bella se apartó de él y tropezó con el dobladillo de su camisón.

-No debes tener miedo de Marcus-dijo el hombre- No quiero nada que tu no quieras.

Bella echó a correr. Su corazón latía a más no poder, y la manga desgarraba un poco más con cada movimiento. No tenía idea de donde iba, si corría hacia algo o para alejarse de algo. Aun cuando cayó la primera vez, no disminuyo la velocidad.

Tuvo la impresión de que pasaron horas enteras hasta que llegó a un callejón y permitió que su corazón se calmara lo suficiente para ver si oía los pasos del hombre. Todo parecía estar en silencio, de modo que apoyo la cabeza contra la húmeda pared de ladrillos y aspiro el olor salado del mar. Oyó risas a su derecha, un portazo, un entrechocar de metal, y los chillidos de las gaviotas.

Miro su camisón y vio que estaba desgarrado y lleno de lodo; tenia barro también en el cabello y, supuso, en la mejilla. Trato de no pensar en su aspecto, pues deseaba dominar el miedo. Tenía que huir de ese lugar pestilente y hallar refugio antes de la mañana; un sitio donde pudiera descansar y estar a salvo.

Se arregló el cabello, como mejor puedo, recogió los trozos desgarrados de su camisón, salió del callejón y se encamino hacia donde había oído las risas. Tal vez allí encontraría la ayuda que necesitaba.

Minutos después, un hombre trato de tomarla del brazo. Cuando se apartó de él, otros dos aferraron su falda; el camisón se desgarro en tres lugares.

-No- murmuró, apartándose de ellos.

El olor a pescado era cada vez más intenso, y la oscuridad era densa como el terciopelo. Nuevamente echó a correr, seguida de cerca por los hombres.

Al mirar atrás, vio que la seguían varios hombres; solo la seguían, sin darse prisa, como para fastidiarla.

En un momento estaba corriendo y, al siguiente, sintió como si se hubiera topado con un muro de piedra. Cayó al suelo como si la hubieran arrojado por una ventana.

-Edward-dijo un hombre-, parece que la has dejado sin aliento.

Una enorme sombra se inclinó sobre Bella, y una voz profunda le pregunto:

-¿Te has hecho daño?

Antes de que Bella pudiera pensar, unos brazos fuertes y seguros la levantaron del suelo. Estaba demasiado exhausta, demasiado aterrada para pensar en los modales. En cambio, hundió la cara en el hombro de quien la sostenía.

-Creo que acabas de obtener lo que querías para esta noche- observo otro hombre, riendo entre dientes-. ¿Te veremos por la mañana?

-Tal vez- respondió la voz profunda contra la mejilla de Bella-. Pero quizá no vuelva hasta la partida del barco.

Los hombres volvieron a reír y siguieron su camino.

Petimetre: es un personaje que aparece de vez en cuando en obras de ficción. Es una persona que suele, fastidiosamente, vestir excesivamente elegante y darse aires aspirando que lo vean como un aristócrata.

 **Reviews…?**


	3. Capítulo 3

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la trama es de un libro el cual será dicho al final de esta historia, solo me adjudico la adaptación.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos y todas por sus hermosos reviews**_

-Capítulo 2-

Bella no tenía idea de donde estaba ni de con quien estaba. Lo único que sabía era que se sentía a salvo, como si acabara de despertar de una horrible pesadilla. Al cerrar los ojos y apoyarse contra el hombre que la cargaba con tanta facilidad, sintió que todo saldría bien. Una luz repentina le hizo cerrar los ojos con más fuerza y hundir más la cara en aquel hombro fuerte.

-¿Qué trae ahí, señor Edward?- inquirió una voz de mujer.

Bella sintió que el hombre emitía una risa grave.

-Trae un poco de brandy y agua caliente a mi cuarto. Y un poco de jabón.

Al hombre no parecía costarle subir la escalera con el peso de Bella en sus brazos. Cuando encendió una vela, ella casi estaba dormida.

Con suavidad, la dejo sobre la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en las almohadas.

-Bien, déjame mirarte.

Mientras la inspeccionaba, Bella miro por primera vez a su salvador. Tenía cabello muy espeso, suave y cobrizo, y un rostro atractivo, con profundos ojos verdes y boca fina. Sus ojos brillaban divertidos, y tenían minúsculas arrugas en las comisuras.

-¿Satisfecha?- le pregunto, al tiempo que iba a abrir la puerta.

Era, sin duda, el hombre más corpulento que Bella había visto; una figura totalmente falta de elegancia, por supuesto, pero al mismo tiempo fascinante. La profundidad de su pecho media, tal vez, el doble de cualquier parte del cuerpo de ella. Sin duda, sus brazos eran tan gruesos como la cintura de Bella, y vio que sus pantalones revelaban muslos fuertes y musculosos. Llevaba unas botas que le llegaban a las rodillas, y Bella se maravilló al verlas, puesto que antes sólo había visto hombres con zapatillas pequeñas.

-Toma, quiero que bebas esto. Te hará sentir mejor.

Al ver que el brandy le quemaba la garganta, el hombre le indico que lo sorbiera poco a poco.

-Esta helada, y el brandy te hará entrar en calor.

Efectivamente, el brandy la hizo entrar en calor, la habitación iluminada por las velas y la serena fuerza de aquel hombre aumentaron la sensación de seguridad de Bella. Su tío y Jacob parecían muy lejanos.

-¿Por qué habla usted de forma tan rara?- le pregunto.

Los ojos del hombre rieron.

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. Soy norteamericano.

Los ojos de Bella se dilataron con una mezcla de interés y temor. Había oído muchas historias acerca de los americanos: hombres que habían declarado la guerra a su madre patria, que eran poco más que salvajes.

Como si le hubiese leído la mente, el hombre humedeció un paño con el agua caliente, lo froto con jabón y comenzó a lavarle la cara. De alguna manera, le pareció natural que al hombre, cuya mano era tan grande como la cara de ella, la lavara con suavidad y ternura. Cuando terminó con la cara, empezó con los pies y piernas. Bella contemplo el cabello del hombre: lo llevaba cortado justo encima del cuello de la camisa, donde se rizaba apenas, y no resistió la tentación de tocarlo. Era firme y, estaba limpio, y Bella pensó que hasta el cabello de aquel hombre era fuerte.

El hombre se levantó, tomo la mano de la muchacha y la beso en la punta de sus dedos.

-Ponte esto- dijo, y le arrojo una de sus camisas limpias.- Yo bajare a ver si encuentro algo para comer. Parece que te vendría bien una buena comida.

Cuando se marchó, la habitación empezó a parecer cavernosa. Cuando se puso de pie, Bella se tambaleo un poco y comprendió que el brandy se le había subido a la cabeza. Su tío Aro nunca le había permitido beber alcohol. Al pensar en ese nombre recordó todo lo malo que había ocurrido. Mientras se quitaba los restos del camisón desgarrado y sucio, comenzó a imaginar lo que sentiría Jacob y su tío cuando ella volviera del brazo de un americano corpulento y apuesto. Aquel hombre tenía el tamaño suficiente para obtener cualquier cosa que deseara. Se metió en la cama, envuelta en la camisa cuyos faldones le llegaban más abajo de la rodilla, e imagino su regreso victorioso a la casa Swan. Además, el americano siempre seria su amigo e incluso asistiría a su boda con Jacob. Claro que tendría que aprender modales, pero tal vez Jacob podría enseñárselos.

Se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Edward volvió a la habitación con una bandeja cargada de comida. Al ver que sus intentos por despertar a Bella solo lograba que la muchacha se acurrucara más bajo las mantas, se dispuso a comer solo. Había estado bebiendo con sus amigos americanos desde la tarde, celebrando el feliz término de su viaje y la concertación de los negocios de Edward en Inglaterra. En una semana zarparía de regreso a Virginia.

Los cuatro hombres habían estado comentando que les gustaría tener una muchachita dulce en su cama, cuando aquella niña se había topado con Edward. Era bonita, joven y limpia, a pesar de la suciedad que él le había quitado. Se preguntó que hacia sola a esas horas, corriendo por las calles en su camisón desgarrado. Tal vez la había echado de la casa donde trabajaba, o quizá decidió probar suerte sola y descubrió que la asustaba trabajar en la calle.

Edward consumió la mayor parte de la comida, se puso de pie y se desperezo. Fuera cual fuese el problema de aquella muchacha, al menos por esa noche seria suya. Al día siguiente podría devolverla a la calle.

Se desvistió lentamente, desabrochándose la ropa con torpeza. La manera en que la joven se había aferrado a él lo había excitado, y se preguntó dónde habría aprendido ella ese truco; ninguna de las prostitutas que había conocido utilizaban aquella técnica.

Ya desnudo, se acostó y atrajo a la muchacha hacia sí. Su cuerpo estaba flácido, pero cuando Edward introdujo la mano bajo la camisa empezó a despertar.

Bella sintió aquellas manos calidad y masculinas sobre su cuerpo, y le pareció que eran parte de su delicioso sueño. Nadie le había ofrecido afecto antes. Ni siquiera en su niñez, cuando ansiaba que alguien la abrazara, había alguien que lee ofreciera amor. En el fondo de su mente estaba el recuerdo de un dolor terrible y reciente, y quería tener a alguien a quien aferrarse, alguien que borrara ese dolor.

En un estado de semivigilia, sintió que le quitaban la camisa. Cuando sus senos rozaron el pecho de Edward y sintieron su dureza y el vello que lo cubría, Bella ahogo una exclamación de gozo. Unos labios le besaron en la mejilla, en los ojos, en el cabello y, finalmente, en la boca. Ella nunca había besado a un hombre, pero supo al instante que le gustaba mucho. Los labios firmes pero suaves de Edward se movieron sobre los suyos y los separaron apenas para saborear su dulzura.

Cuando Edward la atrajo más hacia él, Bella lo abrazo, deleitándose con su tamaño, y se acercó más, pues deseaba estar en total contacto con él.

Sin embargo, cuando los movimientos de Edward se hicieron más rápidos, Bella abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Rápidamente empezó a volver en sí, y trato de apartarse de él. Pero la fuerza de Edward era tanta que no se percató de los débiles intentos de la muchacha por apartarse. Él tampoco tenía la mente muy despejada, a causa del whisky que había bebido, y la reacción del entusiasmo inicial de Bella lo había excitado.

Bella empujo con más fuerza, pero los brazos de Edward se cerraron más aun y sus labios se apoderaron de los de ella, evitando cualquier respuesta negativa. A pesar de su creciente conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, Bella no pudo resistir por mucho tiempo, y empezó a reaccionar a él plenamente: se arqueo contra él, sin saber con exactitud qué era lo que deseaba.

La mano de Edward sostenía la cabeza de la muchacha, la acunaba, la acariciaba, y su dedo pulgar la acariciaba detrás de la oreja. Sus dientes le mordisqueaban el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Dulce- susurro-. Dulce como las violetas.

Sonriendo, Bella se movió con languidez cuando el muslo de Edward rozo el suyo. Ladeo la cabeza para permitirle acceso a su cuello y su hombro. Cuando el comenzó a hacerle el amor a su cuello, Bella sintió que podría disolverse como agua. Entrelazo los dedos en el cabello de él y le sostuvo la cabeza, pues no quería que se apartara. La primera vez que la mano de Edward toco su seno, Bella se puso rígida por la sorpresa. Luego, a medida que aquella exquisita sensación fluía por cada poro y cada vaso de su cuerpo, atrajo la cabeza de él hacia la suya. Con ansia, con pasión, sedienta, busco sus labios.

Cuando Edward se subió sobre ella, lo primero que pensó Bella fue que, para un hombre de su tamaño, era extraordinariamente liviano. Al instante sintió dolor y abrió los ojos; su cuerpo perdió aquella sensación de placer y lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero Edward ya no la oía. El deseo que sentía por aquella muchachita ardiente era abrumador, y no podía oír sus protestas.

A pesar de la poca cordura por exceso de alcohol, supo que llegaba a la minúscula membrana. En algún lugar de su mente, un resto de sensatez le dijo que estaba cometiendo un error, pero no pudo detenerse. La penetro con rapidez, pero había perdido gran parte de su pasión original.

Cuando termino, se quedó quieto, tendido sobre ella, y sintió como el cuerpo pequeño y delicado de la muchachita empezaba a estremecerse con los sollozos. Las lágrimas tibias de Bella le humedecieron el cuello y se mezclaron con su sudor.

Se apartó de ella, sin mirarla. La luz del sol comenzaba a entrar por la ventana, y Edward nunca se había sentido tan sobrio en toda su vida. Se puso los pantalones y las botas, y luego la camisa, que no se molestó en abrochar. Finalmente se volvió hacia la muchacha; solo su cabeza asomaba debajo de las mantas.

Con toda la suavidad que pudo utilizar, se sentó junto a ella en la cama

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto.

Toda respuesta que obtuvo fue un meneo de cabeza y un fuerte sollozo. Edward aspiro profundamente y la hizo incorporarse, sin dejar de cubrirle los senos desnudos con la sabana.

-¡No me toque!- exclamo Bella-. ¡Me ha hecho daño!

-Ya lo sé, y lo siento, pero…- Prosiguió en voz más alta -. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo podía saber que eras virgen? Pensaba que eras… - Edward frunció el ceño.

Se detuvo al ver la inocencia en los ojos de Bella. ¿Cómo había podido confundirla con una prostituta? Tal vez hubiera sido por el lodo o la poca iluminación, o, lo que era más probable, el whisky que había ingerido, pero ahora veía que era imposible confundirla. Aun como estaba ahora, desnuda, sentada en su cama, con el cabello desliñado sobre los hombros, exudaba un aire de refinamiento y gentileza que solo los miembros de la clase alta británica podían mantener en momentos de tensión. Cuando comprendió lo que había hecho –acostarse con la hija virgen de algún lord- comenzó a percatarse de la gravedad de sus actos.

-Creo que no puedo disculparme por lo que ocurrió- dijo-, pero tal vez pueda ofrecer mis explicaciones a tu padre. Estoy seguro que él…

Comprenderá, pensó Edward.

-Mi padre está muerto- respondió Bella.

-Entonces te llevare con tu tutor.

-¡No!- exclamo Bella. ¿Cómo podía volver con su tío en ese estado, para que aquel enorme americano confesara lo que habían hecho juntos?-. Si me hace el favor de conseguirme algo de ropa, lo dejare en paz. No se preocupe por llevarme a ninguna parte.

Edward pareció pensarlo un poco.

-¿Por qué estabas corriendo por los muelles en la mitad de la noche? A menos que me equivoque, una niña como tú… - sonrió al ver la expresión de Bella- perdón, una joven como tú jamás ha visto antes los muelles.

Bella levanto la frente.

-Lo que yo haya visto o no, no es asunto suyo. Lo único que le pido es un vestido, algo sencillo si puede pagarlo, y me marchare enseguida.

Edward volvió a sonreír.

-Creo que puedo conseguir un vestido. Pero no pienso dejarte a merced de las bestias que hay allá afuera. Recuerda lo que ocurrió anoche.

Bella lo miro, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Acaso habría podido pasarme algo peor de lo que usted me hizo anoche?- Hundió la cara en las manos-. ¿Quién va a quererme ahora? Usted me ha arruinado.

Edward se sentó a su lado y le aparto las manos.

-Cualquier hombre te querría, querida. Eres la más deliciosa…- Se interrumpió.

Bella no estaba segura de entender a que se refería, pero tenía cierta idea.

-¡Vulgar colono! Ustedes son tan salvajes como se dice. Raptan a las damas en la calle y se las llevan a una habitación donde les hacen… cosas horribles.

-¡Espera un minuto! Si mal no recuerdo, tú viniste corriendo hacia mí y, cuando trate de ayudarte, prácticamente saltaste a mis brazos. Eso no lo hace una dama. Y en cuanto a lo de anoche, no te parecía tan horrible cuando me estirabas el pelo y me acariciabas las piernas con tus piececitos.

Bella quedo boquiabierta, horrorizada, y no pudo responder.

-Oye, lo siento. No quise escandalizarte, pero quiero que entiendas las cosas como son. Si yo hubiera sabido que eras virgen y no una callejera, no te habría tocado. Pero ya no podemos cambiar las cosas. Si te toque, y ahora eres mi responsabilidad.

-Yo… por supuesto que no soy su responsabilidad. Le aseguro que se cuidarme sola.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste anoche?- dijo Edward, levantando una ceja-. Fue una suerte que te toparas conmigo; si no, quien sabe lo que te habría ocurrido.

Paso un momento antes de que Bella pudiera hablar.

-¿Acaso su arrogancia no tiene límites? ¡No fue una suerte toparme con usted, y ahora sé que estaba mejor en las calles que encerrada con un loco, despreciable violador como usted, señor!

Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y rio entre dientes.

-Vaya, vaya. Creo que me ha insultado una dama inglesa.- Sus ojos recorrieron los hombros desnudos de la muchacha, y le sonrió-. ¿Sabes? Creo que me gustas.

-Pues usted no me gusta a mí- replico Bella, exasperada por la ignorancia y la falta de comprensión de aquel hombre.

-Permítame presentarme. Soy Edward Cullen, de Virginia, y estoy encantado de conocerte- dijo, y le tendió la mano.

Bella cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y aparto la vista. Tal vez si lo ignoraba y se mostraba grosera con él, la dejaría huir.

-Muy bien- dijo Edward, al tiempo que se ponía de pie-. Como quieras. Pero vamos a aclarar una cosa: no pienso dejarte sola en los muelles de Liverpool. O me dices donde vives y quien es tu tutor, o te quedas encerrada en esta habitación.

-¡No puede hacer eso! ¡No tiene derecho!

Edward la miro con seriedad.

-Anoche gane ese derecho. Los americanos tomamos muy en serio nuestras responsabilidades, y anoche pasaste a estar a mi cargo… al menos, hasta que me digas quien es tu verdadero tutor.

Mientras terminaba de vestirse, la observo en el espejo, tratando de adivinar los motivos por los que ella no quería decirle quien era. Una vez que se puso la chaqueta, se inclinó sobre ella.

-Estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor para ti- dijo suavemente.

-¿Y quién le dio el derecho de decidir lo que es bueno o malo para alguien a quien ni siquiera conoce?

Edward rio entre dientes y respondió:

-Empiezas a hablar como mi hermanito. ¿Qué te parece un beso antes de irme? Si encuentro a tu tutor, este pueda ser nuestro último momento a solas-

-¡Ojalá nunca vuelva a verlo!- le grito Bella-. ¡Ojalá se caiga al mar y nadie vuelva a verlo jamás! ¡Ojalá…!

Edward la interrumpió al levantarla de la cama con un brazo mientras, con el otro, apartaba la sabana que los separaba. Acaricio la piel suave de la cadera y los muslos de Bella, y su boca rozo la de ella. Con suma suavidad, la beso, con cuidado de no asustarla, ni ser demasiado rudo con ella.

Por un instante, Bella trato de apartarlo, pero aquellas grandes manos sobre su cuerpo y la pura fuerza que emanaba de él le resultaban demasiado excitantes. Le sorprendió que un hombre tan arrogante pudiera ser tan tierno.

Lo abrazo y ladeo la cabeza, mientras sus dedos se perdían en el cabello de Edward.

Él fue el primero en apartarse.

-Empiezo a desear no encontrar a tu tutor. Me encanta abrazarte.

Cuando Bella levanto la mano para golpearlo, Edward rio, la detuvo, y le beso los nudillos uno por uno.

-Fuer solo un deseo. Ahora quédate aquí y pórtate bien, que cuando vuelva traeré un bonito vestido.

Edward salió de la habitación, y rio al oír el golpe de la almohada contra la puerta ya cerrada. El sonido de la llave al girar en la cerradura dio a Bella la impresión de que le hubieran colocado cadenas en los tobillos.

El horrible silencio era casi ensordecedor para Bella, que contemplaba, sentada y aturdida, la gran habitación sin verla en realidad. Por un momento no pudo creer que no estuviera en casa, en su dormitorio. En cambio, en las últimas horas su mundo se había derrumbado a su alrededor. Había oído a su amado decir que no quería casarse con ella, y a su único familiar admitir que ella no le importaba. Y ahora, lo peor de todo: ya no tenía su virtud y era prisionera de un salvaje americano. Prisionera, pensó. Sin saberlo, había estado prisionera toda su vida, en una jaula dorada con un bonito jardín.

Mientras esos pensamientos pasaban por su mente, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Había una gran ventana en una pared, y se le ocurrió que esta vez quizá pudiera hacer algo respecto de su confinamiento. Si podía escapar, seguramente hallaría ayuda, tal vez alguien que la aceptara o le diera un trabajo. Al pensar eso, se detuvo. ¿Qué sabía hacer? ¿Cómo podría ganarse la vida durante cinco años hasta que pudiera heredar? Lo único que realmente sabía hacer bien era cultivar flores, tal vez…

[No, Bella- se previno-, No es el momento de irse por la tangente]. Primero debía escapar y demostrar a aquel arrogante que no podía secuestrar una inglesa y mantenerla, dócil, en su custodia.

Se levantó y comprendió que su primer problema era la ropa. En un rincón de la habitación había un baúl, pero después de una rápida inspección vio que estaba cerrado con llave.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, se sobresaltó y apenas tuvo tiempo para ponerse la camisa de Edward antes de que entrara una muchacha regordeta y de mejillas sonrosadas, cargando una bandeja de comida.

-El señor Edward me dijo que le trajera comida y agua para bañarse si la desea- dijo la muchacha, nerviosa, mirando a su alrededor y sin apartarse de la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas.

-¿Puede conseguirme algo de ropa?- le pregunto Bella-. Por favor. Puedo devolvérsela más tarde, pero necesito algo más que la camisa de ese hombre.

-Lo siento, señorita, pero el señor Edward me ordeno que no le diera ropa ni nada más que comida y agua caliente, y que le dijera que contrato a un hombre para que vigile la ventana todo el día, por si usted trataba de escapar por ahí.

Bella corrió la ventana, y vio que lo que decía la mujer era verdad.

-Tiene que ayudarme- suplico-. Este hombre me tiene prisionera. Por favor, ayúdeme a escapar.

La muchacha dejo la bandeja deprisa, con los ojos dilatados por el temor.

-El señor Edward me amenazó de muerte si la dejo ir. Lo siento, señorita, pero tengo que pensar en mí.

Sin una palabra más, la muchacha se marchó y volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave.

Al principio, Bella no estaba segura del sentimiento que la recorría. Toda su vida había sido agradable, despreocupada, con pocos problemas que enfrentar y menos personas que conocer, pero ahora todo empezaba a acumularse sobre ella y comenzaba a abrumarla. No había sido su intención abandonar la casa de su tío, pero tampoco quería seguir prisionera de un hombre horrible.

Levanto la bandeja con ambas manos, la arrojo contra la pared y luego observo los huevos y el jamón se deslizaban por la suave superficie de yeso. Aquella reacción, en lugar de mejorar su ánimo, lo empeoro. Se arrojó sobre la cama, grito con la cara hundida en la almohada, pataleo y la emprendió a puñetazos contra el colchón de plumas.

A pesar de la furia y de la total frustración que sentía por su desamparo, el cansancio pudo más. A medida que sus músculos empezaron a relajarse, cayó en un sueño profundo, como sin vida. Ni siquiera despertó cuando la criada limpió la comida de la pared, ni cuando Edward entro, cargado de cajas coloridas, se inclinó sobre ella y sonrió al ver su rostro dulce e inocente.

 _ **Reviews…?**_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la trama es de un libro el cual será dicho al final de esta historia, solo me adjudico la adaptación.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos y todas por sus hermosos reviews**_

 _ **Los días de actualización de esta historia como podrán notar son los JUEVES**_

 _ **Aviso: tener un vaso con agua, las palomitas y algo con lo cual limpiarse la baba… por favor con precaución no queremos que nadie se ahogue y muera antes de leer el capítulo. Sin más por el momento… a disfrutar.**_

-Capítulo 3-

-Eres un bocadillo muy dulce- susurro Edward, al tiempo que le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

Cuando Bella empezó a despertar, él se apartó, pues quería verla desperezarse, como su cuerpo curvilíneo formaba incitantes colinas y valles en la camisa que llevaba puesta. Al desperezarse, con los ojos aun cerrados, los pechos de Bella presionaron contra los botones, con lo cual se formó una abertura que revelo por un instante un exquisito diamante de carne. Esbozo una leve sonrisa hasta que abrió los ojos y lo descubrió observándola.

-¡Usted!- exclamo.

Con un ágil brinco, se levantó y se abalanzo hacia él, con los puños cerrados y los faldones de la camisa aleteando. Edward atrapo con una sola mano las dos de la muchacha.

-Vaya, eso es lo que yo llamo un excelente recibimiento…- murmuro, y la atrajo hacia si-. No es fácil recordar que debo tratarte como una dama cuando te arrojas así a mis brazos.

-Yo no me arroje- replico Bella, con los dientes apretados-. ¿Por qué siempre lo distorsionas todo? No deseo nada de usted, salvo que me permita marcharme. No tiene derecho…

Un beso rápido la interrumpió.

-Ya sabes que te dejare ir en cuanto me digas adonde debo llevarte. Una muchacha como tu debe de tener familiares. Dame un nombre y te llevare con ellos.

-¿para que se ufane de lo que me ha hecho? No, yo jamás aceptaría una cosa así. Déjeme ir, y yo llegare sola a casa.

-No sabes mentir.-Sonrió-. Esos ojos que tienes son tan claros como los de una muñeca. Todos tus pensamientos están escritos en ellos. Te he dicho varias veces cuales son mis condiciones para liberarte, y no pienso cambiarlas. Yo no voy a ceder, de modo que tendrás que resignarte a hacerlo tú.

Bella se apartó de él con fastidio.

-Puedo ser tan obstinada como usted.- Sonrió con aire perverso-. Además, sé que pronto zarpara rumbo a América. Entonces tendrá que liberarme.

Edward pareció pensarlo un momento.

-Es verdad, tendré que hacer algo contigo- respondió, rascándose el mentón-. Odiaría tener que marcharme a América y dejar esas piernas tuyas sin protección adecuada.

Bella ahogo una exclamación. Tomo un extremo de la sabana y trato de arrancarla de la cama, pero había in extremo atascado. Edward se acercó y se inclinó sobre la cama para liberar la sabana y, al mismo tiempo, introdujo la mano debajo de la camisa de Bella y le acaricio las nalgas con firmeza.

Bella chillo una vez; luego se puso de pie, le arrebato la sabana y se envolvió las piernas con ella.

-¿Cómo puede tratarme así? ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? Jamás he hecho daño a nadie en toda mi vida.

Lo dijo con tanto sentimiento que Edward bajo la vista.

-Yo tampoco he hecho nunca algo así. Tal vez simplemente debería dejarte ir, pero no puedo. Sería como arrojar una flor silvestre a una tormenta de nieve o, teniendo en cuenta la vida que hay en esos muelles, sería como arrojarla al fuego.- Cuando volvió a mirarla, sus ojos estaban suaves y tiernos-. No tengo mucha posibilidad de elegir. No puedo dejarte ir, pero tampoco quiero tenerte prisionera. ¡Dios! Ni siquiera tengo esclavos, mucho menos encierro a chiquillas inocentes.

Cuando termino de hablar, se dejó caer con pesadez en una silla que había en un rincón. Bella tuvo la extraña sensación de que deseaba consolarlo. Durante el incómodo lapso de silencio, reparo en las cajas que estaban sobre el baúl.

-¿Me trajo un vestido?- pregunto en voz baja.

-¿Si te traje un vestido?- repitió Edward, sonriendo; parecía haber superado su momentáneo abatimiento.

Tiro de la cuerda que sujetaba una caja y comenzó a desplegar un vestido de terciopelo, de un color que Bella no había visto antes: casi castaño, casi rojo, pero con cierto resplandor dorado. Al entregárselo a Bella, él dijo:

-Es del color de tu cabello: ni rojo, ni castaño, ni rubio, sino todos ellos al mismo tiempo.

Bella lo miro, sorprendida.

-¡Que… romántico! No sabía que usted…

Riendo, Edward tomo el vestido.

-No sabes nada de mí y yo menos aun de ti. Ni siquiera me has dicho cómo te llamas.

Vacilante, Bella paso la mano por el terciopelo que tenía en sus brazos. Toda su ropa siempre había sido del género más barato posible. El terciopelo era la tela más hermosa que había visto pero, por mucho que deseara sentirlo sobre su piel, prefirió ser cauta.

-Me llamo Bella-declaro, en vos baja.

-¿Sin apellido? ¿Solo Bella?

-Es todo lo que te diré, y si piensa que puede sobornarme con un elegante vestido, se equivoca- respondió con altivez.

-No acostumbro a sobornar a la gente- replico Edward-. Ya te he dicho cuáles son las condiciones para dejarte ir, y el vestido no tiene nada que ver con ellas.

Arrojo la prenda de terciopelo sobre la cama, se dirigió a las otras cajas y las abrió una por una, vaciando su contenido desordenadamente. Había un vestido de crepé de seda celeste adornado con cintas de color azul verdoso y un camisón de limón bordado con cientos de diminutos pimpollos rosados. De la última caja cayeron dos pares de zapatillas de cuero delgado, teñidas al tono del terciopelo y del vestido azul.

-Son bellísimos- dijo Bella, asombrada, al tiempo que se llevaba la seda a la mejilla.

Edward observaba, encantado. Ella era una mezcla de niña y mujer: furiosa un momento, como una gatita enojada, y luego se convertía en una niña inocente y adorable. Al mirar aquella sonrisa que ilumino los ojos chocolate de la muchacha, Edward se sintió embrujado por ella, como si sobre él hubiera caído un hechizo que le impidiera pensar en algo que no fuera ella. Ese día había pasado horas enteras en las tiendas, donde se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, pero deseaba hacerla feliz.

Se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

-¿Te gustan? No sabía qué clase de vestidos ni que colores prefieres, pero la vendedora me dijo que estos son la última moda.

Cuando Bella le sonrió, Edward sintió que lo invadía una oleada de posesividad que solo había experimentado por sus tierras en Virginia. Antes de pensar en lo que hacía se inclinó sobre la ropa y atrajo a la joven hacia él. Sin darle tiempo a protestar, la beso con avidez, tratando de recuperar cada instante en que había pensado en ella durante el día.

-Mis vestido- protesto Bella- Se aplastaran.

Con un solo movimiento, Edward recogió toda la ropa y la arrojo sobre la silla.

-He pensado en ti todo el día- susurro-. ¿Qué me has hecho?

Bella trato de responder en tono despreocupado, a pesar de que la cercanía de Edward le aceleraba el pulso.

-Nada que haya deseado hacerle. Por favor, suélteme.

-¿De veras quieres que te suelte?- pregunto con voz ronca, mientras le besaba el cuello.

[¿Por qué- pensó Bella-, este hombre vil y repugnante me hace estas cosas horribles?] Pero, si bien pensaba eso, no se esforzaba por apartarlo. Ansiaba estar en sus brazos y adoraba la forma en que la besaba, el olor de su aliento y la manera en que le acariciaba el rostro. El tamaño de aquel hombre la hacía sentirse pequeña y segura, cuidada, protegida.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando los labios de Edward hallaron sus pechos desnudos. Ya no pudo pensar: gimió y le acaricio los hombros.

Lentamente, Edward la soltó. Abrió los ojos, perpleja, y lo vio de pie, quitándose la chaqueta. Incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima, lo observo desvestirse sin prisa.

La luz del sol poniente entraba por la ventada y llenaba la habitación con un resplandor rojo/dorado que la transformaba en un sitio de mágicas joyas. Muda, Bella no lograba apartar la vista del cuerpo de Edward, que poco a poco se iba descubriendo. Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo y sentía mucha curiosidad.

Nada habría podido prepararla para la imagen de Edward desnudo. Tenía los músculos muy desarrollados por años de trabajo, los brazos esculpidos, el pecho como el peto de una antigua armadura romana que ella había visto en un libro. Sin embargo, su cintura era delgada, y en su vientre se destacaban los músculos. Cuando se quitó los pantalones, quedaron al descubierto sus músculos macizos en los que se distinguía cada musculo.

-Cielos- murmuro Bella, y su voz delato el asombro que sentía. Solo parpadeo cuando sus ojos llegaron a la virilidad de Edward.

Edward rio y se tendió a su lado.

-A pesar de todas tus protestas, te apuesto a que, con un poco de entrenamiento, llegaras a ser una muchacha muy lujuriosa.

-No, por favor- pidió Bella, en un último intento de apartarlo, pero Edward no le prestó atención.

Con destreza, le quito lo que quedaba de ropa y comenzó a acariciarle el vientre con un suave masaje; sus dedos jugaban con esa área sensible y la palma de su mano le excitaba la piel. Mientras tanto, la besaba; utilizaba los dientes en la curva de la oreja, y con la lengua rozaba apenas el punto suave y palpitante que se hallaba justo debajo del lóbulo.

Bella le acaricio los hombros y los brazos, trazando con los dedos cada depresión que señalaba la unión de dos músculos. La dureza del cuerpo de Edward era muy diferente a la suavidad del suyo, tan débil en comparación con la fuerza de él. Se movió debajo de Edward y bajo los brazos para acariciarle las costillas, para sentir como los músculos de su espalda se contraían bajo su tibia piel y morena, luego le acaricio las firmes caderas. Ese contacto le producía a la vez admiración y placer, y con cada caricia su corazón parecía acelerarse y su respiración se volvía más profunda y agitada.

-Bella, dulce Bella- murmuro Edward, con una voz que ella no solo oyó sino también sintió en el sitio en que se unían los pechos de ambos.

Cuando Edward se apartó un poco, Bella le clavo los dedos en los brazos con fuerza.

-Sí, mi gatita ansiosa, sí.

La penetro lentamente y con facilidad y, aunque ella lo habría creído imposible, su corazón se aceleró más aún. No había dolor: solo algo que ella deseaba inmensamente. Cuando se arqueo contra el con torpeza y de forma errática, Edward se mantuvo apartado.

-Despacio, gatita, despacio- murmuro con una mano en la cadera de Bella, mientras con el dedo acariciaba su ombligo.

Si bien Bella no tenía idea dela intención de Edward, no tuvo más remedio que obedecerle. A pesar de su poca experiencia, comprendió que él se estaba conteniendo, tomando su tiempo para enseñarle en lugar de participar a ciegas. Lenta y cuidadosamente, le enseño a gozar, a tomar la iniciativa además de seguirla.

Bella tuvo la impresión de que su cuerpo estallaría, de que se volvía más y más grande y que, cuando estallara, ella tal vez moriría. De pronto, Edward empezó a moverse con más rapidez y su excitación se contagió a la muchacha. Bella se arqueo contra él, y fue como si muchos fuegos artificiales estallaran en su interior, brillantes, ardientes, enceguecedores.

Edward se desplomo sobre ella, flácido y sudoroso. Bella se sentía agotada y débil, pero maravillosamente bien, como si le hubiesen quitado un enorme peso de encima.

Le pareció haberse adormecido un instante y, al despertar, su momento de intimidad con aquel hombre que aún era un perfecto extraño le pareció un sueño. Tendida allí, con un brazo de Edward sobre ella, imagino como sería volver a ver a Jacob. Por supuesto, el ya estaría al tanto de sus andanzas con ese americano, y estaría avergonzado de ella; quizá ni siquiera le dirigiría la palabra. Se imaginó tratando de explicárselo, diciendo que se había resistido, pero Jacob sabría la verdad. El americano decía que sus ojos reflejaban todo lo que pensaba ¿Reflejarían también aquella nueva experiencia? ¿Acaso todo el mundo vería en ella a una mujer deshonrada?

A su lado, Edward se movió, se incorporó sobre un codo y le sonrió.

-No me equivoque- murmuro-. Con un poco de entrenamiento…

Bella le aparto la mano cuando él le acaricio el cabello.

-¡No me toque! Ya me ha obligado a hacer demasiadas cosas.

-¿Volvemos a eso? Creí que esta vez verías la verdad.

-¡La verdad! ¡Claro que la veo! Sé que usted me retiene aquí contra mi voluntad y que es un delincuente de la peor calaña.

Edward suspiro, se levantó y empezó a vestirse.

-Ya te he dicho porque te retengo aquí.- Se volvió hacia ella con rapidez-. ¿Tienes idea lo que quieren de ti esos hombres del puerto? Ellos buscan una versión violenta de lo que acabamos de hacer.

-¿Y qué diferencia hay entre ellos y usted?

-Aun con tu inocencia deberías saber que yo te hago el amor, mientras que ellos simplemente te levantaría la falda y te harían lo que quisieran… uno tras otro.

-¡No tengo falda!- replico Bella-. Lo único que tengo es un camisón muy estropeado.

Edward solo pudo levantar los brazos en gesto de exasperación.

-Solo ves lo que quieres ver, ¿no es así? Por eso considero que es mi deber protegerte de ti misma y de tus sueños color de rosa, además de los hombres que te harían daño.

-¡No tiene derecho! Por favor, déjeme salir de aquí.

Como si la muchacha no hubiera hablado, Edward se dirigió a la puerta y pidió a gritos la cena.

-Te sentirás mejor cuando hayas comido- dijo, y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-No tengo apetito- replico Bella, con obstinación.

Edward la tomo del mentón y la obligo a mirarlo.

-Vas a comer aunque tenga que obligarte- ordeno, con una mirada dura, sin aquella suavidad que siempre había en sus ojos.

Bella solo pudo asentir.

-Ahora bien- prosiguió, nuevamente de buen humor-, ¿Por qué no te pones uno deseos vestidos que te he traído? Eso te hará sentir mejor.

-Pero usted tendrá que salir de la habitación- murmuro Bella, algo asustada aun por la amenaza. Hasta entonces Edward no le había inspirado el mínimo temor.

Edward levanto una ceja al oír el pedido. La levanto de la cama y la deposito en el suelo, desnuda.

-No tienes nada que yo no haya visto, y si no quieres que el posadero te vea así, será mejor que te vistas.

Al examinar la ropa que Edward le había llevado, Bella advirtió que no había ropa interior. Prefirió no pedírsela, y se puso el vestido de terciopelo. Acababa de abrochárselo cuando el posadero llamo a la puerta.

El vestido era de talle alto, escotado, y de la parte delantera estaba adornada con gasa de seda. Bella se miró al espejo que estaba frente a la cama y se alegró de que no fuera un vestido infantil. Su cabello suelto era una maraña de rizos desliñados; tenía las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes, y todo eso se combinaba para dar la imagen de una mujer a quien acababan de hacerle el amor… y lo había disfrutado.

La mirada apreciativa del posadero hizo que Edward casi lo echara.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?- pregunto Bella, sorprendida, preguntándose si Edward estaría celoso.

-No quiero que se forme una idea equivocada- respondió, al tiempo que destapaba un plato de carne asada-. Mañana tendré que volver a dejarte sola y, si este hombre pensara que no me importas, podría enviar a alguien aquí. Lo último que quiero es una pelea o cualquier problema tan cerca de mi partida. Nada podrá evitar que me marche a casa. Ya he pasado demasiado tiempo en este maldito país.

Decepcionada, Bella se acomodó en la silla que él le ofreció. El aroma de la comida le hizo percatarse del tiempo que llevaba sin comer. Recordó con asombro que desde la cena con Jacob y su tío no había vuelto a comer.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Edward al ver su expresión.

-Nada. Es solo que…- levanto la cabeza-. No me agrada ser prisionera, eso es todo.

-No tienes que decirme si no lo deseas. Come tu cena antes de que se enfrié.

Durante la cena, Edward intento varias veces hacerla hablar, pero Bella se resistía por temor a revelar, sin quererlo, alguna pista acerca de su domicilio. Ya no podría volver a la vida que había conocido; después de lo que había sucedido esa noche, tal vez no se la considerara una dama.

Edward la tomo de la mano y se inclinó hacia ella.

-Es una pena que a las inglesas les enseñen que no deben disfrutar del sexo- dijo, interpretando el ánimo de la muchacha-. En América las mujeres no son tan inhibidas; les gustan sus hombres y no temen demostrarlo.

Bella le dirigió su sonrisa más dulce y falsa.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no vuelve a América y a sus mujeres?

Edward lanzo una carcajada que hizo resonar los platos y luego le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Ahora, pequeña, tengo trabajo que hacer, de modo que puedes ponerte cómoda en la cama y esperarme o…

-O quizá marcharme.

-Debo reconocer que eres persistente.

[Y usted terco como una mula], pensó Bella, mientras lo observaba apilar los platos sobre la bandeja y sacarla al pasillo. Más tarde, ya en camisón y acostada, lo observo de espaldas, y vio cómo se pasaba la mano por el cabello mientras su pluma revoloteaba sobre los papeles que tenía ante sí. Sintió curiosidad por lo que estaba haciendo pero no quiso preguntárselo para que su relación con él no se volviera más personal de lo que ya era.

Se desperezo y se embarcó en un sueño en el que Jacob iba a rescatarla y derrotaba al americano en un duelo de espadas. Su tío Aro estaría allí, le rogaría su perdón y le diría que se sentía muy solo sin ella. Sonrió al imaginar a Edward amedrentado. En su sueño se vio apartándose de Jacob dirigiéndose hacia Edward, dándole la mano y perdonándolo, diciéndole que regresara a América y la olvidara… si podía.

Cuando Edward se acostó a su lado, Bella fingió dormir, pero él la atrajo hacia sí, le beso la oreja, le apoyo una mano en el vientre y se durmió. Por extraño que le pareciera, la muchacha sintió que ella también ya podía dormirse.

Por la mañana se halló sola en la gran habitación, pero apenas despertó, entro la criada.

-Disculpe señorita. Pensé que estaría durmiendo. El señor Edward me dijo que le trajera agua caliente, por si quería tomar un baño.

Bella no tenía intenciones de volver a humillarse suplicando a la criada que la dejara salir. Indico a la mujer que le llevara la tina y el agua caliente y, a su pesar, disfruto el baño. Fue casi casi como un consuelo poder hacer algo por sí misma. Antes, siempre tenía una criada que la vestía y le lavaba el cabello, y su tío elegía para ella ropa barata e infantil.

Nuevamente limpia, se enjuago el cabello con la toalla, comió un abundante desayuno y se puso el vestido de seda azul. Completo el atuendo con una delicada pañoleta bordada con flores en varios tonos de azul.

Fue un largo día y, como no tenía nada que hacer, estaba aburrida. Hacia frio en la habitación, pues no había **hogar** , de modo que paseo por allí, frotándose los brazos. Por la ventana entraba el débil sol de comienzos de la primavera, pero aun así era el sitio más cálido de la habitación. Acerco una silla y comenzó a mirar, distraída, por la ventana. Nuevamente empezó a soñar, desde sus planes para hacer un jardín hasta como jamás perdonaría a Edward y dejaría que Jacob se ocupara de él.

A la caída del sol oyó una voz que solo podía ser la de Edward: profunda, clara, llena de humor. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse. Claro que se debía a la soledad en que había pasado el día, pero aun así tuvo que reprimirse para no sonreír cuando el entro.

Edward le sonrió y sus ojos verdes la recorrieron.

-Ese vestido te sienta bien- observo, mientras se quitaba el sombrero y la chaqueta. Prácticamente se desplomo sobre una silla y lanzo un profundo suspiro-. Habría sido menos fatigoso trabajar en el campo- prosiguió-. Tus compatriotas son una sarta de presuntuosos y necios. Casi nadie quería escuchar mis preguntas y, mucho menos, responderlas.

Bella paso un dedo por el borde de la mesa con aire indiferente, tratando de disimular su curiosidad.

-Tal vez no les agradaban tus preguntas- sugirió.

Edward no se dejó engañar.

-Lo único que quería saber era si a alguien se le había perdido una muchacha bonita pero sumamente terca.

Bella abrió la boca para contestarle, pero volvió a cerrarla al comprender que Edward quería hacerle morder el anzuelo.

-¿Y qué averiguo?

Edward frunció el ceño antes de responder; parecía perplejo por lo que había descubierto.

-No solo no pude averiguar nada sobre la desaparición de una muchacha como tú, sino que no encontré a nadie que conociera una joven así.

Bella no pudo responder. Nunca habían tenido visitas en la casa Swan. Todo lo que ella sabía de la vida lo había aprendido de sus criadas e institutrices, que le contaban historias de amor y de caballeros galantes, del mundo fuera de aquella casa. Era normal que nadie la conociera.

Edward la observaba, tratando de interpretar su expresión. Todo el día le había acosado una duda: ¿Qué haría con Bella cuando se marchara a América? No se lo dijo, pero había encontrado a tres hombres más para que investigaran sobre ella. La noche que la encontró, la muchacha no había podido provenir de muy lejos, de modo que vivía en Liverpool o en los alrededores, o bien estaba allí de paso. Después de preguntar en todas las posadas de la zona, tenía la certeza de que ella vivía allí, pero no lograba hallar una sola pista. Era como si Bella se hubiese materializado de la nada en aquella noche oscura, cerca del puerto.

-Eres una fugitiva- adivino, y la expresión de la joven confirmo sus pensamientos-. Pero no entiendo de quien huyes y porque nadie está revisando cielo y tierra para encontrarte.

Bella se apartó y trato de no pensar que eso se debía a que las personas que ella creía que la amaban no les importaba su paradero.

-Lo único que puedo suponer- prosiguió Edward lentamente- es que tu familia se enfadó mucho por algo que has hecho. Sé por experiencia propia que no te encontraron en la cama con el hijo del jardinero, de modo que quizá te hayas negado a hacer algo que ellos querían. ¿Acaso te negaste a casarte con un viejo ricachón?

-Frio, frio- respondió Bella con aire presumido.

Edward rio, porque los ojos de la muchacha le indicaron que no estaba tan lejos de la verdad. Pero la risa disimulo lo que realmente sentía. Lo enfurecía pensar que alguien pudiera arrojar a la calle a una muchachita pura, vestida solo con su camisón. Tal vez podía haber ocurrido en un momento acalorado, pero ¿Cómo era posible que dejaran pasar varios días sin buscarla?

-Estaba pensando que, ya que no parece haber motivos para que te quedes en Inglaterra, quizá deberías ir conmigo a América.

 _ ***Hogar: no solo hace referencia al domicilio en este caso se refiere a un fuego encendido en ese lugar**_

 _ **Chan, chan chaaaaaaaaaan… ¿Qué dicen? ¿Se la lleva por las buenas o por las malas? ¿O vendrán a recatarla? ¿O se escapara? ¿Quieren que suba capitulo el martes? Dejenme saberlo todo con su review ya que quiero saber lo que piensan y depende a lo que digan subiere dos capítulos la próxima semana o solo el del jueves.**_

 _ **Chau**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**DISCLAIMER: La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la trama es de un libro el cual será dicho al final de esta historia, solo me adjudico la adaptación.**

 **Gracias a todos y todas por sus hermosos reviews**

 **Los días de actualización de esta historia son los JUEVES pero como en mi país fue día festivo les traigo este de regalo, que lo disfruten...**

\- Capítulo 4 -

-¿Qué?- exclamo Bella, atónita-. América está llena de salvajes y analfabetos que viven en cabañas de troncos. ¿Qué hay ahí sino indios y animales horribles, por no mencionar el salvajismo de la gente? No, de ninguna manera iré a ese sitio tan primitivo.

Los ojos de Edward perdieron rápidamente el buen humor. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a ella.

-¡Maldita inglesa! Tengo que soportar eso todo el día con tus "caballerosos" compatriotas. Me rechazan porque no les gusta mi forma de hablar o mi ropa, o porque tenían algún pariente que murió en una guerra que ocurrió cuando yo era pequeño. Me estoy hartando de que me miren como si fuera algo sucio, y no pienso tolerarlo en ti.

Bella retrocedió y levanto una mano para protegerse.

-Ya me he contenido bastante contigo. De ahora en adelante, harás lo que te diga. Si dejara a una niña como tu sola aquí, cuando es obvio que no tienes un solo amigo en el mundo, no podrías volver a dormir en paz. No pienso aburrirte hablando de como es Norteamérica, dado que tienes ideas claras al respecto, pro al menos en mi país no expulsamos a las niñas solo porque sean desobedientes. Cuando lleguemos a Virginia podrás elegir que hacer… algo más adecuado para una "dama" inglesa que convertirte en callejera, pues esa seria tu única posibilidad si te quedaras aquí.-La miro con furia-. ¿Está claro?

Sin darle tiempo a responder, se marchó con un portazo y echo llave a la puerta

-Sí, Edward- susurro Bella en la habitación vacía.

Se alegró de que Edward se hubiese marchado, pues le resultaba imposible pensar en su presencia. Al menos, si lograba enfurecerlo lo suficiente, tal vez no la obligaría a hacer esas cosas horribles en la cama y, si lo provocaba, quizá la dejaría ir. Sonriendo, se sentó y comenzó a imaginar su fuga, lo estupendo que sería escapar de aquel americano rustico. [¡Que idea!], pensó. ¡Llevarla a América!

Se acomodó en la silla, se cubrió con una manta y empezó a fantasear sobre el lugar horrible que debía ser América. Recordó lo que le había contado una criada cuyo hermano había viajado allí y regresado con historias espeluznantes, todas las cuales le habían sido relatadas a ella con todo lujo de detalles.

A medida que la vela se consumía y la habitación se sumía en la oscuridad, comenzó a mirar hacia la puerta, preguntándose cuando volvería Edward. En un momento, ya avanzada la noche, dejo su silla, se acostó en la cama grande y fría, y acomodo las almohadas para recostarse contra ellas. No era lo mismo que recostarse contra su cuerpo grande y tibio, pero al menos ayudaba.

Por la mañana tenia jaqueca y estaba de mal humor. La enfurecía el hecho de que el americano la hubiese dejado sola y desprotegida toda la noche, a merced de cualquiera que pudiera conseguir la llave de su habitación. En un momento él hablaba de lo mucho que iba a cuidarla, y luego la abandonaba a su suerte.

Sus cavilaciones se interrumpieron cuando alguien llamo a la puerta y luego se abrió. Bella cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y levanto la frente, preparándose para hacer saber a Edward que su abandono no la había afectado. Pero en lugar de la voz de Edward oyó risas de mujeres. Bella se volvió y quedo boquiabierta al ver a tres mujeres que entraban cargando grandes libros y varios cestos.

-¿Es usted madeimoselle Bella?- pregunto una mujer morena, bonita y menuda-. Yo soy madame Ángela, y ellas son mis ayudantes. Hemos venido para ocuparnos de su guardarropa para su viaje a América.

Bella tardo varios minutos en comprender de qué se trataba todo aquello. Aparentemente, Edward había contratado a madame Ángela, una inmigrante francesa y ex modista de una de las damas de la reina María Antonieta, para que creara todo un guardarropa para su cautiva. Al principio Bella se puso furiosa por la presunción de Edward y simplemente se sentó en la cama con una mirada vacía. Pero al ver la expresión perpleja de las mujeres comprendió que no podía descargar su ira con ellas. Su disgusto era con Edward Cullen, no con esas mujeres que simplemente hacían su trabajo.

-Veré lo que han traído- dijo al fin con fatiga, pensando en todas las otras veces que le habían permitido elegir su ropa. Su tío le permitía usar solamente vestidos rosados, azules o blancos, y sus únicos adornos eran los bordados que realizaban ella y las criadas.

Con una sonrisa de alegría, la diseñadora y sus ayudantes comenzaron a desplegar muestras de géneros sobre la cama. Parecía haber una infinita variedad de colores y texturas, la mayoría de los cuales Bella no había visto nunca. Había una docena de colores de terciopelo, más de raso, lino, por lo menos seis tipos de sedas, con docenas de colores para cada una. Los géneros de lana ocupaban una esquina de la cama, y Bella se maravilló ante su variedad: casimires, tartanes, una tela suave y de hebras largas que, según le informaron era mohair. ¡Y las muselinas! Parecía haber cientos de colores, rayados, pintados, estampados, bordados, plisados.

Con los ojos dilatados por el asombro, Bella miro a madame Ángela.

-Además, desde luego, están las guarniciones- dijo la mujer, e indico a sus ayudantes que acercaran sus muestras.

Había plumas, cintas de raso y terciopelo, encajes realizados a mano mezclados con sartas de diminutivas perlas de cultivo, cordones plateados, cuentas de azabache, flores de seda, tules dorados e intrincados alamares.

Azorada, Bella estaba inmóvil, sin poder dejar de mirar todo aquel colorido.

-Quizás es demasiado temprano para madeimoselle- sugirió madame Ángela-. Monsieur Edward dijo que debíamos organizarlo toso en un día para poder cortar todos los modelos antes de su partida. He contratado a una mujer que viajara con ustedes y se encargara de la costura, de modo que todo estará listo cuando lleguen a América.

Cuando su mente empezó a despejarse, Bella se preguntó si Edward sabría lo que estaba haciendo. Dudaba que un norteamericano tuviera idea del costo de la ropa femenina. Su tío Aro se había encargado de hacerle conocer los honorarios exorbitantes que cobraban las modistas.

-¿Edward pregunto cuál sería el coto de la ropa?

-No, señorita- respondió madame Ángela, sorprendida-. Anoche vino a mi casa muy tarde. Dijo que, según le habían informado, yo era la mejor modista de Liverpool y que deseaba un guardarropa completo para una joven. No menciono el precio, pero me dio la impresión de que Monsieur Edward no necesitaba preguntarlo.

Bella abrió la boca, volvió a cerrarla y sonrió. ¡De modo que aquel colono robusto y pendenciero pensaba que aún estaba en las selvas de América! Podría ser divertido jugar por un día con géneros y adornos, fingir ordenar un extenso guardarropa, y luego verle la cara a Edward cuando recibiera una cuenta más alta que cualquier suma que hubiese imaginado. Claro que ella pediría a las mujeres que le presentaran la cuenta antes de empezar a cortar la ropa. No quería que salieran perdiendo cuando Edward no pudiera pagarles.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?-pregunto Bella con dulzura, divertida por la idea de vencer a aquel jactancioso.

-Tal vez por los vestidos de día- sugirió madame Ángela, al tiempo que levantaba las muestras de muselina.

Horas más tarde, Bella estaba muy entusiasmada con todo el proyecto. Era una pena que no fuera a tener esos vestidos, pues había planeado un guardarropa que sería la envidia de la princesa. Había vestidos de muselina de todos los colores y diseños, vestidos de baile de raso y terciopelo, vestidos de calle, un traje de montar que causo gracia a Bella pues jamás había cabalgado y no tenía idea de cómo se hacía, pañoletas, capas, abrigos largos y chaquetas cortas, además de numerosos camisones, camisolas y enaguas con encaje. Cuando termino, no quedaba una sola tela sin usar, y muy pocos colores.

Les llevaron el almuerzo y Bella se alegró de que terminaran la sesión, pues comenzaba a fatigarla.

-Pero si apenas empezamos- dijo madame Ángela-. Esta tarde vendrá el peletero con el sombrero, el zapatero y el confeccionista de guantes. Y habrá que tomar las medidas madeimoselle para todo.

-Por supuesto-suspiro Bella-. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

Al avanzar la tarde, ya nada asombrada. El peletero le mostro pieles de marta, armiño, chinchilla, castor, lince, zorro y cabra de angora, y Bella eligió los forros, cuellos y puños para los abrigos que ya había escogido. El zapatero tomo muestras de telas a fin de teñir un par de zapatillas blandas y sin tacón para cada atuendo, y describió las botas de paseo que le haría. El sombrerero y madame Ángela coordinaron sombreros y vestidos, junto con los guantes.

Al anochecer, empezaron a decaer las energías de todos, especialmente las de Bella. Se sentía mal al pensar que tanto trabajo quedaría en nada porque ningún americano podría pagar toda la ropa que ella había ordenado. Dio instrucciones a Ángela que enviaran todas sus cuentas a Edward antes de tomar siquiera un par de tijeras, que antes de empezar debían tener el dinero en sus manos. La modista sonrió con cortesía y afirmo que tendría la cuenta lista a primera hora de la mañana.

Cuando al fin se quedó sola, Bella se desplomo sobre una silla, cansada por el largo día y por su constante sentimiento de culpa. Durante todo el día había tenido conciencia de que se trataba de un juego; pero aquellas personas se enfadarían mucho cuando se enteraran de que no recibirían paga alguna por todo su trabajo.

Cuando oyó los pasos sonoros de Edward en la escalera, ya estaba bastante deprimida… y todo por culpa de él. En cuanto abrió la puerta, Belle le arrojo un zapato que le golpeo el hombro.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Edward, sonriendo-Pensé que esta noche a menos te alegrarías un poco de verme. Siempre te quejas de que no tienes ropa.

-¡Yo no he pedido que me comprara ropa! No tiene ningún derecho sobre mí, menos aún, para llevarme a su país incivilizado. No pienso ir ¿me oye? Soy inglesa, y me quedare en Inglaterra.

-¿Dónde están todos tus familiares y amigos?-dijo Edward con ironía-. Acabo de pasar otro día tratando de averiguar dónde has pasado tu vida, y no he podido hallar nada. ¡Malditos sean!-exclamo, pasándose las manos por el cabello-. ¿Qué clase de gente podría querer deshacerse de una criatura como tú?

Quizá fue el cansancio de no haber dormido bien y por el día agotador, pero los ojos de Bella se llenaron de grandes lágrimas cristalinas. Había estado tan furiosa en los últimos días que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que sentía por el disgusto de Jacob ante la idea de casarse con ella y con el odio manifiesto de su tío. Durante días había vivido en un mundo de ensueño, con la esperanza de que acudieran a rescatarla, pero, sin duda, Edward había hablado con ellos. ¿Acaso Jacob y su tío le habían dicho que no la conocían?

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Edward la tomo en sus brazos. Bella lo empujo y trato de protestar.

-Déjame en paz-murmuro débilmente, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos por apartarlo, Edward la sostuvo con fuerza hasta que la muchacha hundió la cara en su pecho y los sollozos empezaron a sacudirla.

Sin perder tiempo, Edward la levanto en sus brazos y se sentó en una silla, acunando a Bella como si fuera una pequeña.

-Anda, llora, gatita-susurro-. Creo que si alguien merece hacerlo, eres tú.

Aquella actitud de Edward, ese extraño que le hacia el amor y la cuidaba mientras que las personas que debían hacerlo negaban su existencia, la hizo llorar con más intensidad. Lo peor era el fin de sus sueños de ser rescada por Jacob, de volver a ver a su amado. Ya nunca tendría la oportunidad de demostrarle que podía ser una buena esposa; ahora la llevarían a América contra su voluntad, y ellos ni siquiera se enterarían de su partida.

Cuando al fin los sollozos empezaron a aquietarse, Edward le acaricio el cabello húmedo.

-¿Quieres contarme por qué estás tan triste?

No podía hablarle de Jacob.

-¡Porque me tiene prisionera!-. Respondió con la mayor firmeza que pudo demostrar, y se apartó del hombro de Edward.

El siguió acariciándole el cabello y, cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con una voz llena de paciencia y comprensión.

-Creo que estabas prisionera aun antes de conocerme. De no haber sido así, no te habrían dejado en la calle como un montón de basura.

-¡Basura!-exclamo Bella, indignada-. ¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme así?

Edward le sonrió.

-No dije que fueras basura, sino que te han tratado como si lo fueras. Lo que no entiendo es porque quieres volver con alguien que te trata así.

-Yo… yo… nadie-balbuceo, y volvieron a aflorar las lágrimas. Edward tenía una manera muy cruda de decir las cosas.

-No es tan malo ser huérfano-prosiguió Edward-. Yo lo soy desde hace mucho tiempo. Quizá nuestro destino sea estar juntos.

Bella lo miro, extrañada. Sin duda, a pesar de lo que había dicho, Edward a menudo raptaba muchachitas y las tenía prisioneras.

-Creo que no me agrada lo que estás pensando-le previno-. Si tienes alguna idea rara, te advierto que yo cuido lo que me pertenece.

-¿Dice que yo le pertenezco?-exclamo Bella-. ¡Apenas lo conozco!

Edward sonrió antes de acercar sus labios a los de ella. La beso con tanta ternura, tanto anhelo, que casi sin darse cuenta, Bella lo abrazo.

-Me conoces bastante bien-dijo Edward, con voz ronca-. Y metete en la cabeza que eres mía.

-¡No soy tuya! Yo…

-Se interrumpió cuando Edward comenzó a besarla con diminutos mordiscos; Bella suspiro y ladeo la cabeza.

-Eres una tentación-dijo, riendo- y me estás haciendo perder muchas horas de trabajo.-Con firmeza, la hizo bajarse de sus rodillas-. Me encantaría quedarme contigo, pero tengo asuntos que atender y temo que me ocuparan la mayor parte de la noche. ¿Sabías que zarparemos pasado mañana?

Con la cabeza baja, Bella no le respondió. Se sentía muy tonta por haber reaccionado a sus caricias con tanta rapidez y entrega. [¡Pasado mañana!], pensó. Si quería huir de él, tendría que hacerlo pronto.

-¿No me das un beso de despedida?-bromeo Edward, desde la puerta-. ¿Nada que me ayude a mantenerme en calor allí, solo?

Bella tomo su otro zapato y se lo arrojo, pero esta vez Edward lo esquivo. Riendo, echo la llave a la puerta y bajo la escalera.

Al menos esa noche Bella estaba demasiado fatigada para perder el sueño, pero cada noche la cama le parecía más grande.

Despertó por un sonido atronador que solo podía ser Edward tratando de andar de puntillas por la habitación. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y fingió dormir, aun cuando él se inclinó y la beso en la mejilla. Cuando le pareció que Edward se había marchado, espero el sonido familiar de la llave al cerrarse la puerta. Al no oírlo, se incorporó en la cama como movida por un resorte. Se frotó los ojos dos veces para cerciorarse de que lo que veía era cierto: la puerta estaba abierta de par en par.

Sin perder un segundo más, se levantó de un brinco, se puso el vestido de terciopelo y tomo sus zapatos. Con sumo sigilo, se aplasto contra la puerta al salir y se dirigió a la escalera. Dado que nunca había visto la posada más que el interior de una sola habitación, le sorprendió comprobar el aislamiento de ese cuarto: solo, al final de una escalera estrecha y empinada al pie de la cual, a juzgar por los aromas, se hallaba la cocina. Estiro el cuello hasta que amenazo romperse y lo que era, sin duda, una pierna de Edward con su bota alta, cerca al pie de la escalera. Cuando ya empezaba a perder las esperanzas, desde afuera se oyó un bullicio de carruajes y caballos y una voz de hombre pidiendo ayuda. Con gran alivio, vio a Edward correr hacia la puerta.

En un instante bajo la escalera, atravesó la cocina casi vacía donde los pocos criados estaban absortos en la actividad que había afuera y, al fin salió al sol brillante de la calle.

No podía perder tiempo para calzarse los zapatos, pues sabía que Edward descubriría su fuga muy pronto. Por el momento, tenía que poner tiempo y distancia entre ambos, si deseaba escapar.

A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, los pies comenzaron a dolerle demasiado para seguir ignorándolos, y la gente empezaba a mirarla. Aminoro el paso y vio un callejón oscuro entre dos edificios. Se dirigió allí y se acurruco entre varios cajones de pescado de los que emanaba un olor nauseabundo. [¡Tengo que pensar!], se ordenó, pues sabía que sin un plan jamás podría ganar su libertad.

Se sentó en uno de los cajones de madera, se calzo los zapatos y se ató los cordones a los tobillos, mientras tanto, calmo su corazón acelerado y comenzó a pensar en sus posibilidades. Necesitaba ir a alguna parte, hallar un sitio donde esconderse hasta que pudiera conseguir trabajo y, especialmente, un lugar donde ocultarse hasta que aquel americano demente abandonara el país.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, no oyó los gritos en la calle hasta estar prácticamente mirando a Edward, de perfil, con las piernas abiertas y las manos en las caderas. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que comprendió que él no la veía, que solo estaba dando órdenes a otras personas. El hecho de que diera órdenes a extraños renovó la decisión de Bella de huir de él. Se acurruco lo más que pudo entre los cajones, rogando que no la viera.

Aun cuando Edward se volvió y echo a correr calle abajo, Bella no se movió, pues presentía que él nunca se daba por vencido. No, Edward Cullen estaba demasiado seguro de tener razón para pensar en opiniones ajenas. Si era capaz de tener cautivo a alguien, no la dejaría escapar sin pelear.

Inmóvil en aquella posición incomoda, Bella trato de concebir un plan. Primero tendría que alejarse del puerto, y la manera de hacerlo era tener el mar siempre a sus espaldas. Sonrió, pensando que eso no sería difícil, y creyó haber resuelto la mitad del problema. El otro problema era adonde iría una vez que se alejara del puerto. Si lograba volver a la casa Swan, tal vez Esme, su antigua criada, conociera algún sitio adonde pudiera ir.

Le pareció que habían pasado horas enteras, pero el sol seguía brillando y el bullicio del puerto no se había apagado. Recurriendo a toda su capacidad de concentración, trato de ignorar los calambres en las piernas y el dolor en la espalda.

Dos veces vio pasar a Edward, y en la segunda vez estuvo a punto de llamarlo. Quizá fuera por su cuerpo dolorido, pero recordaba muy bien la última vez que había estado sola en los alrededores del puerto. Claro que entonces llevaba solo su camisón y ¿Cómo podía esperar que la trataran como a una dama si estaba vestida como una mujer de la calle? Ahora, con aquel elegante vestido de terciopelo, todos verían en ella a una dama y no se atreverían a tocarla.

Sonrió con algo más de confianza y trato de arreglarse un poco el cabello. El día anterior había notado que la modista francesa y sus ayudantes llevaban el cabello corto, a la griega, y se preguntó si ella también debería cortárselo. Quizás eso le diera un aire de sofisticación en su nueva vida… fuera cual fuese.

Pasó el tiempo con esas cavilaciones y, al ver que el sol bajaba, se sintió a punto de embarcarse en una gran aventura. Había escapado de ese horrible americano y estaba en libertad de ir adonde quisiera.

Lenta y dolorosamente, se incorporó y sacudió las piernas cansadas para que la sangre volviera a ellas. Una vez de pie, se percató de que tenía los pies lastimados y cubiertos de sangre seca, y al dar el primer paso las heridas volvieron a abrirse.

Se armó de coraje y avanzo hacia la calle cada vez más oscura. [Una dama] se recordó. Debía actuar como una dama y no permitir que una pequeñez como los pies lacerados e inflamados la hicieran cojear. Si mantenía los hombros erguidos y la frente alta, nadie la molestaría. Nadie se atrevería a importunar a una dama.

 **Chan, chan, chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan... y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy ¿Qué creen que pasara?... Nos leemos el jueves**

 **Reviews..?**

 **Mademoiselle: señorita**

 **Madame: señora**

 **Monsieur: señor**

 **Maria Antonieta: Fue una archiduquesa de Austria y reina consorte de Francia y de Navarra. Se ganó gradualmente la antipatía del pueblo, que la acusaba de derrochadora, presumida y de influir a su marido en pro de los intereses austriacos. Nueve meses después de la ejecución de su marido, María Antonieta fue juzgada, condenada por traición y guillotinada el 16 de octubre de 1793. Tras su muerte, María Antonieta se convirtió en parte de la cultura popular y en una figura histórica importante. Algunos académicos y estudiosos piensan que su comportamiento considerado como frívolo y superficial ayudó a aumentar la agitación durante el inicio de la Revolución francesa; sin embargo, otros historiadores alegan que ha sido injustamente retratada y que las opiniones hacia ella deberían ser más benévolas.**

 **Guarnición: Conjunto de correas y otros objetos que se ponen a las caballerías para montarlas, cargarlas o engancharlas al carro** **.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**DISCLAIMER: La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la trama es de un libro el cual será dicho al final de esta historia, solo me adjudico la adaptación.**

 **Gracias a todos y todas por sus hermosos reviews**

 **Los días de actualización de esta historia son los JUEVES**

\- Capítulo 5 -

La noticia de que una muchacha elegante andaba sola por la zona portuaria corrió como reguero de pólvora. Los hombres que estaban demasiado ebrios para tenerse en pie, de alguna manera se las ingeniaron para salir de su estupor y dirigirse, tambaleantes, hacia allí. Todo un cargamento de marineros que acababan de regresar de un viaje de tres años tomaron sus botellas de ron y corrieron hacia, donde según habían dicho, los esperaban docenas de mujeres.

Perpleja, esforzándose por disimular el miedo, Bella trataba de hacer caso omiso de los hombres que se apiñaban a su alrededor en número cada vez mayor. Algunos, con sonrisas desdentadas y apestando a pescado y a cosas peores, extendían sus manos sucias y temblorosas para tocar el terciopelo de su vestido.

-Nunca he tocado nada tan suave- susurraban

-Nunca me acosté con una dama.

-¿Crees que las damas lo harán igual que las rameras?

Bella comenzó a apretar el paso más y más, esquivando las manos y los cuerpos que se hallaban en su camino. Ya no pensaba en mantener el mar a sus espaldas; lo único que quería era escapar.

Los hombres del puerto parecían jugar con ella tal como lo hicieran la noche que llevaba solo su camisón. Son embargo, esos juegos relativamente leves cesaron con la llegada de marineros jóvenes, viriles y ávidos. Cuando estos vieron que había una sola mujer en lugar de las cincuenta que les habían dicho, se enfurecieron, y encauzaron su furia contra aquella muchacha asustada.

-Dejadme a mí. Yo necesito algo más que tocar su fino vestido- dijo en tono lascivo un joven vigoroso, al tiempo que extendía una mano y aferraba el hombro del vestido de Bella.

La tela se desgarro hasta el pecho, con lo cual quedó al descubierto un seno redondeado y suave que hizo que los hombres rieran con deleite.

-Basta, por favor- les pidió Bella, retrocediendo, pero entonces tres pares de manos le levantaron la falda y ascendieron por la parte trasera de sus piernas.

-Es menuda, sí, pero tiene mucho donde debe tenerlo.

-Basta de perder el tiempo. Vamos por ella.

Antes de que Bella tomara conciencia de lo que estaba a punto de suceder y mientras oía en su mente las palabras de Edward acerca de que estos hombres la obligarían a hacer lo que habían hecho ambos, uno de los marineros le dio un fuerte empellón que la hizo caer contra los hombres que estaban tras ella. Sobre ella, sonrientes, estaban los marineros.

-Ahora veamos que hay debajo de esa bonita falda.

El hombre llevo la mano a la falda de Bella, y esta le dio un puntapié en la cara que lo hizo caer hacia atrás. Tenía los brazos sujetos detrás de la cabeza, y en cuanto le propino el puntapié los demás hombres le sujetaron los tobillos y la obligaron a abrir las piernas.

-A mí no me patearas, niña- rio un marinero, mientras aferraba el borde de la falda.

En un instante, estaba sobre ella, sonriendo al ver el terror de Bella y disfrutando sus esfuerzos por liberarse de las manos que la sujetaban. Al instante siguiente voló por el aire y se aferró el hombro, que se le ponía cada vez más rojo. El sonido de un disparo pareció llegar después de que el marino volara por el aire.

Resonaron dos disparos más por encima de las cabezas de los hombres antes de que estos lograran reaccionar a algo que no fuera si viciosa avidez.

Bella, aun sujeta por los hombros, reparo primero en el silencio de estos. Cuando comenzaron a soltarla, dio un puntapié y libero una pierna. Al instante vio llegar a Edward, furioso y violento. Antes de que Bella pudiera entender lo que ocurría, Edward comenzó a golpear brazos, cuellos, cinturones, lo que tuviera a mano, con lo cual los marineros y la gentuza del puerto empezaron a volar por los aires.

Temblando de miedo, Bella permaneció inmóvil mientras las manos abandonaban su cuerpo una por una. Edward quedo de pie dándole la espalda, con un arma en cada mano.

-¿Alguien más quiere probar suerte con la dama?- desafío

Retrocediendo, como la escoria salvaje y cobarde que eran, los marineros maldijeron a Edward por lo bajo por arruinarles la diversión, pero ninguno se opuso abiertamente al peligroso americano.

Edward enfundo las pistolas y se volvió hacia Bella; la vio jadear de miedo y advirtió que la mayor parte de su ropa estaba intacta. Con un rápido movimiento, se inclinó y la levanto sobre su hombro como si se tratara de un saco de harina.

Casi sin aliento, Bella lo golpeo en la espalda.

-¡Bájame!- le exigió.

Edward le dio una fuerte palmada en las nalgas y, por fortuna para Bella, el terciopelo amortiguo el golpe. Luego Edward hizo una seña a otros dos hombres que seguían amenazando a la multitud con pistolas, y se encamino de regreso a la posada.

Uno de los marineros, al que Bella había dado un puntapié en el ojo, grito a Edward que los **yanquis*** si sabían tratar a las mujeres, y los demás rieron, contentos de no haber tenido que pelear con él. El hombre al que Edward había disparado se alejó, cojeando, hacia los muelles.

Bella no volvió a decir una sola palabra mientras Edward la cargaba en aquella posición incómoda y vergonzante, y se alegró que su cabello largo ocultara su rostro a la mirada de los transeúntes y, especialmente, de la gente de la posada. Cuando llegaron a la habitación que habían compartido, Bella ya estaba lista para decirle lo que pensaba de su forma de tratarla: él no era mejor que aquellos rufianes de la calle.

Pero su coraje la abandono cuando Edward la arrojo sobre la cama con tanta fuerza que Bella se hundió en el colchón de plumas hasta tocar la base de cuerdas entrelazadas. Al volver a la superficie, tomo aire, se apartó el cabello de la cara y miro a Edward, que estaba más furioso que nunca.

Él no le dio tiempo para hablar.

-¿Sabes cómo te encontré?-dijo, con los dientes apretados, los músculos de la mandíbula tensos y las manos en las caderas-. Contrate a unos hombres para que recorrieran el puerto y me informaran cuando se produjera alguna conmoción. Sabía que aparecerías tarde o temprano y que, cuando lo hicieras, estarían todos sobre ti.- Se inclinó hacia ella y gruño-: Duraste más de lo que esperaba. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Te escondiste en algún sitio?

Al observar el rostro de Bella, vio que estaba en lo cierto. Levanto las manos con frustración mientras se paseaba con grandes zancadas por la habitación.

-¿Qué diablos hare contigo? Tengo que encerrarte para protegerte de ti misma. ¿Es que no tienes idea de cómo es el mundo? Te advertí lo que sucedería si te marchabas de aquí, pero no me creíste. No, tenías que llegar al extremo de casi hacerte violar y, tal vez, matar. La primera vez que te encontré, te perseguían los hombres, y ahora, por tu culpa, ha vuelto a ocurrir. ¿Acaso creíste que sería diferente la segunda vez?

Sosteniendo la parte superior de su vestido, Bella jugaba con el terciopelo de la falda. Tenía la mente ocupada en tratar de olvidar lo que acababa de sucederle, de que pereciera solo uno de sus sueños.

-Yo pensé que como estaba vestida como una dama, ellos no…- murmuro

-¿Qué?- rugió Edward, y luego se dejó caer en una silla-. No es posible que alguien pueda creer, realmente creer…-

Se interrumpió y la miro, tan pequeña, tal vez sin percatarse de que temblaba, con un largo arañazo en la mejilla, y volvió a sentir aquella posesión.

-No hay nada más que hablar. Mañana te marchas conmigo a América.

-¡No!- exclamo Bella, levanto la cabeza- No puedo. Debo quedarme en Inglaterra. Este es mi hogar.

-¿Quieres un hogar donde te ataquen cada vez que salgas a la calle? ¿Quieres una repetición de lo que paso hoy?

-Esta no es la verdadera Inglaterra- insistió-. Hay gente bella y lugares llenos de amor y amistad y…

-¿Y qué?- pregunto Edward con dureza-. ¿Dinero? El dinero es la única diferencia entre la escoria de allí afuera y la nobleza que tu pareces adorar, la misma nobleza que echo a la calle a una criatura inocente como tú. A mí me parece que la gente bella que tú conoces no tiene nada que criticar a quienes hace un rato trataban de arrancarte la ropa.

Lentamente, grandes lágrimas empezaron a formarse en los ojos de Bella. Cuando esta levanto la vista, Edward vio su tristeza. Ella pensaba que necesitaba sus sueños, necesitaba creer en el amor y la belleza, necesitaba algo que compensara el vacío de su vida.

Edward no entendió exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente de Bella, pero si vio su dolor, y aquellas lágrimas lo debilitaron. Al instante, se sentó a su lado de la cama y la envolvió en sus brazos, tratando de protegerla de los recuerdos dolorosos que la acosaban.

-América te gustara- le dijo suavemente, acariciándole el cabello-. La gente es buena y honesta, y allí gustaras. Te presentare a medio Virginia y pronto tendrá más amigos que nunca.

-¿Amigos?- murmuro Bella, aferrándose a Edward. Apenas empezaba a comprender lo mucho que la había afectado la experiencia que acababa de sufrir. Aún tenía la impresión de que había manos ávidas sobre todo su cuerpo.

-No imaginas toda la gente maravillosa que hay en América. Tengo un hermanito, Jasper, al que le encantaras y además, claro, están Emmet y Rosalie. Rosalie es francesa y habla francés a una velocidad increíble.

-¿Es bonita?- pregunto Bella, con desdén

-Casi tanto como tú- respondió Edward, sonriendo y acariciándole el cabello-. Cuando me marche estaba a punto de tener un bebé. Ahora ya debe tener varios meses. Claro que ya tiene a los mellizos.

-¿Mellizos?

Edward rio, la aparto de él y le enjuago las lágrimas con la punta de los dedos.

-¿Aun no entiendes que te llevare a América, no para castigarte ni porque me guste secuestrar muchachitas, sino porque no tengo alternativa? No hay otra cosa que pueda hacer contigo.

Esas palabras, cuya intención era tranquilizarla, pronunciadas a la manera de Edward, que siempre llamaba las cosas por su nombre, surtieron el efecto contrario en Bella. Su tío y Jacob le habían dicho cosas similares. Estaba cansada de ser una carga para todos.

-¡Déjame levantarme!- le exigió, al tiempo que lo empujaba.

-¿Qué diablos ocurre ahora?

Bella giro la cabeza y trato de morder la mano de Edward que estaba sobre su hombro. Edward volvió a empujarla hacia el colchón y se froto la mano.

-No te entiendo. Hace apenas una hora te salve la vida, y ahora que te digo de la mejor forma posible que me interesa tu bienestar, te pones furiosa conmigo. Realmente no te entiendo.

-¿Entenderme?- Exclamo Bella, echando chispas por los ojos-. No habría tenido que huir si usted no me hubiera tenido prisionera, y de no haber sido por usted, no habría necesitado que me rescataran. En cierto modo, me salve de usted y para usted.

Perplejo Edward quedo boquiabierto.

-¿Acaso tu mente siempre funciona así? ¿Siempre tomas diez caminos distintos para llegar a dónde quieres?

-Supongo que eso es una expresión americana cuya intención es disimular su falta de lógica. El hecho es que usted me tiene prisionera, y exijo que me libere- replico, con los brazos cruzados y apartando la vista de su interlocutor.

La ira de Edward pronto se convirtió en risa, que se esforzó por contener. Fuera cual fuera el concepto que tenía Bella de la lógica, distaba mucho del verdadero significado de palabra. Edward pensó en volver a explicarle lo que sucedería si la dejaba ir, pero teniendo en cuenta que la habían atacado dos veces y no parecía haberse impresionado, no tenia deseos de volver a explicárselo. Tampoco tenía que pintarle una imagen de América. Lo único que podía hacer era dejar que ella lo viera por sí misma. Pensó también en abrir la puerta y darle otra oportunidad de ir al puerto, o en pagarle un coche que la llevara a donde quisiera ir.

Al ocurrírsele esta última posibilidad, algo se endureció en su interior. Si hacia eso, quizá nunca volviera a ver aquella chiquilla de ojos brillantes que parecía ver el mundo a través de su propio cristal color rosa. Le entristeció mucho imaginar el largo viaje por mar sin ella.

-Iras a América conmigo- dijo con firmeza, mientras acariciaba el hombro desnudo de Bella.

Se había sentido tan culpable por haberla seducido cuando ella era tan inocente que se había obligado a pasar dos noches lejos de ella, pero el terror que había sentido todo el día al no encontrarla, combinado con la imagen seductora que tenía ahora la muchacha, con el hombro desnudo y el pecho parcialmente expuesto, le hizo olvidar la lógica.

-No me toque- protesto Bella con altivez.

-Podemos estar en desacuerdo con respecto a la… lógica- dijo Edward, y sonrió al pronunciar esa palabra-, pero hay un aspecto en el que, aparentemente, estamos de total acuerdo.

Bella se esforzó realmente por no responder a las caricias de Edward, pero a la larga le resultó imposible ignorar el contacto de su mano, aquella mano ancha, tibia y sensual que recorría su cuello. No quería demostrar cuanto le había afectado lo que le ocurriera; quería que Edward pensara que era valiente, pero en verdad lo que deseaba era sentarse en sus rodillas y esconderse, tal vez en un bolsillo. Jamás se había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien esa tarde, al ver a Edward delante de ella, con las pistolas desenfundadas.

Ladeo la cabeza y Edward le acaricio el cuello. Bella cerró los ojos cuando llevo la otra mano al lado opuesto de su cuello.

-Estas cansada ¿verdad, amor mío?-susurro Edward, aumentando la presión de sus dedos-. Tienes los músculos tensos.

Bella asintió de forma apenas perceptible; su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse. No tenía idea lo que hacía Edward; solo sabía que, como por arte de magia, parecía estar derritiendo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y se entregó a él. Apenas se percató cuando le quito el vestido y la tendió, desnuda, sobre la cama. El sonido suave y profundo de su voz intensificaba aquel nuevo placer que sentía.

-Cuando era niño- le dijo-, pase tres años en un barco ballenero. Fue una experiencia terrible, pero al menos recalamos en algunos lugares interesantes, como la China. Allí aprendí a hacer esto.

Fuera donde fuese que lo hubiera aprendido, Bella le estaba agradecida. Edward le clavaba los dedos y por momentos le hacía daño, pero pronto comprendió que, cuando se relajaba, el dolor cesaba. Los dedos de Edward le masajeaban la espalda, eliminado las molestias que le había provocado el hecho de pasar varias horas acurrucada en el callejón. Se le aflojaron los calambres en las piernas y, cuando Edward empezó a masajearle los pies, nuevas partes de su cuerpo se hundieron más en el colchón blando. La sorprendió que incluso sus brazos estuvieran tensos, pero las manos de Edward aflojaron los nudos en los músculos y los relajaron por completo.

Dado que Bella estaba demasiado relajada para moverse, él le dio la vuelta como si fuera una pila de trapos y se dispuso a trabajar en la parte delantera. Empezando por los pies, la frotó, le dio golpecitos, acaricio cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Al llegar a la cara, le acaricio con los pulgares los músculos de las mejillas y alrededor de la nariz.

La muchacha estaba casi sin sentido. La relajación era tal que no se percató de la sensualidad del masaje, de que las manos fuertes de Edward y sus ojos sobre su cuerpo desnudo habían despertado en ella la pasión. Se sentía como un gran gato desperezándose al sol, con cada musculo en paz, en espera de las aventuras que sobrevendrían.

Cuando las manos de Edward volvieron a sus muslos, le pareció lo más natural del mundo. Con una sonrisa dulce y experimentada, Bella mantuvo los ojos cerrados, pues prefería solamente sentir, rendir su mente a sus sentidos. El cambio en la presión de las manos de Edward, tal vez su propio deseo que se filtraba por las yemas de sus dedos, fue sutil, pero ella lo entendió.

-Sí, amor- murmuro Edward con voz ronca y con la respiración más profunda que nunca.

No utilizo los labios ni otra parte de su cuerpo que no fueran sus manos: aquellas manos maravillosas, grandes y duras que ella le había visto usar para arrojar por el aire a hombres robustos como si carecieran de peso. Sus dedos anchos y callosos tenían una agilidad casi artística, deliciosamente provocativa, mientras exploraban una vez más la piel que acababan de tocar.

Bella sintió en su interior que algo cambiaba, como si una maquinaria primitiva se pusiera en marcha. Se arqueo ligeramente y en forma rítmica, y se entregó a él.

-Por favor- susurro, acariciando los brazos de Edward, trazando sus músculos con los dedos-. Por favor…

Edward no tardo en complacerla, pues el mismo estaba a punto de estallar. Le había fascinado la pura sensualidad del acto amoroso entre ambos y la belleza del cuerpo joven y esbelto de Bella. La penetro lenta, muy lentamente, sin renunciar a la calidad gentil y etérea del placer de ambos.

Bella había aprendido lo suficiente para saber cómo prolongar el movimiento, y siguió la iniciativa de Edward como si fueran dos cuerpos celestiales en una unión que duraría toda la eternidad. Sin embargo, no pudo contenerse mucho tiempo; pronto empezó a respirar con más rapidez y a clavar las uñas en la piel de Edward. En pocos segundos, la suavidad se convirtió en ferocidad, y la avidez de ambos fue pareja.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la cumbre de su pasión, Bella grito y sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas por la violencia del desahogo. Durante algunos minutos permaneció inmóvil, flotando en un mar de nada, saciada y feliz, relajada y profundamente calma.

Lentamente, Edward se apartó, se incorporó sobre un codo, apoyo la cabeza en la mano y la miro. Sus ojos verdosos estaban oscuros, y Bella advirtió lo espesas que eran sus cortas pestañas.

-[¿Quién es este hombre?-se preguntó-. ¿Quién es este hombre que hace que mi cuerpo cante con una música celestial?] El no dijo una sola palabra, pero Bella sintió que lo estaba mirando por primera vez. La tenía prisionera y, sin embargo, la cuidaba, actuaba como si la valorara, e incluso algunas veces parecía tener remordimientos por tenerla en cautiverio. ¿Qué clase de hombre podría ser tan gentil y tan fuerte al mismo tiempo?

Al observarlo, pensó en lo poco que sabía de él. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Quiénes eran las personas que amaba y que lo amaban? Llevo una mano al rostro de Edward y le acaricio la mejilla. ¿Podría aquel hombre, que parecía que el mundo era suyo, llegar a amar? ¿Podría una simple mujer llegar a hacer de él un esclavo, a tener en sus manos aquel corazón fuerte y palpitante?

Bella llevo la mano hasta el pecho desnudo de Edward, sintió su corazón bajo su mano, paso los dedos por entre el vello del pecho y luego, por impulso, dio un fuerte tirón.

-No hagas eso, diablilla- gruño, y luego le beso los dedos-. Esperaba que estuvieras más agradecida después de la forma en que te hice gozar.

-¡Agradecida!- exclamo Bella, conteniendo una sonrisa-. ¿Desde cuándo una esclava agradece a su amo?

Edward rehusó morder el anzuelo; simplemente gruño y la atrajo hacia sí. No pareció importarle que ella estuviera incomoda.

Bella empezó a protestar diciendo que no podría dormir en esa posición, pero las palabras se desvanecieron antes de terminar. Se sentía como una enredadera enroscada sobre el tronco de un gran roble; relajada, cayó en un profundo sueño.

 **Yanquies: En Europa significa estadounidense, mientras que en el sur de Estados Unidos es aplicado a los estados del norte, ya que durante la guerra civil en los Estados Confederados así se referían a los habitantes de la unión.**

 **Reviews...?**

 **Nos vemos el próximo jueves... Chau**


	7. Capítulo 7

**DISCLAIMER: La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la trama es de un libro el cual será dicho al final de esta historia, solo me adjudico la adaptación.**

 **Gracias a todos y todas por sus hermosos reviews**

 **Los días de actualización de esta historia son los JUEVES**

\- Capítulo 6 -

La sensación lánguida y felina de Bella desapareció con una rapidez asombrosa a la mañana siguiente, cuando Edward la saco de la cama con rudeza y le arrojo un puñado de agua fría en la cara. Bella trato de tomar aliento y al fin logro abrir los ojos justo a tiempo para ver una toalla que Edward le arrojaba.

-Vístete- le ordeno Edward por encima del hombro mientras amontonaba la ropa de ambos en el baúl ya demasiado lleno.

Al ver que estrujaba su vestido de terciopelo ya mutilado, Bella se lanzó sobre él.

-¡Basta! No permitiré que trate así mi hermoso vestido- dijo, al tiempo que se lo quitaba y lo alisaba con amor. Edward la miro con interés.

-Está roto. ¿De qué sirve sino como trapo?

-Se puede arreglar- respondió Bella, mientras doblaba el vestido con cuidado-. Se remendar muy bien mi ropa y, además, el terciopelo disimulara el remiendo.

-¿Desde cuándo las damas inglesas ricas inglesas tienen que remendar su ropa?

-Yo nunca he dicho que fuese rica- replico Bella, con una sonrisa presumida.

-El dinero debe de tener algo que ver; si no, no te habrían echado de una oreja.- Con los ojos brillantes, le acaricio las nalgas desnudas-. ¿O debería decir que te echaron de un puntapié en ese bonito trasero?

Antes de que Bella pudiese darle la respuesta furiosa que merecía, le dio una palmada y agrego:

-Ahora vístete antes de que terminemos otra vez en la cama y el barco zarpe sin nosotros.

Pensativa, Bella comenzó a vestirse; luego por impulso, se volvió hacia él.

-¿De veras cree que yo podría tentarlo a… a hacer algo?

Edward no tenía idea de lo que decía Bella, pero al verla así, a medio vestirse, con aquel vestido de seda que daba un brillo a sus ojos chocolates y su piel aun encendida por la pasión de la noche anterior, sintió que ella podía convencerlo de hacer cualquier cosa.

-Deja de tentarme y vístete. Ya tendrás varios meses a bordo para jugar a ser seductora, pero por el momento hay trabajo que hacer.

Bella se ruborizo porque él la había malinterpretado y se concentró en la tarea de vestirse. Tal vez, pensó, tal vez aquel americano podría… Echo un vistazo a Edward, que echaba las botas al baúl sobre las camisas limpias y blancas, y sonrió. Quizá nunca llegara a ser un caballero, pero tenía muchas posibilidades. Los ojos de Bella se dilataron por el asombro al ver a Edward cerraba el baúl, se inclinaba, tomaba la manija de cuero y se ponía de pie con el baúl en la espalda.

-¿Lista?- pregunto, aparentemente sin percatarse de su enorme carga.

Bella asintió y salió delante de él.

Abajo los esperaba un desayuno caliente, más abundante que todos los que ella había conocido.

-Me has hecho perder más comidas que nunca en mi vida- le informo Edward.

Con descaro, Bella miro la enorme estatura de Edward y el grosor de su pecho.

-No creo que le haga mal perder algunas comidas- observo.

Edward rio, pero unos minutos después Bella lo vio observarse de reojo en un espejo, como si se inspeccionara. Esa reacción la hizo sonreír con cierta sensación de triunfo.

La comida estaba deliciosa y Bella, muy hambrienta. Le agrado comprobar los modales de Edward en la mesa eran bastante correctos; tal vez careciera de la delicadeza de Jacob o de otro caballero de su calidad, pero sería aprobado en la sociedad decente.

-¿Acaso me han salido cuernos, que me miras con tanta insistencia?- bromeo Edward.

Bella ignoro y volvió a concentrarse en su comida, extrañada por su propia falta de ánimo. Quizá fuera por la experiencia terrible del día anterior en el puerto y el rescate por parte de Edward pero, en verdad, empezaba a entusiasmarle la idea de ir a América. Había oído decir que, como en América la gente era libre, podía hacerse rica. Tal vez ella pudiera hacer una fortuna en aquel país primitivo y luego regresar, triunfante, a Inglaterra… y a Jacob.

La mano de Edward bajo su mentón la hizo salir de su ensueño.

-¿Volvías a dejarme?- le pregunto en voz baja- ¿O planeabas matarme mientras durmiera?

-Ninguna de las dos cosas. No perdería el tiempo en eso.

Edward rio entre diente. Se puso de pie, le ofreció la mano y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Creo que te ira muy bien en América. Necesitamos más mujeres con tu carácter.

-Yo creía que, para usted, todas las americanas eran la estampa de la gracia y el coraje.

-Siempre hay lugar para las mejoras- replico Edward, riendo, y la tomo del brazo-. Ahora mantente cerca de mí y nada te ocurrirá- agrego con seriedad, previniéndola con la mirada.

Bella no necesito una segunda advertencia, y en cuanto salieron de la posada se aferró al brazo de Edward. El olor a pescado y los sonidos peculiares del puerto le dieron de lleno y, por un momento, volvió a sentir las manos de aquellos hombres sobre ella.

Edward la observaba, pensativo, consciente del miedo que había en los ojos de la muchacha. Arrojo el pesado baúl sobre el coche que esperaba e indico al cochero a que barco debía llevarlo. Cuando el coche se hubo alejado, se volvió hacia Bella.

-Hay una sola manera de perder el miedo, y es enfrentarlo. Si te caes de tu caballo, tienes que volver a montarlo de inmediato.

Bella apenas presto atención a aquel consejo confuso; en cambio, se acercó más a Edward y le clavo los dedos en el brazo.

-¿El coche llegara pronto?- susurro.

-No iremos en coche- respondió Edward-. Tú y yo caminaremos hasta el barco. Para cuando lleguemos, ya no tendrás miedo. No quiero que te asustes cada vez que estemos cerca de un muelle o que huelas pescado podrido.

Bella tardo un momento en asimilar aquellas palabras. Luego se apartó de él y lo miro, atónita.

-¿Acaso esa es la lógica americana? No quiero caminar por este… este lugar. Le exijo que me consiga un carruaje.

-Con que lo exiges, ¿eh?- Edward sonrió-. Según he aprendido en la vida, no se debe exigir nada a menos que pueda llevarse a cabo. ¿Estas dispuesta caminar sola hasta el barco?

-Usted no haría eso, ¿verdad?- susurro

-No, amor- respondió, tomándola de la mano-. Ni siquiera pienso dejarte sola en este país, mucho menos en este sucio lugar. Ahora, vamos, regálame una sonrisa. Caminaremos hasta el barco, y veras que conmigo estas a salvo.

A pesar de su recelo, Bella pronto empezó a disfrutar la caminata. Edward le enseñaba edificios, depósitos y tabernas, y le contó una anécdota graciosa acerca de una pelea que había visto en una taberna. Poco después, estaba riendo y ya no se aferraba con desesperación al brazo de Edward. Había varios marineros recostados contra la pared; hicieron unos comentarios sobre ella, que Bella no alcanzo a oír, pero entendió en esencia. Son perder la calma, Edward se excusó y fue a decir unas palabras a los hombres. En pocos segundos, estos se quitaron las gorras y se acercaron a dar los buenos días a Bella y a desearle un buen viaje.

Primero perpleja, y luego sintiéndose como un gato ante un plato de crema, Bella miro a Edward y volvió a tomarlo del brazo. Con los ojos brillantes, él se inclinó y la beso en la nariz.

-Si sigues mirándome así, cariño, nunca llegaremos al barco. Tendremos que detenernos en una de estas posadas.

Bella aparto la vista, pero ahora llevaba los hombros erguidos, la frente alta, y caminaba como si apenas tocara el suelo. Y lo mejor de todo era que ya no tenía miedo. Aun iba del brazo de Edward, sabía que ese contacto leve bastaba para mantenerla a salvo. Tal vez no fuera malo estar con aquel americano corpulento y que aquellos hombres la saludaran con respeto.

Antes de lo que ella hubiese deseado, llegaron al barco. Bella se asombró por su tamaño. La casa Swan habría cabido en la cubierta.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto Edward-. Supongo que no tienes miedo, ¿verdad?

-No- respondió con sinceridad, aspirando profundamente el aire marino.

-Eso pensé- dijo Edward con orgullo, y la condujo por la pasarela de embarque.

Bella no tuvo oportunidad de ver mucho, pues Edward la llevo enseguida hacia la proa* del barco. Allí había una maraña de cuerdas tan gruesas como su pierna y, arriba, una telaraña de cables.

-Las jarcias*- explico Edward, mientras la conducía por entre marineros y cajones de provisiones.

Con rapidez, la llevo por una escalerilla empinada hasta un camarote pequeño que estaba muy limpio y ordenado. Las paredes eran paneles pintados en dos tonos de azul. Contra una pared había una cama grande; en el medio había una mesa sujeta al suelo y, contra la pared opuesta, dos baúles. Una claraboya* y una ventanilla daban a la habitación suficiente luz.

-¿No dices nada?- pregunto Edward.

Bella se sorprendió por la voz casi ansiosa de Edward.

-Es muy bonito- respondió, sonriendo, y se sentó frente a la ventana-. ¿Su habitación también es así?

-Yo diría que es exactamente como esta. Ahora quiero que te quedes aquí mientras yo me ocupo de que carguen mis cosas.- Se detuvo en la puerta y se volvió-. Y buscare entre los pasajeros a esa costurera que contrate y te la enviare. Tal vez quieras revisar esos baúles y decidir qué quieres que realice primero.- Sus ojos brillaron-. Y le dije que olvidara los camisones, que yo tengo mi manera de mantenerte en calor.

Con eso se marchó, y Bella quedo mirando, boquiabierta, la puerta cerrada. ¡Pasajeros! ¿Acaso Edward había dicho a los pasajeros que ella dormiría con él? ¿Esos pasajeros serian amigos suyos americanos, gente que ella esperaba que la respetaran algún día?

Antes de que pudiera siquiera imaginar esa situación horrible, la puerta se abrió y entro una mujer alta y delgada.

-Llame, pero nadie respondió- dijo, mirando a Bella con interés-. Si lo prefiere, volveré más tarde. Es solo que Edward dijo que había tanto trabajo para hacer que tardaría todo el viaje. Hay otra mujer que, creo, podrá ayudar. No sé si sabe hacer trabajos finos, pero al menos sabrá hacer las costuras derechas.

La mujer callo un momento y contemplo a Bella.

-¿Se siente bien, señora Cullen? ¿Esta mareada, o ya empieza a echar de menos su hogar?

-¿Qué?- dijo Bella-. ¿Cómo me ha llamado?

La mujer rio y fue a sentarse junto a Bella. Tenía hermosos ojos y su boca era carnosa, pero en medio había una nariz larga y puntiaguda.

-Parece que ni usted ni Edward se han acostumbrado al matrimonio. Cuando le pregunte si llevaba mucho tiempo de casados, me miro como si no creyera que le hablara a él. ¡Así son los hombres! Tardan diez años en admitir que han renunciado a su libertad.- Miro a su alrededor, sin dejar de hablar-. Pero, si me lo pregunta, el matrimonio se ha hecho para los hombres; cuando se casan, tienen otra esclava. ¡Bien!- exclamo de pronto-. ¿Dónde está su ropa nueva? Creo que será mejor que empecemos.

Cientos de ideas se apiñaban en su mente de Bella, todas confusas. En el torbellino de los últimos días había olvidado por completo de la ropa.

La mujer palmeo la mano de Bella con actitud comprensiva.

-Supongo que es demasiado por usted estar recién casada, con alguien como Edward, y viajando a un nuevo país. Tal vez deba regresar más tarde.

[Recién casada] pensó Bella. En cierto modo, era verdad. Al menos era agradable imaginarlo en lugar de afrontar la realidad de la situación.

La mujer había llegado a la puerta cuando Bella se recuperó.

-¡Espere! No se marche. No sé dónde está la ropa. No, Edward dijo que estaba en los baúles.

La mujer sonrió, complacida, y tendió su mano.

-Soy Victoria Sutherland, y estoy encantada de conocerla, señora Cullen.

-¡Oh, sí!- suspiro Bella. Aquella mujer le agradaba mucho a pesar de su extraña forma de hablar.

Victoria se arrodillo deprisa y abrió el primer baúl. Tal vez el mejor indicio de su admiración fue su total silencio al contemplar la cantidad de colores y géneros suaves y finos.

-Esto debe de haberle costado mucho dinero a Edward- logro murmurar finalmente.

Bella sintió una punzada de culpa al recordar que deliberadamente había elegido mucha más ropa de la que necesitaba solo para avergonzar a Edward cuando no pudiera pagar la cuenta. Sin embargo, era obvio que la había pagado, y se preguntó cuánto le habría costado. ¿Acaso habría tenido que hipotecar o vender lo que tenía?

-Otra vez se la ve descompuesta. ¿Está segura de que no está mareada por el movimiento del barco?

-No, estoy bien.

-Vaya- dijo Victoria, volviendo la mirada al baúl-. Edward no exagero al decir que esto llevaría meses de trabajo. ¿Ese otro baúl esta tan lleno como este?

Bella trago en seco y echo un vistazo al baúl cerrado.

-Temo que sí.

-¡Teme que sí!- exclamo Victoria, riendo mientras sacaba una cartera de cuero del baúl-. ¡Mire esto!- dijo, y la vacío sobre su falda. Cayeron varios papeles gruesos, y en cada uno había cuatro dibujos en acuarela de vestidos femeninos-. ¿Son estos los vestidos que eligió?

Bella los tomo y sonrió. Eran bellísimos, y los bosquejos en si eran obras de arte. Ambas empezaron a revisar lo que había en los baúles, y descubrieron que todos los vestidos y abrigos estaban envueltos los adornos correspondientes.

-Parece que lo tengo listo para empezar- observo Victoria.

Recogió los diseños y las telas, dijo que deseaba poner manos a la obra y se marchó tan abruptamente como había llegado.

Durante un momento, Bella permaneció sentada junto a la ventana, contemplando el camarote y preguntándose qué aventuras le aguardarían. Pensó en Jacob y deseo que supiera que se hallaba en un barco rumbo a América y le estaban confeccionando un guardarropa digno de una princesa.

No tenía idea del tiempo que había pasado inmóvil en ese asiento, pero poco a poco empezó a tomar conciencia de los sonidos que provenían del exterior. Durante toda su vida se había obligado a permanecer en un área muy limitada, y lo único que podía hacer era soñar. Ahora, comprendió, estaba en libertad de ver y hacer cosas; la puerta del camarote no estaba cerrada con llave y lo único que tenía que hacer era subir una escalera para estar en la cubierta de un barco de verdad.

Aspiro profundamente, sintiéndose como un pájaro al que permiten salir de la jaula; abandono el camarote y se detuvo un instante al pie de la escalerilla oscura. Cuando se abrió una puerta cercana, se sobresaltó.

-Le ruego me disculpe- dijo una amable voz masculina-. No sabía que había alguien más aquí.- al ver que Bella no respondía, continuo-: Tal vez debería presentarme, ya que parce que seremos vecinos. ¿O acaso soy demasiado presuntuoso? Quizá el capitán podría hacer los honores.

Los modales formales del joven fueron un alivio después de la suspensión, en los últimos días, de todo lo que se pareciera a la cortesía.

-Sí, seremos vecinos- respondió, con una sonrisa-, de modo que tal vez podamos hacer una excepción y suspender las formalidades.

-Entonces permítame que me presente. Soy Michael Newton.

-Yo soy Isabella Sw… Bella Cullen- dijo a su vez; no quería revelar su verdadera identidad ni hacer saber a aquel hombre la verdad de su relación con Edward.

Con gentileza, el estrecho su mano y luego la invito a acompañarlo a cubierta.

-Creo que aún están cargando. Tal vez resulte divertido ver a esos americanos en grupo, aunque debo confesar que a veces me cuesta entender su lenguaje.

Sobre la cubierta brillaba un sol cálido, y a Bella se le contagio el entusiasmo de la gente que pasaba a su alrededor. Emergieron en la base de alcázar, una cubierta parcial agregada en la proa del barco. Pronto comprendieron que estorbaban el paso, de modo que subieron al alcázar. Desde allí tenía una buena vista de las actividades en el resto del barco y en el muelle. Allí también Bella pudo ver mejor a Michael Newton.

Era un hombre menudo, de rostro intrascendente y cabello pajizo. Su ropa era de buena lana; su corbatín, perfectamente blanco, y sus pequeños pies estaban enfundados en zapatillas de cuero blando. Era la clase de caballero que ella siempre había conocido, con manos hechas para las teclas de un piano o para jugar con una copa de brandy. Al mirar sus dedos largos y finos, Bella pensó con disgusto que un hombre tosco como Edward tal vez tocaría dos teclas juntas con uno solo de sus grandes dedos. Sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que aquellos dedos anchos a veces tocaban los acordes correctos.

Sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa secreta y aparto la vista de Michael, que estaba explicándole por que se dirigía a un lugar tan salvaje como América, y busco con la mirada a Edward.

-No puedo decirle lo mucho que me alegra viajar con genuina dama inglesa- decía Michael-. Cuando mi padre me sugirió que fuera a ocuparme de sus posesiones en aquel país incivilizado, la idea me horrorizo. He oído muchas historias sobre ese lugar y, como si eso no bastara, el solo hecho de conocer a un americano puede poner a uno en contra de ese país. ¡Mire eso!- exclamo-. Es justo a lo que me refería.

Debajo de ellos, dos marineros dejaron caer las cargas que llevaban hacia el centro de la cubierta, donde otro hombre las llevaba abajo, y empezaron a empujarse. En un instante, uno de ellos envió un puñetazo a la mandíbula del otro y erro, pero antes de que pudiera volver a intentarlo el segundo hombre le dio en la nariz. Al instante empezó a sangrar, el hombre herido empezó a lanzar puñetazos al aire.

Como salido de la nada, apareció Edward, que apreso a los dos hombres mucho más pequeños que el por el cuello de sus camisas y los levanto de la cubierta. No les costó oír lo que decía Edward a los marineros acerca de su conducta y lo que prometió hacer si le causaban más problemas. Los sacudió como si fueran cachorros, los hecho a un lado, les dijo que se limpiaran y volvieran a trabajar, y llevo la carga de ambos al marinero que esperaba.

-Eso es un ejemplo de lo que yo decía- prosiguió Edward-. Esos americanos no tienen disciplina. Este barco ingles con un capitán inglés y, sin embargo, ese… ese rustico americano piensa que tiene todo el derecho de imponer su voluntad sobre la tripulación. Además, no habría que dejar ir a esos hombres así como así. Habría que castigarlos por su mala conducta y que sirva de ejemplo. Todo capitán sabe que la única manera de detener la insubordinación es hacerlo al comienzo mismo.

Bella estaba de acuerdo con él, por supuesto. Su tío había dicho lo mismo muchas veces, pero la forma en que Edward había manejado a los dos hombres le parecía eficaz y sensata. Frunció el ceño, confundida por sus pensamientos, preguntándose quien estaría en lo cierto.

Con la mente ocupada en otras cosas, al principio no vio a Edward, que le hacía señas.

-Creo que ese hombre trata de llamar su atención- observo Michael, entre disgustado e incrédulo.

Tratando de mostrarse sofisticada, Bella respondió a Edward con una amable seña antes de apartar la vista. No tenía deseos de ofrecer un espectáculo como el que acababa de hacer el.

-Parece que no quedo satisfecho- dijo Michael, con curiosidad-. Viene hacia aquí. Tal vez deba llamar al capitán.

-¡No!- exclamo Bella, al tiempo que volvía la mirada hacia Edward y sonreía a pesar de sí misma.

-¿Me has echado de menos?- le pregunto Edward, riendo; la levanto en sus brazos y le hizo dar una vuelta en el aire.

-¡Bájame!- exclamo Bella, enojada, pero su voz no alcanzo a borrar el placer de su cara-. Hueles como un jardinero.

-¿Y cómo huele un jardinero?- bromeo.

Desde atrás, Michael se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.

Bella se ruborizo y logro apartarse de Edward.

-Señor Newton le presento a Edward Cullen.- Miro a Edward con expresión de súplica-. Mi… esposo- agrego en un susurro.

Los ojos de Edward no se alteraron en lo absoluto. De hecho, su sonrisa pareció mas cálida al extender la mano y estrechar la de Michael.

-Encantado de conocerlo, señor Newton. ¿Cómo conoció a mi esposa en Inglaterra?

¡Con que facilidad mentía!, pensó Bella. Pero había sido muy bueno al proteger el honor de ella. Había pensado que Edward se echaría a reír, como en tantas otras veces.

-No, acabamos de conocernos- respondió Michael, mirándolos, viendo el brazo posesivo de Edward sobre los hombros pequeños de Bella, viendo a una refinada y elegante dama inglesa en las garras de un trabajador medio salvaje y sin modales. Tenía muchos deseos de limpiarse la mano que había estrechado la de Edward.

Si este advirtió el leve rictus en el labio superior de Michael, lo disimulo muy bien, y Bella estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de recobrar cierta dignidad al apartar la mano de Edward.

-Tenía la esperanza de que la hubiera conocido antes- dijo Edward, e ignoro la mirada de Bella ante lo extraño de aquellas palabras, casi como si no fueran ciertas-. Tengo que volver al trabajo, amor- prosiguió, con una sonrisa-. Quédate aquí arriba y no te acerques a la cubierta baja, ¿entiendes?

Sin respuesta se volvió hacia Newton.

-Confió en que puedo dejarla con usted- agrego, en tono cortes y formal, pero al mismo tiempo daba la impresión de estar riendo.

Bella sintió muchas ganas de darle un puntapié.

Deprisa, se volvió bajo la escalera, y Bella se preguntó si estaría celoso. Tal vez a Edward le preocupaba no poder competir con un caballero como el señor Newton.

 **-Proa: parte delantera de una embarcación**

 **-Jarcias:Nombre que se da en general a los aparejos, los cabos o cuerdas, los cables empleados en la cabuyería de una embarcación a vela**

 **-Claraboya: Ventana abierta en el techo o en la parte alta de las paredes, por donde entra la luz**

 **-Base del alcázar: es la parte de la cubierta superior comprendida entre el palo mayor y la entrada de la cámara alta**


	8. Capítulo 8

**DISCLAIMER: La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la trama es de un libro el cual será dicho al final de esta historia, solo me adjudico la adaptación.**

 **Gracias a todos y todas por sus hermosos reviews**

 **Los días de actualización de esta historia son los JUEVES**

\- Capítulo 7 -

El barco zarpo, Bella, demasiado entusiasmada para comer y demasiado curiosa para abandonar el alcázar siquiera un momento, no se percato de la palidez creciente en Michael ni lo vio tragar constantemente. Cuando él se excusó, Bella sonrió y permaneció donde estaba. Por encima de los hombres que izaban las velas, volaban bulliciosas gaviotas. El balanceo del barco le recordó que estaban a punto de emprender un viaje, que con ese movimiento ella iniciaba una nueva vida.

-Pareces feliz- observo Edward a su lado.

Bella no lo había oído subir la escalera.

-Sí, lo estoy. ¿Qué hacen esos hombres? ¿A dónde llevan esa escalera? ¿Dónde están los demás pasajeros? ¿Sus camarotes son como el nuestro o tienen distintos colores?

Edward le sonrió y comenzó a contarle todo lo que podía sobre el barco. Era un bergantín de veinticuatro cañones; estos eran necesarios para mantener alejados a los piratas. Los otros pasajeros iban en la cubierta baja, en medio del buque. No le hablo de la poca ventilación que había en esa sección ni de las estrictas reglas escritas que imponían el escaso movimiento de los pasajeros. Solo ellos dos y a Newton les era permitido andar por el barco a su antojo.

Le explico porque todos los barcos se pintaban en tonos ocres. Antes de la revolución norteamericana, todos los barcos se limpiaban con aceite de linaza, que iba oscureciendo la madera con cada pasada. Cuanto más viejo era el barco, más oscuro estaba. Durante la guerra, los ingleses buscaban atacar a los barcos más oscuros, hasta que alguien decidió pintar todos los barcos del color de uno nuevo.

Edward señalo varias áreas pintadas de rojo y explico que casi todas las partes internas, especialmente aquellas cercanas a los cañones, estaban pintadas de ese color para que la tripulación se habituara a él y no fuera presa del pánico cuando, en una batalla, se viera rodeada por el rojo de la sangre.

-¿Dónde has aprendido todo eso?- pregunto Bella con interés.

-Algún día tendré que hablarte del tiempo que pase de ballenero, pero ahora vayamos a comer algo. A menos, claro, que no quieras comer.

-¿Por qué no habría de querer comer? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el desayuno.

-Temía que se te hubiera contagiado la indisposición de tu amigo. Si no me equivoco, todos los demás pasajeros están descompuestos.

-¿De veras? Oh, Edward, debo ver si puedo ayudarlos.

Edward la tomo del brazo antes de que llegara a la escalera.

-Podrás ayudarlos más tarde. Ahora vas a comer y descansar. Has tenido un largo día.

Tal vez Bella si estaba cansada, pero también estaba harta de las órdenes de Edward.

-No tengo apetito, y puedo descansar más tarde. Iré a ayudar a los otros pasajeros.

-Pues yo digo que me obedecerás, de modo que mejor que te decidas.

Bella lo miro, furiosa, sin moverse. Edward se inclinó y le advirtió en voz baja:

-O haces lo que te digo o te llevo abajo por la fuerza delante de toda la tripulación.

Le invadió un sentimiento de impotencia. ¿Cómo podía razonar con aquel hombre? ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender que para ella era importante sentirse útil?

Cuando él dirigió una mano hacia el hombro de Bella, esta giro sobre sus talones y, deprisa, bajo las escaleras y entro al camarote. Se sentó junto a la ventana y se esforzó por no llorar. No era fácil conservar sus sueños de llegar a ser una dama respetada cuando le daban órdenes como si fuera una criatura.

Momentos después, Edward llego con una bandeja cargada de comida. Preparo la mesa en silencio y luego fue a sentarse junto a Bella.

-La cena esta lista.

Trato de tomarla de la mano, pero ella la retiro.

-¡Maldición!- exclamo Edward, al tiempo que se ponía de pie de un salto-. ¿Por qué te quedas ahí como si acabara de golpearte? Lo único que dije fue que no creía que debieras perder la cena y un poco de descanso para ayudar a personas que ni siquiera conoces.

-¡Conozco a Victoria!- replico Bella-. Y no solo dijiste que me convenía descansar, dijiste que tenía que descansar. Tú jamás sugieras nada, siempre lo exiges todo. ¿Nunca se te ocurrió que tengo mente propia? Me tuviste prisionera en Inglaterra, ni siquiera me dejabas asomarme a la puerta, y ahora me tienes prisionera en este camarote. ¿Por qué no me atas a la cama o me encadenas a la mesa? ¿Por qué no admites lo que soy para ti?

Distintas emociones pasaron por el atractivo rostro de Edward, pero la que predominaba era la confusión.

-Te explique porque no podías quedarte en Inglaterra. Incluso pregunte a ese muchacho que estaba contigo si te conocía. El barco todavía no había zarpado y, si él me hubiera dicho, habría podido llevarte con tu familia.

Mas lagrimas acudieron a los ojos de Bella. Pensar que ella había creído que Edward estaba celoso, cuando lo único que quería era otra oportunidad de deshacerse de ella…

-Disculpa que sea una carga tan pesada para ti- replico con altivez—quizá deberías arrojarme por la borda para evitarte tantas molestias.

Atónito, Edward no pudo sino mirarla.

-Aunque llegue a vivir mil años, creo que nunca entenderé tu modo de razonar. ¿Por qué no comes algo? Después, si quieres, te llevare abajo y podrás pasar toda la noche sosteniendo cabezas mareadas.

Parecía tan tierno, sus grandes ojos tan transparentes, rogándole, esforzándose por complacerla… ¿Cómo podía explicarle que lo que ella quería era la libertad de elegir, el derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones? Quería demostrarse a sí misma y a su tío que ella valía algo.

Acepto la mano de Edward y permitió que la condujera a la mesa, pero parecía incapaz de mejorar su ánimo. Jugo con la comida en el plato y apenas la probo. Trataba de prestar atención a lo que decía Edward pero no lograba concentrarse. No podía dejar de pensar en que durante toda su vida había sido prisionera de alguien, en que nunca le habían permitido tomar una sola decisión.

-Bebe tu vino- sugirió Edward suavemente.

Bella, obediente, bebió toda la copa y sintió que empezaba a relajarse. Luego le pareció natural que Edward la tomara en sus brazos y la llevara a la cama. Mientras la desvestía, ella ya estaba semidormida. Aun cuando ya estaba desnuda y Edward empezó a besarle el cuello, la muchacha sonrió y cayó en un sueño profundo.

Al ver que Bella necesitaba dormir, Edward la arropo, tomo un cigarro y subió a fumarlo a la cubierta.

-¿Todo bien?

Edward se volvió y hallo al capitán tras él.

-Creo que lo lograremos.

El capitán observo a Edward, apoyado en un barandal, con un largo cigarro en la boca.

-¿Qué pasa muchacho?- le pregunto con seriedad. Edward sonrió. El capitán había sido amigo de su padre durante años, hasta que esta muriera de cólera.

-¿Qué sabes sobre las mujeres?

-Ningún hombre sabe mucho- respondió el capitán, tratando de no sonreír; se alegraba de que el problema no fuese grave-. Lamento no haber llegado a conocer a tu esposa. Me han dicho que es una belleza.

Edward observo su cigarro y tardo un momento en responder.

-Mi esposa, sí. Es solo que me cuesta entenderla.

Edward no era hombre de hacer confidencias, y eso era todo lo que diría. Se irguió y cambio de tema.

-¿Crees que los muebles estarán bien en la bodega?

-Deberían estarlo- respondió el capitán-. Pero ¿para que necesitas más muebles? No abras agregado otra ala a esa mansión que tienes, ¿o sí?

Edward rio entre dientes.

-No. Al menos, no lo hare hasta que tenga unos cincuenta hijos para ocupar todos los cuartos que tengo. Los muebles son para un amigo. Aunque si compre tierras. Este año sembrare más algodón.

-¡Más!-exclamo el capitán, y luego señalo la cubierta que tenían ante ellos-. Esto es todo el espacio que yo necesito. No sabría qué hacer con… ¿Cuántas hectáreas de tierra tienes ahora?

-Ciento sesenta, más o menos.

El capitán lanzo un bufido de incredulidad.

-Espero que tu esposa sea buena ama de casa. Tu madre necesito todo su talento para manejar ese lugar, y casi lo has duplicado desde la muerte de tu padre.

-Podrá con el trabajo- respondió con confianza- Buenas noches.

De regreso al camarote, se desvistió, pensativo. Luego se acostó y atrajo a Bella hacia sí.

-La cuestión es si yo podre con ella- murmuro antes de dormirse.

….

Bella tardo exactamente veinticuatro horas en descubrir que Edward tenía toda la razón acerca de lo desagradable que era atender a gente descompuesta. Desde muy temprano por la mañana hasta altas horas de la noche hizo poco más que limpiar el vómitode la gente y sus pertenencias. Los pasajeros estaban demasiado indispuestos para sostener la cabeza sobre los cuencos de porcelana que ella les acercaba y para pensar adónde iba a parar el contenido de su estómago. Las madres estaban tendidas en sus angostas literas. A su lado, los niños lloraban, mientras Bella y otras dos mujeres limpiaban, trataban de consolarlos y trabajaban duramente horas interminables.

Como si la descompostura no fuera suficiente, Bella se consterno al ver las condiciones en que viajaba esa gente. Había tres dormitorios: uno para parejas y dos para hombres y mujeres solteros, y la disciplina de mantener separados a estos últimos era muy estricta. A las muchachas no se les permitía hablar con sus hermanos, ni a los padres con sus hijas, y en esos primeros días de indisposición todos se preocupaban por sus familiares.

En cada dormitorio había muchas hileras de camastros pequeños y duros. En los angostos pasillos se apiñaban las pertenencias de los pasajeros: baúles, cajas, paquetes, cestas, que contenían no solo ropa y lo que necesitarían en el Nuevo Mundo sino también la comida para el viaje. Parte de esta comida empezaba a descomponerse, y el olor agravaba las náuseas de los pasajeros.

Bella y las otras mujeres circulaban por el camarote femenino, tratando de pasar por encima de baúles y dando muchos rodeos a cada paso.

Cuando volvió a su propio camarote, que en comparación parecía un palacio, estaba más exhausta de lo que había esperado.

Edward dejo su libro de inmediato y la tomo en brazos.

-¿Fue difícil, amor?- susurro.

Bella solo pudo asentir contra el pecho de Edward, contenta de estar cerca de alguien tan sano y fuerte, de estar lejos de la suciedad y la pobreza que había visto ese día.

Se apoyó contra él, medio dormida, y apenas se percató cuando Edward la dejo en la silla y fue a abrir la puerta. Ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos al oír un chapoteo de agua. Después de todo, era casi lo único que había oído en todo el día mientras lavaba ropa, pañales y cuencos.

Sonrió con deleite y se relajó cuando Edward empezó a desabrocharle el vestido. Era agradable que la atendieran a ella después de haber pasado el día atendiendo a los demás. Cuando Edward la levanto, desnuda, en sus brazos, se alegró de que la llevara a la cama, pero cuando sintió el agua caliente abrió los ojos.

-Necesitas un baño, mi olorosa niña- dijo Edward, riendo, al ver la sorpresa de Bella.

El agua caliente, a pesar de ser agua de mar, estaba deliciosa, y Bella se recostó y dejo que Edward la lavara.

-No te entiendo-dijo Bella, observándolo, sintiendo como sus fuertes manos y enjabonadas recorrían su cuerpo.

-¿Qué hay que entender? Te diré lo que quieras saber

-Hace unas semanas habría pensado que un hombre que secuestra gente debería ir a la cárcel, pero tú…

-Yo ¿qué? ¿Secuestro muchachitas, las violo, pero no las maltrato? En todo caso, no muy a menudo- agrego, con una sonrisa.

-No- insistió Bella con seriedad-. No lo haces, pero creo que eres capaz de cualquier cosa. No entiendo a un hombre como tú.

-¿Y a qué clase de hombre entiendes? ¿A tu amiguito Newton? Dime, ¿Cuántos hombres has llegado a conocer? ¿Cuántas veces te enamoraste?

No estaba preparado para la respuesta de Bella

-Una vez- respondió en voz baja-. Me enamore una vez, y no imagino que vuelva a suceder.

Edward la observo un momento; vio la forma en que sus ojos se suavizaron con una expresión distante y las comisuras de su boca se curvaron ligeramente.

En un momento Bella pensaba en Jacob, en cómo le había propuesto matrimonio, y al instante se sobresaltó cuando Edward arrojo el jabón al agua delante de sus ojos.

-Termina tu sola, o espera a que venga a hacerlo tu amado- gruño, y se marchó dando un portazo.

Bella sonrió, pensando que al fin lo había puesto celoso. Salió de la tina y empezó a secarse. Pensó que quizá fuera bueno que Edward comprendiera que no era el único en su vida, que existían otras personas en el mundo. Cuando llegaran a América y sus caminos se separaran, tal vez no estaría tan seguro de que ella no podría arreglárselas sola, encontrar un hombre como Jacob, alguien que la amara y no la considerara una criatura ignorante.

Se metió en la cama y de pronto se sintió muy sola. Jacob no la amaba; solo la había querido por su dinero. Su tío tampoco la quería, y Edward, aquel hombre extraño, arrogante y bueno, había dejado claro que solo la quería por el momento. Sola, cansada, hambrienta, desdichada, se echó a llorar.

Cuando Edward la tomo en sus brazos, se aferró a él, temerosa de que el también fuera a dejarla.

-Calma, dulce, tranquilízate. Ahora estas a salvo- susurro Edward, pero cuando los labios de Bella se unieron a los suyos, dejo de pensar en consolarla.

Bella no sabía a qué se debía la enfermedad que la había rodeado todo eldía y a su sensación de soledad, pero estaba hambrienta de Edward. No pensó que la tenía prisionera ni que al menos debería ser reacia como amante. Lo único que pensaba era en que lo necesitaba con desesperación, necesitaba que la abrazara, la amara, la hiciera sentir parte del mundo y no un apéndice inútil.

Con audacia, introdujo los dedos bajo la camisa de Edward e hizo saltar un botón. El vello de su pecho le recordó su masculinidad. Los dedos de Bella exploraron, no con suavidad sino con firmeza, incluso con rudeza, la textura de su piel, que aumentaba la calidez ante su contacto.

Edward la dejo sobre la cama y se apartó para quitarse el resto de ropa. Tenía los ojos encendidos y la boca inflamada. Cuando se volvió se sentó al borde de la cama para quitarse las botas, su espalda ancha y musculosa quedo a merced de Bella. La muchacha le mordisqueo los hombros mientras sus pezones le rozaban la espalda con un toque leve y electrizante. Pronto, sus labios bajaron por la curva profunda de los huesos, besando, acariciando, saboreando su piel. Con los pulgares a los costados y la yema de los dedos sobre las costillas de Edward, Bella le acariciaba la espalda con su cuerpo. Las depresiones profundas de los músculos, la fuerza de Edward, ahora tan aplacado a sus caricias, resultaban embriagadoras y le daban una sensación de poder.

Le beso el lóbulo de la oreja, le dio leves mordiscos y luego emitió una risita grave y seductora. Con un solo movimiento rápido, Edward se volvió, la tomo en sus brazos y estuvo sobre ella. Bella estaba tan ansiosa como él, y más que lista.

Edward estaba cegado por la audacia de la muchacha y, por una vez, no se contuvo por consideración o para no herir la sensibilidad de ella. La trato con todo el ardor y la pasión que sentía, moviéndose con fuerza, masajeándole las nalgas con las manos, abrazándola más y más.

Cuando al fin llego el desahogo como una tempestad de éxtasis, lentamente, poco a poco, quedaron exhaustos, temblorosos y débiles.

-¿Qué me has hecho?- susurro Edward, abrazándola con una fuerza tal que amenazaba con sofocarla.

Bella solo siguió aferrada a él, demasiado cansada para pensar. Pronto cayó en un profundo sueño y no se percató de que Edward seguía inclinado sobre ella, la observaba, le acariciaba el cabello, la cubría mejor con la sabana. Pero aun en su sueño sentía sus brazos que la rodeaban, su cuerpo fuerte a su lado y la dulzura de su aliento junto a su oído. Se movió ligeramente, abrió los ojos, esbozó una sonrisa adormilada, acepto de buen grado el beso suave de Edward y volvió a sonreír cuando él apoyo la cabeza junto a la suya y se durmió a su vez.

….

El día siguiente fue una repetición del mismo trabajo duro y oloroso de ayudar pasajeros descompuestos. Al caer la tarde, Edward le dijo que fuera al camarote a descansar o no sería ayuda de nadie. El tono de su voz, siempre impartiendo órdenes, hizo que Bella le digiera exactamente lo que pensaba de él.

-Podrías ayudar en vez de estar holgazaneando en la cubierta.

-Holgazaneando, ¿eh?- Edward sonrió, con esa sonrisa burlona que tanto la irritaba.

Por primera vez Bella reparo en la camisa de algodón sucia y mojada de sudor y en los pantalones holgados que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, insertos en una botas de cuero blando. De pronto se le aclararon varias cosas para Bella, como por ejemplo, como se podía permitir Edward pagar un camarote privado. Era obvio que, a cambio del pasaje, tenía que trabajar.

-¿En qué puedo ayudar?- pregunto-. Aunque si esperas que enjuague boas sucias, te advierto que no lo hare.

Si Edward tenía que trabajar a cambio del pasaje, ella también, y resultaba imposible descansar.

-Esta mañana se cayeron dos de las literas superiores. Hable con la tripulación, pero se rieron de mí.

-Seguramente se rieron porque no saben por dónde se toma un martillo. ¿Qué más?

-Necesitamos a alguien que se ocupe de los niños mayores. Pensé que tal vez podrías buscar a Victoria Sutherland. Hace días que no la veo.

-Victoria está ocupada- respondió lacónicamente-, pero quizá yo pueda ayudar con los otros problemas.

Bella sintió que le quitaba un peso de encima, porque sabía que Edward cumpliría su palabra.

-Si sigues mirándome así, soy capaz de construir camarotes privados para cada pasajero aquí en la cubierta.

Bella rio y, sintiéndose mucho mejor, volvió a sus tareas.

Muy poco tiempo después, Edward apareció en la puerta del camarote de mujeres con una caja de herramientas de carpintería. Algunas mujeres chillaron en señal de protesta porque no estaban del todo vestidas, pero Edward no tardó mucho en hacer que se sintieran cómodas. Rio con ellas y les dijo que todos los hombres se morían porque subieran a cubierta, para que la travesía fuera menos tediosa. A pesar de lo que había dicho a Bella, sostuvo la cabeza de una mujer sobre un cuboy le enjuagó la boca con ternura. Cambio los pañales a dos bebes y corrió dos baúles pesados para que hubiese más espacio para poder circular. Además de todo eso, reparo las literas rotas, verifico el estado de las demás y reforzó algunas.

Cuando se marchó, la mayor parte de las mujeres sonreían, y era como si por el dormitorio atestado hubiese pasado una brisa de aire fresco.

-Cielos- suspiro una mujer a cuyo bebe Edward había cambiado-. ¿Quién era ese hombre tan increíble?

-¡Es mío!- exclamo Bella en voz tan alta y con tanto tono de desafío que las mujeres rieron, con lo cual la muchacha se ruborizo.

-No tiene por qué avergonzarse, querida. Solo de gracias al Señor todas las noches por ser tan bueno con usted.

-Tal vez por las noches ella tiene otras cosas en mente- sugirió alguien en voz alta.

Bella se sintió casi agradecía cuando una de la mujeres comenzó a gemir, pues entonces pudo escapar a las bromas. Pero aun mientras ayudaba a esa mujer empezó a ponerse furiosa. ¡Edward flirteaba con todas, y en sus propias narices! Sin duda le encantaba que todas las mujeres suspiraran por él, ser el único hombre al que se le permitía entrar al camarote femenino. ¡Se le permitía! Seguramente Edward nunca haría algo tan ordinario como pedir permiso para cualquier cosa.

Bella deposito con fuerza una jarra de agua; a cada instante se ponía más furiosa. Claro que él no tenía motivos para tratarla como una dama, puesto que todo lo que sabía de ella era lo que hacían en la cama. Aquel americano corpulento y grosero no tenía ni idea de cómo tratar a una mujer, salvo para su propio uso. Para el, todas eran iguales, estuvieran sanas o enfermas, o vestidas con ropa de raso; él pensaba que todas estaban hechas para su placer.

Cerca del anochecer, subió a cubierta para lavar los cuencos de barro. Allí, rodeados de niños y niñas, estaban Edward y dos marineros, enseñándoles a hacer nudos. Una niña de unos doce años parecía estar haciendo un nudo con un trazo de tela, mientras una criatura de unos dos años estaba sobre las rodillas de Edward, absorta en el entrecruzarse de la cuerda que tenía el. Sonrió y saludo a Bella con la mano antes de volverse una vez más hacia los niños.

Con altivez, Bella levanto la frente y regreso al camarote sofocante, irritada por el hecho de que hasta los niños lo hallaban irresistible. Había dicho a las mujeres que Edward era suyo, pero tenía plena conciencia de que no ejercía poder alguno sobre él, que ella no era más que su juguete cautivo y que, cuando llegaran a América, se desharía de ella y pronto conseguiría otra mujer… alguien que tuviera menos uso que ella. Con ojos suspicaces, miro a todas las mujeres que había en el amplio camarote, preguntándose si alguna de ellas sería su sucesora.

Cuando llego el momento de marcharse al dormitorio, ya estaba totalmente furiosa. Su tío había dicho que era una falsa, lo cual era una vergüenza para él, pero en las últimas semanas habían pasado muchas cosas, y Bella estaba cambiando.

El camarote que compartía con Edward estaba vacío cuando lego, pero mientras Bella contemplaba las estrellas por la ventana se abrió la puerta.

Una jarra de peltre dirigida directamente a la cabeza de Edward lo hizo agacharse rápidamente.

-¿Qué diablos…?-

Bella tomo otra jarra de un armario en la pared.

-Te gusta flirtear, ¿verdad?- lo acuso-. Te encanta tener a todas las mujeres detrás de ti. "¡Oh, qué hombre tan encantados!", suspiraban todas.

La segunda jarra le rozo el hombro.

Mientras Bella sacaba del armario la tercera, Edward cruzo el camarote y le retuvo la mano. Nuevamente tenía aquella sonrisa divertida.

-No te dejes ganar por tu temperamento. Por favor, trata de recordar que una vez fuiste una dama inglesa.

Su actitud condescendiente, además del hecho de que había sido él quien la hiciera dejar de ser una dama, hizo que la sangre de Bella ardiera de ira.

-¡Estoy harta de ti!- exclamo, y le dio un codazo en las costillas.

Le satisfizo oír el gruñido de Edward, pero antes de que pudiera recuperarse le dio un puntapié en el tobillo.

Edward se apartó, frotándose el tobillo, con una expresión de total desconcierto.

-¿No querías hablar de esto? ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?

-¿Enojada?- lo remedo-. Estoy furiosa porque das por sentado que tienes derecho a todas las cosas. ¿Te gusto como te miraban esas mujeres, con tanta adoración? Fue repugnante que utilizaras a los bebes para conquistarlas. ¿Acaso planeas secuestrar a alguna de ellas cuando acabes conmigo?

-Tal vez- respondió Edward, con la mandíbula tiesa y una chispa en los ojos-. Quizá alguna de ella estaría más agradecida por lo que tú tienes. ¿Por qué no preguntas quien querría ocupar tu sitio?

-¡Eres el animal más vanidoso y arrogante de toda la creación! ¿Nunca se te ocurrió que a mi puede no gustarme estar prisionera o que tampoco podría gustarles a otras mujeres? ¿Acaso debo agradecerte que me retengas contra mi voluntad, que me hayas puesto a la fuerza en un barco rumbo a un país que desprecio y que amenaces con revelar a todos nuestra verdadera relación si no me quedo contigo?

-Ya te dije porque no podía liberarte en Inglaterra- dijo Edward en tono grave-. Te he demostrado toda la amabilidad, te he dado todo lo que llevas puesto, pero sigues siendo demasiado romántica para ver la verdad. ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de lo que paso en el puerto con esos hombres?

Eso se parecía demasiado a las cosas que le había dicho su tío. Siempre había alguien que se ocupaba de ella y luego se lo echaba en cara.

-No te estoy agradecida-. Replico en voz baja-. Y no quiero nada más de ti. No tienes que preocuparte de que puedan atacarme en el barco, de modo que ahora te dejare en paz y me instalare con las mujeres solteras.- Miro el sencillo vestido de muselina que Victoria había terminado la noche anterior y agrego-: Cuando llegue a América tratare de ganar dinero suficiente para pagarte este vestido. Tal vez puedas vender los demás.

Se volvió y, con la frente alta y la espalda erguida, se encamino hacia la puerta.

Edward tardo un momento en comprender que Bella realmente pensaba dejarlo y era lo suficientemente terca como para hacerlo. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, la aferro por la parte trasera del vestido. Con la presión de Bella, que iba en una dirección, y Edward que tiraba en la otra, la delgada muselina se desgarro de arriba abajo y cayó a los pies de la muchacha.

Al instante, la mirada de Edward pasó de ira al deseo. Sus ojos la recorrieron con avidez, deleitándose con los pechos que descubría la ceñida y escotada camisa interior.

-No- murmuro Bella, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de escapar de la mirada paralizante de Edward.

Un brazo fuerte y poderoso le rodeo la cintura y la atrajo hacia el fuerte pecho, haciéndola inclinarse hacia atrás.

Con debilidad, lucho contra él, ansiosa por desafiarlo, por demostrarle que ella era una persona independiente, pero sus caricias y sus besos la hicieron desistir.

-Harás lo que te diga, amor- gruño Edward, levantándola del suelo y besándola en el cuello-. Eres mía por todo el tiempo que yo quiera.

Bella cerró los ojos, y echo la cabeza hacia atrás y se entregó por completo a las caricias de Edward. Ya no pensaba en escapar de aquel hombre que la dominaba con tanta facilidad.

Cuando oyó desgarrarse más tela, volvió a luchar.

-Mía-susurro Edward-. Yo te encontré, y eres mía.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar; Edward la empujo hacia la pared y la acorralo ahí con su tamaño y su fuerza.

Sus besos se volvieron ávidos, como si deseara devorarla. Bella también empezaba a respirar cada vez más rápidamente y sus manos se aferraban a los hombros de Edward; sus dedos se clavaban en su piel a través de la camisa, tratando de atraerlo más hacia sí.

Las manos de Edward se movían de una forma excitante que llevo a Bella aun frenesí total. No se percató cuando los pantalones de Edward cayeron a sus pies. Solo cuando la levanto, tomándola por la cintura, y luego la bajo sobre su virilidad, Bella abrió los ojos, pero solo por un instante.

Estaba completamente en su poder, incapaz de moverse por sí sola, de espaldas a la pared, abrazando con las piernas la cadera de Edward, que comenzó a levantarla, a controlar sus movimientos, a guiarla. La sensación del cuerpo de Edward contra ella, las ondulaciones de su cadera bajo sus muslos, la fuerza que lo impulsaba amenazaba llevarla a la locura. Aferro entre sus dedos el cabello de Edward y lo estiro mientras él penetraba con más fuerza, con una fuerza que amenazaba romperla, fundir su piel con la de ella, consumirla. Con ese poder, Edward la levantaba y la bajaba con facilidad, una y otra vez, más y más deprisa, hasta que Bella grito bajo aquel dulce tormento. La boca de Edward aplasto la suya al tiempo que él se desplomaba contra ella, que seguía rodándolo con las piernas como si fuera una abrazadera de acero. Bella se estremeció, débil e impotente, saciada, exhausta.

Poco a poco, la muchacha comenzó a cobrar conciencia de donde estaba y quien era. Su cuerpo, dócil y flácido, seguía apoyado contra la orgullosa estructura musculosa de Edward. Él le besaba el cuello húmedo, con ternura, mientras la sostenía con los brazos bajo las nalgas. Como si fuera una criatura, la llevo a la cama y la acostó como si se tratara de la sustancia más preciosa y delicada de la creación.

Con fatiga, como si él también hubiera perdido todas las fuerzas, se quitó la camisa y se tendió a su lado.

-Esta noche tampoco hay cena- murmuro, pero no como si lo lamentara.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, atrajo a Bella hacia sí.

-¿Cómo podría dejar que me abandonaras?-susurro y ambos se durmieron.

 **Se que la semana pasada no se subió el capitulo y como recompensa habrá capitulo doble esta semana y tal vez la próxima semana también porque las hermosisimas fiestas dicembrinas se ponen un poco locas con mi familia así que espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y que lo disfruten al igual que el siguiente... Chauuuu**


	9. Capítulo 9

**DISCLAIMER: La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la trama es de un libro el cual será dicho al final de esta historia, solo me adjudico la adaptación.**

 **Gracias a todos y todas por sus hermosos reviews**

 **Los días de actualización de esta historia son los JUEVE** S

\- Capítulo 8 -

Por la mañana, Bella apenas podía mirarlo a los ojos. La forma en la que Edward la miraba, tan arrogante, tan seguro de sí mismo, le daba deseos de arrojarle un cuchillo. Aparentemente, creía saberlo todo sobre ella, creía tenerla en su poder, que le bastaba mover un solo dedo para que ella le perteneciera.

¡Cuánto deseaba borrarle esa expresión de la cara! Aunque fuese una sola vez, deseaba ver que él no consiguiera lo que creía suyo.

Mientras desayunaban, Victoria Sutherland llamo a la puerta antes de entrar.

-Disculpen-dijo-. Por lo general, a esta hora ustedes ya no suelen estar.

-Ven a comer algo, Victoria- la invito Edward, con una sonrisa presumida y mirando a Bella como si entendiera perfectamente porque ella evitaba sus ojos.

Pero Victoria estaba más interesada en un trozo de muselina desgarrada que una vez fue un vestido y que ella acababa de coser. Rio entre dientes, dirigió a Edward su mirada de reproche y dijo:

-Edward, si piensas tratar así todas mis confecciones, no tengo porque seguir cosiendo.

Edward se pasó la mano por el cabello, echo un vistazo a Bella, que miraba hacia otro lado, y rio.

-Tratare de controlarme. Ahora debo ir a ayudar en cubierta. Al capitán le faltan hombres en este viaje. Aunque- agrego, con una sonrisa- tal vez no me queden muchas energías.

Beso a Bella en la mejilla y salió del camarote.

Victoria lanzo un suspiro como un huracán mientras miraba con ansias la puerta cerrada.

-Si hubiera más hombres como el, podría sentir la tentación de casarme.

Si Bella hubiera conocido alguna mala palabra, la habría usado.

-¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?- pregunto en tono cortante.

La actitud de Bella no amilano a Victoria.

-Yo también estaría celosa si fuera mío.

-¡Él no es…!- empezó a protestar con hostilidad, pero se detuvo-. Edward no es de nadie- dijo al fin, y se dispuso a recoger los platos del desayuno y colocarlos en una bandeja.

Victoria decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Conoce a ese hombre que viaja en el camarote de enfrente?

-¿Michael Newton? Nos conocimos el otro día, pero eso es todo. ¿Le sucede algo?

-No lo sé, pero hace dos días que vengo aquí a coser su ropa y no he oído ningún movimiento en su camarote. Pensé que tal vez estaría ayudando a los hombres descompuestos.

Bella frunció el ceño y decidió investigar; se excusó ante Victoria y salió.

A pesar de estar habituada al trabajo maloliente de los últimos días, el olor que hallo al abrir la puerta del camarote de Michael la abrumo. La densa oscuridad la hizo detenerse un momento en el umbral, buscando con la mirada al señor Newton.

Al fin, en medio de lo que parecía un montón de trapos sucios, lo encontró acurrucado junto a la ventana, temblando. Se acercó a él y de inmediato advirtió que estaba afiebrado; en sus ojos había un brillo enfermizo y, por los desvaríos que articulaba, supo que deliraba.

Se volvió a oír un ruido en la entrada y vio a Victoria, que contemplaba la habitación con horror.

-¿Cómo puede alguien vivir así?

-Hazme el favor de pedir a Edward que me envié agua caliente- dijo Bella con firmeza-. Dile que envié mucha agua. Y necesitare también unos trapos y jabón.

-Por supuesto-respondió Victoria. No envidiaba en absoluto la tarea que tenía Bella por delante.

….

El sol se filtraba por las ventanas del camarote de Michael Newton y relucía sobre el cabello de Bella, haciendo resaltar los mechones dorados en la penumbra. Iluminaba también su suave y perfumado vestido de muselina y destacaba cada uno de los diminutos pimpollos bordados con hilo dorado. La muchacha sostenía un libro y, al leerlo en voz alta, sus palabras eran tan serenas como la imagen que mostraba ella.

Michael estaba recostado sobre cojines limpios, junto a la ventana, con un brazo en cabestrillo y la camisa blanca abierta en el cuello. Había pasado un mes desde que Bella lo encontrara, solo y enfermo, en su camarote. Con el primer balanceo del barco, Michael se había descompuesto y había bajado a su camarote. Horas masa tarde, se cayó de su litera en forma tal que se fracturo el antebrazo. Dolorido, descompuesto, débil e indefenso, no pudo pedir ayuda. En un intento de retornar a su cama, volvió a caer, y el nuevo dolor le hizo perder el conocimiento. Cuando Bella lo encontró, Michael no tenía idea de que le ensamblaron el brazo, nadie creía que sobreviviría.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Bella nunca se había apartado de él. Limpiaba el camarote, lavaba a Michael, se sentaba a su lado, lo convencía de que bebiera un poco de caldo de carne, le levantaba el ánimo. Michael no era un buen paciente. Estaba seguro de que moriría, de que nunca volvería a ver Inglaterra, de que Norteamérica y sus habitantes serían responsables de su muerte. Pasaba horas enteras relatando a Bella que había tenido una premonición de que esos serían sus últimos días en este mundo.

Bella, por su parte, se alegraba infinitamente de tener una excusa para apartarse de la presencia abrumadora de Edward, de que por una vez en su vida alguien la necesitara, de no sentirse una carga.

-Por favor, Bella- pidió Michael con malhumor-. No leas más. Preferiría que conversáramos.

Movió su brazo herido con una mueca de dolor.

-¿De qué te gustaría hablar? Creo que ya hemos agotado todos los temas.

-Todos los temas relativos a mi vida, querrás decir. Yo sigo sin saber nada sobre ti. ¿Quiénes fueron tus padres? ¿En qué zona de Liverpool vivías? ¿Cómo conociste a ese americano?

Bella dejo el libro a un lado y se puso de pie.

-Tal vez deberíamos subir a dar un paseo por la cubierta. Es un día espléndido, y ambos nos hará bien caminar.

Con una leve sonrisa, Michael bajo los pies al suelo y espero con paciencia que Bella lo ayudara a levantarse.

-Mi misteriosa dama- dijo, en un tono que revelo que en realidad, le agradaba no saber mucho sobre ella.

Llegaron a la cubierta, ella tomándolo por la cintura y el, por los hombros, y la primera persona con quien se encontraron fue con Edward. Bella no pudo evitar el comparar al joven rubio y delgado con su ropa inmaculada y la robustez de Edward, con su ropa que olía a sudor masculino y al aire salado del mar.

-¿De paseo?-observo Edward con cortesía, pero al mismo tiempo levanto una ceja y dirigió a Bella una sonrisa burlona.

Michael asintió fríamente; casi con grosería, y luego impulso a Bella a seguir caminando.

-¿Cómo has podido casarte con alguien así?-dijo cuándo quedaron a solas-. Eres la mujer más dulce y tierna, y cuando pienso que tienes que soportar las atenciones de ese colono enorme e insensible, casi basta para que vuelva a enfermarme.

-¡No es insensible!-protesto Bella-. Edward es…

-¿Es que?- pregunto Michael con gran paciencia. La pregunta quedo sin respuesta. Bella se apartó de Michael, se apoyó en el barandal y, contemplando el agua, se preguntó que significaba Edward para ella. Por las noches la hacía gritar de gozo, y el hecho de que siempre le tuviera lista una tina llena de agua caliente le demostraba su bondad. No obstante, Bella siempre tenía presente que era su prisionera.

-Bella- Dijo Michael-, no has respondido mi pregunta. ¿No te sientes bien? Tal vez estas cansada. Sé que atenderme no es lo más fácil del mundo. Quizás prefieras…

-No- respondió con una sonrisa, pues ya conocía esos argumentos-. Sabes que disfruto tu compañía. ¿Nos sentamos aquí un momento?

Pasó el resto de la tarde con Michael, pero no lograba prestar atención a lo que él decía. En cambio, observaba la agilidad con la que Edward trepaba por el cordaje junto al mástil y arrojaba las gruesas y pesadas cuerdas formando una prolija pila. En varias ocasiones Edward se detuvo y le giño un ojo, siempre consiente de que ella lo observaba.

Esa noche, por primera vez en semanas, Bella llego al camarote antes que Edward. Finalmente llego l y, al verla, se le ilumino la cara y sonrió con felicidad.

Parecía haberse vuelto más atractivo en esas últimas semanas, con el rostro bronceado por el sol y los músculos más duros aun que antes.

-Es bueno verte después de un día agotador. ¿Crees que podrías recibirme con un beso? ¿O acaso se los has dado todos al joven Newton?

La alegría de Bella se esfumo.

-¿Debo aceptar ese insulto sin una palabra? El hecho de que me obligues a mantener esta relación indecente no significa que otro hombre también pueda hacerlo, ni que yo lo intente.

Edward se apartó de ella, se quitó la camisa y empezó a lavarse.

-Es bueno saber que ese cachorro no ha tratado de tomar lo que es mío. No es que pudiera hacerlo, claro, pero me gusta estar seguro.

-¡Eres insufrible! ¡Y no soy tuya!

Edward se limitó a sonreír con confianza.

-¿Quieres que demuestre que eres mía?

-No te pertenezco- replico Bella, retrocediendo-. Se cuidarme sola.

-Mmm…- Edward sonrió y se le acerco. Con sensualidad, comenzó a recorrer con un dedo el brazo de Bella y, al ver vacilar la mirada firme de la muchacha, entrecerró los ojos-. ¿Acaso ese chico puede hacerte estremecer con un solo dedo?

Bella se apartó.

-Michael es un caballero. Hablamos de música y de libros, cosas delas que tú no sabes nada. Su familia es una de las más antiguas de Inglaterra y yo disfruto de su compañía.- Enderezo los hombros-. Y no permitiré que tus celos arruinen mi amistad con él.

-¿Celos?- Edward rio-. Si tuviera celos, seria de alguien que tuviera algo más que ese imberbe.- Se puso serio-. Pero creo que el muchacho empieza a mirarte con otros ojos, y pienso que no deberías verlo tanto.

-¿Qué no debería…? ¿Acaso no hay parte de mi vida que no trates de controlar?- Se calmó y prosiguió-: Soy una mujer libre, y cuando llegue a América pienso hacer uso de mi libertad. Estoy segura de que Michael es la clase de hombre que querría casarse y no trataría de… esclavizar a una mujer.

Con calma, Edward apoyo suavemente una mano en el hombro de Bella.

-¿Realmente te gustaría cambiarme por un chico y un anillo de oro?

Se inclinó para besarla, pero ella se apartó.

-Tal vez me gustaría intentarlo- murmuro-. Los hombres no pueden ser tan diferentes. Si Michael me amara, quizá podríamos ser compatibles en la cama matrimonial.

Edward la aferro por los hombros con brutalidad.

-Si ese chico llega a tocarte, le romperé todos los huesos… y en tu presencia.

Le dio un empellón y se marchó de un portazo.

Bella paso la noche sola. Se resistía a admitir cuanto echaba de menos a Edward, lo sola que se sentía sin sus brazos. Durante toda la noche dio vueltas en la cama, tratando de no llorar, tratando de no tener miedo.

Por la mañana tenia ojeras y, por primera vez, Victoria no le hizo preguntas. Ambas se pusieron a coser en silencio. Cerca de la caída del sol, Michael llamo la puerta y pregunto si Bella desearía caminar con él.

En cubierta, Bella parecía incapaz de ver otra cosa que a Edward, y este nunca la miraba.

Le enfurecía que Edward la ignorara, y en consecuencia volcó toda su atención a Michael, que se quejaba de la duración del viaje y de la comida. Al ver que la mirada de Bella pasaba del desinterés a la adoración, Michael dejo de hablar y la miro.

-Hoy estas más encantadora que nunca- susurro-. El sol arranca a tu cabello un tono dorado rojizo.

Justo en ese momento Edward pasaba cerca de ellos, con un gran trozo de vela sobre el hombro.

-Gracias, Michael- dijo Bella en voz demasiado alta-. Tus cumplidos hacen que una mujer se sienta como una reina. No recuerdo haberme sentido tan halagada.

Si la oyó, Edward no se inmuto; paso a su lado sin siquiera aminorar el paso.

Esa noche volvió a estar sola. Ansiaba demostrar a Edward que no le importaba su abandono. Quería probarle que podía hacer cosas por cuenta propia. Por eso, en el transcurso de los días, comenzó a flirtear con Michael más y más abiertamente, siempre cuando Edward estaba cerca.

Al caer la noche del tercer día, Michael la acompaño a su camarote y, en lugar de la despedida amistosa de siempre, la tomo en sus brazos con ferocidad.

-Bella- le susurro a su oído-, debes saber que te amo. Te amé desde el principio, pero paso todas las noches solo mientras ese… ese animal tiene derecho a tocarte. Bella, mi amor, dime que sientes lo mismo por mí.

Con gran sorpresa, Bella descubrió que el abrazo y los besos de Michael resultaban repulsivos. Lo empujo, tratando de liberarse.

-¡Soy una mujer casada!- protesto.

-Casada con un hombre que no es digno de besar el dobladillo de tu vestido. Mantendremos nuestro amor en secreto hasta que lleguemos, y entonces haremos anular tu matrimonio. No puedes pasar toda tu vida con ese marinero pobre. Ven conmigo, y te construiré una casa como nunca se ha visto en ese atrasado país.

-¡Michael!- insistió, forcejeando-. ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

-No, mi amor. Si tú no tienes el coraje de decírselo, lo hare yo.

-¡No, por favor, no!

De pronto comprendió que Edward estaba en lo cierto. Ella no quería a Michael, y lo había usado para causarle celos.

Michael la obligo a mirarlo y le cubrió la cara de besos calientes, húmedos y sofocantes, mientras Bella se retorcía tratando de huir.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Michael pareció volar por el aire. Atónita e incrédula, Bella observo como el puño de Edward daba de lleno en la cara de Michael y lo aplastaba contra la pared. Michael cayó al suelo, inconsciente, y Edward volvió a levantar el puño.

-¡No!- grito-. ¡Vas a matarlo!

El rostro de Edward era una distorsión de su semblante habitual. Tenía los ojos enardecidos, negros de furia, y la boca en un rictus de ira. Bella se apartó con temor.

-¿Conseguiste lo que buscabas?- gruño, con el ceño fruncido.

Sin decir más, dio media vuelta y regreso a cubierta.

Temblando, Bella miro a Michael, que empezaba a incorporarse con la nariz sangrante. Su primer impulso fue ayudarlo, pero al ver que trataba de incorporarse comprendió que se hallaba bien, de modo que huyo a su camarote. Una vez adentro, se recostó contra la puerta; su corazón latía con fuerza y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. ¡Edward tenía razón! Ella había usado a Michael, había jugado con sus sentimientos, casi había prometido algo que no pensaba dar, y todo por despertar los celos de Edward. Pero a él no podía causarle celos, para él, Bella no era más que una propiedad.

Se arrojó sobre la cama y echo a llorar profunda y sinceramente.

Horas más tarde, sentía la cabeza embotada y le ardían los ojos. Se había dormido llorando, y la había despertado una violenta sacudida del barco. Mientras trataba de entender que sucedía, otra sacudida repentina la expulso de la cama y la hizo caer al suelo, donde se quedó aturdida. La puerta del camarote se abrió y golpeo contra la pared al inclinarse el barco en otra dirección.

En la entrada estaba Edward, vestido con un grueso impermeable con el cabello despeinado y mojado. Se acercó a ella con dificultad por el balanceo del barco y la levanto en brazos.

-¿Te has hecho daño?- grito, y solo entonces Bella se percató del tremendo ruido que había.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Naufragamos?- pregunto Bella, y se acurruco contra él, inmensamente feliz de volver a tocarlo.

-Es solo una tormenta- respondió Edward con otro grito-. No hay mucho peligro, porque hace días que nos estamos preparando. Quiero que te quedes aquí, ¿entiendes? Que no se te ocurra subir a cubierta o ir con los otros pasajeros. ¿Está claro?

Bella asintió contra el hombro de Edward y se aferró a él, pensando que tal vez la razón de su ausencia en los últimos días había sido esa preparación para la tormenta.

Edward se inclinó, la dejo sobre la cama, la miro con una expresión que Bella no pudo descifrar y luego la beso, posesivo.

-Quédate aquí- repitió, y acaricio la comisura de uno de los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados de la muchacha.

Con eso se marchó, y Bella quedo sola en el camarote. La soledad se intensificaba su percepción del balanceo del barco. Para no caerse de la cama, se aferró a los costados lo mejor que pudo. El agua empezó a filtrarse por debajo de la puerta y a cubrir el suelo del camarote.

Mientras luchaba por conservar el equilibrio, comenzó a imaginar lo que estaría sucediendo en la cubierta. Si el agua llegaba al camarote, debía de haber otros ya inundados. Su imaginación, siempre activa, empezó a idear un cuadro horrendo. Una vez, cuando Bella era poco más que una criatura, una criada de su tío había recibido una carta que le informaba que su esposo había caído por la borda durante una tormenta, y más tarde un amigo de este había ido a contarle toda la triste historia. Todo el personal de servicio, y también Bella, se había reunido en torno al marinero para escuchar todos los detalles espeluznantes.

Esa historia ya no le parecía tan irreal, pues por encima de su cabeza había olas altas como una casa, olas de una fuerza tal que podían arrastrar consigo a una docena de hombres.

¡Y Edward estaba allí arriba!

La idea la sobresalto. Edward, desde luego, nunca creería que pudiera sucederle algo terrible. Sin duda, estaba seguro de que hasta el mar mismo le obedecería. Por otra parte, él no era un verdadero marino. Era apenas un granjero que, de niño, había estado en un ballenero, y ahora tenía que trabajar a cambio de pasaje.

Una sacudida de especial violencia volvió a echar a Bella de la cama. ¡Edward!, pensó, luchando por levantarse. Tal vez esa ola lo había echado por la borda.

Bella levanto la vista al oír un fuerte crujido de madera. ¡El barco se estaba quebrando! Se aferró con ambas manos al borde de la cama y logro ponerse de pie. Se dirigió a su baúl, que, por fortuna, estaba atornillado al suelo. Tenía que encontrar un abrigo, y después, de alguna manera, llegar a la cubierta. Alguien tenía que salvar a Edward de sí mismo, convencerlo de que regresara a la relativa seguridad del camarote y, si se negaba, alguien tenía que cuidarlo. Si caía por la borda, Bella le arrojaría una cuerda.

….

Ninguna historia que le hubieran contado habría podido preparar a Bella para la intensa ráfaga de viento y aire salado que le calo el cuerpo al abrir la puerta que daba a la cubierta. Necesito todas las fuerzas para abrirla lo suficiente como para poder salir, y luego se cerró de un golpe tras ella. Una ráfaga de roció salado la empapo de inmediato, con lo cual su capa de lana se adhirió con pesadez a su cuerpo.

Aferrada al barandal de la escalera y esforzándose por mantenerse erguida, parpadeo por el agua fría que parecía atravesarla y trato de divisar a Edward. Al principio no lograba distinguir a los hombres de las partes del barco, pero su interés en la seguridad de Edward era más fuerte que el dolor que le causaba la violencia de la tempestad.

Poco a poco sus ojos se adaptaron y, parpadeando deprisa para despejar el agua, distinguió las figuras borrosas de los hombres en medio de la enorme cubierta. Antes de que pudiera decidir cómo llegaría a esa parte del barco, una subidita sacudida la derribo y la hizo rodar por la cubierta. Se golpeó con fuerza contra una madera del barco y se aferró a lo que tenía más cerca; la base de madera de un cañón.

Se alegró al ver que todos los hombres, incluido Edward, estaban sujetos al barco y miraban el mástil que peligraba.

-¡He dicho que suban!- rugió el capitán, con voz más alta aunque la furia del mar.

Bella se enjuago los ojos con el dorso de la mano y vio que los marineros daban un paso atrás. Tardo un momento en comprender que el capitán estaba ordenando que alguien trepara con el cordaje. Pensó decirle cuál era su opinión de esa orden, pero sabía que debía guardar silencio para que Edward no la descubriera allí arriba.

Sin embargo, cuando echo un vistazo a Edward, vio que él ya la había visto y se dirigía hacia ella. La expresión de furia que había en su rostro superaba la furia del mar y, sin pensarlo, Bella se encamino de regreso a la puerta; de pronto su coraje se había esfumado.

Antes de que llegara a dar dos pasos, la enorme mano de Edward la tomo del hombro. No dijo una sola palabra, ni era necesario que lo hiciera, puesto que su cara lo decía todo.

Cuando el barco volvió a sacudirse y otra ola amenazo con volcarlo, Edward la cubrió con su cuerpo y la sostuvo contra el barandal.

-Tal vez te golpee por esto- le grito al oído una vez que el barco volvió a enderezarse.

Entonces los distrajo otro grito, más alto todavía, del capitán:

-¿Es que no hay un hombre entre ustedes?

En ese momento, mientras Edward la aferraba del brazo con una fuerza dolorosa, Bella vio a Michael y supo de inmediato que la había seguido a cubierta. Aun a la tenue luz, a través del roció del mar, vio que tenía la cara mallugada por el puñetazo de Edward. Se miraron un momento y Bella se sintió culpable al ver que Michael sabía que lo había usado, que había hecho el papel de tonto.

Una ola más pequeña golpeo la cubierta e interrumpió el contacto visual entre ambos. Cuando disipo, Bella vio que Michael se había adelantado… pero no la miraba. Caminando lo más erguido que podía dadas las circunstancias, se dirigía hacia el capitán.

Se detuvo frente a Edward y grito:

-¡Yo soy un hombre! ¡Yo subiré por el cordaje!

-¡No!- grito Bella, aferrada del brazo de Edward-. ¡Deténganlo!

Michel se sostuvo de la base del mástil y se volvió hacia Edward. Este pareció entender la muda suplica de Michael y asintió una vez; luego tomo las manos de Bella para retenerla.

Bella forcejeo con Edward. Quería ir hacia Michael, detenerlo, pues sabía que ella era culpable de aquel intento suicida.

Al ver que nada podía hacer, se quedó inmóvil, igual que la tripulación. Edward se ubicó entre el barandal y el sostén de un cañón para sujetar mejor a Bella, pero en ningún momento aparto la mirada de la figura menuda de Michael.

El capitán, aliviado por haber encontrado al fin alguien con suficiente coraje para trepar por el cordaje, gritaba instrucciones a Michael al tiempo que le ataba una cuerda a la cintura. A juzgar por los gestos y por las pocas palabras que se oían, era obvio que Michael debía trepar por el cordaje hasta el primero y más largo penol, avanzar casi hasta la mitad de este hasta quedar suspendido sobre el agua turbulenta y asegurar el penol para que no se rompiera.

Bella no pudo sino ahogar una exclamación de incredulidad, demasiado atónita incluso para protestar. Estaba segura de que veía a Michael encaminarse a la muerte. Con temor, hundió la cara en el pecho de Edward, pero este la obligo a mirar a Michael, que se había detenido en la base del mástil, esperando una última mirada de ella.

La joven levanto la mano a moda de despedida y luego la dejo caer con impotencia. Erguida, con la espalda apoyada en el pecho de Edward, lo observo iniciar el arriesgado ascenso.

De inmediato se hizo evidente la ineptitud de Michael, pues sus pies resbalaban y a menudo perdían apoyo, de modo que quedaba colgado de una sola mano. El viento trataba de arrancarlo, haciéndole soltar las manos y arrebatándole las cuerdas bajo los pies.

Bella se llevó la mano a la boca y clavo los dientes en su propia carne mientras observaba.

Lentamente, con gran dificultad a cada paso, Michael llego al fin al penol. Se aferró a él con ambos brazos y pareció detenerse un momento, vacilante, para descansar o quizás a esperar que pasara la siguiente ola. Cuando el agua se despejo y quienes estaban en cubierta vieron que Michael seguía allí, se oyó un suspiro unánime de alivio.

Cuando el barco volvió a enderezarse, Michael comenzó a avanzar centímetro a centímetro por el penol. Poco antes de llegar al punto en que se estaba quebrando, desenrollo parte de la cuerda que llevaba a la cintura y se llevó un extremo a la boca.

-¡Cuidado!- grito alguien cerca de Bella.

Pero Michael no oyó la advertencia: otra gran ola volvió a aislarlo de los demás.

En la cubierta se oyó el golpe de la ola mezclado con otro sonido: un crujido de madera. Bella contuvo el aliento y espero lo que le pareció una eternidad. Cuando al fin el agua se despejo, levanto la vista con temor hacia el penol al que Michael seguía aferrado con tenacidad. Cuando finalmente pudo ver, sonrió porque el penol seguía intacto.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa duro muy poco, pues pronto vio lo que se había roto: por encima de la cabeza de Michael estaba la cofa mayor, una ancha plataforma que se usaba para montar guardia. De esa plataforma se había desprendido un costado, en parte justo por encima de la cabeza de Michael, y a juzgar por la inmovilidad del joven, parecía haberlo golpeado.

Bella aferro a Edward con más fuerza mientras observaba la figura pequeña e inmóvil de Michael. No tenía idea de que Edward la miraba y advertía el terror que reflejaba el rostro de la muchacha. Bella no tuvo conciencia de nada hasta que Edward la aparto de si, la hizo acuclillarse y sujetarse al pesado cañón.

-¡Quédate aquí!- le ordeno. Luego tomo una cuerda que estaba atada al cabillero y se la arrojo a la cintura.

Una nueva clase de terror se apodero de Bella, un terror tan profundo que le impedía hablar, y sus manos se pusieron blancas por la fuerza con que aferraba el cañón.

Atreviéndose apenas a respirar, observo como Edward subía por el cordaje con manos y pies mucho más seguros que los de Michael, con una agilidad notable para alguien tan corpulento, o quizá fuera que necesitaba todas sus fuerzas para resistirse a la tempestad.

Cada vez que una ola le impedía ver a Edward, Bella se sentía morir un poco. Cuando lo vio llegar al penol, el cuerpo de la muchacha estaba tan rígido como el cañón al que se aferraba.

Cuando Michael se incorporó y miro a Edward, varios de los marineros les gritaron palabras de alientos. Pero Bella no sintió alivio alguno.

Edward y Michael hablaron largo rato hasta que Edward empezó a avanzar. Todos se asustaron más al verlo ir más allá de Michael sobre el angosto penol. Con destreza y rapidez, lo aseguro con la cuerda que llevaba. En dos ocasiones tuvo que detenerse y aferrarse al palo para que las olas no lo arrastraran al mar.

Cuando termino, retrocedió hasta Michael. Este le entrego la cuerda que llevaba atada a la cintura y Edward ato el extremo a la suya. Así quedaron unidos para cualquier destino que les aguardara en el largo descenso a la cubierta.

Durante un momento más siguieron hablando, pues aparentemente Edward trataba de convencer a Michael de que abandonara el sitio al que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas.

El corazón de Bella casi se detuvo a ver que Edward tiraba de la cuerda para que Michael retrocediera hasta el palo mayor. Era como si Edward tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, por la paciencia con que esperaba que Michael empezara a moverse.

Lentamente, moviendo un musculo por vez, Michael empezó a retroceder y Edward guio los pies del muchacho hasta el cordaje. Como si se tratara de una criatura, Edward lo ayudo; le coloco las manos y los pies en los lugares adecuados y en un momento lo sostuvo con sus brazos contra el inestable cordaje. Cuando paso la ola, reiniciaron el descenso.

Bella empezó a respirar un poco cuando los vio unos seis metros de la cubierta. Vio que Edward gritaba a Michael, que meneaba la cabeza; volvió a gritarle hasta que Michael asintió. El muchacho empezó a descender solo, mientras Edward lo sostenía con la cuerda y ataba un extremo al cordaje.

Bella se puso de pie y comprendió que Edward se cercioraba de que Michael estuviera a salvo, bien sujeto, de modo que si la siguiente ola lo arrastraba, no se llevara también a Michael.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Bella observo que Edward, al mirar hacia el mar desde aquella altura, parecía haber visto algo que lo demás no alcanzaban a ver. Edward se enrollo la cuerda al antebrazo; luego entrelazo el otro brazo en el cordaje e impulso con el pie a Michael, cuya cabeza estaba ahora al nivel de los pies de Edward. Michael, inseguro y aterrado, perdió apoyo y su cuerpo menudo cayo durante unos instantes hasta que se detuvo gracias a la cuerda que llevaba atada a la cintura y que sostenía a Edward.

Michael lanzo un grito de terror y Edward comenzó a bajarlo lentamente hasta que los marineros lo recibieron y lo bajaron rápidamente a la cubierta.

Pero los ojos de Bella no se apartaban de Edward, que, en cuanto vio que Michael estaba a salvo, soltó la cuerda, se aferró al cordaje y agacho la cabeza como para protegerse. Bella se apartó del cañón con prisa, pero no pudo dar más que un par de pasos, pues en ese momento los golpeo la mayor de las olas. La cubierta se inundó de agua fría y salada y, como si protestara, el barco amenazo con volcarse.

Bella cayó sobre la cubierta, rodo y fue a dar de lleno contra el cabillero. Sin embargo, a pesar del dolor, solo reparo en otro horrible crujido de madera.

A pesar de la inclinación de la cubierta y de la fuerza del agua, se aferró al cabillero y trato de levantarse. El grito de un hombre y la visión fugaz de un cuerpo arrojado por encima de su cabeza y de la borda no la hicieron desistir. Le costaba respirar y, mucho más, ver, y se esforzó por levantarse la vita hacia el cordaje del que pendía Edward. Si no hubiera mirado con tanta atención, no habría divisado la imagen borrosa de Edward, que en ese momento perdía apoyo y empezaba a caer. Se le trabo un pie en el cordaje y eso lo salvo; parecía aturdido y buscaba a ciegas la cuerda que necesitaba para sostenerse.

Las secuelas de la inmensa ola seguían sacudiendo al bergantín como si fuera un trompo de juguete. Bella seguía aferrada y rezaba mientras Edward se esforzaba por sujetarse. Vio que le sucedía algo, que estaba luchando contra algo más que el mar.

Engancho un brazo en el cabillero, tomo de las cabillas una cuerda gruesa como su brazo y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia el pie del cordaje.

A su alrededor, los hombres gritaban y el viento y el agua disfrazaban los sonidos, pero Bella solo veía a Edward, que dolorosamente trataba de descender. Sosteniéndose aún lo mejor que podía, Bella trepo por el cordaje hasta alcanzar el pie de Edward.

Estaba asustada pero sabía que no había alternativa, de modo que le sujeto el tobillo al cordaje con la cuerda. Esta era demasiado larga y gruesa para poder anudarla, por lo que simplemente la arrollo, con la esperanza de que le alcanzara el tiempo antes de que llegara la siguiente ola.

Colgada sobre la cubierta con apenas un trozo de cuerda, no estaba preparada para el golpe de una ola. Entrelazo su cuerpo con la cuerda y se aferró con todas sus fuerzas.

Después de esa ola, Bella estaba demasiado asustada para moverse. Con una mano aferraba el extremo de la gruesa cuerda que había sujetado al tobillo de Edward y tenía miedo de abrir los ojos. Había hecho lo que podía para salvarlo, y no se atrevía a mirar para averiguar si él seguía allí o no.

Le pareció que había pasado largo rato allí, medio sentada y medio suspendida, hasta que oyó gritos. Aun temerosa de abrir los ojos, los mantuvo cerrados con fuerza.

-¡Edward!- oyó gritar desde abajo, bastante cerca de ella.

-¡Señora Cullen!- llamo una voz que solo podía ser la del capitán.

Bella abrió los ojos, nerviosa; aun temía mirar hacia donde Edward podía estar o no.

Más tarde, nadie recordaba quien empezó a reír. Quizá no fuera una situación graciosa, pero los marineros estaban aliviados porque al fin habían dejado atrás la tormenta. Las últimas dos olas habían desviado al barco de su curso y el cuadro que tenían allí arriba les resultaba sumamente entretenido.

Bella, a unos tres metros de la cubierta, estaba prácticamente sentada en el cordaje, con su vestido de muselina empapado y las piernas desnudas entrelazadas en las cuerdas anudadas, abrazando su propio cuerpo con brazos y piernas. En una mano tenía una enorme cuerda sujeta a la pierna de Edward, un hombre que la doblaba en tamaño y que ahora pendía del cordaje como si estuviese durmiendo. Realmente parecía una niñita que conducía a un extraño animal.

-¡Basta de risas y bájenlos!- grito el capitán.

Aletada por las risas de los hombres, Bella se atrevió a mirar hacia Edward y vio que le sangraba la sien.

Cuando tres de los marineros llegaron hasta ella y vieron el estado de Edward, dejaron de reír.

-Usted le salvo la vida- dijo uno de ellos con asombro-. Él ni siquiera sabe que estamos aquí. No habría podido sostenerse si usted no lo hubiera atado.

-¿Estas bien?

-Respira- respondió el marinero, pero no agrego nada más

-No-dijo Bella-. Bajen a Edward primero.

Ahora que comprendían la seriedad de lo que había hecho Bella, los marineros la contemplaron un momento con incredulidad; luego se volvieron respetuosamente, sin mirar las piernas desnudas de la muchacha.

Con cierta dignidad, Bella logro bajar con la ayuda de un marinero. Le sorprendió ver que hasta que altura había llegado por la dificultad que tuvo para descender.

Una vez en la cubierta sólida, siguió a los hombres que llevaban a Edward al camarote. Al pasar frente a la puerta de Michael, uno de los hombres murmuro que el joven caballero estaba durmiendo. Bella solo asintió, pues todos sus pensamientos eran para Edward.

Pronto llego el medico de a bordo y examino la herida de Edward.

-Seguramente lo golpeo la cofa mayor al desprenderse.- El medico miro a Bella con admiración-. Me han dicho que usted lo salvo de caer por la borda.

-¿Se pondrá bien?- pregunto Bella, sin importarle el elogio.

-Nunca se sabe con estas heridas. A veces sobreviven, pero ya no le funciona la mente. Lo único que podemos hacer es darle agua y evitar que se mueva mucho. Lamento no poder ayudarla más.

Bella solo asintió mientras apartaba el cabello húmedo de la frente de Edward. El barco seguía sacudiéndose, pero parecía apacible en comparación con las horas pasadas. Bella se volvió y pidió a uno de los marineros que aún estaban allí que le llevara agua fresca.

Cuando quedo a solas con Edward puso manos a la obra. Primero lo desvistió, lo cual no fue fácil por el peso de su cuerpo inerte. Lo envolvió con mantas secas que saco de un baúl y se detuvo al oír que llamaban a la puerta. Era Victoria.

-Uno de los marineros vino a buscarme. Me conto una loca historia de que usted ato a Edward a la vela. Dijo que Edward estaba herido y que tal vez usted necesitara ayuda. Y le envía esto.

Bella tomo el recipiente con agua.

-No necesitaba ayuda- respondió-. Pero quizá puedas ayudar a los otros pasajeros- agrego, señalando con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta cerrada de Michael.

A Victoria le basto ver el temor que reflejaba el rostro de Bella para comprender que algo andaba muy mal.

-Todos rezamos por el- susurro, y apretó brevemente la mano de Bella.

Otra vez sola con Edward, comenzó a limpiarle la herida. El corte no era largo, pero aparentemente el golpe había sido muy fuerte, pues Edward estaba totalmente inconsciente. Después de limpiarlo y abrigarlo, y al ver que aún no se movía, Bella se tendió a su lado en la cama y lo acuno en sus brazos, con la esperanza de devolverle la vida por pura fuerza de voluntad.

Horas más tarde despertó. Se había dormido de cansancio y sus dientes castañeaban de frio. No había reparado en que aun tenia puesta la ropa mojada. Edward estaba inmóvil, inerte, pálido; su vitalidad habitual había desaparecido.

Bella se levantó con sigilo y se quitó el vestido mojado y frio. Noto, distraída, que en algún momento había perdido su capa de lana y que el vestido de muselina estaba rasgado en varias partes. Pobre Edward, pensó con una sonrisa. Tendría que comprarle un guardarropa nuevo, aun antes de que estuviera listo el primero.

La idea le hizo llevarse la mano a la boca y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Quizá Edward no llegaría a ver su ropa nueva; quizá nunca despertaría de su sueño. ¡Y todo por culpa de ella! Si no hubiera coqueteado con Michael, este no se habría sentido obligado a demostrar a Edward que era un hombre. Si tan solo… se obligó a pensar en otra cosa.

Se dirigió al baúl y saco un grueso vestido de seda con cordoncillos de color rojo oscuro, con adornos de raso negro en la cintura, el cuello y los puños. Se vistió, regreso junto a Edward y volvió a limpiarle la herida, que aun sangraba un poco.

A medianoche Edward empezó a moverse y agitarse en la cama, y Bella se esforzó por evitar que se lastimara al mover los brazos. Su fuerza no podía competir con la de él, de modo que lo único que podía hacer era subírsele encima, para retenerlo con el peso del cuerpo.

Al amanecer Edward volvió a agitarse y luego pareció mirarse dormido; la mayor parte del tiempo mantenía los ojos cerrados. Cuando la luz del sol empezó a entrar por la ventana, Bella se sentó al borde de la cama, apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Edward y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Lo que la despertó fue la mano de Edward acariciándole suavemente el cabello. De inmediato se incorporó y lo miro para ver si había lucidez en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué estas vestida?- pregunto Edward con voz ronca, como si eso fuera lo más importante del mundo.

Bella no tenía idea de la rigidez que había mantenido su cuerpo en las últimas horas, pero en ese momento fue tanta la tensión que la abandono que la abandono que de pronto empezó a temblar. Grandes lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas. Edward no solo se pondría bien, sino que además su mente no había sufrido daño alguno.

Edward llevo un dedo a la mejilla de Bella y toco una lágrima.

-Lo último que recuerdo es que oí quebrarse la cofa mayor. ¿Me golpeó la cabeza?

Bella solo pudo asentir, y las lágrimas empezaron a fluir con más intensidad.

-¿Eso fue ayer o anteayer?

-Anteayer- respondió; sentía en la garganta un nudo tan cerrado que apenas podía hablar

Edward esbozó una sonrisa, luego una mueca de dolor, y finalmente otra sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿esas lágrimas son por mí?

Nuevamente, Bella solo pudo asentir.

Edward volvió a cerrar los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Valió la pena un golpecito en la cabeza para ver a mi niña llorar por mí- murmuro, antes de dormirse.

Bella volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho y dio rienda suelta a las lágrimas. Lloro por todo el miedo que había sentido al ver a Edward subir por Michael, al subir ella después por Edward, y por las horas pasadas sin saber si el viviría o no.

….

Edward era un maravilloso paciente, tanto que Bella quedo exhausta en cuarenta y ocho horas. No tuvo ningún reparo en aficionarse a que Bella lo atendiera y lo cuidara. Quería que ella siempre le diera la comida en la boca, constantemente necesitaba ayuda para vestirse, y pedía que lo lavara con la esponja dos veces por día. Cada vez que Bella le sugería que intentara caminar para recuperar fuerzas, de pronto le aparecía una jaqueca más intensa aún que la que lo aquejaba todo el tiempo y pedía a la muchacha que le aplicara paños fríos en la frente.

Al cuarto día, cuando Bella ya estaba a punto de decirle que mejor se hubiera ido por la borda, alguien llamo a la puerta. Era Michael Newton.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Aún tenía el brazo vendado y un hematoma en la mandíbula.

Con más fuerzas de las que había demostrado en varios días, Edward se incorporó de la cama.

-Claro que puede pasar. Tome asiento.

-No- dijo Michael, sin mirar directamente a Bella-. Vine a darle las gracias por haberme salvado la vida.

Edward observo a Michael por un momento.

-Solo lo hice por vergüenza, porque nos hizo quedar a todos como cobardes.

Los ojos de Michael se dilataron. Recordaba muy bien como se había paralizado sobre el penol y como Edward, paciente aun en medio de la tempestad, lo había puesto a salvo. Pero vio también que Edward no tenía intenciones de contárselo a nadie. Michael enderezo los hombros y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias- repitió, pero sus ojos expresaron más que sus palabras. Deprisa, salió del camarote.

-Fuiste muy bueno- dijo Bella, al tiempo que se inclinaba y besaba a Edward en la mejilla.

Edward extendió un brazo con rapidez y la tomo por la cintura.

-Erraste- gruño; la atrajo hacia sí y la beso en la boca.

Bella lo abrazo con deseo. Su cuerpo sabía muy bien cuantos días habían pasado sin más que un contacto fraterno. Se apartó de él y, mientras Edward le mordisqueaba suavemente el labio inferior, emitió una risita grave.

-Hace una hora estabas demasiado débil para dejar la cama.

-Ahora tampoco deseo levantarme, pero no tiene nada que más que ver con la debilidad- respondió, y llevo su mano a la espalda de Bella para quitarle el vestido.

De inmediato, ella se levantó de un salto.

-Edward Cullen, si rompes otro de mis hermosos vestidos, juro que no volveré a dirigirte la palabra.

-No me importa que no me hables- replico Edward, al tiempo que echaba a un lado las mantas y le mostraba que ya estaba más que listo para ella

-Oh, cielos- suspiro Bella, y comenzó a desabrocharse el vestido con más prisa que nunca.

Con júbilo, ya desnuda, se apresuró a meterse en la cama con él. Comenzó a acariciarlo con las piernas y hundió la cara en la suave piel del cuello de Edward. Había esperado mucho tiempo que el regresara a su cama, y estaba tan lista como él. Sin embargo, cuando trato de que Edward se ubicara sobre ella, él se resistió.

-No, mi pequeña enfermera- dijo, riendo entre dientes.

La tomo de la cintura, la levanto como a una muñeca y la coloco sobre su virilidad.

Bella ahogo una exclamación de sorpresa. Tardo un momento en recuperarse, pero cuando Edward la hizo inclinarse y acerco la boca al pecho de la muchacha, la sorpresa se convirtió en gozo. Edward le acariciaba la espalda mientras con la boca excitaba los pechos de Bella. Ella nunca había sentido aquel contacto excitante en tantas áreas al mismo tiempo. Las fuertes manos de Edward volvieron a su cintura y la levantaron, lentamente, antes de volver a bajarla.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Bella se adaptó al ritmo. Sus fuertes piernas, endurecidas por el constante balanceo del barco, impulsaban su cuerpo hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Pronto descubrió que le agradaba controlar el ritmo, rápido o lento, inclinarse para rozar en pecho de Edward con sus senos, observar como el atractivo rostro de él adquiría una expresión angelical.

Sin embargo, su interés por observarlo se disipo muy pronto y, al aumentar la pasión de Bella, comenzó a moverse más y más rápidamente. Edward la aferro con fuerza y, sin llegar a separarse de ella, la hizo tenderse de espaldas y continúo el movimiento hasta que el delicioso desahogo llego para ambos.

Con debilidad, se desplomo sobre Bella, cubierto de sudor, con todos los músculos relajados. Debajo de él, la muchacha sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza. Su placer aumentaba al tener control sobre él, al saberse capaz de convertir a alguien tan fuerte como Edward en aquel hombre dócil y sereno.

Sin dejar de sonreír, se durmió.

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana igual con doble capitulo... Chauuuu**


	10. Capítulo 10

**DISCLAIMER: La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la trama es de un libro el cual será dicho al final de esta historia, solo me adjudico la adaptación.**

 **Gracias a todos y todas por sus hermosos reviews**

 **Los días de actualización de esta historia son los JUEVES**

\- Capítulo 9-

Bella estaba reclinada sobre los cojines en la angosta litera, débil y temblorosa, mientras Edward le aplicaba compresas frías en la frente. Lo miro con gratitud y sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

-¡Qué momento para descomponerme!-murmuro.

Sin decir nada, Edward continúo auxiliándola.

Bella estaba callada, demasiado débil para moverse.

Personalmente, presentía que aquella indisposición tenía que ver con lo que ocurría en su mente. Claro que no podía mencionárselo a Edward, pero le asustaba mucho la idea de llegar a América, de estar sola en un país extraño con gente que hablaba un idioma que a veces le costaba entender.

Había pasado casi un mes desde la tormenta y, desde entonces, no había hecho mucho, salvo ayudar a Victoria con la costura. Ya no coqueteaba con Michael Newton ni trataba de provocar los celos de Edward. En cambio, había pasado el tiempo con él: comiendo, haciendo el amor y conversando. Descubrió que Edward era un estupendo narrador, y la entretenía con largas historias acerca de sus amigos en Virginia. Le hablo de Emmet y Rosalie MacCarty, de quienes le conto una extraordinaria historia acerca de que Emmet había estado casado con una mujer, una aristocrática francesa, y comprometido con otra. La forma en que Edward lo contaba hizo reír a Bella hasta las lágrimas, especialmente por las travesuras de los sobrinos de Emmet.

Le hablo de su hermano, Jasper, y Bella tardo varios días en comprender que Jaz era un muchacho y no un niño pequeño. En silencio, ofreció una plegaria de apoyo para cualquier persona que tuviera que vivir bajo el dominio de Edward.

Bella lo escuchaba con interés, glosando las historias de Edward con su imaginación. Al imaginar a esa gente, veía casuchas rusticas, mujeres con sencillos vestidos de percal, incluso fumando en pipas de mazorca; a los hombres, los imaginaba como simples granjeros trabajando en los campos. Con una sonrisa de confianza, deseo que aquellas personas no fueran a tratarla como un miembro de la realeza solo por la ropa bella y costosa que llevaba.

Gracias a las historias de Edward y a la fantasía de Bella, que las realzaba, el largo viaje paso volando, y esa semana era la primera en que Bella se preocupaba. No sabía si era esa preocupación lo que le había provocado el vómito o viceversa. Lo único que sabía era que de pronto se hallaba muy indispuesta y débil, tendida en la litera, mirando al techo, con el estómago revuelto.

Edward se había portado de maravillas desde el comienzo de su enfermedad. La había cuidado, le lavaba la cara y se encargaba de que descansara. Incluso había suspendido su trabajo con la tripulación y no la dejaba sola por más de unos minutos.

Bella sabía que todas esas atenciones eran una manera de despedirse de ella. La ropa bonita y esas atenciones de último momento eran la recompensa de Edward por el placer que ella le había dado durante el viaje a América. Ahora podría librarse de ella, volver con su familia y sus amigos, y nunca tendría que volver a verla. Ya no tendría que soportar que coqueteara con otros hombres ni que fuera una persona inútil.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué no la había dejado en Inglaterra, donde al menos conocía las costumbres de la gente? ¿Por qué había tenido que obligarla a ir aquel extraño lugar para luego abandonarla como un desecho?

Tenía intenciones de decirle lo que pensaba a él, pero en cuanto Edward regreso al camarote volvió a tener náuseas y olvido su enojo.

-Acabamos de divisar tierra- dijo Edward, mientras la abrazaba y la acunaba contra su pecho cálido y reconfortante-. Mañana a esta hora llegaremos al puerto de Virginia.

-Bien- murmuro Bella-. Tal vez cuando estemos en tierra firme se me pase esta descompostura.

Esa declaración pareció divertir a Edward, que la abrazo con fuerza y le acaricio el cabello.

-Creo que se te pasara pronto.

Las horas siguientes fueron un furor de actividad. Victoria guardo en el baúl los últimos vestidos de Bella, y Edward pago a ella y a las otras mujeres que había ayudado. Hubo lágrimas, cuando Victoria y Bella se despidieron. Victoria planeaba quedarse en el barco y viajar a New York para ver a su familia. Todas las mujeres a las que Bella había ayudado al comienzo del viaje se reunieron y le obsequiaron una manta como para una criatura tejida con un hermoso diseño.

-Pensamos que pronto la necesitara- dijo una mujer, mirando a Edward con picardía.

-Muchísimas gracias- dijo Bella, mas complacida de lo que las mujeres podían imaginar, pues no había manera de decirles que eran sus primeras amigas.

Esa noche permaneció despierta en brazos de Edward, contemplándolo a la luz de la luna. Deseaba que él no hubiera llegado a significar tanto para ella, deseaba poder odiarlo como al principio, o incluso encontrarlo despreciable, pero ahora todo lo que sentía era una abrumadora soledad por su próxima separación: la de aquel hombre de quien había llegado a depender, y las otras mujeres que la consideraban una amiga y no pensaban que era una inservible.

Por la mañana estaba muy callada. Esforzándose por sonreír, de pie en la cubierta, se despidió de sus amigas, que estaban contentas de desembarcar y entusiasmadas por su llegada a casa o a una nueva tierra.

Edward la había dejado sola mientras ordenaba el desembarco de sus pertenencias. Esa mañana, al despertar muy tarde, Bella vio que el barco ya había atracado y que algunas personas desembarcaban. Con un beso rápido, Edward le dijo que estaría ocupado hasta la tarde y le explico que la tormenta los había acercado a América. Como habían llegado varios días antes de lo planeado, nadie había ido a esperarlos.

¡Esperarlos!, pensó Bella con desagrado, mientras observaba a Edward dando órdenes a algunos marineros que apilaban los baúles.

-¿Señora Cullen?

Bella se volvió hacia la tímida voz y hallo a Michael Newton. Parecía más delgado, y sus ojos miraban un punto ligeramente a la izquierda de la cabeza de Bella.

-Quiero desearles lo mejor de todo a usted y su esposo- dijo.

-Gracias- respondió Bella

El rostro de Michael reflejaba todo el miedo que sentía, y Bella deseo que el suyo no fuera tan evidente.

-Espero que a ambos nos guste América más de lo que pensábamos- agrego.

Michael hizo oídos sordos a aquel comentario, que le recordaba las conversaciones que habían mantenido; estaba demasiado avergonzado.

-Diga a su esposo…

No pudo terminar. Tomo la mano de Bella, la beso y la miro a los ojos un momento.

-Adiós- murmuro, y se marchó deprisa por la pasarela.

Conmovida por los sentimientos de Michael, Bella se inclinó sobre el barandal y vio a Edward, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido. La muchacha lo saludo alegremente con la mano y pensó por primera vez que quizá lograra salir adelante sola en ese nuevo país. Después de todo, había hecho amigos en el barco. Tal vez…

Edward no le dio más tiempo para pensar, pues unos minutos más tarde estaba diciéndole que se diera prisa y comiera, que se pusiera ropa resistente, que guardara la ropa en el baúl… en fin, estaba dirigiendo su vida. Bella pensó que él no veía el momento de librarse de ella, y le obedeció con una lentitud que enloquecía a Edward.

-O terminas en dos minutos o te saco de aquí por la fuerza- le advirtió-. Nos espera una carreta, y quisiera llegar antes del anochecer.

La curiosidad de Bella pudo más que el resentimiento.

-¿Adónde vamos? ¿Me… me has conseguido un empleo?

Edward se detuvo, con el baúl a su espalda, y le sonrió.

-¡Te encontré un empleo estupendo! Algo en lo que eres muy buena. Ahora vámonos.

Bella recorrió a todas sus fuerzas para evitar que las palabras de Edward la molestaran. Lo siguió por la pasarela, con la frente alta.

Edward cargo el baúl en el vehículo más feo y desvencijado que ella hubiera visto.

-Lo siento- dijo Edward, riendo, al ver el desagrado de la muchacha-. Te dije que llegamos antes de lo previsto, y eso fue lo único que pude conseguir. Esta noche iremos a casa de un amigo mío, y mañana pediré prestada una chalupa.

Nada de lo que decía Edward tenía sentido para Bella.

Sabía que era un chalupa era una especie de embarcación, pero no tenía idea de para que querría Edward conseguir una. Edward la tomo por la cintura y la sentó en la carreta desvencijada con tanta ceremonia como para el baúl, se ubicó a su lado e hizo ponerse en marcha a los dos caballos de aspecto cansino.

Los campos que atravesaban parecían más agrestes que los de Inglaterra, y el camino era atroz; en realidad, era poco más de una huella. Según, lo comprobaba el castañeo de los dientes de Bella, Edward tropezaba con todos los baches del camino.

Edward la miro y rio entre dientes.

-¿Entiendes ahora porque en general viajamos en barco? Mañana estaremos en una bonita chalupa, sin baches con los que tropezar.

Bella no tenía idea de dónde estaría ella al día siguiente, puesto que aparentemente Edward prefería mantener en secreto la identidad de su futuro patrón. Ella no tenía intenciones de pedirle detalles, pues sabía que solo conseguiría que él la mirara con aquella expresión irritante.

El sol empezaba a ponerse cuando se detuvieron ante la primera casa que vieron: una casita d madera blanqueada, limpia y prolija. A los lados del sendero que llevaba a la casa había flores cuyos pétalos se movían suavemente con la brisa primaveral. La casa era sencilla, pero de mejor calidad que la había esperado Bella.

Edward llamo a la puerta y salió una mujer regordeta y de cabello entrecano que llevaba un delantal de percal sobre su vestido de muselina.

-¡Edward!- exclamo-. Pensamos que sucedía algo. El hombre que enviaste dijo que llegarías mucho antes.

-Hola, Sue- dijo Edward, y la beso en la mejilla-. Si, tardamos más de lo que pensé. ¿El juez ya llego?

Esmeralda rio

-Sigues tan impaciente como siempre. Supongo que esta es la señorita.

Con actitud posesiva, Edward tomo a Bella por los hombros.

-Bella, te presento a Esmeralda.

Bella se sobresaltó por los malos modales de Edward y extendió la mano.

-Encantada de conocerla; señora…

-Solo Sue- respondió la mujer con una sonrisa-. Ahora está usted en Norteamérica. El juez los espera.

Entraron a una habitación agradable, con muebles limpios y bien cuidados tapizados en un tono verde claro, y cortinas al tono. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, la presentaron al juez, un hombre alto y casi calvo que no parecía tener mas nombre que el de juez.

Se estrecharon la mano y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Bella oyó las palabras:

-Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos en presencia de nuestro Señor…

Confundida, pensando que oía mal, Bella miro a los demás. Sue sonreía a su esposo con aire angelical; él tenía un libro abierto y leía la fórmula de la ceremonia matrimonial. Edward la sostenía de la mano con una expresión asombrosamente solemne.

Bella tardo unos minutos en comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¡Estaban casándola con Edward Cullen, sin siquiera haberle preguntado si estaba de acuerdo! Estaba ante aquellos extraños, vestida con un traje verde oscuro de grueso lino, cansada, con el ceño fruncido de preocupación por su futuro… ¡y la estaban casando! Miro el perfil solemne de Edward y pensó que esta vez había ido demasiado lejos. Cuando fuera a casarse, tendrían que pedírselo antes, y se pondrá su mejor vestido.

De pronto se percató de que todos la miraban. El juez sonrió y repitió:

-Bella, ¿aceptas a este hombre como esposo?

La muchacha miro a Edward con su sonrisa más dulce y romántica y respondió:

-No.

Paso un momento antes de que alguien reaccionara.

Sue emitió una risita que demostraba que estaba al tanto del carácter dominante de Edward, y el juez se apresuró a mirar su libro. Con el rostro encendido de furia, Edward la llevo casi a rastras al vestíbulo y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?- gruño, mirándolo muy de cerca.

Bella, involuntariamente, retrocedió un paso y trato de no perder coraje. Ella tenía la razón, y eso estaba a su favor.

-Jamás me preguntaste siquiera si quería casarme contigo. Tampoco me preguntaste si quería venir a América. Estoy cansada de que tomes todas las decisiones por mí.

-¡Decisiones!- exclamo Edward-. Ninguno de los dos tiene que tomar una decisión. El destino lo ha hecho por nosotros.

Al ver la mirada de consternación de Bella, el prosiguió:

-Quisiera sacudirte para hacerte entrar en razón, pero temo hacer daño al bebé.

-¿Bebé?- murmuro Bella.

Edward cerró los ojos un momento, como si rezara pidiendo fuerzas.

-No puedes ser tan ingenua como para no saber que lo que hacemos en la cama puede producir bebés.- Al ver que la muchacha seguía callada, continuo en voz baja-. No habrás creído realmente que esa descompostura que tuviste en las últimas semanas fue por el movimiento del barco, ¿o sí?

Con ternura, le acaricio la mejilla.

-Cariño, llevas a mi bebé en ti, y yo me caso con la mamá de mis hijos.

Estupefacta, Bella no lograba pensar con coherencia.

-Pero ¿y el empleo?- murmuro-. Además, no puedo casarme con este vestido, y no tengo flores, y… y… ¡Oh, Edward! ¡Un bebé!

Edward la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Pensé que lo sabias. Creí que simplemente no querías decírmelo. Yo tampoco me había dado cuenta, solo que una vez la esposa de mi amigo Emmet vomito justo delante de mí. Me dijo que a muchas mujeres les ocurre eso en los primeros meses. Ahora, amor- prosiguió, tomándola por el mentón-, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Al ver que vacilaba, insistió:

-En mi casa podrás trabajar cuanto quieras- dijo, sonriendo-, si lo que quieres es ganarte la vida. En cuanto al vestido, me gustas más sin ropa, de modo que cualquier vestido está bien. Además, solo están Sue y el juez. Y puedo recoger algunas flores del jardín de Sue.

-No- murmuro Bella, esforzándose por contener las lágrimas.

Las palabras de Edward eran muy lógicas. Claro que ella esperaba un bebé, y claro que se casaría con él. No tenía otra opción, ya que sabía que no podía escapar de Edward si llevaba algo que le pertenecía. En cuanto a la ropa, ¿qué importaba? Si podía casarse sin amor, podía hacerlo sin un bonito vestido.

-Estoy lista- dijo al fin, en tono sombrío.

-No es una ejecución- dijo Edward, riendo-. Tal vez esta noche podre compensarte.

Bella se adelantó por el corredor. Sabía que Edward nunca lo entendería. La boda era, supuestamente, el acontecimiento más importante en la vida de una mujer, un momento en que siente que todos la quieren y le desean la felicidad. Durante el resto de su vida ella recordaría aquella ceremonia secreta y triste, rodeada de extraños, cuando se casó no por propia voluntad sino por lo que llevaba en el vientre. Mecánicamente, en el momento adecuado, manifestó aceptar a Edward como esposo e ignoro la mirada curiosa que él le dirigió. Cuando llego el momento de colocarle el anillo, Sue ofreció el suyo, pero Bella se encogió de hombros y respondió que no importaba.

Al final la ceremonia nadie sonreía, y cuando Edward se inclinó para besarla, Bella le ofreció la mejilla. Apenas probó el vino que les ofreció el juez y no hizo ningún comentario cuando Edward dijo que debían marcharse.

Bella se despidió esforzándose por sonreír y mostrándoles su agradecimiento, mientras Edward la ayudaba a subir a la carreta. La tensión del día y la boda (si se la podía llamar así) la habían dejado exhausta. Se desplomo sobre el asiento y Edward la atrajo hacia sí.

-No ha sido una gran boda, ¿verdad?- observo-. No fue algo que una muchacha pueda contar a sus nietos.

-No- respondió Bella simplemente, sin atreverse a decir más para no llorar.

Lo único que quería hacer era dormir; tal vez al día siguiente podría pensar con más alegría en su bebé y en ser la esposa de Edward.

Cuando la carreta se detuvo, Bella estaba casi dormida, y apenas se despertó cuando Edward la levanto en brazos y la llevo por una escalera.

-¿Llegamos?- murmuro.

-Todavía no- respondió Edward con seriedad-. Estamos en una posada. Por la mañana iremos a casa.

Bella asintió y se acomodó contra él. Al menos esa era su noche de bodas. Edward podría no saber cómo debía celebrarse una boda, pero si sabía hacer la mejor noche de bodas que una mujer pudiera imaginar.

Tendida en la cama donde el la dejo, lo oyó subir los baúles por la escalera. Quizá no fuera tan malo estar casada con Edward; al menos, ya no tendría que preocuparse por que la abandonara.

Sonrió al sentir los labios tibios de Edward en su mejilla.

-Volveré en un momento- murmuro Edward, y ella se estremeció-. Descansa, pues lo necesitas.

Al cerrarse la puerta tras él, Bella se desperezo, coloco las manos bajo la cabeza y miro al techo, sin verlo en realidad. Era su noche de bodas. El año anterior se había casado una de las criadas de su tío, y al día siguiente todos la acosaban con bromas; pero la muchacha estaba tan radiante que nada le molestaba. Ahora Bella entendía porque.

De pronto, se incorporó en la cama. Era verdad que esperaba un bebé y que ya no era virgen, pero se sentía como si lo fuera. Con una mirada de adoración hacia la puerta cerrada, pensó en lo bueno que había sido Edward al permitirle ese momento a solas para prepararse. En el viejo vestidor que había en un rincón de la habitación le esperaba una tina con agua caliente, y supuso que Edward había enviado a alguien por delante para preparar su llegada. Incluso le había dejado sobre el tocador las llaves de los baúles.

Deprisa, porque sabía que Edward estaría impaciente en su noche de bodas y tardaría mucho en llegar, abrió su baúl y busco entre la hermosa ropa que habían cosido Victoria y ella. Casi en el fondo había una bata de fina seda con un ligero brillo plateado. Era translucida, sin revelar demasiado. Había estado guardándola para una ocasión como esa.

Se desabrocho con rapidez el vestido de lino, sin pensar en que había sido su traje de boda. Al menos su noche de bodas si podría lucir algo elegante. Se desnudó y comenzó a lavarse, riendo todo el tiempo. Luego se puso la bata y se estremeció de deleite al sentirla sobre su piel. Era suave, acariciante, y se adhería a sus curvas en los lugares correctos. Se acercó al espejo y se sobresaltó un poco al ver como sus pechos levantaban con impudicia la hermosa tela; los pezones rosados eran apenas visibles, pero, de alguna manera, se destacaban. "Si-pensó-. A Edward le encantara esta bata"

Saco del baúl el cepillo con armazón de plata que le había regalado Edward. Se soltó el cabello y lo dejo caer libremente a su espalda. Se alegró de no habérselo cortado nunca como lo habían hecho tantas mujeres desde la revolución en Francia. Se lo cepillo deprisa y corrió a la cama, pues sabía que ya se había demorado bastante. Se sentía tan impaciente seguramente estaría Edward.

Una vez en la cama, adopto lo que supuso era una pose seductora, medio reclinada sobre las almohadas, con un brazo extendido y apoyando apenas los dedos de la otra mano en su hombro. Con lo que esperaba que fuera una expresión sofisticada, miro lánguidamente hacia la puerta.

Era tarde y la posada estaba en silencio, pero cada vez que oía el más leve crujido de madera sonreía al imaginar la expresión de Edward cuando entrara. Cada vez que pensaba en el arqueaba la espalda un poco más, sacando el pecho. No dejaba de recordar las palabras de Jacob al imaginar su noche de bodas con ella, acerca de seguramente lloraría como una criatura. Esa noche sería una seductora, una mujer que sabía lo que quería… y lo conseguiría. Edward se pondría de rodillas, temblando como gelatina, y ella sería su dueña.

Tal vez fuera la posición incómoda de su espalda lo que primero le causo dolor. Luego comprendió que le dolía un brazo y se le había adormecido la cadera. Se movió un poco, bajo el brazo y empezó a salir de su mundo de ensueño. Era una experta en huir de la realidad durante largos lapsos, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado en esa posición.

Miro a su alrededor y vio que no había reloj, y tampoco había luna afuera. La vela prácticamente nueva, situada junto a la cama, había disminuido varios centímetros.

¿Dónde estaría Edward?, se preguntó, al tiempo que echaba a un lado las mantas y se dirigía a la ventana. No creería que ella necesitaba tanto tiempo para prepararse. Hubo un relámpago que ilumino por un instante el patio vacío de la posada. En pocos minutos empezó a caer una llovizna suave, y Bella se estremeció por el aire frio que se filtraba por la ventana.

Volvió a la tibieza de la cama y miro a su alrededor. Se le ocurrió que esa habitación se parecía mucho a aquella en que Edward la había tenido encerrada en Inglaterra. Entonces era su esclava, y ahora era su esposa. Claro que no tenía anillo, y el juez había firmado el papel solo con Edward, pero ella esperaba un hijo de Edward y estaba segura de que el volvería por eso.

La idea de que no volviera le hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Por qué se le habría cruzado por la mente una idea tan absurda? Edward era un hombre de palabra, y se había casado con ella.

-Un hombre honrado- murmuro para si-. ¿Acaso los hombres honrados secuestran mujeres y las llevan a América contra su voluntad?- Él le había dado razones por las que obligaba a acompañarlo, pero tal vez lo único que quería era alguien que le entibiara la cama en el largo viaje por mar. ¡Y ella sí que lo había hecho! Casi habían hecho arder la cama, y ahora ella llevaba en su vientre el producto de ese fuego.

Empezó a llover más fuerte, y las gotas golpeaban contra la ventana oscura; con la lluvia se acrecentó la desesperación de Bella.

Edward nunca la había querido. Se lo había dicho cientos de veces, incluso cuando estaban a bordo del barco, él había tratado de averiguar su identidad para poder deshacerse de ella. Era igual que Jacob y su tío Aro: ellos tampoco la querían.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas a la par que la lluvia. ¿Por qué se había casado con ella? ¿Acaso Edward se había enterado de su herencia? La había llevado a Norteamérica, de inmediato se había casado con ella, y ahora que tenía ese papel y podía reclamar el dinero, ya no quería verla. La había abandonado en un país extraño sin dinero, sin ayuda y, tal vez, con un bebé al que cuidar.

Se echó a llorar con furia, dando puñetazos a la almohada, sacudiéndose por los sollozos. Luego empezó a aquietarse y las lágrimas se volvieron más lentas, a medida que la furia se convertía en desesperanza, y se preguntó por qué no era digna de que la amaran.

Afuera, la lluvia se convirtió en un denso aguacero y, horas más tarde, ese sonido la arrullo hasta que cayó en un sueño profundo. No oyó los primeros pasos por en la escalera, y lo que finalmente la despertó fueron los golpes en la puerta.

 **Pooooooooooooor fiiiiiiiiiin seeeeee caaaaaasaaaarooon!**

 **Yo se que me comprometi a subir dos capitulos, pero para hacer todos las preparativos para nochebuena y navidad me han dejado sin tiempo... les quiero desear que pasen una bonita nochebuena y una hrmosa navidad, que la pasen con buenas personas en sus vidas.**

 **Reviews...?**


	11. Capítulo 11

**DISCLAIMER: La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la trama es de un libro el cual será dicho al final de esta historia, solo me adjudico la adaptación.**

 **Gracias a todos y todas por sus hermosos reviews**

\- Capítulo 10 -

-¡Abre esta maldita puerta!- rugió una voz que solo podía ser de Edward. Era obvio que no le preocupaban los demás huéspedes.

Bella sentía la cabeza pesada como un trozo de granito. Trato de incorporarse y miro con los ojos hinchados hacia la puerta que amenazaba con romperse con los golpes de Edward.

-¡Bella!

El grito la hizo volar hasta la puerta. Giro el pestillo y dijo, aturdida:

-Está cerrada con llave.

-La llave esta sobre el tocador- respondió Edward, disgustado.

Apenas había abierto la puerta cuando Edward irrumpió en la habitación… pero Bella casi no pudo verlo, pues estaba detrás de la mayor cantidad de flores que ella había visto en su vida. Como era aficionada a la jardinería, reconoció a muchas de ellas: tulipanes, narcisos, jacintos, lirios, violetas, tres colores de lilas, amapolas, azaleas y unas rosas bellísimas y perfectas. Estaban totalmente desordenadas: algunas colgaban detrás de Edward, delante de él, algunas atadas en ramos, otras sueltas y caídas, algunas cubiertas de lodo; otras ajadas por la lluvia. Aun cuando Edward se detuvo, las flores caían a su alrededor como hermosas gotas de lluvia.

Edward avanzo, con lo cual esparció mas flores y piso algunas, las arrojo sobre la cama y entones Bella vio que estaba cubierto de lodo… y muy mojado.

-¡Malditas cosas!- exclamo, al tiempo que sacaba un ramillete de violetas del cuello de su camisa y lo arrojaba a la cama-. Nunca pensé que podría odiar las flores, pero esta noche quizás he cambiado de parecer.

Al quitarse el sombrero, cayo agua al suelo. Con disgusto, saco tres lirios enanos del sombrero y los arrojo con el resto.

Hasta entones apenas había mirado a Bella, y era tan grande su furia que ni siquiera reparo en la bata ni en el resplandor que provocaba el sol naciente bajo la seda.

Con pesadez, se sentó en una silla y empezó a quitarse las botas, pero antes se levantó y, con una mueca, quito de la silla una rosa con espinas.

-Lo único que pensaba hacer era un simple viaje al norte- explico mientras se quitaba una bota, de la que cayó más agua-. Un amigo mío tiene un invernadero, y vive a unos ocho kilómetros de aquí. Y como una novia debe tener flores, se me ocurrió traerte algunas.

Aun sin mirar a Bella, se quitó la chaqueta empapada y sucia. De ella cayo una cascada de flores aplastadas, a medio deshojarse.

Edward las ignoro con una indiferencia obstinada.

-A mitad de camino empezó a llover- prosiguió-. Pero seguí el viaje, y cuando llegue, mi amigo y su esposa se levantaron de la cama y personalmente me cortaron las flores. Vaciaron todo el jardín y el invernadero.

A continuación se quitó la camisa empapada, y más flores cayeron sobre la pila considerable que tenía a los pies.

-Los problemas empezaron a la vuelta. Al maldito caballo se le salió una herradura, y tuve que caminar por esa tira de lodo que en Virginia llaman camino. No podía buscar quien me lo herrara y perderme mi propia noche de bodas.

Fascinada, Bella no podía sino contemplarlo; con cada palabra de Edward, sus heridas cerraban.

-Entonces empezaron los relámpagos. El caballo se asustó y me arrojo al lodo. Si ese animal vive dos días más, no será porque yo lo permita- amenazo-. Lo habría dejado ir, pero las malditas flores estaban en la montura, de modo que tuve que pasar dos horas en la tormenta buscando a ese animal, y cuando lo encontré ya no tenía la montura.

Con furia, se quitó los pantalones.

-Paso más de una hora hasta que finalmente encontré la montura y estas… - prosiguió, mientras quitaba de sus pantalones lo que quedaba de una peonia, sonreía con desdén y la estrujaba antes de dejarla caer al suelo-. Los sacos se habían roto y no había forma de cargar las flores, de modo que tuve que ponerlas donde pude.

Por primera vez vio a Bella a los ojos.

-Allí estaba yo, un hombre mayor, en medio de una de las peores tormentas del año, llenándome la ropa con estas flores llenas de espinas y olor. ¿Sabes lo imbécil que me he sentido? ¿Y ahora por qué lloras?- dijo, sin pausa y con el mismo tono.

Bella levanto una rosa ligeramente ajada y muy mojada de la cama y se la llevo a la nariz.

-Una novia debe tener flores- murmuro-. Has hecho esto por mí.

El rostro mojado de Edward reflejo perplejidad y exasperación.

-¿Por qué, si no, habría salido en una noche así, en mi propia noche de bodas, por Dios, si no fuera por mi flamante esposa?

Bella no pudo responder; mantuvo la cabeza gacha, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Edward se mantuvo pensativo un momento. Luego se acercó a ella, la tomo por el mentón, le hizo levantar la cara y la observo.

-Has estado llorando mucho- dijo en voz baja-. Pensaste que no volvería, ¿no es así?

Bella se apartó de él y, se dirigió a la cabecera de la cama.

-No, claro que no. Es solo que…

Se volvió a oír que Edward reía entre dientes. Estaba desnudo, de pie, como un dios mitológico rodeado de flores aromáticas, y ella también sonrió. Había regresado a ella, y se había esforzado mucho para darle lo que quería.

Al verla con aquella bata transparente, los ojos de Edward se encendieron de deseo.

-Creo que merezco una recompensa por todo este trabajo, ¿no?-murmuro, extendiendo los brazos a Bella.

De un salto gigante, Bella se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazo con brazos y piernas. Edward la sostuvo, sorprendido.

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar que te dejaría después de todo lo que me ha costado conseguirte?-murmuro, antes de unir sus labios a los de ella.

El contacto de la piel desnuda de Edward, fresca y húmeda entre sus piernas, la hizo estremecerse de placer y Bella aumento la presión de sus piernas hasta amenazar partirlo en dos. Lo único que los separaba era la delgada seda. Bella se froto contra él, con los pechos casi aplastados por el duro pecho de Edward.

Llevo las manos al cabello mojado y entrelazo los dedos en él mientras sus labios marcaban un sendero ardiente sobre los de Edward. Estaba allí, había regresado a ella y era su esposo, suyo para que lo deseara. Con júbilo y una sensación de poder, Bella le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja con demasiada fuerza.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró volando por el aire y aterrizo con una explosión de flores de cientos de colores y aromas y un delicado revoloteo de seda. Se quitó dos narcisos de la cara y sonrió a Edward, que estaba de pie junto a ella con las manos en las caderas, los músculos tensos y la virilidad erguida.

-Así es como debe verse una novia.

-Deja de hablar y ven aquí- dijo Bella, riendo y extendiendo los brazos.

Pero en lugar de ir con ella, Edward se arrodillo y le beso los dedos de los pies, uno por uno, excitándolos con la lengua. Su boca ardiente prosiguió hasta la planta de los pies y, mientras pasaba los dientes por el arco, Bella se estremeció al tensarse un nervio en su interior.

Edward rio, con un sonido profundo que se transmitió al pie de Bella, ascendió por la pierna y reverbero en el centro de su ser.

-¡Edward!- exclamo, incorporándose y tratando de alcanzarlo.

Debajo de ella, las flores crujían y liberaban su fragancia. Pero Edward las ignoro; sus labios ascendieron hasta las rodillas de la muchacha, explorando, besando, acariciando.

Bella, lista para él y ansiosa, pensó que la volvería loca al jugar así con sus sentidos. La boca de Edward torturo primero una pierna, y, como si eso no bastara, su mano, tan fuerte y tan sensible a la vez, le acaricio los músculos de la otra pierna hasta que Bella se sintió débil e indefensa. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo se sentía como una tigresa; quería arañarlo y morderlo, desgarrar a aquel hombre que amenazaba su cordura.

Cuando Edward llego al centro de la femineidad de Bella con manos y labios, la muchacha estuvo a punto de gritar y giro la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia otro, desesperada por lo que él le hacía.

-Por favor, Edward, por favor- rogo.

En pocos segundos él la beso con ardor, pero no más que ella, que parecía querer devorarlo. Cuando la penetro, Bella se arqueo hasta separarse por completo de la cama; lo necesitaba y usaba sus labios para incitarlo a más.

La pasión de Edward era tan grande como la de ella, y su necesidad, violenta. Después de unos pocos movimientos profundos y poderosos, su cuerpo se sacudió y la abrazo con fuerza mientras los espasmos recorrían ambos cuerpos.

Paso un momento hasta que Bella noto que no podía respirar, que Edward parecía querer absorberla, y ella quería que lo hiciera.

Finalmente, Edward disminuyo la presión de sus brazos pero no la soltó, y mantuvo la cara contra el cuello de la muchacha. Bella abrió los ojos y vio una larga hilera de pétalos aplastados que se adherían a la piel sudorosa de Edward. Volvió la cabeza, aspiro profundamente la dulce fragancia y se hecho a reír, mientras extendía una mano, tomaba algunas flores y las arrojaba al aire.

Con una ceja levantada, Edward se incorporó y la miro.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- le pregunto.

-¡Flores para la novia!- exclamo Bella con alegría-. Oh, Edward, yo me refería a un ramo, no a todo un jardín.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella, tomo un puñado de flores en cualquier posición y se lo entrego.

-Estoy seguro de que aquí encontraras lo que querías.

Bella salió de debajo de él, rodo sobre las flores, arrojo varias al aire y luego sobre Edward.

-Ella quiera flores- dijo, riendo y remedando la voz de Edward-. Pues bien, le daré flores. ¡Oh, Edward, todo lo que haces es tan… tan grande!- rio, buscando la palabra adecuada-. Lo haces todo tan desmedido, avasallador…

Se sentó en la cama y lo observo, aquel magnifico cuerpo reclinado con indolencia sobre un lecho de flores, y su corazón pareció dar volteretas.

-Tal vez- prosiguió, con voz felina-, no todo en ti sea avasallador todo el tiempo.

Edward aspiro súbitamente y la aferro por la bata, pero lo detuvo con un grito breve y agudo de Bella.

-No te atrevas a romperla- le advirtió, pero se la quitó deprisa antes de que Edward pudiera hacerlo.

-Órdenes y provocaciones- murmuro Edward, estrechando los ojos, mientras se ponía en cuatro patas y comenzaba a perseguirla como un enorme animal salvaje.

Con un chillido de gozo, Bella se apartó y comenzó a bombardearlo con flores mientras el avanzaba lentamente hacia ella. Cuando quedo acorralada contra la pared, levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

-Gentil señor- dijo, simulando temor-. Haces lo que deseéis de mí, pero no me quitéis la virtud.

Con la piel encendida por la perspectiva de la deliciosa acometida de Edward, se sobresaltó cuando el lanzo un sonoro: -¡Maldición!-. Giro la cabeza y vio que Edward se había sentado y se aferraba la rodilla.

-¿Cómo se puede gatear sin lastimarse con estas cosas? ¡Mira esto! ¿Alguna vez habías visto una espina tan grande?

Bella se echó a reír con tantas ganas que creyó que se ahogaría. Edward se quitó la espina de la rodilla, la arrojó al suelo y miro a Bella con furia.

-Me alegra servirte de diversión.

-Edward- escalmo-. ¡Eres tan, tan romántico!

Edward se puso serio por el sarcasmo de la muchacha y su boca se convirtió en una línea reta.

-¿Por qué te habría traído todas estas malditas flores si no fuera por el alma del romanticismo?- pregunto con seriedad.

La pregunta, y especialmente la manera en la había formulado, hizo que Bella lanzara otra carcajada. Tardo varios minutos en comprender que estaba lastimando los sentimientos de Edward. Tuvo que admitir que realmente lo había intentado. No era su culpa si no entendía que a menudo un ramillete de violetas es más romántico que una cantidad de flores suficientes para colmar una carreta. Ella había dicho que quería flores, y él se las había procurado. Edward tampoco tenía la culpa es una espina lo obligaba a interrumpir un encantador juego romántico.

Se incorporó, apoyo una mano en el hombro de Edward y ahogo la risa.

-Edward, las flores son bellísimas. De veras, me gustan muchísimo.

Al ver que él no respondía y que tenía los músculos des cuello rígidos, realmente lamento haber reído. Edward había hecho todo aquello por complacerla, y lo único que ella hacia era reír.

-Apuesto a que puedo hacer que se te pase el enojo- susurro, mientras le mordisqueaba la oreja y con la legua le acariciaba el lóbulo-. Tal vez si te beso la rodilla lastimada, dejara de dolerte- murmuro, bajando con los labios por el brazo de Edward.

-Tal vez- respondió Edward, con la voz muy profunda-. Me gustaría probarlo.

Bella, consiente de la manera en que Edward había tratado de complacerla, quería hacer lo propio. Lo empujo suavemente y descubrió que era masilla en sus manos, y le intrigo su expresión de curiosidad y placer. La fuerza de Edward rindiéndose ante ella le causaba sensación de poder.

Comenzó por la rodilla y, de allí, sus labios ascendieron, seguidos por sus manos, masajeándole la pierna y deleitándose con sus músculos. Cuando llego al centro de su masculinidad, Edward gimió y susurro en nombre de la muchacha. Con un solo movimiento, la subió a la cama. Con los ojos oscuros y encendidos la atrajo a su lado y la penetro en un instante. No tenía la calma de siempre; era un hombre llevado al extremo de su tolerancia y cegado por el deseo.

Su violenta necesidad excito a Bella, especialmente porque sabía que ella la había provocado. Levanto su cuerpo bajo el de él y la penetro con fuerza, tirando de ella, empujándola, poseyéndola.

Cuando al fin la furia acabo con una intensa explosión, Bella quedo débil por la furiosa tempestad que desataban al hacer el amor. Agotados, se durmieron el uno en brazos del otro.

…

-¡Levántate!- ordeno Edward, dándole una palmada en sus hermosas y firmes nalgas-. Si no nos ponemos en camino, nunca llegaremos a casa de Emmet, y si crees que pasare una noche contigo en la chalupa, te equivocas.

Bella no tenía idea de que hablaba, de modo que, sin ningún comentario, se apartó el cabello de los ojos y se quitó un pétalo de tulipán que se le había adherido a la mejilla.

-Dime, ¿Por qué no pasaras la noche conmigo en un barco?- pregunto con pereza, mientras se incorporaba, aturdida y agotada… pero feliz.

-No es un barco- respondió Edward-, sino un bote pequeño, y seguramente naufragaríamos con tus acrobacias.

-¿Con mis…?- empezó a protestar Bella, tratando de mostrarse ofendida, pero como estaba allí, sentada desnuda en medio de todas aquellas flores aplastadas, con la mejillas encendidas y los ojos adormilados, no podía parecer más que una tentadora.

Edward la miro en el espejo. Su mirada la hizo sonreír y amenazar reclinarse nuevamente en la cama.

-No, no te atrevas- le advirtió Edward, con una expresión amenazadora-. Si no te levantas ahora mismo, me encargare de que en mi casa tengamos dormitorios separados.

La absurda amenaza la hizo reír, pero igualmente se levantó y empezó a lavarse. Se sentía tan bien que no podía hacer nada deprisa. Sin embargo, Edward, en lugar de ayudarle a vestirse, se mantenía a un lado, esperándola con impaciencia.

Cuando al fin estuvo lista, la llevo casi a rastras a la planta baja y a una mesa donde les esperaba un abundante desayuno. Edward ataco la comida como si estuviera a punto de morir de hambre, rezongando por lo bajo porque ya no comía con regularidad y porque ella estaba consumiéndolo en la flor de la vida, pero sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

En un momento, se cargaron los baúles al bote y se pusieron en marcha por el rio James hacia el hogar de Edward, y Bella empezó a acosarlo con preguntas. Antes, se había resistido a ese viaje que no lo había pensado mucho en donde vivía Edward.

-¿Tu granja es muy grande? ¿Tú mismo aras el campo, o tienes empleados? ¿Tu casa es tan bonita como la del juez?

Edward la miro un momento, perplejo, y sonrió.

-Mi… eh… granja es bastante extensa, y tengo algunos empleados, pero a veces aro los campos yo mismo. Yo creo que mi casa es… bonita, pero tal vez me lo parezca porque es mía.

-Y la construiste con tus propias manos- agrego Bella, con aire soñador y una mano colgando al ras del agua.

Tal vez en un país sencillo como aquel, su falta de experiencia en el manejo de una casa no resultara tan desastrosa. Jacob había dicho que sabía que ella no podría manejar su propiedad, y Bella estaba segura de que no se equivocaba. Pero con una casa pequeña como la de Edward, tal vez una o dos habitaciones, podría arreglárselas.

La creciente tibieza del sol y sus pensamientos agradables pronto la adormecieron.

Bastante más tarde, despertó sobresaltada al oír un disparo por encima de su cabeza. Estuvo a punto de caer al agua por el susto; al levantar la vista, vio a Edward con una pistola humeante levantada hacia el cielo.

-¿Te desperté?- pregunto.

Por el entusiasmo que había en su rostro, Bella supo que algo estaba por suceder y no respondió aquella pregunta tonta. Se desperezo y miro a su alrededor mientras Edward volvía a cargar la pistola, pero no vio más que rio y el abundante follaje a ambos lados.

-Estamos cerca de casa de Emmet- explico Edward, y volvió a disparar al aire.

Bella hecho un vistazo a la densa arboleda que los rodeaba y se preguntó cómo alguien podía construir una casa allí, pro en ese instante vio que los arboles desaparecían abruptamente a la izquierda. Había un largo muelle de madera con dos botes, ambos más grandes que aquel en que ellos iban, y al acercarse, se divisaron muchos edificios. Había casas grandes y pequeñas, jardines, campos prolijamente arados, peones por todas partes, caballos, carretas y, en general, mucha actividad.

-¿Tu casa también está en este pueblo?- pregunto Bella mientras Edward maniobraba el bote hacia el muelle. Edward emitió una risita grave que la muchacha no entendió.

-Esto no es un pueblo, es la plantación de Emmet.

Bella no recordaba haber oído esa palabra. Abrió la boca para hacer más preguntas, pero la interrumpieron unas risas infantiles que atrajeron la atención de Edward. Con rapidez, el salto del bote y luego ayudo a Bella a desembarcar, justo a tiempo para levantar en brazos a dos de los niños más hermosos que ella hubiera visto.

-¡Tío Edward!-exclamaron, riendo, mientras él los hacia girar en sus brazos-. ¿Nos has traído algo? El tío Emmet estaba preocupado por ti. ¿Cómo es Inglaterra? Mamá tuvo dos bebés en vez de uno, y tenemos más cachorros.

-Conque mamá, ¿eh?- dijo Edward riendo.

El niño miro a su hermana con desdén.

-Se refiere a Rosalie. A veces cuesta recordar que no es nuestra madre.

Siguiendo de cerca a los niños llego un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello y ojos oscuros, pómulos salientes y una expresión de inmensa alegría.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas?- pregunto, al tiempo que tendía la mano a Edward y luego la abrazaba con gran efusividad.

-¡Me adelante varias semanas, y tú lo sabes muy bien!- respondió Edward-. Nadie fue a recibirme, y tuve que dejar mi equipaje en depósito y alquilar este miserable bote.

Edward señalo hacia el bote con un gesto exagerado, con lo cual Emmet vio a Bella, que estaba en silencio en el extremo del muelle. Pero antes de que el hombre pudiera hacer cualquier pregunta, Edward lanzo un suspiro.

-Aquí esta quien quería ver- fue el comentario de Edward.

Se adelantó deprisa, tomo en sus brazos a una joven muy bonita y la beso efusivamente. Al instante, el otro hombre dejo de mirar a Bella y se volvió hacia los dos. Parecía tratar de dominar alguna emoción.

De inmediato, Edward condujo a la mujer hacia el muelle.

-Quiero presentarte a alguien- decía.

De cerca, la mujer era más hermosa aunque a lo lejos: tenía el rostro en forma de corazón, grandes ojos castaños y boca sensual. Con una rápida mirada de evaluación, Bella vio que tenía un vestido de muselina purpura, con minúsculas cintas verdes bajo el talle. ¡Y ella pensaba enseñar a las americanas cual era la última moda! El vestido de aquella mujer podía lucirse en la corte real.

-Te presento a mi esposa, Bella- dijo Edward, mirándola con orgullo-. Él es Emmet McCarthy y ella, su esposa Rosalie. Y estos bribones son los sobrinos de Emmet, Kate y Garrett.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Bella, perpleja aun por aquellas personas. Distaban mucho de su idea respecto a los norteamericanos.

-¿No quieres pasar a la casa?- la invito Rosalie-. Debes estar fatigada; dudo que Edward te haya dejado descansar demasiado.

Al oír eso, Edward bufo y Bella contuvo el aliento, esperando que no respondiera con una grosería.

Bella se limitó a seguir a Rosalie con docilidad, mientras esta sonreía.

-Es un poco agobiante, ¿verdad?

Bella miraba a su alrededor, tratando de entender en qué clase de lugar se hallaba.

Una mujer robusta y rubia se acercó a ellas a la carrera, con la falda levantada por encima de los tobillos.

-¿Es Edward quien acaba de llegar?- grito antes de estar junto al grupo.

-Sí, y ella es su esposa, Bella. Bella, te presento a Carmen Denali.

-¿Su esposa?- repitió Carmen, sorprendida-. ¡Lo hizo! Ese Edward es una maravilla. Dijo que iba a Inglaterra a buscar una esposa. Querida- dijo, apoyando la mano en el brazo de Bella-, te espera mucho trabajo siendo la esposa de Edward Cullen. Espero que tengas el coraje suficiente para hacerle frente.

Dicho eso, echó a correr hacia el muelle.

…

 **Por fin pude terminar y subir este capítulo… ¡Feliz año 2019 atrasado! Este inicio de año ha sido un poco (bastante) caótico en mi vida, pero ya regresamos con todo para terminar esta historia… y próximamente empezar otra.**

 **Dejen su review…**


	12. Capítulo 12

DISCLAIMER: la historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la trama es de un libro el cual será dicho al final de esta historia, yo solo me adjudico la adaptación.

\- Capítulo 11 –

-¿Quién más vive aquí?- pregunto Bella a Rosalie.

-Bastante gente, en realidad. Hay peones de campo, tejedores, los encargados del corral, jardineros… en fin, toda la gente necesaria para una plantación.

-Plantación…- Bella murmuro aquella extraña palabra. Entraban ahora en una larga hilera de arbustos que ocultaban en parte de los edificios-. Edward dijo que ibas a tener un bebé, y los niños dijeron algo acerca de dos.

Rosalie esbozo una hermosa sonrisa.

-Parece que en la familia de Emmet abundan los mellizos; hace cuatro meses tuve un varón y una niña. Entremos y te los mostrare con gusto.

Delante de ellos apareció una enorme casa de ladrillos, aproximadamente del mismo tamaño que la casa Swan. Bella deseo que su cara no reflejara su estupor. Claro que en América también había gente rica y claro que algunos tendrían mansiones. Era solo que en Inglaterra la gente hablaba de que norteamericana era tan joven que no había tenido tiempo de construir mucho.

En el interior de la casa, las habitaciones eran sorprendentemente encantadoras, amplias, con muebles tapizados en seda, empapelados pintados a mano, retratos en las paredes. Las mesas y los escritorios estaban adornados con flores recién cortadas.

-Pasemos a la sala. Traeré a los niños.

Al quedar sola en aquella habitación, Bella se asombró más aun al apreciar su elegancia. Contra una pared había un escritorio Sheraton con delicadas incrustaciones y, sobre él, un espejo con marco de oro. Enfrente, había un armario alto con libros encuadernados en cuero.

Bella solo había conocido la casa Swan, que, en comparación, resultaba fea y pobre. Allí todo resplandecía, limpio y bien cuidado. No había yeso estropeado, tapizados deshilachados ni superficies gastadas.

Bella aparto su atención de los muebles de la sala cuando entro Rosalie con un bebé en cada brazo. Al principio, Bella no se atrevía a tomar en brazos a ninguno de ellos, pero Rosalie la convenció de que podía hacerlo. En un momento, el niñito le sonreía y le respondía con sonidos, y apenas se percató cuando Edward entro y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Estaban solos en la habitación.

-¿Crees que nosotros también podríamos tener dos juntos?- le pregunto Edward, mientras tomaba la mano del bebé y dejaba que se aferrara su dedo.

La expresión de Edward al observar al bebé era de pura alegría.

-Realmente deseas un hijo, ¿verdad?- observo Bella.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo- respondía con seriedad, y luego agrego con su brusquedad habitual-: Nunca tuve muchas ganas de casarme, pero si podría rodearme de hijos.

Bella frunció el ceño y pensó preguntarle porque se había cargado con una esposa, pero conocía la respuesta. Edward quería al hijo que ella esperaba. Más adelante, ella le demostraría que servía para algo más que criar hijos. Juntos trabajarían para mejorar su granja. Quizá nunca llegara a ser tan bonita como la plantación McCarty, paro algún día sería muy cómoda.

-¿Qué te parece, Edward?- pregunto Emmet desde la puerta, con evidente orgullo. Kate estaba a su lado, Garret tras él, y un bebé en sus brazos. A Bella le pareció el más feliz de los hombres.

-Emmet- dijo Edward-, ¿Qué resultado te dieron esas vacas nuevas? ¿Se enmoheció el heno del año pasado?

Dado que los dos hombres parecían querer hablar de negocios y ambos estaban contentos con los bebés, Bella entrego a Edward en brazos y se puso de pie, Edward no puso reparos para alzar al niño, a diferencia de Bella, que temía que se le cayera.

-Creo que iré a buscar a Rosalie- dijo, y Emmet le indico dónde estaba la cocina.

Desde afuera, oyó decir a Emmet:

-Es más bonita de lo que pensé que pudieras conseguir.

A lo cual Edward solo respondió con un bufido.

Con la frente alta, Bella atravesó el vestíbulo adornado con flores, salió por la puerta trasera, giro hacia la izquierda y se encamino a la cocina, que estaba en un edificio separado. En la gran habitación todos estaban atareados, y Rosalie, con los brazos cubiertos de harina, lo dirigía todo. Cuando una muchachita dejo caer sin querer una cesta con huevos, con cascara y todo, en un bol con masa, Rosalie no se enfadó. Dos niños, con ropa sencilla pero limpia, pasaron corriendo, y Rosalie atrapo un cubo de leche justo a tiempo para que no se derramara. Aun mientras lo enderezaba, levanto la vista, vio a Bella y sonrió con calidez.

Se limpió las manos en el delantal y se adelantó.

-Lamento haber tenido que dejarte, pero quería que se preparara una buena cena para vosotros.

-¿Esto siempre es así?- pregunto Bella, un poco horrorizada.

-Casi siempre. Hay muchísima gente que alimentar- Rosalie empezó a quitarse el delantal-. Necesito cortar algunas hierbas, y tal vez te gustaría dar un paseo antes de la cena, si no estás demasiado cansada.

-Dormí la mayor parte del viaje- respondió Bella con una sonrisa-. Y me encantaría ver la plantación.

Más tarde, Bella pensó que nada podría haberla preparado para todo lo que le mostro Rosalie. Un hombre les preparo una carreta de dos ruedas y Rosalie la condujo por la plantación, mientras le señalaba cada una de las dependencias. Bella había estado en lo cierto en su primera impresión. La plantación era una especie de pueblo, solo que tenía un solo dueño. Casi todo lo necesario para vivir se hacía, se cultivaba, se pescaba o se cazaba allí. Rosalie le mostro el corral, el palomar, la tejeduría, los establos, la curtiduría y la carpintería, y alrededor de la cocina había un ahumadero, un matadero y un lavadero. Rosalie le mostro las muchas hectáreas de campos de algodón, lino. Trigo y tabaco. Al otro lado del rio había un molino donde molían los granos. Vacas, ovejas y caballos pastaban en áreas separadas.

-¿Y tú manejas todo esto?- pregunto Bella, asombrada.

-Emmet ayuda un poco- respondió Rosalie riendo-, pero, si, es mucho trabajo. No salimos mucho, pero tampoco necesitamos hacerlo puesto que aquí tenemos todo lo necesario.

-Eres muy feliz, ¿verdad?

-Ahora si- respondió Rosalie-. Pero no siempre fue fácil-. Miro hacia el molino, al otro lado del rio-. Emmet y Edward son amigos desde la infancia, y espero que nosotras también seamos amigas.

-Nunca he tenido una amiga- dijo Bella, mirando a aquella mujer que era tan menuda como ella. No tenían idea de lo llamativas que resultaban, Rosalie con su cabello rubio y Bella con el suyo, Castaño oscuros con reflejos dorados rojizos.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Rosalie-. No una verdadera amiga con quien pudiera hablar-. Con una sonrisa agito las riendas y el caballo se puso en marcha-. Algún día, cuando tengamos mucho tiempo, te contare como conocí a Emmet.

Bella se ruborizo, pensando que ella jamás podría contar a nadie como había conocido a Edward. En primer lugar nadie se lo creería.

-Tengo apetito, ¿y tú?- comento Rosalie-. Y creo que mis bebés deben de tener un hambre atroz.

-Y, sin duda, Edward también- agrego Bella riendo.

…

-¿Es tan joven como parece?- pregunto Emmet, acunando a su hijo en brazos y mirando por la ventana a Rosalie y Bella, que se alejaban en el coche.

-¿Me creerás si te digo que no sé cuántos años tiene? Y eso es algo que temo preguntarle. Imagínate si resultara tener dieciséis.

-Edward, ¿de qué demonios hablas? ¿Cómo la conociste? ¿No pudiste preguntar su edad a sus padres?

Edward no tenía intenciones de confiar esa historia a nadie. Años atrás, cuando el hermano mayor de Emmet, James, vivía, habría podido confiar en él, pero ahora no podía revelar que había secuestrado a su esposa.

Emmet pareció entenderlo, pues había cosas que él también quería revelar acerca de si mismo… y de lo que había ocurrido entre él y Rosalie.

-¿Siempre es tan callada? No quiero ser entrometido, pero parecen una pareja incongruente.

-Sabe defender lo suyo- respondió Edward, sonriendo, con un brillo en los ojos-. A decir verdad, no sé cómo es. Parece cambiar a cada instante. En un momento es una criatura romántica y luego…- Se interrumpió al recordar esa mañana, cuando hacían el amor-. Sea como sea, me resultaba fascinante.

-¿Y Tanya? No creo que se ponga muy contenta cuando se entere de tu matrimonio.

-Puedo encargarme de ella.

Viejos recuerdos, no del todo curados, ensombrecieron los ojos de Emmet.

-Cuida a tu esposa de ella. Una mujer como Tanya se desayuna con bocadillos dulces como Bella. Yo lo sé- agrego en voz baja.

-Tanya no puede hacer, y se lo hare saber. Estaré allí para proteger a mi esposa, y Bella sabe lo que siento por ella. Me case con ella, ¿no es así?

Emmet no dijo más. En una ocasión le habían dado consejos y él no los había escuchado, y sabia con qué facilidad se podían hacer los votos matrimoniales… y quebrantarlos.

…

Esa noche, cuando Bella se acostó junto a su esposo en la cama con dosel, le conto algunas de sus impresiones del día.

-No sabía que existiera algo así. Es como si Emmet y Rosalie fueran dueños de todo un pueblo.

Edward la atrajo hacia sí.

-Entonces ¿te gusta nuestro sistema de plantaciones?- murmuro, somnoliento.

-Claro que sí, pero me alegra que no haya muchas. No entiendo como Rosalie puede ocuparse de un lugar así. Gracias al cielo, tú no eres más que un granjero pobre.

Al no recibir respuesta, miro a Edward y vio que estaba dormido, sonrió, se acurruco contra él y se durmió plácidamente.

Al día siguiente, la despedida fue sorprendentemente difícil. Rosalie prometió visitara Bella muy pronto y ayudarla en lo que pudiera. Emmet y Edward comentaron la cosecha de ese año, y subieron al pequeño bote y se dirigieron rio arriba.

Bella estaba entusiasmada por ver donde vivía Edward y se preguntó es el lugar sería tan grande, agreste y rudo como él. Esperaba poder refinar su hogar, como esperaba también refinarlo a él.

Después de navegar lenta y plácidamente por un tiempo, llegaron a otro claro en la arboleda. A la distancia se veía un enorme muelle con más barcos.

-No es otra plantación, ¿o sí?- pregunto Bella, acercándose a Edward. Aquello parecía mucho mayor que el hogar de Emmet, de modo que debía de ser una ciudad.

-¡Claro que lo es!- respondió Edward con una sonrisa.

-¿Conoces a los dueños de este sitio?

Al acercarse, Bella vio que aquella plantación parecía una versión aumentada de la de Emmet. Junto al muelle había un edificio tan grande como la casa de Emmet.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto.

-Es el depósito del barco y donde se reparan los mismos. También es el almacén de artículos para ser transportados.

Había tres botes pequeños amarrados al muelle, dos barcazas y cuatro chalupas, según indico Edward. Bella vio con sorpresa que Edward dirigía el bote hacia ese muelle.

-Pensé que íbamos a casa- dijo, consternada-. ¿Quieres ver a algún amigo aquí?

Edward salto a tierra y la ayudo a hacer lo mismo antes de que la muchacha pudiera decir otra palabra. La tomo por el mentón y la hizo mirarlo.

-Esto- dijo suavemente, mirándola a los ojos- es mi plantación.

Por un momento, Bella quedo demasiado atónita para poder hablar.

-¿Todo… todo esto?- murmuro

-Hasta la última brizna de pasto. Ahora ven, te mostrare tu nuevo hogar.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que pudieron compartir a solas, pues inmediatamente llego hasta ellos una multitud. De un edificio a otro resonaban gritos de "¡Edward!" y "¡Señor Cullen!". En ningún momento Edward soltó la mano de Bella mientras estrechaban las manos de cientos de personas que llegaban corriendo de todos los rincones de la plantación. Y a todos la presentaba, explicándole que este hombre era el jefe de carpinteros, aquel era asistente de jardinería, esa mujer era la tercera criada de la planta alta. La lista era interminable, y lo único que Bella podía hacer era saludarlos con la cabeza mientras su mente no dejaba de repetir: "Todos son empleados. Todos trabajan para Edward… y para mí"

En algún momento de las presentaciones, Edward declaro a ese día festivo, y poco después empezaron a llegar los peones de campo para saludarlo. Hombres robustos, musculosos, llegaban riendo y bromeaban con Edward acerca de que seguramente se había enternecido durante el viaje. Bella noto con orgullo que ninguno de los hombres era más musculoso que su marido.

Mientras se alejaban del rio, saludando a más personas por el camino, algunos de los empleados comenzaron a hacer preguntas. Aparentemente, la mitad de la plantación estaba viniéndose abajo.

-¿Dónde está Jazz?- pregunto Edward; caminaba con tanta prisa que Bella tenía que correr para seguirlo.

-Tu tío Thomas ha muerto en Boston, y Jazz tuvo que ir para ocuparse de sus asuntos- respondió un hombre que era supervisor.

-¿Y Tanya?- insistió Edward con el ceño fruncido-. Ella podría haber atendido algunos de esos problemas.

-Perdió unas veinte vacas por una especie de enfermedad- respondió el hombre.

-Edward- dijo otra mujer-, las Backe disponen de nuevos pollos del este. ¿Podrías autorizar el dinero para comprar algunos?

-Edward- dijo un hombre que fumaba una pipa-. Hay que hacer algo con la chalupa más pequeña. Hay que repararla o descartarla.

De pronto, Edward se detuvo y levanto las manos.

-¡Basta! Mañana responderé todas sus preguntas. ¡No!- Sus ojos se iluminaron y tomo la mano de Bella-. Tengo una esposa, y mañana ella se hará cargo las tareas de las mujeres. Carolyn, tu podrás preguntarle por los telares, y tú, Susana, podrás preguntarle por los pollos. Estoy seguro de que ella sabe más de eso que yo.

Bella se alegró de que Edward la tuviera de la mano, pues de no haber sido así, habría dado media vuelta y echado a correr. ¿Qué sabia ella de telares y pollos?

-Ahora- prosiguió Edward- quiero mostrar mi casa a mi esposa, y si me hacen una sola pregunta más, cancelare el asueto- amenazo fingiendo ferocidad.

Si Bella no hubiese estado tan deprimida, habría reído por la prisa con que todos se alejaron, salvo un anciano que estaba de pie en el fondo, muy callado.

-Él es Harry- dijo Edward con orgullo-. Es el mejor jardinero de Virginia.

-Traje algo para la nueva señora- dijo Harry, y le ofreció una flor que Bella no había visto nunca. Tenía una tonalidad purpura que era brillante y suave a la vez. En el centro era una especie de trompa escarolada y, por detrás, tenía grandes pétalos acorazonados.

Bella extendió la mano, casi temerosa de tocarla.

-Es una orquídea, señora- dijo Harry-. La primera señora Cullen se las hacia traer cada vez que los capitanes iban a los mares del sur. Tal vez, cuando tenga tiempo, le gustaría ver los invernaderos.

-Sí- respondió Bella, preguntándose si a ese lugar le faltaría algo.

Agradeció el regalo jardinero y luego siguió a Edward, que seguía caminando en dirección opuesta al rio. Por primera vez diviso ante ellos una enorme casa. Aun desde esa distancia daba la impresión de que la casa Swan y la de Emmet cabrían en una sola ala.

Con visible orgullo por la casa que amaba, Edward le conto que su abuelo la había construido y que todos los Cullen la amaban. Pero cada paso se acrecentaba el temor de Bella. Las responsabilidades de Rosalie le habían parecido abrumadoras, pero ahora deseaba vivir en una casa como la de ella. ¿Cómo haría para manejar aquella casa monstruosa, además de las tareas de Edward esperaba que asumiera? Al llegar a la casa, vio que era más grande de lo que parecía. Tenía una sección central de ladrillos, de cuatro pisos y medio de alto, y dos alas en forma de L a cada lado. Subieron una ancha escalera de piedra y, una vez adentro, Edward empezó a mostrarle la casa.

La llevo a un cuarto azul, uno verde, uno rojo y uno blanco, y le mostro la sala de clases y la habitación del ama de llaves. Los cuartos de depósito eran tan grandes como el dormitorio que tenía ella en la casa Swan.

Con cada habitación (cada una con bellísimos muebles) el miedo de Bella aumentaba cada vez más. ¿Cómo podría ella manejar un lugar de ese tamaño?

Cuando creía haber visto todas las habitaciones que podía haber en una casa, Edward la llevo casi a rastras por la escalera del ala este. Las habitaciones de esa primera planta, que era la principal, superaban por mucho a las anteriores. Había un comedor con una sala contigua para el té de las damas, otra sala para la familia, una biblioteca para los hombres, dos salas para cualquier otra actividad, y un enorme dormitorio con un cuarto infantil contiguo.

-Es el nuestro- dijo Edward, y sin pausa la llevo al salón de baile.

Allí, Bella quedo atónita. Había dicho muy poco desde que entraron a la casa, pero ahora sentía las piernas ya no la sostenían. Se dejó caer sobre un sofá y contemplo el salón en un silencio de estupefacción.

El solo tamaño ya era abrumador. El cielorraso de cinco metros de altura la hacía sentir pequeña, insignificante. Las paredes tenían paneles pintados de celeste pálido, y los pisos de roble estaban impecablemente lustrados. Parecía haber muchos muebles; seis sofás tapizados en raso rosado, innumerables sillas tapizadas al tono, un arpa, un piano, y numerosas mesas colocadas cerca de las paredes, con lo cual quedaba despejado el centro, cubierto con una inmensa alfombra oriental.

-Claro que, cuando tenemos fiestas, quitamos la alfombra- informo Edward con orgullo-. Tal vez quieras ofrecer una fiesta. Podríamos invitar a unas doscientas personas a pasar la noche aquí, y tu e Irina, la cocinera, podrían planear el menú. Te gustaría, ¿verdad?

Era demasiado. Con lágrimas en los ojos y un dolor en el vientre, Bella echo a correr por el salón de baile en dirección a la puerta opuesta. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo salir de la casa. Corrió por un largo pasillo, abrió una puerta y entro en un bonito cuarto azul y blanco. No recordaba los nombres de todas las habitaciones, mucho menos su ubicación.

Se arrojó al suelo, apoyo la cabeza y brazos en un sillón azul y blanco y se echó a llorar. ¿Cómo podía Edward hacerle eso? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?

En un instante Edward llego a su lado, la tomo en sus brazos y se sentó en el sillón.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunto con tanta inquietud que Bella comenzó a llorar, con más intensidad.

-¡Eres rico!- exclamo, con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Lloras porque soy rico?- pregunto, incrédulo. Aunque tratara de explicárselo, Bella sabía que él nunca lo entendería. Edward siempre estaba seguro de hacerlo todo bien; jamás se le ocurría dudar de que pudiera lograr alguna cosa. No sabía lo que era ser inútil. Ahora esperaba que ella manejara la casa, las dependientas, los sirvientes y, ya que estaba, ofreciera una fiesta para unos doscientos invitados.

-No puedo ayudarte si no me dices lo que te ocurre- insistió Edward, mientras le entregaba un pañuelo-. No puedes enfadarte porque no soy un granjero pobre.

-¿Cómo…?- sollozo-. ¿Cómo puedo…? ¡Ni siquiera he visto un telar en toda mi vida!

Edward tardo un momento en entender a que se refería.

-No tendrás que tejer tú, solo ordenar a otro que lo haga. Las mujeres te traerán sus problemas y tú los resolverás- dijo-. Es muy sencillo.

¡Nunca se lo haría entender! Bella se levantó de un salto y echo a correr otra vez. Volvió por el pasillo, pasó por el salón de baile y de allí a otro corredor, hasta que al fin encontró su dormitorio y se echó sobre la cama con un revoloteo de faldas de muselinas y enaguas.

A pesar de sus sollozos oyó los pasos lentos de Edward que se acercaba. Se detuvo en la puerta, la observo un momento y decidió que ella necesitaba estar sola. Al oírlo marcharse, Bella se echó a llorar con más fuerza.

Horas más tarde, una criada llamo suavemente a la puerta y le pregunto que deseaba cenar. Bella estuvo a punto de responder "Yorkshire pudding", pero luego comprendió que ni siquiera sabía que comidas había en América. Finalmente, dijo a la muchacha que no tenía apetito y le pidió que se marchara. Tal vez pudiera quedarse en esa habitación para siempre, sin tener que enfrentarse al mundo exterior.

Reviews…?


	13. Capítulo 13

**DISCLAIMER: la historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la trama es de un libro el cual será dicho al final de esta historia, yo solo me adjudico la adaptación**

\- Capítulo 12 -

A pesar de la primera impresión de Bella acerca de lo difícil que era dirigir una plantación, distaba mucho de la realidad. Edward se levantó antes del amanecer y, en pocos minutos, había mujeres en la habitación que comenzaron a hacer preguntas a Bella. Al ver que ella no tenía idea de las respuestas, comenzaron a mirarse de soslayo. En un momento, una de las criadas murmuro algo acerca de cómo un hombre como Edward había podido casarse con alguien como ella.

Y por todas partes oía el nombre de Tanya.

Una tejedora le mostró diseños que le había dado Tanya. Un jardinero plantaba bulbos de la señorita Tanya. En el cuarto azul hallo vestidos que pertenecían a la señorita Tanya, que a menudo se hospedaba allí.

Durante la cena, pregunto a Edward por esa mujer, pero él se limitó a encogerse de hombros y explico que era una vecina. Después de tanto tiempo lejos de su plantación, estaba atiborrado de trabajo. Aun durante las comidas revisaba papeles con sus dos ayudantes, cifras de bienes recibidos y bienes expendidos. Bella no quería agotarlo más hablándole de sus problemas.

Un día, el mundo de Bella se detuvo en seco. Edward había regresado para cenar deprisa y le hablaba con la boca llena acerca de la llegada de un nuevo barco desde Inglaterra. En ese momento lo sobresalto el sonido de los cascos de un caballo en el camino de ladrillos. Se oyó el chasquido de un látigo seguido por un agudo relincho, y Edward se dirigió a la ventana, deprisa.

-¡Tanya!- rugió-. Si vuelves a golpear a ese caballo, te daré a ti con ese látigo.

Una risa profunda y seductora pareció llenar el comedor.

-Mejores hombres que tú lo han intentado, mi amor…- respondió una voz femenina, y luego se oyó otro chasquido y otro relincho.

La casa entera tembló cuando Edward bajo la escalera.

Bella con los ojos dilatados, dejo la servilleta sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la ventana. Abajo había una rubia bellísima que llevaba un traje de montar verde esmeralda sobre su atractiva figura. Sus pechos grandes y prominentes, su cintura pequeña y sus caderas redondeadas hicieron que Bella mirara sus propias curvas leves.

Pero en un instante volvió a mirar a la mujer que montaba a su semental negro que corcoveaba, furioso, en el patio. La mujer parecía controlar con facilidad a aquel inmenso animal. Miraba hacia el frente de la casa y, al ver aparecer a Edward, volvió a reír y levanto el látigo.

En pocos segundos Edward dio un salto y le arrebato el látigo levantado, pero la mujer clavo sus talones al caballo y lo hizo retroceder. En ningún momento perdió el equilibrio no la confianza cuando el animal levanto las patas delanteras, y cuando volvió a bajarlas ella amenazo con volver a clavarle los talones.

Pero Edward fue más rápido que ella. La tomo del brazo con una mano y, con la otra, las riendas. Por un momento forcejearon; la risa de la mujer llenaba el aire, como si fuera la luz de la luna en pleno día. Era una mujer alta y fuerte, y con la fuerza del caballo era un excelente rival para Edward.

Cuando al fin Edward logro que ella se apeara, lo hizo abrazándose a él y rozando con sus pechos la cara y el pecho de Edward. Luego abrió la boca y lo beso de modo tal que, desde la posición de Bella, parecía querer devorarlo.

Bella no pensó que pudiera bajar de la escalera con tanta rapidez, pero al llegar abajo, el beso apenas terminaba.

-¿Aun piensas darme con el látigo?- pregunto Tanya, en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que Bella alcanzara a oírla-. O tal vez pueda convencerte de usar algo más pequeño… muy poco más pequeño, si mal no recuerdo- agrego, al tiempo que frotaba se cadera significativamente contra la de él.

Edward la tomo por los brazos y la aparto.

-Tanya, antes de que sigas haciendo el ridículo, creo que deberías conocer a alguien-. Se volvió, aparentemente consciente de donde estaba Bella-. Te presento a mi esposa.

Muchas expresiones pasaron por el rostro de Tanya. Las cejas arqueadas se juntaron y sus ojos azules se encendieron. Las aletas de su nariz patricia se inflamaron, y sus labios sensuales asumieron un rictus. Parecía a pinto de decir algo, pero calló. Miro a Edward y le dio una bofetada que resonó contra la inmensa casa. En pocos segundos volvió a montar, tiro con fuerza de las riendas y dirigió el caballo hacia el este, golpeándolo salvajemente con el látigo.

Edward observo un momento, mascullo algo como "No tiene derecho de tratar así a los animales", apretó la mandíbula lastimada y se volvió hacia su esposa.

-Era Tanya Denali, nuestra vecina más próxima.

Con esa serena declaración pareció poner punto final al episodio.

Bella, paralizada y rígida, vio la vivida impresión de la mano de Tanya en la mejilla de Edward cuando él se inclinó para besarla.

-Te veré esta noche. ¿Por qué no te acuestas un rato? Estas algo pálida. Queremos un bebé sano, no lo olvides.

Dicho esto, hizo una señal a su ayudante que estaba detrás de Bella, para que lo siguiera, y se dirigió hacia el ala oeste de la casa, su oficina.

Bella tardo un largo rato en recuperarse lo suficiente para volver a la casa. Durante todo el día la acoso el recuerdo de la altiva y esplendida Tanya. En dos oportunidades se detuvo ante un espejo y se observó: sus ojos grandes, su delgadez y su aire general de dulzura. Tanya Denali no tenía nada de dulzura. Hundió las mejillas y trato de imaginarse más sofisticada, con una belleza superior, pero se dio por vencida con un profundo suspiro.

En los días siguientes comenzó a prestar atención cada vez que se mencionaba el nombre de Tanya y descubrió que durante años se había dado por sentado que Edward se casaría con ella. Durante la ausencia de Edward y Jazz, Tanya manejaba la enorme plantación además de la propia.

Con cada palabra que oía, Bella tenía cada vez menos confianza en sí misma. ¿Acaso había frustrado aquel matrimonio al toparse con Edward aquella noche en el puerto? ¿Por qué Edward se había quedado con ella, sino porque esperaba su bebé? Cuando intento plantear esas dudas a Edward, él solo rió. Estaba demasiado ocupado con la siembra de la primavera para poder hablar mucho y, cuando quedaban a solas, las manos de él sobre su cuerpo le hacían olvidarlo todo.

Una semana después de la visita de Tanya, Bella estaba en el corredor del ala este, aborreciendo la idea de ir a la cocina. Era hora de examinar el menú de la semana siguiente… y de enfrentarse a Irina, la cocinera. La mujer había experimentado una instantánea antipatía hacia Bella, y todo el tiempo mascullaba por lo bajo. Una de las criadas menciono que Irina estaba emparentada con la familia Denali y, desde luego, había pensado, como todos los demás, que Edward se casaría con Tanya. Finalmente, Bella se armó de coraje y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo de hacer nada mas- dijo Irina antes de que Bella pudiera hablar-. Acaba de llegar un cargamento de hombres y tengo que darles de comer.

Bella se negó a amilanarse.

-Me parece perfecto. Solo tomare una taza de té y en otro momento podemos ver el menú.

-Nadie tiene tiempo para preparar té- replico la cocinera, con una mirada de advertencia a sus tres jóvenes ayudantes.

Bella enderezo los hombros y se dirigió hacia la olorosa y humeante estufa de hierro que había contra una pared.

-Puedo hacerlo yo misma- dijo, con lo que esperaba fuera un tono de desprecio, disimulando que no tenía idea de cómo se preparaba una taza de té.

Se volvió apenas para mirar a la cocinera con odio y, con una sonrisa desdeñosa en los labios, levanto la tetera.

La sonrisa se esfumo al instante; Bella grito, dejo la tetera caliente y tuvo que retroceder de un salto para no salpicarse con el agua herviente. Detrás de ella se oyó la risa maliciosa de la cocinera, y lo único que pudo hacer Bella fue contemplar con impotencia su mano quemada.

-Tome- dijo una de las criadas con amabilidad mientras aplicaba mantequilla fresca en la mano de Bella-. Déjese esto puesto y vaya a sentarse. Yo le llevare su té.

Dijo la última frase en un susurro, señalando a la cocinera.

En silencio y con la cabeza gacha, Bella salió de la cocina, con los dedos extendidos y la mantequilla derritiéndose sobre su calor palpitante. Quería ir directamente a su dormitorio, pero un joven le informo que alguien la esperaba en la sala. Bella estaba preguntándose cómo podría escapar cuando Tanya apareció en la escalera, radiante, con un vestido azul.

-¿Qué te has hecho pequeña?- pregunto, bajando la escalera deprisa-. Seth, trae vendas a la sala, y que Irina nos envía té. ¡Con jerez! Y dile que quiero un poco de su pastel de frutas.

-Sí, señora- respondió el joven, y se alejó deprisa. Tanya tomo a Bella por la muñeca y la ayudo a subir la escalera.

-¿Qué hiciste para quemarte tanto?

Con el orgullo herido como la mano, Bella se alegró de tener la compasión de Tanya.

-Levante la tetera caliente- respondió, avergonzada. Sin inmutarse, Tanya la condujo a un sofá. En un instante apareció una criada que Bella estaba segura de no haber visto jamás, con vendas y paños limpios.

-¿Y dónde has estado tú, Sally?- le pregunto Tanya con severidad-. ¿Siempre tratando de salvarte del trabajo?

-No, señora. Todas las mañanas ayudo al ama, ¿no es cierto, señora?- dijo, mirando a Bella con descaro.

Bella no respondió. Había conocido a demasiada gente en las últimas semanas.

Tanya tomo las vendas.

-¡Sal de aquí, embustera! Y ten cuidado, o haré que Edward me traspase tu contrato.

Con una expresión de terror, la criada se marchó. Tanya se sentó en el sofá, junto a Bella.

-Ahora déjame ver tu mano. Realmente te has quemado mucho. Debiste sostener la tetera bastante tiempo. Espero que hables con Edward sobre los sirvientes. Él les deja hacer lo que quieran, y por eso se creen dueños de esta casa. Es por eso que desde hace tanto tiempo Edward pensaba en casarse. Necesita una mujer fuerte que pueda ocuparse de un establecimiento tan grande.

Mientras hablaba, vendaba con ternura la mano de Bella. Cuando termino, regreso Seth con una enorme bandeja: con un exquisito servicio de té georgiano, una licorera de cristal con jerez y dos copas, y una asombrosa variedad de bocadillos y emparedados.

-Irina no se esmeró mucho- observo Tanya, examinando la bandeja con desdén-. Quizá ya no me considera una visita. Dile-ordeno a Seth- que pasare a hablar con ella antes de marcharme.

-Sí, señora- respondió Seth con una reverencia, y salió de la habitación.

-Ahora bien- prosiguió Tanya con una sonrisa-, yo serviré, pues tú no podrás hacerlo con esa mano.

Con la mayor facilidad, Tanya sirvió el té, le añadió una buena medida de jerez y eligió un bocadillo para Bella.

-En realidad, he venido a disculparme- dijo, al tiempo que se servía jerez y hacia a un lado el té-. No imagino lo que abras pensado de mi imperdonable grosería la semana pasada. Estaba demasiado avergonzada para regresar y pedirte que me recibieras después de lo ocurrido.

A Bella le agrado la humildad de aquella impotente mujer.

-Yo… deberías haber venido- respondió.

Tanya aparto la vista y prosiguió.

-Verás, Edward y yo hemos estado muy unidos desde niños, y todos daban por sentado que algún día nos casaríamos. Por eso me sorprendí mucho cuando te presento como su esposa-. Miro a Bella con ojos suaves y suplicantes-. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto- murmuro Bella.

¡Cuánto se parecían Tanya y Edward, ambos tan seguros de sí mismos! Eran los soberanos del mundo.

-Mi padre murió hace dos años- continuo Tanya, con tanto dolor en la voz que Bella se apiado de ella-. Desde entonces, dirijo sola mi plantación. Claro que es mucho más pequeña que esta, pero ya es bastante.

Bella pensó, consternada, que tenía ante sí a una mujer capaz de dirigir toda una plantación, mientras que ella ni siquiera sabía preparar una taza de té. Al menos había una cosa que sí sabía hacer bien. Sonriendo, bajo la cabeza y dijo:

-Edward espera que nuestros hijos lo ayuden con la plantación. Claro que aún falta mucho tiempo para eso, pero éste ya tiene un buen comienzo.

Al notar que Tanya no respondía, Bella levanto la vista y vio fuego en sus ojos.

-¡Así que por eso Edward se casó contigo!- exclamo, con una voz que provenía de lomas profundo de su ser.

Bella la miro, atónita.

-¡Perdóname otra vez!- pidió Tanya, al tiempo que apoyaba una mano en la muñeca de Bella-. Parece que nunca digo lo correcto. Es solo que me intrigaba el motivo, puesto que estábamos prácticamente comprometidos. Claro que Edward es tan honrado que se habrá sentido obligado a casarse con una mujer que esperaba su hijo. ¿Sabes?- agrego, riendo-, no sé cómo no se me ocurrió. Tal vez si… bueno, si me hubiese dejado encinta, se habría casado conmigo… ¡Oh, cielos! Otra vez lo he hecho. De ninguna manera quise insinuar que estuvieras encinta antes de casarte con Edward. Por supuesto que no.

Se puso de pie y Bella hizo lo propio.

-Ahora debo irme- dijo Tanya-. Parece que hoy no digo nada correctamente-. Palmeo la mano de Bella-. Estoy segura de que Edward se enamoró de ti y por eso te eligió. No estamos en la Edad Media. Los hombres se casan por elección y no porque las mujeres se queden embarazadas. Claro que Edward siempre dijo que quería tener hijos, pero no soportar una esposa autoritaria. Aunque tú, mi dulce niña, nunca podrías ser autoritaria. Ahora si debo marcharme. Espero que seamos muy buenas amigas. Tal vez pueda ayudarte a conocer los gustos de Edward. No olvides que nos conocemos desde siempre.

Beso el aire junto a la mejilla de Bella y dio media vuelta.

-Ordenare que retiren la bandeja- dijo, con una sonrisa-, así tu dulce cabecita no tendrá que preocuparse por eso. Ve a descansar y cuida a ese bebé que Edward desea con tanto ahínco.

Salió de la habitación y Bella se desplomo sobre una silla, sintiéndose como si acabara de salir de una tormenta. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que comenzó a pensar en las palabras de  
Tanya. ¿Elección? Edward no la había elegido: ella se había topado con él. La habría liberado con gusto, pero ella se negó a darle el nombre de su tío. ¡Honor! El honor de Edward le había impedido dejarla en la calle y, más tarde, ese mismo honor lo había llevado a casarse con ella. ¿Qué había dicho en la boda? Él se casaba con la madre de sus hijos.

¿Acaso lo había obligado? Era obvio que ese matrimonio no tenía nada que ver con el amor. ¿Cómo podía un hombre como Edward amar a una chiquilla que ni siquiera sabía preparar una taza de té sin quemarse?

Pasaron los días, y Bella se atrasaba cada vez con sus tareas. Los sirvientes parecían divertirse cambiando diariamente de turnos. Cuando Bella les hablaba, respondían con insolencia, y llego un momento en que ella apenas salía de su habitación.

Edward llegaba a la casa, la levantaba en brazos y le hacía cosquillas hasta que la tristeza abandonaba su rostro. Siempre le preguntaba que ocurría. La invitaba a pasear por la plantación y la muchacha iba, avergonzada por lo mucho que necesitaba su protección. Nunca podría admitir lo sola que se sentía en ese país.

Edward jamás se quejaba por su falta de autoridad, y nadie se atrevía a ser insolente con él, pero sí notaba que algunas áreas de la plantación no estaban bien supervisadas. Un día, Bella le oyó gritar a los peones del corral, preguntándoles porque estaban atrasados con su trabajo.

Tanya la visito dos veces, y cada vez hablaba con Bella con amabilidad, pero luego atacaba al personal de servicio por su negligencia. Cuando se marchaba, Bella se sentía agotada y más inútil que nunca.

No hablaba con Edward acerca de sus problemas con el personal ni de lo mucho que lloraba durante el día. Una tarde, mientras Bella estaba en la biblioteca tratando de concentrarse en un libro, entro Edward.

-¡Ah, aquí estas!- exclamo, sonriendo-. Pensé que habías desaparecido.

-¿Sucede algo?

Sobre la ropa, llevaba un impermeable como los de los marineros del barco.

-Se avecina una tormenta. Un rayo ha derribado parte de una cerca, y han escapado unos cien caballos.

-¿Iras a buscarlos?

-Si, en cuanto llegue Tanya.

-¿Tanya?- cerró el libro-. ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con los caballos?

Edward rió al ver la expresión de Bella.

-Algunos le pertenecen. Además, cabalga más rápido que la mayoría de los hombres del condado. El hecho es, mi pequeña esposa, que la necesito.

Bella se puso de pie y lo miro.

-Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

Edward la miro con indulgencia y la beso en la nariz.

-En primer lugar, no preocupar tu hermosa cabecita; en segundo lugar, cuidar a mi niño; y por último, pero esto es lo más importante, entibiar mi cama.

Dicho esto, se marchó.

Por un momento, Bella se quedó dónde estaba. Su primer impulso fue llorar, pero estaba harta de hacerlo. No estaba dispuesta a quedarse sentada, sola, y cuidar al hijo de Edward. La vida tenía que ser algo más que el solo hecho de vivir por unos pocos instantes a solas con un hombre al que solo le importaba lo que ella llevaba en su vientre.

Cuando Edward realmente quería algo, buscaba a la mujer quien siempre había recurrido: Tanya. Ella, con su orgullo y su arrogancia: con su seguridad de poder hacer cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Sin pensarlo más, se dirigió al dormitorio y empezó a hacer el equipaje. La idea de hacer algo, cualquier cosa, le hizo darse prisa. En el tocador había un estuche con un brazalete de zafiros y un par de pendientes de diamantes. Habían pertenecido a la madre de Edward, y él se los había obsequiado a Bella. Vacilo solo un m omento y luego los guardo también en la maleta.

Se puso una gruesa capa, se dirigió a la puerta, se cercioro de que nadie la viera y se encamino a la escalera. Antes de bajar, se detuvo para contemplar lo que alguna vez fuera suyo. ¡No! Nunca había sido suyo. Con renovada decisión, regreso corriendo a la biblioteca y escribió deprisa una nota para Edward, en la cual le decía que se marchaba y que él quedaba en libertas para tener a la mujer que amaba. Luego abrió un cajón y vacío en su bolsillo el contenido de una caja de monedas.

Fue fácil salir de la casa sin ser vista. Los sirvientes estaban ocupados asegurando las ventanas y las puertas en preparación para la tormenta que se olía en el aire como lana mojada. La casa daba al rio, pero por detrás de ella había un sendero escabroso que, según Edward, era un camino. La mayoría de los virginianos se trasladaban por agua, y Bella decidió tomar el sendero para evitar que la descubrieran.

Camino durante una hora. El aire estaba pesado por la tormenta y, finalmente, comenzó a llover. El sendero se cubrió de un lodo que se adhería a los zapatos y dificultaba mucho la marcha.

-¿Quiere que la lleve, jovencita?- pregunto alguien. Bella se volvió y hallo una carreta conducida por un anciano.

-No hay mucha protección de la lluvia, pero es mejor que caminar- insistió el hombre.

Bella le tendió la mano, agradecida, y el la ayudo a subir.

…

Tanya entro a la casa como un huracán, con la ropa empapada y el cabello convertido en una maraña desaliñada. "¡Maldito Edward!- pensó-. ¡Me manda a buscar como si yo fuera un peón para ayudarlo con los caballos, mientras esa inútil de su esposa se queda en casa!". No pasaba un día sin que recordara aquella horrible mañana en que se había encontrado a solas con él.

El día anterior, había ido a saludarlo a su regreso de Inglaterra, esperando que la llevara a su cama, como de costumbre, pero en cambio había presentado a esa niña descolorida como su esposa. A la mañana siguiente Tanya se enfrentó a Edward y exigió saber qué demonios creía él que estaba haciendo. Edward no dijo mucho hasta que ella empezó a enumerar los defectos de Bella… de todos los cuales se había enterado a detalle por Irina, su prima.

Edward levanto la mano para golpearla pero se contuvo a tiempo. Con una voz que nunca se le había oído, le dijo que Bella valía dos veces más que ella y que no le importaba que su esposa no pudiera dominar un ejército de sirvientes. Dijo también que si Tanya quería ser bienvenida a esa casa debería pedir disculpas a Bella.

Tanya había tardado una semana en tragarse su orgullo y acudir a aquella tonta muchacha. ¿Y que había encontrado? A Bella llorando, incapaz de atender siquiera sus dedos quemados. Pero al menos había averiguado porque Edward se había casado con ella. Ahora todo estaba claro. El carácter sumiso de Bella, combinado con la agresividad de Edward, le habían conseguido lo que él deseaba: un hijo. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer Tanya era demostrar a Edward que estaba desperdiciando su vida y su dinero con aquella chiquilla inútil.

Con la misma furia que había tenido en las últimas semanas, Tanya subió la escalera. Edward le había pedido que de camino a casa, pasara a ver a su preciosa mujer, pues él tendría que pasar esa noche, y tal vez el día siguiente, en casa de Emmet. Había caído un rayo sobre el corral de Emmet y necesitaba ayuda para reconstruirlo. Tanya tuvo ganas de abofetear a Edward al ver su expresión. ¡Como si fuera una tragedia pasar dos noches lejos de esa pequeña!

Tomo aliento para calmarse, abrió la puerta del dormitorio y se sorprendió al hallarlo vacío… y desordenado. Mientas observaba los cajones abiertos y la ropa esparcida sobre la cama, supo que era demasiado esperar que un ladrón hubiera entrado en la casa y se hubiera llevado a la princesita. Arrebato un vestido de raso de un bello color de melocotón maduro y la invadió la envidia. En todos sus vestidos, si se los miraba con atención, había partes gastadas.

Arrojo el vestido sobre la cama y fue a recorrer la casa que tanto conocía, abriendo las puertas con furia y pensando que todo aquello debería haber sido suyo. En la biblioteca, hallo una sola vela encendida junto a una sencilla nota, sobre el escritorio de Edward. Le repugno la letra, con sus aes y oes abiertas.

Sin embargo, al leerla, todo empezó a aclararse. ¡De modo que la intrusa había dejado a Edward para que tuviera a la "mujer que amaba"! Quizás había llegado el momento de hacer algo con respecto a la infantil infatuación de Edward con esa muchachita.

Guardo la nota de Bella en el bolsillo y escribió otra.

 _Querido Edward:_

 _Bella y yo hemos decidido conocernos mejor, de modo que nos vamos a Richmond durante unos días._

 _Saludos_

 _Tanya._

Sonriendo, Tanya deseo que unos días bastaran para borrar el rostro de Bella. Sin duda la muchacha sería tan torpe en su huida como en todo lo que intentaba hacer. Pero Tanya podía encargarse de eso. Con un poco de dinero aquí y allí, podría convencer a la gente que nunca la había visto.

…

Pasaron cuatro días hasta que Tanya regreso al fin, sola a la plantación Cullen. Sintió asco cuando Edward corrió a recibirla. Subió de un salto al carruaje y le pregunto, con ojos febriles:

-¿Dónde esta Bella?

Más tarde, Tanya se enorgulleció de su propia actuación.

Se había mostrado furiosa porque Bella nunca se había presentado para el viaje.

Se asustó al ver la furia de Edward. Lo conocía desde la infancia, pero jamás lo había visto perder el control. En pocos instantes movilizo toda la plantación para la búsqueda de su esposa. Llegaron amigos de todas partes, pero el segundo día, cuando encontraron un trozo de uno de los vestidos de Bella en la orilla del rio, muchos abandonaron la búsqueda y regresaron a casa.

Pero Edward no se dio por vencido. Cubrió un círculo de trescientos kilómetros alrededor de la plantación y formulo preguntas a todos los que vivían dentro del círculo.

Tanya contenía el aliento y rogaba haber hecho bien su trabajo. Tuvo su recompensa cuando Edward volvió un mes más tarde, cansado, delgado y envejecido. Con una sonrisa, Tanya recordó todo el dinero que le había costado ese engaño. Con la plantación ya endeudada, no podía permitirse muchos errores, de modo que había tomado todo el efectivo que tenía y sobornando hombre y mujeres de toda la región. Algunos decían a Edward que la habían visto, pero le indicaban caminos erróneos. Otros que la habían visto lo negaban. Y algunos pocos insobornables dijeron la verdad, pero más adelante había otros que juraban no haberla visto.

Poco a poco, Edward regreso al trabajo de la plantación, dando cada vez más autoridad a su hermano Jasper. Y Tanya se dispuso a reparar la vida de Edward.

 **Reviews…?**


	14. Capítulo 14

**DISCLAIMER: la historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la trama es de un libro el cual será dicho al final de esta historia, yo solo me adjudico la adaptación**

\- Capítulo 13 -

El primer tramo del viaje fue casi agradable para Bella. No dejaba de imaginar la cara de Edward cuando la encontrara. Claro que negociaría con él antes de regresar a su hogar. Insistiría en que despidiera a la cocinera y contratara a un ama de llaves. ¡No! Ella misma elegiría el ama de llaves, alguien que fuera leal.

El hombre de la carreta la dejo en una posada de diligencias. Allí, Bella se armó de coraje y entró en la pequeña posada, que, más que un establecimiento público, parecía la casa de alguien.

-Era nuestra casa- le explico la dueña-, pero después de que murió mi esposo, vendí las tierras y empecé a aceptar huéspedes. Fue mucho más fácil que cocinar para mis diez hijos.

La dueña de la posada tomó a Bella bajo su ala y le dio un amistoso sermón acerca de viajar sola. Mientras comía sola en una mesa, Bella imaginaba a Edward pidiendo información a esa mujer.

Por la mañana, pregunto a la dueña cuatro veces hacia donde iba la próxima diligencia, y comprendió con cierta culpa que lo hacía para que la mujer grabara en su mente hacia donde iría ella.

Al segundo día de diligencia ya estaba muy fatigada y no dejaba de mirar por la ventanilla. La tormenta había pasado; el aire había quedado muy cargado y el vestido se le adhería al cuerpo. En una oportunidad oyó acercarse un caballo y sonrió, segura de que el jinete seria Edward. Asomo la cabeza por la ventanilla y levanto la mano para saludarlo, pero el jinete siguió de largo. Avergonzada, volvió a acomodarse en su asiento.

Esa n o che no hubo ninguna posadera amigable sino lamenta mente un anciano malhumorado que servía carne dura y patatas frías para la cena. Triste y cansada, Bella subió al dormitorio que, en su condición de mujer sola, compartía con otras diez mujeres.

Antes de amanecer se despertó y se echó a llorar en silencio. A la hora de partir, le dolía la cabeza y tenía los ojos hinchados. Los otros cuatro pasajeros trataban de conversar con ella, pero Bella solo podía asentir a sus preguntas. Todos le preguntaban lo mismo: adonde se dirigía.

Mirando por la ventanilla sin ver en realidad, comenzó a plantearse la misma pregunta. ¿Acaso hubiera huido de Edward solo para demostrarle que podía ser independiente? ¿Realmente creía que él quería a Tanya?

Sin hallar respuestas a sus preguntas, siguió tomando una diligencia tras otra, mirando pasar el paisaje, sin molestarse siquiera por la falta de comida y camas decentes.

Una tarde, aturdida, se apeó de las diligencias en un sitio inhóspito que consistía en poco más que algunas casas.

-Aquí termina el recorrido, señora- le informo en cochero, al tiempo que le ofrecía la mano.

-¿Cómo dijo?

El hombre la miro con paciencia. En los últimos cuatro días la había visto sumida en sus pensamientos, y pensó que tal vez no estuviera en sus cabales.

-Aquí termina el recorrido. Más allá de Forks no hay más que tierra india. Si quiere seguir el viaje, tendrá que alquilar una carreta.

-¿Podría conseguir una habitación aquí?

-Señora, esto ni siquiera es un pueblo, no hay hoteles. Mire, o se queda o vuelve. Aquí no tiene donde alojarse.

¡Volver! ¿Cómo podía volver con Edward y su amante? Desde detrás de la diligencia se oyó una voz de mujer.

-Yo tengo un lugar. Puede quedarse conmigo hasta que decida lo que desea hacer.

Bella se volvió y halló una joven menuda y de baja estatura, de cabello color negro y grandes ojos azules.

-Soy Alice Brandon, y tengo una granja aquí cerca. ¿Quiere quedarse conmigo?

-Sí- respondió Bella-. Puedo pagarle…

-No se preocupe por eso. Ya nos arreglaremos.

Tomo la maleta de Bella y se puso en marcha.

-La vi allí, y me pareció tan pequeña que me dio pena. Sabe, yo estaba igual que usted hace unos tres meses. Mis padres murieron y me dejaron sola, sin más que esta vieja granja y algo más. Bien, hemos llegado.

Hizo pasar a Bella a una casa de dos plantas en muy mal estado.

-Siéntese. Preparare un poco de café. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Bella Cullen- respondió, sin pensarlo; luego se encogió de hombros, pues ¿qué importaba que no se escondiera? Era obvio que a Edward no le interesaba que volviera.

Bella sorbió el café. Aunque no le agrado mucho el sabor, la ayudo a sentirse mejor, a pesar de que las lágrimas comenzaban a crecer detrás de sus ojos.

-Parece que usted también ha tenido su tragedia- observo Alice mientras cortaba un trozo de pastel y se lo entregaba a Bella.

Un hombre que quería casarse con ella a pesar de despreciarla, un tío que la detestaba, un hombre que se había casado con ella solo por el niño que esperaba… No pudo sino asentir a la pregunta de Alice.

Al ver que la muchacha apenas había probado el pastel, Alice la miro con compasión y le pregunto si deseaba acostarse. Una vez sola en el pequeño dormitorio, Bella se echó a llorar con ganas, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

No oyó entrar a Alice; solo sintió que la abrazaba.

-Puedes contármelo si lo deseas- susurro.

-¡Hombres!- exclamo Bella-. Dos veces los he amado, y las dos veces…

-no hace falta que digas más- dijo Alice-. Soy una experta en hombres. Hace dos años me enamore de uno y decidí que valía más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Por eso una noche hui por la ventana de mi dormitorio, sin dejar siquiera una nota a mis padres, y me fugue con él. Decía que íbamos a casarnos, pero nunca parecía ser el momento adecuado. Hace seis meses lo encontré en la cama con otra mujer.

Esa confesión hizo llorar más a Bella.

-No sabía adónde ir- prosiguió Bella-. Entonces vine a casa, y mis maravillosos padres me recibieron, sin decir jamás una palabra sobre lo que había hecho. Dos semanas más tarde murieron de escarlatina.

-Yo… lo siento- sollozo Bella-. Entonces, Ti también estas sola.

-Exactamente- dijo Alice-. Soy dueña de una granja que está a punto de derrumbarse sobre mi persona, y todos los hombres que pasan por aquí juran que podrían hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-¡Espero que no les creas!- exclamo Bella.

Alice rio.

-Empiezas a hablar como yo, pero o me caso con alguno de ellos o me muero de hambre aquí.

-Yo tengo un poco de dinero- dijo Bell, y vacío sobre la cama sus bolsillos. Vio con consternación que solo le quedaban cuatro monedas de plata-. ¡Espera un minuto!- agrego, mientras corría hacia su maleta y sacaba el brazalete de zafiros y los aretes de diamantes.

Alice los levanto hacia la luz.

-Uno de tus dos hombres debió de ser muy bueno contigo.

-Cuando estaba conmigo, sí- respondió Bella, con disgusto. De pronto, su expresión cambio y se aferró el vientre.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-Creo que el bebé acaba de moverse- respondió, asombrada.

Los ojos de Alice se dilataron, y luego se echó a reír.

-¡Bonito par somos! Dos mujeres rechazadas que odian a todo el género masculino- dijo, en un tono que no dejaba dudas de que su opinión fuera a cambiar-, con un par de joyas, cuatro monedas de plata, una granja que se viene abajo y un bebé en camino. ¿Cómo haremos para llevar comida a nuestra mesa este invierno?

La forma en que hablo de ambas y la insinuación de que ese invierno estaría juntas despertó una chispa de interés en Bella. Edward no la quería, pero ella tenía que sobrevivir. Al sentir otro movimiento del bebé, sonrió. En los últimos meses no había pensado mucho en su hijo. Edward no la dejaba pensar más que en él.

-¿Qué te parece si comemos más pastel y conversamos?- sugirió Alice.

Bella no imagina su futuro con mucha alegría, pero tenía que planear algo para ella y su hijo.

-¿Tu hiciste esto?- pregunto, mientras comía el pastel con voracidad.

Alice sonrió con orgullo.

-Si hay algo que sé hacer, es cocinar. A los diez años ya cocinaba todo para mis padres.

-Al menos tú tienes algún talento- dijo Bella, en tono sombrío-. Yo no sé hacer nada.

Alice se sentó a la viaja mesa.

-Yo podría enseñarte a cocinar. Estaba pensando en preparar comidas y venderlas a la gente que pasa por Forks. Entre las dos podríamos ganar lo suficiente para mantenernos.

-¿Esto es Forks? ¿Así se llama el lugar donde nos encontramos?

Alice la miro con compasión.

-Supongo que simplemente abordaste una diligencia y llegaste hasta el final del recorrido.

Bella solo asintió mientras terminaba el trozo de pastel.

-Si estas dispuesta a intentarlo y a trabajar, me gustaría tener tu compañía.

Se estrecharon las manos para sellar el acuerdo.

Alice tardo una semana en llegar a creer realmente que Bella no sabía cocinar, pero pasaron diez días hasta que se dio por vencida.

-Es inútil- suspiro Alice-. Si no olvidas la levadura, es la harina o el azúcar, o alguna otra cosa-. Puso sobre la mesa una hogaza de pan y trato de clavarle un cuchillo, pero no pudo.

-Lo siento- dijo Bella-. Te aseguro que lo intento.

Alice la miro con ojo crítico y dijo:

-¿Sabes para que eres muy buena? Le gustas a la gente. Tienes cierto aire de dulzura y eres tan bonita que las mujeres te toman simpatía y quieren protegerte, y los hombres también.

Una vez Edward había querido protegerla, pero no había durado mucho.

-No estoy segura de que tengas razón, pero ¿Qué clase de talento es ése?

\- puedes vender. Yo cocinare y tú venderás. Muéstrate dulce por fuera, pero negocia bien. No dejes que nadie te convenza de pagar menos de lo que pedimos.

Al día siguiente la diligencia trajo a cuatro personas que iban a encontrarse con otras en Forks para proseguir viaje al oeste. Por impulso, Bella elevo el precio de la comida y nadie se lo cuestiono. Lo vendieron todo.

Esa tarde, gasto todo el dinero que tenían ella y Alice. Tres de los colonos que viajaban hacia el oeste habían sobrecargado sus carretas y se disponían a arrojar al rio el exceso de carga: faroles, cuerdas y alguna ropa. Estaban enfadados y querían asegurarse de que nadie pudiera usar lo que ellos habían pagado. Bella les ofreció comprárselo todo. Corrió a la casa, tomo todo el dinero y se lo dio a los colonos.

Cuando regreso con la mercancía, Alice se puso furiosa. No tenían dinero, les quedaban muy pocas provisiones y tenían una habitación llena de equipos que nadie necesitaba.

Durante tres días se alimentaron de manzanas que robaban de una huerta a seis kilómetros de allí. Bella se sentía muy culpable.

Al cuarto día, llegaron más colonos a Forks, y Bella les vendió todos los artículos por el triple de lo que ella había pagado. Llorando de alivio porque su situación se había solucionado, Bella y Alice se abrazaron y bailaron en la cocina.

Eso fue el comienzo de todo. Con esa primera venta ganaron confianzas en sí mismas y mutuas también. Comenzaron a planear lo que podían hacer en el futuro.

Hicieron un trato con el granjero que tenía el manzanar: ellas le comprarían todas las manzanas caídas a cambio de muy poco dinero y una hogaza de pan por semana. Por las noches, ambas pelaban y cortaban las manzanas, y al día siguiente las ponían a secar al sol. Una vez secas, las vendían a los colonos que viajaban al oeste.

Cada centavo que ganaba, cada trato que hacían, aumentaba el monto de su negocio. Se levantaban antes del amanecer y se acostaban muy tarde. Sin embargo, a veces Bella se sentía más feliz que nunca. Por primera vez en su vida sentía que alguien la necesitaba.

Durante el otoño empezaron a aceptar huéspedes y servir comidas. La gente llegaba a Forks demasiado tarde para continuar el viaje al oeste y pernoctaban allí. Un hombre les explico que en su pueblo natal le habían ofrecido una fiesta de despedida, y no quería regresar y decir que había perdido a las carretas. Bella y Alice se miraron, sonrieron y dijeron al hombre que ellas se encargarían. Para noviembre ya podían recibir seis huéspedes, y apenas quedaba lugar.

-El año próximo plantare pepinillos y coles- dijo Alice, mirando con asco una comida que consistía en poco más que carne de caza.

Miro a Bella y dejo de quejarse. La muchacha estaba de pie, vacilante, con el vientre muy abultado.

-Si me disculpas- dijo, en la voz más baja posible-, creo que subiré a tener un bebé.

Alice, furiosa, tomo el brazo de su amiga y la ayudo a subir al dormitorio que compartían.

-Sin duda, has tenido dolores todo el día. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar que considerarte una carga y pedir ayuda?-. Con torpeza, Bella se sentó en la cama y se recostó en las almohadas que coloco Alice.

-¿Podrías sermonearme más tarde?- dijo, con la cara contorsionada.

A pesar de la contextura pequeña de Bella, el suyo fue un parto fácil. Llego al mundo una niña grande y perfecta. Frunció la carita, cerró los puños y comenzó a berrear.

-Igual que Edward- murmuro Bella, y tendió los brazos para tomar a su hija-. Elizabeth, ¿Te gusta ese nombre?

-Sí- respondió Alice, mientras aseaba a Bella y la habitación.

Estaba demasiado exhausta para pensar en el nombre del bebé. Observo a Bella, que acunaba en brazos a su hija, y sintió que había llevado la peor parte.

Un mes después, ambas mujeres se habían adaptado a la nueva rutina de dirigir la casa de huéspedes y atender al bebé. Cuando llego la primavera, llegaron también cientos de colonos. Un hombre, cuya esposa había muerto en el viaje a Forks, decidió quedarse a con su dos hijos pequeños en el pueblito y comenzó a construir una casa grande y cómoda.

-Este pueblo crecerá- murmuro Bella, con la niña en brazos. Contemplo la viaja granja y la imagino con una nueva mano de pintura. Dio rienda suelta a su imaginación y vio también una ampliación en el frente, algo como una larga galería.

-Tienes una expresión muy extraña- observo Alice-. ¿Quieres decirme a que se debe?

Aun no, pensó Bella. Había tenido demasiados sueños en su vida, y todos habían fracasado. En adelante se concentraría en un solo objetivo, y trabajaría mucho para lograrlo.

Semanas más tarde, Bella decidió al fin revelar a Alice sus ideas de remodelar y agrandar la casa para convertirla en un verdadero hotel. Alice se sorprendió mucho.

-Es… una idea estupenda- respondió, vacilante-. Pero ¿crees que nosotras… quiero decir, dos mujeres… podamos hacer algo así? ¿Qué sabemos de hotelería?

-Nada- admitió Bella con seriedad-. Y no me dejes comparar lo que sé hacer con lo que quiero hacer, o jamás lo intentare.

Alice rio, sin saber cómo tomar esa declaración.

-Estoy contigo- dijo al fin-. Tú decide lo que hay que hacer y yo te seguiré.

Eso era otra cosa en la que Bella no quería pensar. En realidad, quería mantenerse tan ocupada que no pudiera pensar. Dos días más tarde encontró un ama de leche para Elizabeth, saco las joyas de su escondite y abordo una diligencia hacia el norte. Paso por tres pueblos hasta encontrar a alguien dispuesto a pagar un precio decente por el brazalete y los pendientes. Y en todas partes visito las posadas locales. Descubrió que una posada no era solamente un alojamiento para viajeros sino también un lugar de reuniones sociales y políticas. Trazo bosquejos e hizo preguntas, y su seriedad y juventud le ganaron muchas horas de conversación y respuestas.

Cuando regreso a casa, cansada pero alborozada y más que ansiosa por ver a su hija y a su amiga, tenía una gran maleta de cuero llena de notas, dibujos y recetas para Alice. Cosidos a la ropa, traía giros bancarios por las joyas. Desde ese momento en adelante jamás hubo duda alguna de quien era el líder en esa sociedad.

 **Reviews…?**


	15. Capítulo 15

**DISCLAIMER: la historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la trama es de un libro el cual será dicho al final de esta historia, yo solo me adjudico la adaptación**

\- Capítulo 14 -

 **3 años después…**

Jacob Black bajo de la diligencia en la floreciente pueblo de Forks, Washington, en una fresca mañana de septiembre de 1802. Se sacudió el polvo del camino, acomodo el cuello de terciopelo azul de su chaqueta y tiro de su puño de encaje.

-¿Es aquí donde baja, señor?- le pregunto el cochero desde atrás.

Jacob no se molestó en mirar al cochero; simplemente asintió. Segundos más tarde, dio media vuelta al oír que sus dos grandes baúles eran arrojados al suelo desde el techo de la diligencia. Con una amplia sonrisa, el cochero lo miro con aire inocente.

-¿Quiere que se los lleve a la posada?- pregunto un hombre fornido.

Nuevamente Jacob asintió con frialdad; ignoraba lo mejor que podía a toda la raza americana. Cuando se alejó la diligencia, Jacob vio por primera vez la "Posada del Delfín Plateado". Tenía tres plantas y media, con galerías dobles al frente y altas columnas blancas que llegaban al techo empinado. Jacob arrojo al joven una moneda y decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Aquí hay dinero en alguna parte, pensó al observar los edificios limpios y prolijos. Frente a la posada había una imprenta, un consultorio médico, un abogado y una droguería. Cerca de allí había una herrería, una gran tienda mercantil, una escuela y, al otro extremo del pueblo, una iglesia alta y bien conservada. Todo tenía un aspecto prospero.

Volvió su atención a la posada. Era fácil deducir que ese edificio dominaba al pueblo. Al fondo tenía un ala adicional, en una parte más vieja pero bien conservada del edificio. Todas las ventanas estaban limpísimas; todos los postigos, recién pintados, y mientras Jacob observaba, mucha gente entraba y salía del prospero establecimiento.

Volvió a sacar de su bolsillo un artículo de un periódico.

El artículo afirmaba que una tal señora Isabella Cullen y Alice Brandon, una solterona, eran prácticamente dueñas de todo un pueblo en Washington. Al principio, Jacob había creído imposible que se tratara de la misma Isabella a quien había buscado durante tantos años, pero envió un hombre a ese pueblo y este regreso con una descripción que solo podía corresponder a la Isabella que él conociera.

Nuevamente, pensó en aquella noche, casi cinco años atrás, cuando Aro Vulturi había echado a su sobrina de su propia casa. La pobre e inocente Isabella nunca había comprendido que la casa Swan era suya y que, en lugar de vivir de los ingresos de su tío, como dijera Aro aquella noche, era Vulturi quien vivía de los intereses de la fortuna de Isabella. Jacob sonrió y se preguntó si Vulturi habría imaginado alguna vez quien había puesto sobre aviso a los albaceas de los bienes de Isabella acerca de lo que había hecho su tío. Era una venganza leve pero apropiada por las cosas que dijera Vulturi sobre él la noche en que los albaceas echaron a Aro de la casa Swan sin un solo penique. Seis meses más tarde, hallaron a Aro Vulturi muerto a puñaladas en una taberna portuaria, y al fin se completó la venganza de Jacob.

Con el correr de los meses y los años, Jacob comenzó a pensar más y más en la fortuna de Bella, depositada en un banco, que crecía a diario gracias al hábil manejo de sus albaceas. Comenzó a buscar una esposa, alguien que tuviera dinero suficiente para mantenerlo a él y a su propiedad, pero ninguna joven tenía tanto dinero como Isabella Swan. Las mujeres ricas no querían tener nada que ver con un caballero sin título, sin un penique y con hábitos dudosos.

Después de una infructuosa búsqueda de dos años, Jacob se convenció de que al plantarlo Isabella había arruinado su reputación con las mujeres. Por lo tanto, lo que correspondía era buscarla, casarse con ella y dejar que el dinero reparara su reputación.

Le había llevado un tiempo encontrar a la antigua criada de Bella, que vivía en Escocia con unos familiares. La anciana sufría el dolor permanente de una mandíbula desencajada, pues Aro le había quebrado el hueso cuando ella trato de responder las preguntas de un americano acerca de una muchacha que había encontrado.

Hablando con dificultad y bebiendo constantemente para apagar el dolor, la anciana le provoco tanto asco a Jacob que él apenas soportaba estar cerca de ella. Sus recuerdos eran inciertos, y Jacob tardo varias horas en averiguar lo que deseaba saber, pero partió con cierta idea de donde debía buscar.

Siguiendo las respuestas obtenía, pronto averiguo que Isabella se había marchado a América. No fue fácil tomar la decisión de seguirla, pero supuso que después de varios años en ese país incivilizado, la muchacha estaría ansiosa por volver a Inglaterra.

Norteamérica era más grande de lo que había imaginado y había algunos puntos aislados de civilización, pero la gente era repugnante. Nunca se atenían a su nivel social; todos se creían miembros de la realeza.

Estaba a punto de volver a Inglaterra cuando vio el pequeño artículo en un periódico. Cuando regreso el hombre a quien contratara para ir a Forks, describió a una mujer muy parecida a Isabella, aunque no parecía ser la muchacha ingenua que él recordaba.

Atravesó el óvalo de césped que separaba las dos calles principales y entro a la posada.

Había un gran vestíbulo con parees blancas. En ese momento, varios hombres y mujeres entraban a una habitación que estaba sobre la derecha y Jacob los siguió. Se trataba de una sala más grande aun, con cómodos sofás y sillas y, sobre una pared, un gran hogar de piedra. Todos los muebles tenían tapizados nuevos de raso rosa apagado y verde claro, a rayas. Junto a esa sala había un bar que le pareció rustico, con sus mesas y sillas de roble, aunque era obvio que había mucho movimiento allí. Frente a la sala común había un enorme comedor público y dos privados.

Finalmente volvió al frente de la posada, sin llegar a la parte vieja, y se asomó a una acogedora biblioteca que olía a cuero y tabaco. A otro lado del vestíbulo había una sala de recepción, donde un empleado cortes le asigno una habitación privada en la segunda planta.

-¿Cuántas habitaciones tienen?

-Una docena-respondió el empleado-. Más dos con sala y, por supuesto, las habitaciones privadas de las dueñas.

-Claro. Supongo que se refiere a las dos damas.

-Sí, señor: Bella y Alice. Bella vive abajo, al final de la parte vieja, y Alice está arriba, justo encima de ella.

-¿Y ellas son las damas que, según se dice, son dueñas de la mayor parte del pueblo?- pregunto Jacob.

-El predicador dice que el único edificio que no es de ellas es la iglesia, pero todos sabemos que ellas la pagaron. Y tienen hipotecas de todos los demás edificios. Si llegaba un abogado, Bella le daba un dinero para construir una casa y él se quedaba; luego un médico, y así este lugar pronto llego a sur un pueblo.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar a la señora Cullen?- pregunto Jacob; no le agradaba que aquel hombre la llamara por su nombre de pila.

-En cualquier parte- respondió deprisa. Pues llegaba una pareja a registrarse-. Está en todas partes al mismo tiempo.

Jacob, que no quería causar un escándalo, ignoro la descortesía con que el empleado había dejado de prestarle atención. Más tarde tendría que hablar con el gerente, fuera quien fuese.

Su habitación era limpia y bien amueblada, y el sol entraba por la ventana. Sobre una pared había un pequeño hogar. Se cambió la ropa del viaje y bajo al comedor. Le irritaba comer en el salón público, pero sabía que allí sería más probable ver a Isabella. El menú era extenso: servían tipos de carne, tres pescados, platos fríos, salsas, verduras, carnes de caza y una lista impresionante de pasteles y budines. La comida era servida con celeridad, estaba caliente, bien preparada y deliciosa.

Mientras probaba algo llamado pastel moravo, una mujer entro al salón y todas las miradas, masculinas y femeninas, se volvieron hacia ella. No la miraba solo por su extraordinaria belleza, sino por su presencia, su personalidad. Aquella mujer: menuda, con un exquisito vestido de muselina verde, sabía quién era. Camina con seguridad y conversaba fácilmente con unos y con otros. Parecía una dama elegante recibiendo invitados en su casa. En una mesa se detuvo, observo un plato y lo envió de vuelta a la cocina. En otra mesa, dos mujeres se pusieron de pie y la abrazaron brevemente, y durante un momento se sentó con ellas y rio, feliz.

Jacob no podía apartar los ojos de ella. En lo superficial, se parecía a la niña torpe que él había conocido. Los ojos eran del mismo color; el cabello, del mismo tono castaño, pero aquella mujer, con sus firmes curvas y su facilidad de trato con la gente, no se perecía en absoluto a la chiquilla asustadiza con quien había estado comprometido una vez.

Jacob se recostó en la silla y espero con calma que Isabella se acercara a él. Sonrió al verlo, pero no lo reconoció. Un instante después, cuando ella estaba conversando con una pareja cercana a él, levanto la vista y hallo los ojos de Jacob. Lo miro un momento, y Jacob le dirigió su sonrisa más encantadora. Disfruto mucho al verla dar media vuelta y salir de la sala deprisa. Estuvo seguro de que quedaba en ella algún sentimiento, bueno o malo, relacionado con él. Odio o amor, no le importaba cual fuera, con tal de que lo recordara.

…

-Bella, ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto Alice desde el otro lado de la gran mesa de roble de la cocina, donde supervisaba a tres cocineras.

-Claro- respondió Bella en tono cortante. Luego tomo aliento y sonrió-. Es solo que acabo de ver un fantasma.

Las dos mujeres se miraron y Alice llevo a Bella a un rincón de la gran habitación.

-¿El padre de Betty?

-No- respondió Bella en voz baja.

A veces le parecía que no había un momento de su vida, en que no pensaba en Edward. Cada vez que miraba los grandes ojos verdes de Elizabeth, lo veía a él. A veces, al oír pasos fuertes en la escalera, el corazón le daba un vuelco.

-te acuerdas del hombre con quien estuve comprometida hace años ¿Jacob Black?- no había secretos entre las amigas-. Está en el comedor.

-¡Ese canalla!- exclamo Alice, indignada-. ¿Qué ha pedido? Le pondré veneno.

Bella rio.

-Supongo que yo también debería sentirme así, pero me pregunto si alguien puede olvidar el primer amor: al verlo, volvieron muchos recuerdos. Yo tenía tanto miedo de todo, estaba tan ansiosa por complacer, y tan enamorada de él… Me parecía el hombre más apuesto y elegante que hubiera visto.

-¿Y cómo está ahora?

-Bueno, no está nada mal- respondía Bella, con una sonrisa-. Supongo que debería invitarlo a mi oficina para conversar. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Bella- le advirtió Alice-, ten cuidado. No está aquí por casualidad.

-Estoy segura de eso, y tengo bastante claro que es lo que busca. En menos de un mes cumplirá veintitrés años, y entonces el dinero que me dejaron mis padres será mío.

-No lo olvides ni por un momento- le aconsejo Alice.

Bella se dirigió a su oficina, contigua a la cocina, y se sentó en la silla de cuero, ante el escritorio. No era que Jacob Black la hubiera afectado tanto, sino que con él habían vuelto muchos recuerdos. Como una oleada de agua fría, recordó la horrible noche en que supo la verdad sobre su tío y su prometido. Un recuerdo tras otro: Edward abrazándola, Edward diciéndole que hacer, Edward haciéndole el amor, y Bella constantemente aterrada. En los últimos cuatro años se había sentado a escribirle cientos de veces, para hablarle de su hija y decirle que ambas estaban bien. Pero siempre se acordaba. ¿Y si Edward le respondía que no le importaba, lo cual era lo más probable dado que nunca la había buscado? Con los años, ella había aprendido a valerse sola, pero ¿podría hacerlo con Edward? ¿La convertiría él nuevamente en la niña llorosa y asustadiza que había sido?

Una llamada a la puerta la devolvió al presente. A su respuesta, Jacob abrió la puerta.

-Espero no interrumpir- dijo, sonriendo; sus ojos revelaban lo mucho que se alegraba de verla.

-En absoluto- respondió. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano-. Justamente iba a enviarte un mensaje para que vinieras.

Jacob bajo la cabeza y le beso la mano con ardor.

-Tal vez no esperabas encontrarme tan pronto…- murmuro-. Después de todo, significamos mucho el uno para el otro hace tiempo.

Fue una suerte que Jacob no pudiera ver la cara de Bella en ese momento. La expresión que adquirió fue de absoluto estupor. Que patán engreído, pensó. ¿Realmente creía que ella no recordaba aquella espantosa noche, que no recordaba la razón por la que quería casarse con ella?

Cuando Jacob volvió a levantar la cabeza, Bella sonreía. No había llegado a ser rica mostrando sus sentimientos.

-Si- dijo dulcemente-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Siéntate, por favor. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo para beber?

-Whisky, si tienes.

Bella le sirvió un vaso de whisky irlandés y sonrió con aire inocente al ver la sorpresa de Jacob. Se acomodó frente a él en una silla y pregunto:

-¿Cómo está mi tío?

-Temo que falleció.

Bella no respondió, insegura de sus sentimientos. A pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, era parte de su familia.

-¿Por qué has venido, Jacob?

Jacob tardo un poco en responder.

-Por un sentimiento de culpa- dijo al fin-. Si bien no tuve verdadera participación en lo que te hizo tu tío aquella noche, me sentía algo responsable. A pesar de lo que hayas creído oír, yo si te quería. Me preocupaba que fueras tan joven, y me disgustaba que tu tío te mantuviera en tanta ignorancia- rio como si se tratara de un chiste privado-. Debes admitir que no estabas muy inspirada como acompañante en la cena. Nunca me agrado la idea de casarme con una criatura. Tal vez a otro si les guste.

-¿Y ahora?- pregunto Bella, con una sonrisa seductora.

-Has cambiado. Tú… ya no eres una niña.

Antes de que Bella pudiera responder, se abrió la puerta y Elizabeth entro corriendo, con un ramillete de flores son tallo en su mano sucia. Era una hermosa niña de tres años, menuda como Bella y con los ojos y el cabello de Edward. Había heredado también la seguridad de su padre; no era asustadiza como Bella a su edad.

-Te tlaje flores, mami- dijo, sonriendo.

-¡Muchas gracias! Mi niña hermosa- respondió Bella, al tiempo que abrazaba con fuerza a su hija.

Elizabeth, sin amilanarse, observa abiertamente a Jacob.

-¿Quen es él?- pregunto con un susurro muy audible.

-Jacob, te presento a mi hija Elizabeth o Betty. Él es un viejo amigo mío, el señor Black.

Elizabeth logro decir mucho gusto antes de salir con la misma prisa que había llegado.

Bella miro con adoración la puerta que su hija acababa de cerrar de un golpe, y luego volvió a mirar a Jacob.

-Temo que has visto a mi hija tanto tiempo como cualquiera de nosotros. Puede andar libremente por la posada y aprovecha cada momento.

-¿Quién es su padre?- pregunto Jacob, sin perder tiempo.

Bella respondió con la mentira de siempre: que era viuda, pero, tal vez ese día había pensado tanto en Edward, sus ojos la delataron. Advirtió la mirada de Jacob, pero no dijo nada para no debilitar el engaño.

-Debo dejar que sigas trabajando- dijo Jacob-. ¿Querrías cenar conmigo esta noche?

Aun turbada porque él había descubierto su mentira, Bella acepto de inmediato.

…

Jacob se dirigió a la cocina para ordenar una cena muy especial. Cuando le presentaron a Alice y vio la hostilidad en sus ojos, supo que Bella se lo había contado todo. Al instante, asumió sus modales más encantadores y le pidió que le mostrara el pueblo. Alice acepto, incapaz de negarse, y paso una de las tardes más agradables de su vida. Si había una cosa que Jacob había aprendido a hacer en los últimos años, en su búsqueda de una esposa adinerada, era cautivar a las mujeres. Para el atardecer ya había convencido a Alice de que él había sido una víctima inocente de la codicia de Aro Vulturi. Le conto una historia larga y complicada de todo lo que había hecho para encontrar a Isabella, de sus remordimientos en todos esos años. Al volver al hotel, Alice estaba encantada con él. Pero Jacob había conseguido de ella más que eso: el nombre y el paradero del esposo de Isabella. Para la hora de la cena, ya había despachado a un hombre hacia Virginia, para que averiguara la verdad sobre Edward Cullen

 **Reviews…?**


	16. Capítulo 16

**DISCLAIMER: la historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la trama es de un libro el cual será dicho al final de esta historia, yo solo me adjudico la adaptación**

\- Capítulo 15 -

Edward estaba apoyado en el mostrador de una casa de modas de Richmond, esperando con paciencia mientras Tanya se probaba otro vestido.

-¿Qué te parece este, cariño?- le pregunto Tanya, al salir del vestidor. El vestido de muselina color herrumbre dejaba muy poco de sus grandes pechos librados a la imaginación-. No es un poco osado, ¿o sí?- prosiguió en voz baja, mientras se acercaba a él y le acariciaba el pecho.

-Es bonito- respondió Edward, impaciente-. ¿No has comprado ya suficientes? Quisiera llegar a casa antes del anochecer.

-¡A casa!- protesto Tanya, frunciendo los labios-. Casi no sales de esa plantación. Antes me llevabas a bailar. Antes… hacías muchas cosas conmigo.

Edward aparto las manos de Tanya de su pecho y la miro con fatiga.

-Entonces no era un hombre casado.

-¡Casado!- exclamo Tanya-. ¡Tu esposa te abandono! Demostró que no te quería. ¿Qué otro hombre sigue fiel a su esposa, este con ella o no?

-¿Desde cuándo soy como los demás?- replico Edward, con una mirada de advertencia. Ya habían discutido eso muchas veces.

El tintineo de las campanillas al abrirse la puerta de la tienda interrumpió las siguientes palabras de Tanya. Ambos se volvieron y vieron entrar a Bree Tanner. Era vecina y amiga de la familia de Edward.

-Me pareció verte, Edward- dijo alegremente-. Tanya…- la saludo con frialdad, sin ocultar su opinión del asedio de Tanya a un hombre casado.

Bree no conocía a Bella, pero tenía referencias de ella por parte de Rosalie, la esposa de Emmet. Dado que conocía a Edward desde hacía muchos años, creía saber por qué había huido Bella.

-Acaba de suceder algo muy curioso- prosiguió Bree-. Yo estaba en la iglesia, entregando flores frescas para el domingo, y un hombre de bastante mal aspecto empezó a hacer preguntas sobre ti.

-Tal vez esté buscando trabajo- supuso Edward, sin darle importancia.

-Yo también pensé eso al principio, y aunque no estaba prestando atención, juraría que le oí mencionar a Bella.

Al instante, Edward se incorporó.

-¿Bella?- susurro.

-Pensé esperar a que el pastor terminara, pero tenía miedo de que te marcharas antes.

Sin una palabra más, Edward salió de la tienda, subió a un carruaje y apuro a los caballos para que se dieran prisa.

-¡Maldición!- exclamo Tanya con vehemencia-. Tenías que venir a arruinarme el día.

-Lo siento mucho- respondió Bree con una radiante sonrisa mientras Tanya regresaba, airada, al vestidor.

Bree se volvió hacia la ventana y rezo en silencio por que Edward lograra averiguar algo sobre su esposa.

…

Antes de que los caballos se detuvieran por completo, Edward salto del carruaje frente a la iglesia. En ese instante salía un hombre que parecía haberse pasado la vida bebiendo. Edward, que nunca había sido muy dado a las formalidades y estaba demasiado alterado para pensar en las consecuencias, aferro al hombre por la camisa y lo arrincono contra la pared de madera.

-¿Quién eres?

-Yo no hice nada señor, y no tengo dinero.

Edward lo empujo más contra la pared.

-¿Eres tú quien anda haciendo preguntas sobre mí?

El hombre hizo una mueca de dolor; se afanaba por respirar con la presión del puño de Edward en su garganta.

-Él me pago. Yo tenía que averiguar si usted estaba vivo o no.

-Sera mejor que empieces a hablar. ¿Quién te pagó?

-Un inglés muy elegante. No sé cómo se llama. Dijo que era amigo suyo pero que le habían dicho que usted estaba muerto, entonces me pago para que averiguara cuando había muerto.

Edward apretó con más fuerza la garganta del hombre.

-Mencionaste a Bella.

El hombre lo miro, confundido.

-Dije que él se alojaba en el hotel de Bella.

Por un momento, Edward disminuyo la presión.

-¿Qué Bella? ¿Y dónde está ese hotel?

-En Forks, Washington, y es Bella Cullen, como usted. Le pregunte al predicador si estaban emparentados.

Al instante, Edward soltó al hombre y tuvo que sostenerse para no desplomarse.

-Sube al carruaje. Iremos a Forks, y por el camino hablaras.

Antes de que el hombre alcanzara a sentarse, Edward hizo arrancar a los caballos. Al pasar a toda velocidad frente a la tienda, donde estaba Tanya, ni siquiera aminoro la marcha. Se detuvo frente a la caballeriza.

-¡Ben!-llamo-. Dame una carreta decente con la que pueda soportar un viaje largo. Y toma esto- agrego al tiempo que arrojaba dinero sobre el asiento-. Devuelve este coche a su dueño.

Ben apenas levanto la vista.

-Si tienes prisa, será mejor que te pongas en marcha; me parece que se aproxima tormenta-dijo, y señalo con la cabeza en dirección en que se acercaba Tanya, muy furiosa. Dejo caer la herradura que estaba limpiando y fue a enganchar una carreta para Edward.

Edward se volvió hacia el hombrecito que seguía en el asiento del coche y le advirtió:

-si te mueves de ahí, será lo último que hagas.

Acababa de decirlo cuando llego Tanya.

-¿Cómo te atreves a seguir de largo y dejarme sola allí?- lo increpo, casi sin aliento por haberlo perseguido.

-ahora no tengo tiempo para discutir. Me marcho en unos minutos.

-¡Te marchas! Bueno, creo que ya he terminado las compras, pero tendrás que pasar a buscarlas por las cuatro tiendas.

-¡Ben!- rugió Edward-. ¿Todavía no tienes lista la carreta?

Se volvió hacia Tanya.

-No voy a casa, de modo que tendrás que buscar a otro para que te lleve. Pídeselo a Bree. Pasa por mi casa y dile a Jaz que estaré ausente por un tiempo.

Se volvió y vio que Ben acercaba la pesada carreta al frente del establo.

-Sube- ordeno al nervioso hombrecito que estaba en el carruaje.

-Edward- insistió Tanya, irritada-. Si no me ayudas…

Se interrumpió cuando Edward subió a la carreta, sin prestarle atención.

-¿Adónde vas?- pregunto, mientras la carreta se ponía en marcha.

-A Forks, Washington, a buscar a Bella- respondió, antes de marcharse con un revuelo de pedregullo y polvareda.

Tosiendo y maldiciendo, Tanya se volvió y miro al caballerizo, que sonreía con satisfacción. Comprendía la gracia de su persecución de Edward, pero cuanto más reía la gente, más furiosa se ponía ella. Sin embargo, a pesar de su furia, empezó a concebir un plan. Con que Forks, ¿no era así? El pobre Edward se había marchado sin una sola camisa limpia. Quizás ella debería empaquetarle algo de ropa y llevársela. Si, cuanto más lo pensaba, más se convencía de que Edward necesitaba ropa limpia.

…

Bella estaba en su despacho, revisando cuentas, cuando entro Alice.

-¿Cómo va todo?- pregunto

-Muy bien- respondió Bella, sin dejar de examinar los libros-. El año próximo podremos construir un par de edificios nuevos. Estaba pensando en una mueblería. ¿No crees que Forks necesita su propia fábrica de muebles?

-Sabes que no me refería a las finanzas. ¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Jacob? Anoche volviste a cenar con él, ¿no es cierto?

-Sabes muy bien que sí. Pero en respuesta a tu pregunta, Jacob siempre es una estupenda compañía. Sabe llevar una conversación, sus modales son impecables y sabe cómo hacer que una mujer se sienta como una reina.

-Te aburre muchísimo, ¿verdad?- observo Alice con un suspiro, al tiempo que se sentaba.

-En una palabra, sí. Con Jacob no hay sorpresas. Es tan… No lo sé, supongo que es demasiado perfecto.

-A Elizabeth le agrada.

Bella rio.

-A Elizabeth le gustan los regalos que él le hace. ¡Imagínate, regalar a una niña tan activa como Betty una muñeca de porcelana! Ella quería usarla como blanco para practicar con el juego de arco y flechas que le regalaste tú.

Alice ahogo una risita.

-Tal vez Jacob espera que las niñas también se comporten como damas.

Bella se puso de pie tras su escritorio.

-¿Tenemos algún huésped nuevo?

-Hace unos minutos llego un hombre en una carreta. Un sujeto muy apuesto. Y muy grande.

-Alice, eres incorregible- dijo Bella, no iré a darle la bienvenida.

Al salir de la oficina, se topó con Jacob.

-Buenos días- la saludo, y le beso la mano-. Estas más bella que el sol naciente sobre las gotas de roció en un pétalo de rosa.

Bella no supo si reír o gemir.

-Gracias por tan hermoso cumplido, pero ahora debo irme.

-Bella, querida, trabajas demasiado. Ven a pasar el día conmigo. Llevaremos a Elizabeth e iremos a almorzar al campo, como si fuéramos una familia.

-Es una invitación muy tentadora, pero realmente debo irme.

-No puedes huir de mi con tanta facilidad- replico Jacob con una sonrisa. La tomo del brazo y se dirigieron a la recepción.

Bella sintió la presencia de Edward aun antes de verlo.

Estaba en la puerta, y su enorme cuerpo tapaba la luz. El cuerpo de Bella se puso rígido cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

Ninguno de los dos se movió; simplemente se miraban. Una oleada tras otra de emoción atravesó a Bella hasta que le pareció oír un fuerte estallido. Al cabo de unos minutos que le parecieron horas, giro sobre sus talones y con un revoloteo de faltas, huyo a su despacho.

Jacob no estaba seguro de lo que ocurría entre Bella y aquel hombre, pero se lo imaginaba. No le gustaba la reacción de ella. Sin perder tiempo, la siguió de cerca.

-Bella, amor- le dijo, mientras la tomaba por los hombros. La muchacha temblaba tanto que apenas podía tenerse en pie.

Sin embargo, Bella apenas noto su presencia. Lo único que oía eran los latidos de su corazón y los pasos lentos y pesados que se acercaban sin vacilar. Temblorosa y pálida, se aferró al borde del escritorio y se inclinó hacia la fortaleza de Jacob.

La puerta del despacho se abrió con una fuerza brutal y dio de lleno contra la pared.

-¿Por qué me dejaste?- pregunto Edward con un susurro, horadándola con la mirada.

Cuando él se acercó, Bella no pudo hablar; solo lo miraba, pasmada.

-Te he hecho una pregunta.

Jacob se interpuso.

-espera un momento. No sé quién es usted, pero no tiene ningún derecho sobre Bella.

No termino lo que quería decir, pues Edward lo tomo por los hombros y lo arrojo hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Bella apenas lo noto; solo tenía conciencia de que Edward se le acercaba cada vez más.

Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de ella, le acaricio suavemente la sien con la punta de los dedos, y Bella sintió que se le aflojaban las rodillas. Antes de que se desplomara, Edward la levanto en brazos y hundió la cara en el cuello de la muchacha. Sin que se dijeran una sola palabra, la llevo hacia la puerta, giro a la derecha y se dirigió al final del pasillo, donde estaban las habitaciones de Bella. Después de dos días de hablar con el hombre al que había contratado Jacob, conocía bien la distribución de la Posada del Delfín Plateado.

Con la mente demasiado ocupada para poder pensar, Bella no considero lo que estaba haciendo. Lo único que sabía era que estaba en brazos de Edward y que, más que la vida misma, quería que le hiciera el amor.

Suavemente, como si ella pudiera romperse, la tendió sobre la cama y luego se sentó a su lado. Sostuvo entre sus manos la cara de Bella y le acaricio las mejillas y las sienes.

-Casi había olvidado lo hermosa que eres-murmuro-. Lo delicada y adorable que eres.

Las manos de Bella subieron por sus brazos. Era magnifico volver a sentir aquella fuerza, aquella cercanía. Una vez más empezó a temblar al invadirla el deseo, que echó a correr con ardor por sus venas.

-Edward- logro susurrar antes de que la boca de él cubriera la suya.

Desesperados, frenéticos, turbulentos, comenzaron a arrancarse la ropa. No deseaban ternura; solo había una violenta necesidad que debían satisfacer. La ropa caía al suelo, los botones volaban por la habitación, un puño de encaje se desgarro y las delicadas medias de seda se hicieron jirones. Cuando se unieron como un trueno que sigue a un brillante relámpago, se aferraron con todas sus fuerzas, más y más profundamente, tratando de saciar se incontrolable sed mutua.

Con violencia, en un estallido cegador, se arquearon con los espasmos que recorrieron sus cuerpos. Siguieron aferrados durante varios minutos hasta que al fin los músculos se relajaron. Entonces se miraron, como si quisieran devorarse.

Fue Bella quien quebró el hechizo al reír, pues Edward, con el pecho y un brazo desnudos, llevaba puesta una sola manga de la camisa. Edward bajo la vista para ver que era tan gracioso, y sonrió con deleite.

-Mira quien se ríe- dijo, y señalo lo que quedaba del atuendo de Bella.

Tenía una enagua enrollada en la cintura, y había otra, desgarrada, debajo de ellos. Su corsé, medio puesto y medio desgarrado, estaba arrugado bajo un brazo, mientas su vestido estaba a poco más de tres metros, colgando del marco de un cuadro. Bella se apoyó sobre los codos y, al mirar hacia sus pies, vio que una de sus medias, con su bonita liga de encaje, estaba intacta, mientras que la otra, agujerada, estaba enredada entre los dedos de sus pies.

Edward conservaba una manga de su camisa y las botas, nada más.

Bella miro aquellos ojos brillantes y aquel delicioso cuerpo ahora tan cercano, y se echó a reír. Lo abrazo y comenzaron a revolcarse en la cama, riendo, mientras Edward le quitaba con pericia lo que le quedaba de ropa. Luego, sin separarse de ella, se quitó las botas y la hilaridad se renovó cuando oyeron un fuerte estallido de porcelana quebrada al aterrizar una de las botas en alguna parte.

Bella dejo de reír al sentir los besos de Edward en su hombro y en sus brazos. La primera pasión ya había pasado, y ahora podían pasar más tiempo volviendo a explorarse y a descubrirse. Mientras la boca de Edward recorría su cuerpo, Bella cerro los ojos y se rindió a sus sentidos. Le acaricio el brazo, lo tomo de la mano, se la llevo a los labios y saboreo aquellos anchos dedos que tanto placer le daban. Mordisqueo suavemente las yemas, paso la lengua por los nudillos. Aquella era, sin duda, la mano de un hombre: con cicatrices, dura, callosa, ancha, y a la vez delicada y sensible. Le mordió la palma con fuerza, como si quisiera devorarlo.

Edward retiro la mano y le acaricio las piernas, la masajeo y la beso, hasta que Bella agito las piernas con impaciencia, pues otra vez lo deseaba. Cuando Edward volvió a subir la cabeza. Bella lo atrajo hacia si para besarlo.

Edward emitió una risa grave y seductora y la atrajo hacia sí, ambos de costado, enfrentados. Hizo que Bella lo abrazara con las piernas y gimió al penetrarla. Bella se aferró a él con fuerza mientras Edward manipulaba su cuerpo y prolongaba el éxtasis durante minutos, días, semanas, años, un siglo, y ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, sin conciencia de quien era o donde estaba.

Cuando Bella comenzaba a pensar que se volvería loca, de pronto Edward la hizo tenderse de espaldas y la penetro con fuerzas hasta que al fin sus cuerpos hallaron desahogo.

Sin una palabra, agotados, sudorosos, saciados, se durmieron el uno en brazos del otro.

Bella fue la primera en despertar y se sorprendió al ver por la ventana que el sol se ponía. Se desperezo, se apartó para mirar a Edward repantigado en la cama y se preguntó si alguna vez tendría algo de cordura estando con él. Por primera vez en años había olvidado por completo sus responsabilidades para con su hija, su amiga y su trabajo. Con sigilo, para no despertarlo, se levantó y se vistió. Antes de salir, besó el cabello de Edward y lo cubrió con una manta ligera.

En silencio, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Alice debía de estar preguntándose qué le habría ocurrido.

…

Edward se despertó lentamente. Por primera vez en años había dormido bien. Con una sonrisa en los labios, se volvió para mirar a su esposa, pero en lugar de Bella hallo un par de ojos solemnes que lo observaban con atención.

-Hola- dijo a la niñita-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Elizabeth Cullen, pelo todos me dicen Betty. ¿Quen eles tú?

Aun antes de oír la respuesta, Edward supuso quien era aquella criatura. Tenia cierto parecido con su hermano menor, y el arco de las cejas se parecía mucho al de la madre de ambos.

-¿Tu madre se llama Bella?

La niña asintió con seriedad.

Edward se incorporó en la cama y mantuvo el manta sobre si, también serio.

-¿Qué dirías si yo fuera tu padre?

Elizabeth trazaba un dibujo con el dedo en el cobertor.

-Tal vez me gutaria. ¿Eles mi papi?

-Creo que no me equivocaría si dijera que sí.

-¿Vivilas con nosotlas?

-Esperaba que vinieras a vivir conmigo. Si te sientas a mi lado, te contare donde vivo. El año pasado compre cuatro ponis del tamaño justo para mi hija.

-¿Me dejalas montal un poni?

-Seria tuyo para cuidarlo, montarlo y para lo que quisieras.

Elizabeth vacilo apenas un momento y luego subió a la cama, lejos al principio, pero a medida que Edward proseguía con su narración, se fue acercando hasta sentarse en sus rodillas.

Así los encontró Bella, juntos, fascinados en uno por el otro. Era un cuadro encantador.

En cuanto Elizabeth vio a su madre, empezó a dar brincos de alegría sobre la cama.

-¡Él es mi papá, y vamos a vivil con él, y tiene un poni pala mí, y cerdos y pollos y una casa en un álbol y un estanque, y podremos il de pesca y todo!

Bella miro rápidamente a Edward y luego tendió los brazos a su hija.

-Alice tiene la cena lista para ti en la cocina.

-¿Papá puede venir tamben?

-Tenemos que hablar- respondió Bella con firmeza-. Podrás verlo más tarde… si comes lo que te preparo Alice.

-Lo hare- prometió Elizabeth, y saludo a su padre con la mano antes de salir deprisa.

-Es una belleza- dijo Edward-. No podría estar más orgulloso…

Se detuvo cuando Bella se volvió y lo miro, furiosa.

-¿He hecho algo malo?

-¿Si has hecho algo malo?- lo remedo Bella, tratando de contenerse-. ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle a mi hija que vamos a vivir contigo?

-Pues claro que vendrán, ahora que las he encontrado. Tarde un tiempo, es todo.

-¿Nunca se te ocurrió que yo siempre supe dónde estabas? En cualquier momento en que lo hubiera deseado, podría haber vuelto a ti y a esa monstruosidad de plantación que tienes.

-Bella- dijo Edward, con voz grave-, no entiendo por qué te marchaste, pero sí puedo decirte que tú y mi hija vendrán a casa conmigo.

-Es por eso mismo que me marche- replico Bella-. Desde que te conocí me dijiste que hacer y cómo hacerlo. Yo quería quedarme en Inglaterra, pero tú querías que viniera a América, entonces vine a América. Iniciaste una ceremonia de boda sin siquiera preguntarme si quería casarme contigo. ¡Y esa plantación! Me dejaste a cargo de cien personas que hacían todo lo posible por desafiar mi autoridad. Y todo el tiempo tú estabas… afuera, persiguiendo caballos con tu querida Tanya.

Al oír eso último, Edward sonrió.

-¿Celos? ¿Por eso me dejaste?

Bella levanto las manos con exasperación.

-¿Es que no has oído nada de lo que he dicho? No quiero que dirijas mi vida, ni la de Elizabeth. No quiero que le digas que hacer ni cómo. Quiero que aprenda a tomar sus propias decisiones.

-¿Cuándo te impedí tomar una decisión? Te di media plantación para que lo hicieras, y nunca interferí.

-Pero yo no sabía tomar esas decisiones. ¿No lo entiendes? Tenía mucho miedo, en un país extraño, lleno de extraños que me decían constantemente que yo no sabía hacer nada. ¡Tenía miedo!

Los ojos de Edward brillaban.

-Pues, a juzgar por lo que oí decir, aquí te ha ido muy bien. Aquí no tienes miedo de los americanos; ¿Por qué lo tenías allí? Admito que tengo unos jueces bastante duros trabajando para mí, pero si aquí lo lograste, ¿Por qué no allí?

-No lo sé- respondió con sinceridad-. Aquí tuve que hacer algo o moriría de hambre. En tu casa habría podido pasarme la vida entera en mi habitación.

-Que es lo que hacías la mayor parte del tiempo, si mal no recuerdo.

Bella lo miro sorprendida, porque, no tenía ni idea de que Edward supiera lo que ella hacia durante el día. ¿Acaso él tendría idea de lo aterrada que había estado esos meses?

-Si empezaste de la nada y has construido todo un pueblo- prosiguió Edward-, no te costara dirigir mi casa. Tengo una carreta aquí. Podríamos recoger la ropa de Elizabeth y la tuya y partir mañana. O, mejor aún, marchémonos ahora. Tienes ropa en casa, y le comprare de todo a mi hija.

-¡Basta!- grito Bella-. ¡Termina ahora mismo! ¿Me oyes? No dirigirás mi vida otra vez. Me gusta tener poder propio. Me gusta decidir lo que quiero hacer en lugar de que tú o mi tío o incluso Jacob tomen las decisiones por mí.

Edward levanto la cabeza.

-¿Quién es Jacob?

Con expresión disgustada, Bella respondió:

-El hombre al que arrojaste por la habitación esta mañana.

-¿Y que hay entre nosotros?- pregunto, con mirada penetrante.

-Conocí a Jacob en Inglaterra. De hecho, una vez estuve comprometida con él, y ha venido a América a buscarme.

Edward callo un momento.

-Una vez me dijiste que habías estado enamorada. ¿Era de ese Jacob?

Bella se sorprendió de que lo recordara.

-Creo que sí. Yo me sentía sola y él me prestó atención durante un tiempo, y yo creía amarlo. Fue hace mucho tiempo; yo era una persona muy distinta.

-¿Y que sientes por él ahora?

-Ahora no se lo que siento por nada. Durante años me asustaba por todo, de pronto quede totalmente sola y tuve que sobrevivir. En los últimos cuatro años no he hecho más que llevar libros de contabilidad y comprar y vender propiedades. Ahora, de pronto, aparece Jacob y me recuerda a aquella niña rechazada que fui una vez, y ahora tú, como siempre, me provocas un deseo inmenso de tocarte pero me aterra que vuelvas a convertirme en la niña llorosa que fui. ¿No lo entiendes, Edward? No puedo volver a tu plantación para que me anules. La única manera de ser yo misma es estar lejos de ti

A pesar de sus mejores intenciones, se echó a llorar.

-¡Maldito seas!- grito-. ¿Por qué has tenido que venir a alterarme así? ¡Vete, Edward Cullen! ¡Vete y nunca vuelvas a acercarte a mí!- agrego, y salió dando un portazo.

Edward se recostó contra la cabecera de la cama y sonrió. Cuando la conoció, había visto en ella apenas una sugerencia de la mujer que podía llegar a ser, pero no estaba seguro de cómo podía a ayudarla a convertirse en esa mujer. Tal vez Bella tuviera razón y la plantación fuera demasiado para ella. Cuando se enteró de como la trataba el personal, estuvo a punto de azotarlos a todos, pero sabía que ella necesitaba hallar su propia fuerza.

Cerró los ojos y, al pensar en ella, se asombró de la mujer en la que se había convertido: segura de sí misma, sensata, con sus sueños cumplidos. Había tomado algo que era poco más que una parada en el camino y había construido un próspero pueblo. Había criado una hija inteligente y sensata. Nadie tendría que preocuparse de que Elizabeth se retirara a su cuarto a llorar.

Con una fuerte risa de pura felicidad, echo a un lado la manta y comenzó a vestirse; al menos sus pantalones y sus botas estaban enteros. Si bien Bella creía haber madurado lo suficiente para resistirse a él, Edward sabía que no era así. ¿Cómo era aquel viejo proverbio? La edad y la felonía siempre vencen la juventud y al talento. Él pensaba echar mano a todos sus recursos, a todos los medios, para recuperarla. Con decisión, salió de la habitación, solo con sus pantalones oscuros y botas altas.

 **Reviews…?**


	17. Capítulo 17

**DISCLAIMER: la historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la trama es de un libro el cual será dicho al final de esta historia, yo solo me adjudico la adaptación**

\- Capítulo 16 -

Edward se detuvo en la puerta abierta de la cocina, atraído por los aromas que de allí emanaban. Rio entre dientes al recordar como Bella siempre le había hecho perder las comidas. Echo un vistazo a la habitación y supo que la curvilínea morocha que estaba en un rincón era Alice Brandon. Había oído mucho de ella de boca del granuja que había conocido en Richmond.

-Disculpe- dijo en voz alta-. ¿Podría comer algo aquí? No estoy precisamente vestido como para cenar en público.

-Oh, cielos- exclamo Alice por lo bajo, sonriendo mientras observaba abiertamente el pecho desnudo de Edward y sus brazos fuertes. Edward comprendió que lo que le habían dicho de ella era verdad: Alice distaba mucho de ser célibe.

Cuando se recuperó, Alice dijo:

-De modo que usted es el hombre que ha devuelto el color a las mejillas de Bella.

-Bueno, si he puesto color en alguna parte- respondió Edward en voz baja, para que lo oyera solo Alice y no el personal, que los observaba con disimulo.

Alice lanzo una carcajada y lo tomo del brazo.

-Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien. Ahora siéntese, que le traeré algo para comer. Jane- llamo por encima de su hombro-, corre a la tienda y compra un par de camisas para el señor Cullen de las alas más grandes que tenga Willy. Y no te des prisa. Tenemos mucho que hablar.

Alice sirvió a Edward una comida como nunca había probado. Cuanto más comía él, más le agradaba a Alice. Debido a su falta de camisa, a la comida y a las respuestas de Edward para al fin de la cena ya estaba prácticamente enamorada de él.

-Sí, se siente sola- dijo Alice en respuesta a la pregunta de Edward-. Lo único que hace es trabajar. Es como si quisiera probarse algo. Durante años he tratado de convencerla de que trabajara menos, pero no quiere saber nada. Trabaja sin descanso, comprando más y más. Podría haberse retirado hace un año.

-¿No hay hombres?- pregunto Edward, con la boca llena de pastel de frutas.

-Unos cientos lo han intentado, pero ninguno logro nada con ella. Claro que, cuando una ha tenido lo mejor…

Edward le sonrió, tomo la camisa nueva del respaldo de la silla y se puso de pie.

-Bella y Betty dejaran Forks y volverán conmigo. ¿Cómo afectara eso a su sociedad?

-Hay un abogado que acaba de llegar del este, y él podrías encargarse de la venta de propiedades y de invertir el dinero. Con mi parte, me gustaría viajar, tal vez a Europa. Dime, ¿Bella sabe que se irá de aquí?

Edward se limitó a sonreír de tal modo que Alice rio.

-¡Buena suerte!- dijo, mientas Edward mientras salía de la cocina.

…

Durante dos días Bella se las ingenió para evitar a Edward o, al menos, para evitar otra discusión con él. Pero nadie podía evitarlo físicamente. Elizabeth parecía convencida de que su padre era su compañero de juegos exclusivo, y siempre estaban juntos. Edward incluso asumió la tarea de lavar el cabello largo y enmarañado de su hija, y Bella se irrito al ver que Elizabeth no emitía un solo sonido de dolor o de protesta. La llevaba a cabalgar y a trepar árboles, y la niña estaba muy impresionada por la agilidad de Edward. Elizabeth le mostro todo el pueblo, anunciando a todos que él era su padre y que iba a vivir con él y con sus caballos.

Bella se esforzaba por hacer caso omiso de Edward y de su forma de seducir a Elizabeth, además de las innumerables preguntas que le hacia la gente del pueblo.

No había visto a Jacob desde la llegada de Edward y, cuando reapareció, Bella se percató con sorpresa de que no había pensado en él en esos dos días.

-¿Puedo hablarte en privado?- le pregunto Jacob.

Parecía cansado y estaba muy sucio, como si hubiera viajado durante dos días sin dormir.

-Por supuesto. Ven a mi despacho.

Una vez allí, Bella cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia él.

-Parece que tienes algo importante que decirme.

Jacob se dejó caer sobre una silla y la miro.

-Fui a Boston y volví en dos días.

-Debe de haber sido un asunto muy urgente- supuso Bella, mientras le servía un trago-. Supongo que tiene que ver conmigo y con el dinero de mi padre.

-Sí, o al menos con el testamento de tu padre. Había una copia archivada en la oficina de un abogado en Boston. Yo la mande hacer y la envié a Norteamérica hace un tiempo, por si te encontraba aquí. Creía estar seguro de un punto del testamento, pero fui a Boston para confirmarlo. Tengo aquí una carta- dijo, al tiempo que sacaba un sobre del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

Bella lo tomo y lo sostuvo un momento.

-Tal vez puedas decirme lo que dice.

-Tus padres murieron cuando eras muy pequeña y quizá tú no lo recuerdas, pero en aquel tiempo el hermano de tu padre aún vivía. Él iba a ser tu tutor y, de hecho, pasaste unos meses con él, pero murió poco después que tus padres.

-Yo solo recuerdo al tío Aro.

-sí, era el único familiar que te quedaba, de modo que el albacea del testamento, que es el banco de tus padres, te puso a su cuidado. Claro que no sabían qué clase de hombre era Aro. Cuando se redactó el testamento, tus padres pensaron que estarías a salvo con el hermano de tu padre.

-Jacob, por favor, ve al grano.

-Lo que quiero decirte, mi querida, es que no podías casarte sin el permiso de tu tutor. Tal vez ellos no querían que te casaras con un cazafortunas, o quizá no querían que les pasara lo que a ellos, pues la familia de tu madre los dejo sin un centavo.

-¿Eso es todo? Tiene que haber algo más.

-Bella, no lo entiendes. Te casaste con Edward Cullen sin el permiso escrito de tu tutor, y tenías apenas diecisiete años.

-¿Diecisiete? No, había cumplido los dieciocho hacía varios meses.

-En la carta figura tu verdadera fecha de nacimiento. Tu tío trato de fraguar la fecha para poder casarte antes y obtener el dinero.

Estupefacta, Bella se apoyó en el escritorio.

-¿Dices que mi matrimonio con Edward no es válido?

-Carece totalmente de validez. Eras menor de edad y no tenías el permiso de tu tutor. No estas, ni has estado nunca, casada con nadie, señorita Swan.

-¿Y Elizabeth?

-Lamento que es ilegítima. Claro que, si volvieras a casarte, tu esposo podría adoptarla.

-No creo que a Edward le agradara la idea de que otro adoptara a su hija- murmuro.

-¡Al diablo con Edward!- exclamo Jacob, al tiempo que se levantaba de un salto y se acercaba a ella-. Hace años que quiero casarme contigo y que te amo. No puedes culparme por haber rehuido a una chiquilla de diecisiete años. Supongo que por instinto presentía que no estabas lista, y no puedes culparme por no querer casarme con una criatura. Al menos, yo no te lleve a mi cama por la fuerza, como ese hombre que es el padre de Elizabeth.

Se interrumpió y la tomo de la mano.

-Cásate conmigo, Bella. Seré un esposo bueno y fiel. ¿Acaso no te he amado el tiempo suficiente? Y seré un buen padre para Elizabeth.

-Por favor, Jacob- pidió Bella, apartándose de él-. Debo pensar en esto. Ha sido una gran sorpresa enterarme que durante años he vivido en pecado con un hombre. Y esto podría hacer mucho daño a Elizabeth.

-Por eso mismo…- comenzó a replicar Jacob, pero Bella levanto una mano y lo interrumpió.

-Necesito estar sola y pensar en esto. Y tú- agrego, sonriendo- necesitas un baño y un rato de descanso.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Jacob se marchó y Bella se quedó sola al fin de poder leer los documentos. Media hora después, cuando termino, Bella sonreía. Era verdad que nunca había estado casada con Edward. ¡Qué furioso se pondría cuando lo supiera! Por primera vez en años se dejó llevar por una de sus ensoñaciones e imagino la reacción de Edward cuando le dijera que no tenía ningún poder sobre ella y que, legalmente, Elizabeth no era su hija. Por una vez en su vida vencería a Edward Cullen. Sería una experiencia maravillosa.

En cuanto a la proposición de Jacob, la descarto. Aquel tonto pensaba que Bella realmente creía en sus declaraciones de amor. Quería casarse con ella antes de que cumpliera los veintitrés años, pues entonces ella heredaría la fortuna de sus padres. Pronto le haría entender que ella estaba decidida a hacer su propia vida.

Con una sonrisa, se dispuso a escribir una nota para Edward, en la cual lo invitaba a acompañarla a una cena íntima esa noche.

…

El comedor privado estaba preparado con altos y fragantes candelabros, cristalería vienesa, servicio de mesa francés y cubitera inglesa. El vino era alemán y la comida, americana.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto a tus cabales- dijo Edward, mientras untaba un bizcocho con mantequilla-. Betty estará mucho mejor si tiene amigos en lugar de todos estos extraños. ¿Siempre le permitiste andar a su antojo por aquí? No me parece correcto que una criatura juegue en los pasillos del hotel.

-Y tú tienes tanta experiencia con los niños que, por supuesto, sabes muy bien lo que es bueno para ellos- replico Bella.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Sé lo suficiente para estar seguro de que hay mejores sitios que este para una criatura. En mi casa podríamos pasar más tiempo con Betty y… -sonrió- con nuestros otros hijos.

-Edward- comenzó Bella, pero él la interrumpió.

-No puedo decirte cuanto me alivia que al fin hayas vuelto a tus cabales. Aunque, en realidad, supuse que pelearías mas. Has crecido más de lo que pensé.

-¿Qué?- exclamo Bella, atragantándose con el vino-. ¿Qué al fin volví a mis cabales? ¿Qué he crecido? ¿De qué hablas?

Edward la tomo de la mano, le acaricio los dedos y hablo con voz profunda, grave.

-Esta cena no es una gran sorpresa para mí, porque sabía lo que querías decirme-le beso los dedos-. Quiero que sepas que comprendo lo difícil que ha sido para ti tomar esta decisión, y nunca lo usare en tu contra. Has sido muy valiente y generosa al aceptar volver conmigo. Tal vez desees quedarte en tu pueblito un tiempo más, pero Elizabeth necesita algo más que estar rodeada de extraños. Necesita un hogar, lo cual yo, por supuesto, puedo darle.- Volvió a besarle los dedos-. Has tomado una decisión muy sensata.

Bella aspiro profundamente para calmarse, bebió un poco de vino y le sonrió.

-¡Eres un granjero vanidosa!-dijo, en tono amistoso-. No tengo intensiones de regresar a tu casa, y mi "pueblito", como lo llamas tú, es un hogar para mi hija.

A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, comenzó a levantar la voz.

-No te he invitado aquí para decirte que volvería contigo, como supusiste con tu típica arrogancia, sino para informarte de que no estoy casada contigo, ni nunca lo he estado.

Esta vez fue Edward quien se atraganto. Bella, por primera vez en la cena, empezó a comer. ¡Que estupendo era derrotar a Edward!

Él la tomo por la muñeca y trato de levantarla.

-¿Qué haces?

-Supongo que en este pueblo habrá un predicador. Él puede casarnos ahora.

-¡Pero no lo hará! Y si no te sientas, puedo volver a llevarme a Elizabeth.

Edward vacilo pero, como no quería arriesgarse a sufrir ese castigo, se sentó.

-Cuéntamelo todo- dijo, abatido.

Bella perdió parte de su regocijo al ver la expresión de Edward y, cuando le dijo que Elizabeth no era legalmente su hija, estuvo a punto de aceptar casarse con él en ese mismo instante. Pero la expresión de Edward cambio al oír el nombre de Jacob.

-¿Fue ese inservible quien te lo dijo?-pregunto-. Se ha tomado muchas molestias. ¿Qué hay en esto para él?

Bella sabía muy bien que Edward no estaba al tanto del dinero que ella heredaría, dinero que para él no significaría nada, pero para Jacob lo era todo. Pero, en verdad, no le agrado la insinuación de que Jacob tenía otro motivo además del amor.

-Jacob quiere casarse conmigo- respondió con altivez-. Dice que me ama y también a Elizabeth, y quiere adoptar a mi hija.

-No serias tan tonta- replico Edward con presunción-. ¿Qué mujer querría a un debilucho como él?

El final implícito de esa pregunta era, cuando podría tener a alguien como yo.

Bella lo miro con mucho odio y respondió, con un fuerte grito:

-Jacob es un caballero. Sabe hacer sentir a una mujer como una dama. Sabe cortejar de una manera… exquisita. Ustedes, los americanos, solo saben exigir.

Edward bufo.

-Cualquier americano puede cortejar mejor que un inglés debilucho.

-Oh, Edward- dijo Bella, con una sonrisa serena-. Tú no sabes nada de eso. Tu idea de seducir a una mujer consiste en arrastrarla por el cabello.

-Pues muchas veces te gusto que te arrastrara-replico. Bella perdió la serenidad.

-Eso es un ejemplo de tu grosería de colono.

-Y tú, mí querida, eres una inglesa presuntuosa. Dijiste que tu cumpleaños es en tres semanas. Pues bien, ese día te casaras conmigo, y lo harás por tu propia voluntad.

Dicho eso, salió de la habitación, y no alcanzo a oír a Bella exclamar: ¡Jamás!

…

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Bella estaba en su despacho cuando llego Alice con montones de novedades. Primero la acuso porque Edward se había marchado la noche anterior y aún no había regresado. Luego de dejar en claro su opinión (que Bella estaba equivocada), le advirtió que una mujer alta y rubia se había registrado esa mañana y preguntaba por su novio, el señor Edward Cullen.

-Me parece que tienes problemas- concluyo Alice, con un suspiro.

-¡Qué bien!-respondió Bella, en tono fatigado-. Justo lo que necesito. ¿Es que nadie cuenta lo difícil que es dirigir un hotel como este? Tengo trabajo de varios días apilado en mi escritorio y, a propósito, Jacob ya me ha informado de la partida de Edward y antes que él, me lo ha ido mi hija. Estoy segura que Jacob tiene mucho más que decirme, pero es probable que Elizabeth no vuelva a decir una sola palabra en mi presencia. Ahora bien, la rubia no puede ser otra que mi querida Tanya Denali. Dame unos minutos para prepararme y podre encargarme de ella.

Alice asintió y salió de la habitación.

Durante un momento, Bella dejo que su mente volviera al tiempo de las visitas de Tanya a la plantación. En aquel tiempo, Tanya no se enfadaba con ella y la ayudaba con el personal de servicio, y no había visto los insultos de aquella mujer como lo que eran. ¡Esa Irina!-pensó. ¡Cómo le gustaría ahora ponerle las manos encima! ¡Y Tanya! La querida Tanya, que tiranizaba a la pobre e insegura esposa de Edward, fingiendo ayudarla cuando en realidad destruía la poca seguridad que le quedaba.

Con una sonrisa, Bella salió de su oficina, paso por la cocina y pidió a Alice que preparara té para dos mujeres. Ignoro los comentarios de su amiga acerca de que estaba lista para la batalla y luego envió una invitación a Tanya para tomar té en la biblioteca.

Tanya se presentó de inmediato, y Bella vio en ella cosas que antes no había visto: el rostro y el cuerpo de Tanya comenzaban a acusar rastros de tantos años de vida disipada. Trasnochadas, buena comida, excesos de toda clase, se reflejaban en arrugas y ojeras, y en un engrosamiento de su cintura que se advertía a pesar del ceñido corsé.

-Vaya, vaya, si es la florecita inglesa-dijo Tanya al entrar-. Me han dicho que ahora eres dueña de este lugar. ¿Quién te lo compro?

-¿No quieres tomar asiento?-dijo Bella con cortesía-. He ordenado un refrigerio. En efecto, soy la dueña de este hotel-. Con una sonrisa inocente, prosiguió-: Y de la imprenta, la oficina del abogado, el consultorio del médico, la tienda, la herrería, la escuela y la botica, además de cuatro granjas fuera del pueblo y ciento veinte hectáreas de tierra.

Tanya parpadeo una sola vez, pero no mostro otro cambio de expresión.

-¿Y con cuántos hombres has dormido para conseguir todo eso? Estoy segura de que a Edward le interesara saberlo.

-¡Que amable eres al pensar que valgo tanto!-exclamo Bella con entusiasmo-. Pero lamento informarte de que yo no tengo tu habilidad para venderme y conseguir lo que quiero. He tenido que recurrir a la inteligencia y al trabajo para tener todo lo que poseo. Cuando me sobraba un poco de dinero, no lo gastaba en un vestido nuevo sino que lo utilizaba para comprar más tierras y más materiales de construcción.

Se detuvo y fue a abrir la puerta a Alice, que, con gran curiosidad, traía una enorme bandeja.

-¿Cómo van las cosas?- susurro Alice.

Bella sonrió con presunción, con lo cual Alice rio y le entrego la bandeja.

Cuando volvieron a quedarse a solas, Bella coloco la bandeja sobre una mesita baja y sirvió el té.

-¿Quieres que volvamos a empezar?-pregunto Bella-. De nada sirve fingir que somos amigas. Supongo que estas aquí porque quieres a mi esposo.

Tanya trato de serenarse. No quería perder aquella batalla.

-Veo que has aprendido a servir el té- observo.

-He aprendido muchas cosas en los últimos años. Veras que no soy tan confiada como antes. Ahora dime lo que quieres.

-Quiero a Edward. Era mío hasta que tú te metiste en su cama, te quedaste embarazada y lo obligaste a casarse contigo.

-ésa es una manera de ver las cosas. Dime ¿acaso Edward te ha dicho que se casaría contigo si se libraba de mí?

-No hace falta que me lo diga-replico Tanya-. Ya estábamos casi comprometidos cuando él te conoció, y el único problema es que esta encaprichado contigo. Ninguna mujer lo había abandonado antes, y eso lo vuelve loco.

-Si ese es el caso, si Edward le gustan las mujeres que lo abandonan, ¿Por qué lo has seguido hasta aquí? ¿No habría sido mejor quedarte y que el volviera a ti?

-¡Maldita seas!-gruño Tanya-. ¡Edward Cullen es mío! Ya era mío mucho antes de que tú dejaras de usar vestidos cortos. ¡Tú lo abandonaste! Robaste las joyas de su madre y lo dejaste. Si no hubiera encontrado aquella nota…-. Se detuvo abruptamente.

Bella la miro a los ojos un momento, concentrada. Todos esos años se había preguntado porque Edward nunca la había encontrado. Ella había dejado un rastro que hasta un niño podría seguir, pero Edward nunca se había molestado en hacerlo. Pero si Tanya había hallado la nota antes que él…

-¿Me busco un tiempo?-pregunto en voz baja.

Tanya se puso de pie y la miro, furiosa.

-No esperaras que te lo diga, ¿verdad? Te lo advierto: Edward es mío. No creo que seas lo suficientemente mujer para pelear conmigo. Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

-¿De veras, Tanya?-pregunto Bella con calma-. ¿Tienes acaso un hombre que te abrace por las noches mientras lloras, o a quien puedas confiar tus más profundos secretos? ¿Saber lo que es compartir, amar y ser amada por alguien?-. Volvió la cabeza y miro a Tanya-. ¿O acaso ves a la gente como si fueran dólares y centavos? Dime, si tú fueras la dueña de Forks. ¿Seguirías estando interesada en mi esposo?

Tanya se dispuso a responder pero, aparentemente, cambio de parecer y, en silencio salió de la habitación.

Cuando Bella se llevó la taza de té a los labios, noto con sorpresa que estaba temblando. Las preguntas que había hecho a Tanya eran las mismas que ella se había planteado sin darse cuenta. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué significaba ser dueña de un pueblo? Allí tenía amigos, personas a quienes había tomado cariño, pero ¿podían reemplazar a una persona especial, alguien que la amara aunque no estuviera en el mejor de los ánimos, alguien que le sostuviera la cabeza cuando se descomponía, una persona especial que conociera todas sus partes feas y aun así la amara?

Al recordar la plantación de Edward y la casa Cullen, comprendió que Elizabeth debía crecer allí. En las paredes estaban los retratos de cientos de antepasados de Edward, que también eran los ancestros de Elizabeth. La niña merecía esa clase de continuidad, un lugar que implicara seguridad y paz, no la vida siempre cambiante de un hotel.

Sonriendo, se recostó en la silla. Claro que no sería fácil decir a Edward que había ganado. Sin duda, él se regodearía y respondería que siempre había sabido que ganaría. Pero ¿qué importaba eso? Para ella significaba más pasar la vida con el hombre que amaba que renunciar a todo por su tonto orgullo. Además, habría maneras de pagárselo. Sí, pensó. Le haría lamentar su jactancia.

-Te ves muy complacida contigo misma-observo Alice.

Bella no había oído entrar a su amiga.

-Estaba pensando en Edward.

-Eso me haría sonreír a mí también. Entonces ¿cuándo te vas con él?

-¿Y qué te hace pensar…?-empezó a preguntar Bella, pero se detuvo cuando Alice se echó a reír-. Ya sé lo que estás pensando, y es verdad. ¿Sabes?, durante años tuve miedo de Edward, miedo de que su personalidad me devorara y yo dejara de existir.

-Pero ahora sabes que puedes defender lo tuyo-dijo Alice.

-Sí, y comprendo que él tiene razón: que su plantación es un sitio mejor para Betty. Pero ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo te afectara que yo me marche de Forks? ¿Quieres que busque a otra persona para que te ayude con el hotel?

-No, no te preocupes por eso- respondió Alice, levantando una mano-. Edward y yo lo hemos arreglado todo. No habrá ningún problema.

-¿Edward y tú? ¿Quieres decir que tú… y mi esposo…? ¡A mis espaldas!

-Por lo último que supe, él ya no era tu esposo. Y por supuesto que sabía que te marcharías. Edward no es un hombre al que una mujer pueda resistirse por mucho tiempo. ¿Sabías el infierno por el que paso tratando de encontrarte cuando lo dejaste? ¿Y que se ha mantenido célibe desde entonces?

-¿Qué?-exclamo Bella, mientras volvía a invadirla el amor por Edward-. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mientras tú trabajabas, yo pase un tiempo con Edward y Betty, y si tú no tenías curiosidad, yo sí. ¿Quieres saber por lo que ha pasado ese pobre hombre en los últimos años?

Sin esperar respuesta de Bella, Alice empezó a relatarle la historia larga y detallada de los sufrimientos de Edward. La mayoría de sus amigos creían que Bella se había ahogado, pero él seguía buscándola aunque todos le aconsejaban que se diera por vencido. Un predicador llego a insistir en que hiciera un funeral para su querida esposa desaparecida, pensando que tal vez eso libraría a Edward de su obsesión.

Una hora más tarde, Bella salió de la biblioteca con la cabeza en las nubes. Ignoro a Jacob, que la vio y la llamo, y busco a Edward por todas partes, ansiosa por decirle que lo amaba, que quería casarse con él y que volvería a casa con él.

Al anochecer, al ver que Edward aun no aparecía, comenzó a perder parte de su entusiasmo. Distraída, rechazo la invitación de Jacob para cenar y paso la noche con su hija. Al cabo de la segunda noche sin noticias de Edward, su euforia se aplaco. Elizabeth estaba de más humor y dirigía miradas enfadadas a su madre; Jacob insistía con sus invitaciones, y Tanya preguntaba constantemente donde estaba Edward.

Al tercer día, Bella empezó a desear que nunca hubiera conocido a Edward Cullen. ¡No podía haberla abandonado después de todo lo que había hecho para encontrarla! ¿O sí? Oh, Dios, por favor, rezo en silencio esa noche, al arrojarse sobre la cama. Por favor, que no me haya abandonado. Por primera vez en años, se echó a llorar. ¡Maldito seas Edward!, pensó. ¿Cuántas lágrimas le había hecho derramar aquel hombre?

 **Reviews…?**


	18. Capítulo 18

**DISCLAIMER: la historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la trama es de un libro el cual será dicho al final de esta historia, yo solo me adjudico la adaptación**

\- Capítulo 17 -

A las cinco de la mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó al oír que llamaban a su puerta. Adormilada, se levantó y se puso la bata.

De pie en el pasillo estaba Sam Uley, el hijo de unos de sus inquilinos granjeros. Antes de que Bella pudiera decir una palabra, el muchacho le entrego una rosa roja de tallo largo y se marchó deprisa.

Bella bostezo y miro la flor exquisita y fragante. Sujeto al tallo había un papel, que desenrollo y leyó: "Bella, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Edward."

Pasó todo un minuto hasta que su mente comprendió lo que veían sus ojos, y entonces lanzó una exclamación de júbilo, estrecho la rosa contra su pecho y dio tres saltos en el aire. ¡Él no la había olvidado!

-Mami-dijo Elizabeth, frotándose los ojos-, ¿ha vuelto mi papi?

-Casi-respondió Bella, riendo. Tomo a su hija en brazos y bailo con ella por la habitación-. Esta rosa, esta hermosa y perfecta rosa, es de tu padre. Quiere que vayamos a vivir con él.

-Idemos-dijo Elizabeth, riendo también y abrazando a su madre, pues empezaba a marearse-. Podlemos montal mi poni.

-¡Todos los días, desde ahora y para siempre! Ahora vistámonos, porque seguramente papá llegara muy pronto.

Antes de ponerse un vestido de terciopelo dorado, Bella arrojo todas sus pertenencias sobre la cama. Estaba en medio de aquel desorden cuando alguien volvió a llamar la puerta. Corrió a abrirla, esperando ver a Edward.

Era Emily Young, la hermana de Jessica, que traía dos rosas rosadas. Confundida, Bella tomo las rosas y observo a Emily marcharse corriendo por el pasillo.

-¿Ela papi?-pregunto Elizabeth.

-No, pero papi nos ha enviado dos rosas más.

Sujeto a cada una había un papelito enrollado, escrito con letra de Edward, que decía: "Bella, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Edward."

-¿Pasa algo mami? ¿Pol que papi no viene a velnos?

Sin prestar atención a la ropa que estaba sobre la cama, Bella se sentó. Era apenas una recóndita sospecha, pero las nuevas rosas le hicieron preguntarse que estaría tramando Edward. Echo un vistazo al reloj y vio que eran apenas las cinco y media. Habían entregado una rosa a las cinco, dos a las cinco y media. No, pensó. No podía ser.

-No pasa nada mi amor-dijo Bella-. ¿Quieres llevar estas rosas a tu cuarto?

-¿Son de papi?

-Por supuesto.

Elizabeth tomo las rosas como si fueran valiosísimas y las llevo a su cuarto.

A las seis, cuando Elizabeth y Bella estaban vestidas y se dirigían abajo a desayunar, llegaron tres rosas más.

-¡Que hermosas!-exclamo Alice, que ya estaba levantada y cocinando. Antes de que Bella pudiera protestar, tomo las flores, leyó las notas sujetas a ellas y las coloco en un florero-. No pareces muy feliz. Por el ánimo que has tenido en los últimos días, pensé que te alegraría recibir una señal de él. A mí me animarían mucho tres rosas con esas notas.

-Hay seis rosas-respondió Bella con seriedad-. Una llego a las cinco, dos a las cinco y media, tres a las seis.

-No estarás pensando…

-Lo había olvidado, pero Edward y yo discutimos por las maneras de cortejar. Yo hice algunos comentarios despectivos acerca de que los americanos no saben cortejar a una mujer.

-Has estado muy mal-dijo Alice, sintiéndose muy americana-. Seis rosas antes del desayuno te demuestran lo que podemos hacer los americanos-agrego, y reanudo su trabajo.

Pensando que había ofendido a su mejor amiga, Bella se dirigió al comedor para verificar que todo estuviese listo. Mientras salía del comedor, el hijo del impresor le entrego cuatro rosas amarillas, cada una con su respectiva nota.

Con un profundo suspiro, Bella sonrió al ver las rosas y meneo la cabeza. ¿Acaso Edward nunca hacia nada a pequeña escala? Guardo las notas en su bolsillo y fue en busca de un florero.

Para las diez de la mañana ya no sonreía. Cada media hora llegaban más rosas, y hasta el momento había un total de sesenta y seis rosas. La cantidad misma no era intimidatoria, pero si en el interés de aquellas flores estaban despertando en todo el pueblo. El boticario y su esposa fueron a desayunar al hotel, algo que nunca habían hecho antes, y al marcharse se detuvieron para preguntar a Bella quien era ese Edward que había contratado a sus tres hijos para que entregaran rosas cada media hora. No revelaron donde conseguían los niños esas flores ni quien había hablado con ellos, y se mostraron muy discretos con respecto a las notas que habían leído… pero la curiosidad los carcomía.

Al mediodía llego un ramo de quince rosas, cada una con una nota sujeta al tallo, y fue cuando empezó a tratar de esconderse. Pero todo el pueblo parecía conspirar contra ella. Siempre que faltaban cinco minutos para la hora o la media hora, alguien tenía algo importante que decirle, algo que la mantenía a la vista de todos cuando llegaba el siguiente ramo.

A las cuatro, le entregaron veintitrés rosas.

-Ya son doscientas setenta y seis-dijo el dueño del almacén, y escribió la cantidad con tiza en la pared del bar.

-¿No tiene clientes hoy?-le pregunto Bella, irritada.

-Ni uno solo-respondió el hombre, sonriendo-. Están todos aquí.-Volvió a mirar hacia el atestado salón.- ¿Quién quiere apostar cuando van a dejar de llegar?

Bella dio media vuelta y salió de allí, después de dejar el ramo de rosas en brazos de Alice.

-¿Rosas?-exclamo Alice-. ¡Que maravillosa sorpresa! ¿Quién las habrá enviado?

Bella hizo una mueca y siguió por el corredor. No le habría extrañado que Edward hubiese instigado todo aquel interés en las rosas. Seguramente la gente del pueblo tenia mejores cosas que hacer en lugar de observarla recibir flores. Claro que el motivo por el que Edward había contratado a todos los niños del pueblo era despertar el interés de los padres.

A las siete recibió veintinueve rosas, y a las ocho, treinta y una. Para las nueve ya había recibido quinientas sesenta y un rosas, de todos los colores que podían tener las rosas. Las notas de Edward, que decían los mismo una y otra vez, llenaban sus bolsillos, los cajones de su escritorio, una caja sobre su tocador, una olla de cobre en la cocina. A pesar de todas sus protestas, no podía desechar una sola de las notas.

A las diez comenzó a preguntarse si alguna vez dejarían de llegar las flores. Estaba cansada y no quería más que meterse en la cama y estar tranquila.

Justo cuando llegaba a la puerta de su dormitorio, un niño le puso en los brazos un ramo de treinta y cinco rosas. Una vez adentro, Bella les quito cuidadosamente todas las notas, las leyó y luego las guardo en un cajón, junto con su ropa interior.

-Edward-, suspiro: ya no estaba fatigada. Al menos sola en su cuarto podía disfrutar de las rosas.

Alguien, sin duda Alice, había colocado varios jarrones con agua en un rincón, Bella ocupo uno. Al hacerlo, recordó la última vez que Edward le había regalado flores, en su noche de bodas.

Aún estaba riendo cuando, a las diez y media, llegaron treinta y seis rosas. Llegaron más a las once y a las once y media. A la media noche, Bella fue a abrir la puerta y vio que era el reverendo Jason Jenks, de la iglesia de Forks.

-Pase, por favor- dijo Bella, con cortesía.

-No, debo ir a casa. Ya es muy tarde. Solo he venido a traerle esto.

Le entrego un estuche blanco, largo y angosto. Bella lo abrió y vio que contenía una delicada rosa de cristal fino, delgado y frágil, con un suave tinte rosado. El tallo y las hojas también eran de cristal, de un suave color verde. A su lado había una pequeña placa de plata tallada que decía: "Bella, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Edward."

Bella se quedó sin habla, temerosa de tocar la belleza de la rosa de cristal.

-Edward estaba muy deseoso de que le gustara- dijo el reverendo Jason.

-¿Dónde la encontró? ¿Y cómo la trajo a Forks?

-Eso, mi querida, lo sabe solamente el señor Cullen. El simplemente me pidió que le entregara un regalo esta medianoche. Claro, cuando llego el estucho y al ver que estaba abierto, mi esposa y yo… bueno, no resistimos la tentación de espiar que era. Ahora realmente debo irme. Buenas noches.

Bella apenas lo oyó. Cerró la puerta, distraída, y se recostó sobre ella un momento, con la mirada fija en la elegante y esplendida rosa de cristal. Contuvo el aliento, temerosa de que se quebrara, y la coloco en el pequeño florero que había junto a si cama, junto a la primera rosa que le había enviado Edward. Al desvestirse, no aparto los ojos de ninguna de las dos rosas, y cuando se acostó, la luz de la luna parecía destacar cada rosa. Bella se durmió con una sonrisa.

...

Al día siguiente se despertó tarde: ya eran las ocho. Echo un rápido vistazo a sus rosas y les dirigió a todas una radiante sonrisa. Se levantó y tomo su bata. Una de las mangas estaba torcida y, al enderezarla, cayo un papelito azul que decía: "Bella, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Edward."

Deprisa, lo guardo en su bolsillo, pensando que no había reparado en que las notas del día anterior estuvieran escritas en papel azul. Fue al cuarto de Elizabeth y lo hallo vacío. La niña a menudo se levantaba e iba a la cocina aun antes de que su madre se despertara.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Bella volvió a su habitación para vestirse. Estaba segura de que Edward se presentaría ese día, que se arrodillaría ante ella y le rogaría que se casara con él. Tal vez, solo tal vez, ella aceptaría. Rio en voz alta.

Dejo de reír cuando encontró otra nota azul dentro de su vestido. Vacilo apenas un momento, miro la nota con suspicacia y luego dio media vuelta y comenzó a registrar su guardarropa.

Había notas azules por todas partes: en sus zapatos, en sus vestidos, dentro de los cajones, en sus enaguas y camisolas, ¡incluso debajo de la almohada!

¿Cómo se atrevía?, pensó, poniéndose más furiosa con cada nota que encontraba. ¿Cómo se atrevía a invadir así su intimidad? Si no había sido Edward en persona, había contratado a alguien para que revisara todas sus cosas y colocara notas. Pero ¿cuándo? Seguramente algunas habían sido puestas allí por la noche, porque incluso en el vestido que había usado el día anterior había tres notas.

Furiosa, salió de su habitación y fue directamente a su despacho. A primera vista, esa habitación no había sido tocada. Agradeció al cielo tener la costumbre de cerrarla con llave todas las noches.

Se sentó en su escritorio y al principio no reparo en el hilo delgado que había sobre la secante de cuero. Luego, con suspicacia, lo siguió hasta el pie del escritorio donde desaparecía. Se arrodillo y luego se tendió de espaldas. Sujeto a la parte inferior del escritorio había un cartel con grandes letras que decía: "Bella, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Edward."

Apretó los dientes, arranco el cartel y estaba rompiéndolo en diminutos pedacitos cuando entro Alice con las manos llenas de papelitos azules.

-Veo que también ha andado por aquí-dijo Bella alegremente.

-Esta vez ha llego demasiado lejos. Esta es mi oficina privada y no tiene derecho a venir aquí sin invitación.

-No quiero ponerte más nerviosa, pero ¿has mirado en tu caja fuerte?

-¡En mi…!-comenzó a exclamar, pero se detuvo.

Bella era la única que tenía un juego de las tres llaves que se necesitaban para abrir la caja fuerte. El otro juego estaba guardado en la bóveda de un banco, a más de cien kilómetros de allí. Ni siquiera Alice abría jamás la caja fuerte del hotel, ni sabía cómo ni en qué orden se usaban las llaves: dejaba eso a cargo de Bella.

Deprisa, Bella se dirigió a la caja fuerte e inicio el largo proceso de apertura. Al abrir la última puerta, cayó una ancha cinta azul. Bella tiro de ella, furiosa y vio de inmediato lo que tenía escrito. No se molestó en leerla; simplemente metió la mano en la caja, saco un puñado de cinta azul y la arrojo hacia el cesto de los papeles.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-pregunto a Alice, mientras se ponía de pie.

Alice parecía un poco nerviosa y sonrió ligeramente:

-Ojala estés lista para esto. Parece que ayer, mientras todo el pueblo estaba aquí y las tiendas estaban cerradas, alguien, o quizá fue un ejército de personas, coloco todas estas proposiciones azules por todo el pueblo. El medico encontró una en su maletín y cuatro en su consultorio. Willy encontró seis en su almacén…-hizo una pausa y ahogo una risita-… y el herrero encontró una cinta azul en la herradura de un caballo.

Bella se sentó.

-Continua-suspiro.

-Algunos se lo tomaron bien, pero otros están bastante enojados. El abogado encontró una en su caja fuerte, y está hablando de hacer una demanda. Pero, en general, todos ríen y dicen que quieren conocer a ese Edward.

-No quiero volver a verlo en mi vida-dijo Bella con sentimiento.

-No lo dices en serio-replico Alice, sonriendo-. Tal vez tus notas sean todas iguales, pero la mayoría de las otras son muy creativas. Hay poemas, algunas cosas de Shakespeare, y la señora Lauren, que toca el piano, recibió una canción entera que dice que es muy bonita. Está ansiosa por hacértela escuchar.

Bella levanto la cabeza.

-¿Esta allí fuera?

Alice hizo una mueca.

-Ahora todos se sienten involucrados, y la mayoría de ellos está afuera.

-¿Quién no está?-pregunto Bella débilmente.

-La abuela de la señora Lauren, que tuvo un ataque el año pasado, y el señor Uley, que tenía que ordeñar y…-Se detuvo porque no recordaba que faltara alguien más-, la hermana de la señora Brown está de visita; llego ayer y se muere por conocerte. Ha traído también a sus seis hijos.

Bella apoyo los brazos en el escritorio y hundió la cabeza en ellos.

-¿Se puede morir con solo desearlo? ¿Cómo puedo hacer frente a todas esas personas?-Miro a Alice, con gran angustia-. ¿Cómo pudo Edward hacerme esto?

Alice se arrodillo junto a su amiga y le acaricio el cabello.

-Bella, ¿no te das cuenta de que te quiere tanto que está dispuesto a hacer cualquier como con tal de recuperarte? No sabes por todo lo que ha pasado desde que lo dejaste. ¿Sabías que al principio perdió veinte kilos? Fue un amigo suyo llamado Emmet quien lo convenció de que no renunciara a la vida.

-¿Edward te ha dicho todo eso?

-En cierto modo. Yo le pregunte algunas cosas y otras no. Tarde un poco en armar el rompecabezas, pero lo logre. Ahora ese hombre está más allá de todo orgullo. No le importa lo que tenga que hacer para que vuelvas con él. Si puede conseguir la ayuda de todo un pueblo, lo hará. Tal vez sus tácticas ser un poco… bueno, no es precisamente sutil, pero ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Tener una rosa y un hombre como Jacob o setecientas cuarenta y dos rosas y Edward Cullen?

-Pero ¿Por qué tiene que hacer todo esto?

-Me has dicho muchas veces que Edward nunca te pedía nada, sino que solamente te decía lo que tenías que hacer y cómo. Si mal no recuerdo, en la ceremonia le dijiste que no simplemente porque no te había pedido que te casaras con él. No creo que ahora puedas acusarlo de no habértelo pedido, además, dijiste que querías que te cortejara-. Alice se puso de pie, sonriendo-. Esto puede pasar a la historia.

A pesar de sí misma, Bella comenzó a sonreír.

-Lo único que yo quería era un poco de champan y algunas rosas.

Alice abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó un dedo a los labios.

-Por favor, no menciones el champan. Puedes iniciar una inundación.

Bella lanzo una risita.

-¿Es que nunca hará nada a escala normal?

-¿No esperas que no?-dijo Alice con seriedad-. Yo daría mucho por estar en tus zapatos.

-Mis zapatos están llenos de notas- respondió Bella, impasible.

Alice rio y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Sera mejor que te prepares. Todos están ansiosos por verte.

Alice rio al oír el sentido gemido de Bella y salió de la habitación.

Bella se tomó un momento para calmarse y para pensar en las palabras de Alice. Todo en Edward era exagerado, desde su cuerpo hasta su casa y sus tierras; ¿Por qué esperaba que la cortejara de otra manera?

Con cuidado, recupero la cinta que había arrojado a la papelera y la plegó con ternura. Algún día se la mostraría a sus nietos. Con decisión, los hombres derechos, salió de su despacho y se dirigió a los salones públicos.

Nada habría podido prepararla para lo que la esperaba. La primera persona a la que vio fue la abuela de la señora Lauren, sentada en una silla, sonriéndole con la mitad de la cara, pues la otra mitad se le había paralizado con el ataque.

-Me alegra mucho que haya podido venir- le dijo Bella, como si hubiese enviado invitaciones para aquella fiesta.

-¡Setecientas cuarenta y dos!-decía un hombre-. Y la última es de cristal, traída de Europa.

-¿Cómo habrá hecho para traerla sin que se rompiera?

-¿Y cómo habrá llegado a mi desván? La escalera se rompió hace dos días y no tuve tiempo de arreglarla. Pero ahí estaba: una bonita cinta sujeta a un fardo de heno, con una proposición matrimonial para Bella.

Un hombre pintaba un rosal en la pared del bar, y al lado de la pintura había números: 5 h; 1 rosa, 5:30 h; 2 rosas, hasta llegar a treinta y ocho rosas a las once y treinta de la noche y una rosa a medianoche, más el total al pie. Bella no se molestó en preguntar quién era el pintor o quien le había dado permiso para pintar en su pared. Estaba demasiado ocupada recibiendo preguntas.

-Bella, ¿es verdad que ese hombre es el padre de Elizabeth pero no estas casada con él?

-Estábamos casados cuando nació Elizabeth-trataba de explicar-. Pero yo era menor de edad y…

Otra pregunta la interrumpió:

-Dicen que ese hombre es dueño de medio Virginia.

-No tanto; solo un tercio.

El sarcasmo no apagaba el interés de la gente.

-Bella, no me gusta que ese hombre deje notas en mi caja fuerte. Tengo documentos privados allí, y la palabra de un abogado a sus clientes es sagrada.

Así siguieron, hora tras hora, hasta que la sonrisa de Bella parecía pegada a su cara. Solo una vocecita a su lado la hizo reaccionar.

-Mami…

Bella bajo la vista y vio la carita de su hija, visiblemente preocupada por algo.

-Ven-le dijo, al tiempo que la levantaba en brazos y la llevaba a la cocina-. Veamos si Alice pueda prepararnos el almuerzo, y lo comeremos en el campo.

Una hora más tarde, Bella y su hija estaban solas junto a un arroyo al norte de Forks. Habían acabado con una cesta llena de pollo frito y pasteles de fresa.

-¿Po que papi no vuelve?-pregunto Elizabeth-. ¿Y po que no me esclibe caltas como a todos?

Por primera vez, Bella reparo en que su hija había sido excluida de las notas y de las rosas. Recordó que en la habitación de Elizabeth no habían encontrado ninguna nota. Sentó a su hija sobre su regazo.

-Supongo que papá quiere que me case con él, ya sabe que a donde yo vaya iras tú también.

-¿No quiele casalse tamben comigo?

-Quiere que vivas con él; de hecho, creo que al menos la mitad de las rosas son para ti, para que tú también vayas a vivir con él.

-¡Ojala me enviala losas! Sam Uley dice que papi solo te quiele a ti y que, cuando se vayan, yo tendle que quedalme aquí con Alice.

-¡Eso es una maldad! ¡Y no es cierto! Tu papá te quiere mucho. ¿No te hablo del poni que compro para ti y de la casa que construyó en el árbol? Y eso fue antes de conocerte. Imagina lo que hará ahora que sabe quién eres.

-¿Clees que a mi tamben me pedila que me case con él?

Bella no supo responder a eso.

-Cuando me lo pide ami, significa que también te quiere a ti.

Con un suspiro, Elizabeth se recostó contra su madre.

-Ojala papi viniela a casa. Ojala nunca volviela a ilse, y ojala me enviala losas y me esclibiera caltas.

Bella acuno a su hija y le acaricio el cabello, sintiendo su tristeza. ¡Como odiaría Edward saber que había herido a su hija al excluirla! Tal vez al día siguiente ella podría compensar el descuido de Edward. Tal vez pudiera encontrar algunas rosas, si quedaba alguna en el estado después de los envíos de Edward, y dárselas a su hija… de parte de su padre.

Mañana, pensó, y casi se estremeció. ¿Qué tendría Edward en mente para ese día?

 **Reviews…?**


	19. Capítulo 19

**DISCLAIMER: la historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la trama es de un libro el cual será dicho al final de esta historia, yo solo me adjudico la adaptación**

\- Capítulo 18 –

Al día siguiente, Elizabeth despertó a su madre. Traía un ramillete de rosas en la mano.

-¿Selan de papi?- pregunto a su madre.

-Puede ser- respondió Bella, sin mentor en realidad, para dar esperanzas a la niña. Ella había colocado el ramo esa mañana sobre la almohada de su hija.

-No son de papi- dijo Elizabeth con gran desesperación-. Tú las has puesto allí.

Las arrojo sobre la cama y corrió a su cuarto.

Paso un momento hasta que Bella puso consolar a su hija, y ella misma llego al borde de las lágrimas antes de que Elizabeth se calmara. Si tan solo tuviera alguna manera de hacer llegar un mensaje a Edward para hablarle de la angustia de Elizabeth…

Cuando al fin se vistieron distaban mucho de estar alegres. Se tomaron de la mano, y juntas, se prepararon para ir al encuentro de lo que hubiera planeado para ellas ese día… y Edward.

Los salones de recepción estaban llenos de gente del pueblo, pero como no había novedades, a menudo había un solo miembro por familia. Bella evito sus preguntas y mantuvo a Elizabeth a su lado mientras supervisaba los salones y se esforzaba por cumplir una rutina normal. Ya estaba cansada de ser ella misma un espectáculo.

Para el mediodía no había ocurrido nada nuevo y la gente, decepcionada, comenzó a marcharse. El comedor estaba lleno pero no atestado, y Bella noto que Tanya y Jacob estaban comiendo juntos, hablando tan cerca que sus cabezas casi se tocaban. Bella frunció el ceño y se preguntó que tendrían que decirse.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada mas pues el ruido que provenía del vestíbulo aumentaba cada vez más de tono e intensidad. Levanto los ojos al cielo, con ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué habrá hecho ahora?- murmuro.

-¿Sela papi que vene a casa?

-Seguramente ha hecho algo- respondió, y se encamino a la puerta principal.

Al salir del comedor, oyeron la música que empezaba a llenar el frente del hotel. Más y más fuerte, se oía un sonido de caballos y carretas, y otros sonidos que nunca había oído.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Elizabeth, con los ojos cada vez más abiertos.

-No tengo ni idea- respondió Bella.

El frente del hotel estaba lleno de gente, todos inmóviles en sus sitios, en las seis ventanas del frente y en la puerta abierta.

-¡Elizabeth!- grito alguien, y de pronto todos se encimaron.

-¡Es un circo!

-¡Y trae animales! Una vez vi uno así en Filadendia.

Repitieron varias veces el nombre de Elizabeth hasta que Bella logro hacer un lugar para ella y para su hija en la galería delantera.

Doblando la esquina de la escuela, venían tres hombres con las caras pintadas, ropa de raso con lunares y rayas de colores brillantes, que hacían todo tipo de cabriolas y saltaban el uno sobre el otro.

Sobre el pecho traían algo que parecían ser letras. Bella tardo un momento en descifrar las palabras debido a las acrobacias de los payasos.

-Elizabeth- dijo-. Dice Elizabeth

Riendo, levanto a su hija en brazos y señalo, entusiasmada.

-¡Es para ti! Son payasos, y en los tajes llevan escrito tu nombre, Elizabeth.

-¿Son para mí?

-¡Si, si, si! Tu papá te ha enviado todo un circo y, si conozco a Edward, no es un circo pequeño. ¡Mira! Allí vienen unos hombres haciendo pruebas sobre caballos.

Muy asombrada, Elizabeth observo a tres caballos hermosos y de largas crines, que se acercaban al galope. Sobre cada uno había un hombre: uno a pie, otro montando y desmontando a los saltos, tocando apenas el suelo con los pies, y el ultimo caballo parecía bailar. Como uno solo, se detuvieron en medio de una polvareda y saludaron a Elizabeth. La niña, con una amplísima sonrisa, miro a su madre.

-El cilco es pala mi- dijo con orgullo, mirando a la gente que estaba cerca de ella-. Mi papi me lo ha enviado un cilco.

Detrás de los payasos y los jinetes, llego un hombre que caminaba sobre zancos, y luego otro que traía a un osito negro con cadena. Todo llevaba escrito el nombre de Elizabeth. La música sonaba cada vez con más intensidad a medida que la banda se acercaba al hotel. El hombre desplego un cartel al costado del animal: "El capitán Erick Yorkie presenta al primer elefante traído a Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Y a pedido especial del señor Edward Cullen, esta enorme bestia actuara para…"

Bella leyó el cartel para su hija, que se aferraba a ella con fuerza.

-¡Para Elizabeth!- anunciaba otro cartel.

-¿Qué te parece eso?-dijo Bella-. Papá te envió un elefante que actuara solo para ti.

Por un momento Elizabeth no respondió, pero después de una larga pausa se acercó al oído de su madre.

-No tengo que conservarlo, ¿vedad?- susurro.

Bella tuvo ganas de reír, pero cuanto más pensaba en la pregunta de su hija y en el sentido del humor de Edward…

-Sinceramente, espero que no- respondió

Dejaron de pensar en el elefante en cuanto se alejó, pues tras él venía un hermoso poni cubierto por un manto de rosas blancas con el nombre de Elizabeth escrito en rosas rojas.

-¿Qué dice mami?- pregunto la niña, con esperanza-. ¿Ese poni es pala mí?

-Claro que lo es- respondió una hermosa rubia que llevaba un traje muy revelador (escandaloso, en realidad) de algodón elástico-. Tu papá encontró para tu al poni más suave y dulce de todo el estado y, si quieres, puedes montarlo en el desfile.

-¿Puedo? ¡Por favol mami!

-Yo la cuidare- dijo la mujer-. Y Edward está cerca.

Con renuencia, Bella dejo ir a su hija y observo mientras la mujer la colocaba sobre la montura. Del costado del poni, la mujer tomo una chaqueta totalmente cubierta de rosas rosadas y se la coloco a Elizabeth.

¡Losas pala mí!- grito Elizabeth-. ¡Papi me ha enviado Losas a mi tamben!

Bella noto que su hija parecía estar buscando a alguien con la mirada y, con un rápido vistazo, vio que San Uley se escondía tras la falda de su madre. Con un sentimiento de culpa, Bella saco al niño de la vista de Elizabeth, que de inmediato le saco la lengua y le arrojo una rosa. Para aplacar su conciencia, Bella pregunto a Sam si le gustaría caminar junto al poni de Elizabeth en el desfile, y el niño acepto de buena gana.

Saludando con alegría y con cierta majestuosidad, Elizabeth cabalgo por la calle hacia el límite sur de Forks. Atrás venían más hombres y mujeres, algunos a pie, otros a caballo, todos con trajes extraños y alegres, seguidos por una banda de siete integrantes. Al final del desfile venían más payasos que anunciaban que en dos horas más habría una función gratis del circo, cortesía de la señorita Elizabeth Cullen.

Cuando la última persona desapareció en la curva del camino, más allá de la iglesia, la gente permaneció un momento en silencio.

-Creo que será mejor que siga con mi trabajo- dijo al fin un hombre.

-¿Qué ropa se usa para ir a un circo?- le pregunto una mujer.

-Bella- dijo alguien-, cuando te vayas, este pueblo se morirá de aburrimiento.

Una risita rápidamente sofocada que solo podía ser de Alice hizo volverse a Bella.

-¿Qué crees que está paneando Edward ahora?

-Llegar a mí a través de Betty- respondió Bella-. Al menos, espero que eso sea todo lo que planea. Entremos; tenemos que prepararnos. Cerraremos el hotel, pondremos en la puerta el cartel que diga que fuimos al circo, y todos podrán ir.

-Estupenda idea. Preparare comida para nosotras y para medio pueblo, y estaremos listas en el tiempo que nos ha dado Edward.

Las dos horas pasaron deprisa, y después de lo que le parecieron minutos, Bella estaba conduciendo una carreta cargada de comida hacia el circo. Habían armado una gran tienda sujetando la lona a los árboles y postes. Habían colocado largos bancos de madera, los del fondo más altos que los de delante, y la mayoría de estos ya estaban ocupados por la gente del pueblo. En una sección central había un gran espacio separado por cintas rosadas y anaranjadas que se mecían con la brisa.

-¿Estás pensando donde te sentaras?- pregunto Alice, riendo, al ver la expresión dubitativa de  
Bella-. Vamos, no puede ser tan malo como lo imaginas.

La joven del ceñido traje rosado condujo a Bella y Alice hasta la sección demarcada por las cintas y las dejo allí. En pocos minutos entraron dos caballos a todo galope. Sobre ellos venia un hombre, con un pie en cada caballo. Al llegar al final de la pista, el hombre salto sobre un caballo, hizo girar a ambos y, nuevamente al galope, comenzó a saltar de uno a otro.

-¡Cielos!- exclamo Alice.

Después de eso, no se tuvieron tiempo para pensar, pues la pista comenzó a llenarse de caballos. Los caballos realizaban pruebas, y los hombres sobre ellos. Había dos hombres de pie sobre dos caballos, y un tercero sobre los hombros de los primeros, mientras los caballos corrían en círculo por la pista.

Cuando se marcharon los jinetes, Elizabeth entro a la pista montada en su poni, que era conducido por la joven vestida de rosa. Elizabeth llevaba puesto un traje idéntico, con cierto brillo dorado aquí y allí. Bella observo con el corazón en la boca como la mujer tomaba la mano de Elizabeth, que se puso de pie sobre la montura y, lentamente, recorría así la pista.

-¡Siéntate!- le ordeno Alice cuando Bella trato de ir hacia su hija-. No puede caer desde muy alto, y la mujer la sostiene.

Entonces la mujer soltó la mano de Elizabeth, que exclamo:

-¡Milame mami!

Bella estuvo a punto de desmayarse, especialmente cuando Elizabeth salto y la mujer la recibió en sus brazos.

Elizabeth hizo varias reverencias como, obviamente, le habían enseñado, y todo Forks aplaudió a mas no poder. La niña corrió hacia su madre, y Bella la abrazo con fuerza.

-¿Cómo estuve? ¿Lo hice bien?

-Has estado esplendida. Casi me matas del susto.

Elizabeth pareció complacida al oír eso.

-Espera hasta que veas a papi.

Bella tardo un momento en calmar su corazón acelerado y cuando pudo volver a hablar, no tuvo tiempo de preguntar por Edward, pues una vez más el elefante comenzó a desfilar ante ellos. Los payasos hicieron más pruebas que hacían reír a todos, y el osito bailo. Pero todo el tiempo Bella buscaba a Edward.

La banda no había dejado de tocar, y ahora iniciaba una extraña música que hizo que todos se callaran.

-Y ahora, damas y caballeros- anuncio un hombre apuesto que llevaba una chaqueta roja y brillantes botas negras-, les presentaremos un acto que desafía a la muerte. Nuestro próximo acróbata caminara por la cuerda floja… son red. Si cae… bueno, ya pueden imaginarlo.

-Creo que esto no me gustara- dijo Bella, levantando la vista hacia la cuerda tendida entre dos postes altos-. Tal vez deba irme y llevar a Elizabeth.

La expresión de Alice cambio.

-Quizá debas quedarte, Bella- dijo, en un tono extraño.

Bella siguió la mirada de Alice y, al principio, no creyó lo que veía.

Edward entro a la pista, con un brazo en alto, como si siempre hubiera trabajado en un circo. El traje que llevaba, de algodón negro, ceñido como una segunda piel, hacia resaltar los grandes músculos de sus muslos, sus nalgas pequeñas y duras, y su pecho ancho y fuerte. De sus hombros colgaba una capa negra forrada en raso rojo. Con un gesto ceremonioso, le arrojo a una bella mujer vestida apenas con un diminuto traje de raso verde.

-No es de extrañar que ese hombre te vuelva loca- observo Alice.

-¿Qué diablos hace ahí?- exclamo Bella, atónita-. No será tan tonto como para…

No pudo continuar, pues sonaron las trompetas y Edward, con calma, empezó a subir por la inestable escalerilla de cuerdas hasta la diminuta plataforma.

-¡Ese es mi papi! ¡Ese es mi papi!- gritaba Elizabeth, saltando sobre el duro asiento de madera.

Bella no podía moverse. No parpadeaba, sus pulmones no funcionaban, hasta su corazón dejo de latir mientras observaba a Edward sobre la plataforma.

Cuando la alcanzo, volvió a saludar a la multitud y todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo. Luego se produjo un completo silencio cuando Edward inicio su lenta y cuidadosa caminata por la cuerda, con una larga vara en las manos. Pareció que pasaba una eternidad hasta que llego al otro extremo.

Los aplausos estallaron y Bella hundió la cara entre las manos, con lágrimas de alivio.

-Avísame cuando este abajo- pidió a Alice.

Alice estaba extrañamente callada.

-¿Alice?- dijo Bella, espiando por entre los dedos.

La expresión de su amiga la hizo volver a levantar la vista hacia Edward. Estaba de pie en la plataforma, mirando a Bella con calma, aparentemente esperando algo. Cuando ella lo miro, Edward engancho algo al poste de la plataforma y otra cosa al ancho cinturón de cuero negro que llevaba puesto.

-Va a volver a caminar por la cuerda- susurro Alice-. Pero al menos esta vez usara un cable de seguridad.

Edward ya había avanzado aproximadamente un metro por la cuerda cuando todos se dieron cuenta de lo que era en realidad su "cable de seguridad". Lentamente la bandera comenzó a desplegarse. La primera palabra que vieron fue "Bella" y, después de haber visto aquella frase cientos de veces en los últimos días, no necesitaba que nadie la leyera por ellos.

-¡Bella!- leyeron al unísono.

Después venia "¿Quieres?". Casa palabra sonaba más y más fuerte y, finalmente, cuando Edward llego a la plataforma opuesta, volvieron a leerla todos juntos. No les habría salido mejor si lo hubieran practicado por semanas.

-¡Bella! ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- leyeron al unísono.

Bella enrojeció de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué dice, mami?- pregunto Elizabeth cuando todos a su alrededor se echaron a reír.

Bella no respondió por temor a lo que pudiera decir. Se negó terminantemente a mirar a Edward, que estaba bajando por la escalerilla de cuerdas entre vítores, aplausos e hilaridad general.

-Me voy a casa- susurro Bella por fin-. Por favor encárgate de Betty.

Con la frente alta, salió de la sección reservada, paso delante de la multitud y salió de allí. La gente le gritaba, pero ella los ignoro y se dirigió a pie al hotel.

Utilizo su llave para entrar a sus habitaciones y pensó que tal vez nunca más saldría de allí, salvo, quizá para escabullirse del pueblo alguna noche y no volver a ver a nadie de Forks.

No se sorprendió nada al hallar sobre su almohada una nota escrita en grueso papel marfil. Era una invitación grabada, delicada y muy costosa, de parte de Edward Cullen, para cenar esa noche a las nueve. Al pie había un mensaje escrito a mano, que decía que el pasaría a buscarla a las ocho y cuarenta y cinco.

Se sentía totalmente derrotada. Sabía que nada podría hacer sino aceptar. Se negaba, ¿acaso Edward haría que su elefante derribara la puerta, o llegaría montado en él? Bella estaba preparada para cualquier cosa que Edward mismo pudiera imaginar.

Nadie la molesto el resto de la tarde, y agradeció a quien se hubiese encargado de disponer tal fenómeno. Ya había tenido bastante en los últimos días.

Exactamente a las ocho y cuarenta y cinco llamaron a la puerta. Al abrirla, hallo a Edward, elegantemente vestido con una chaqueta color verde obscuro y pantalones verdes más claro. Le sonrió y echo un vistazo al bonito vestido de seda color melocotón que llevaba puesto.

-Estas más bonita que nunca- dijo, al tiempo que le ofrecía un brazo.

En cuando Bella lo toco, lo perdono. Tuvo ganas de darse un puntapié por eso, pero toda su frustración y su ira, todos sus deseos de matarlo, la abandonaron al instante.

Algo mareada, se apoyó contra él un momento. Él la tomo del mentón y la miro a los ojos. Sin dejar de mirarla, se inclinó y la beso suavemente.

-Te he echado de menos- susurro.

Luego sonrió y la condujo hacia un bonito coche para dos personas.

-Oh, Edward- fue todo lo que pudo decir Bella mientras él se sentaba a su lado, ante lo cual Edward rio de forma seductora y puso en marcha los caballos.

Era una noche clara, cálida, iluminada por la luna, fragante y serena. Era casi como su Edward hubiera ordenado una noche así.

Después de los últimos días, Bella no tenía idea de lo que esperaba de él, peo no era lo que vio cuando se detuvieron.

Junto al arroyo, sobre el pasto, había una manta de terciopelo con hebras doradas y, sobre esta, muchos cojines de color azul oscuro y dorado. Había copas de cristal, platos de porcelana y comida de aroma delicioso, todo rodeado de velas protegidas por globos de vidrio opaco de un tono rosado. Era una escena irreal, casi celestina.

-Edward…- susurro Bella cuando la ayudo a bajar-. Es hermoso.

Edward la condujo hacia los cojines y la ayudo a acomodarse en una posición cómoda. Luego abrió una botella de champan frio. Cuando Bella tomo su copa, Edward se acomodó con una mueca sobre los cojines que estaban frente a ella.

-Edward, ¿estas lastimado?

-Hasta el último maldito hueso- respondió, casi en un gemido-. Nunca en mi vida trabaje tanto como en estos últimos días. Espero que no necesites que siga cortejándote.

Bella quedo boquiabierta y estaba a punto de responderle, pero en cambio bebió un sorbo de champan, tratando de no atragantarse.

-No, creo que ya me has cortejado bastante- dijo con seriedad-. Es más, creo que nadie más en el pueblo lo necesitara- agrego.

-No sigas con el tema- le advirtió Edward, mientras se acomodaba mejor; asado frio, salsa y un budín de arroz y zanahorias.

-¿Fue difícil aprender a caminar por la cuerda?

-En tres días, sí. Con un par de días más, habría podido hacerlo sin esa vara.

-Podrías haberte tomado otro día- sugirió dulcemente.

-¿Y darte tiempo con ese pomposo inglés? A propósito, ¿Qué ha estado haciendo últimamente?

-Temo que he estado demasiado atareada para fijarme en eso.

Edward sonrió con presunción y se recostó contra los cojines prestando atención a su comida.

-Me alegraré cuando vayas a casa conmigo y pueda comer con regularidad. Últimamente he estado comiendo con una mano y escribiendo con la otra.

-¿Escribiendo? Ah, sí, me preguntaba si habías escrito las notas personalmente.

-¿Quién más te propondría matrimonio? Bueno- dijo, sonriendo, al ver la expresión de Bella-. No quise decir eso, y lo sabes. ¿Crees que a Betty le gusto el circo?

-Le encanto. Entre el poni y las rosas, creo que la hiciste la niña más feliz del mundo.

Edward parecía extasiado.

-No sabía si podría traer a ese maldito elefante a tiempo. ¡Que animal tan enorme! Apuesto a que dejo suficiente abono para más de dos hectáreas de maíz. Estaba pensando en llevar un poco a casa para ver qué resultado da. Claro que lo mejor es el abono de gallina, pero de eso no se puede sacar mucho. Tal vez este elefante…

Se interrumpió al oír la carcajada de Bella. La miro entrecerrando los ojos y luego aparto la vista, ignorándola por completo.

-Edward ¿habrá habido alguna vez alguien como tú en este mundo?

Edward le giño un ojo y le sonrió.

-Estuve bien en la cuerda, ¿verdad? Ahora dame un trozo de ese pastel. ¿Crees que Alice querrá venir a cocinar para nosotros?

Bella no respondió mientras cortaba el pastel. En los últimos días, Edward le había propuesto matrimonio miles de veces, pero nunca cara a cara, y no se había molestado en esperar una respuesta. Y nunca le había dicho que la amaba.

Le entrego el pastel y dijo:

-Creo que Alice quiere hacer otras cosas, pero yo estoy segura de poder encontrar una cocinera mejor que tu Irina.

Edward no se pudo reprimir y rio entre dientes y probo un bocado de pastel.

-Te hizo pasar un mal rato, ¿verdad? Nuestra vieja cocinera murió hace seis años y Tanya nos trajo a Irina. A mí nunca me causo problemas, pero tuvo ciertos roces con Jaz. Podrías haberte librado de ella, ¿sabes?

-Eso hare- respondió Bella, con un brillo en los ojos-. Estoy ansiosa por hacerlo.

Edward guardo silencio por tanto tiempo que Bella lo miro. A la luz de la luna, seguramente era una ilusión óptica, pero sus ojos parecían húmedos. No podía ser, porque en esencia Bella acababa de decirle que volvería con él.

-Me alegra oír eso- dijo al fin; luego sonrió para sí y volvió a su pastel-. Jaz puede ayudarte con lo que necesites mientras yo esté en el campo.

-Creo que poder arreglármelas. ¿Cómo es Jaz? ¿Pasa mucho tiempo en la casa?

-Es un buen muchacho; a veces un poco terco, y tengo que bajarle un poco los humos, pero en general me ayuda.

Bella trato de no sonreír.

-Quieres decir que expresa su opinión y se atreve a diferir contigo, y tú… ¿llegan a los puñetazos?

-¿Ves esto?- dijo Edward, a la defensiva, señalando una diminuta cicatriz que tenía en el mentón-. Me lo hizo mi hermanito, de modo que no tienes por qué hablar como si él llevara las de perder.

-¿Y a mí me levantarías la mano cuando me atreva a disentir?

-Jamás has estado de acuerdo conmigo, y nunca te golpee. Sigue dándome hijos como Betty, y siempre me complacerás. Ahora volvamos, necesito dormir.

-¿Solo te interesan los hijos que te doy?- pregunto Bella con seriedad.

La única respuesta fue un gemido, aunque Bella no supo si se debía a la pregunta o a los músculos doloridos.

-Déjalo- dijo Edward cuando Bella comenzó a recoger los platos-. Más tarde vendrá alguien a recogerlo todo.

Se encaminaron hacia el coche.

-¿A cuántas personas contrataste en estos días? ¿Y cómo abriste mi caja fuerte?

Sin contemplaciones, Edward la levanto y la deposito sobre el asiento.

-Un hombre debe tener sus secretos. Te lo contare cuando cumplamos cincuenta años de casados. Reuniremos a nuestros doce hijos y les contaremos la historia de la declaración más emprendedora, creativa y romántica del mundo.

¿Y les hablaremos del abono de elefante?, pensó Bella, pero no dijo nada, y se pusieron en marcha hacia el pueblo.

 **Reviews…?**


	20. Capítulo 20

**DISCLAIMER: la historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la trama es de un libro el cual será dicho al final de esta historia, yo solo me adjudico la adaptación**

 **AVISO URGENTE: LEER NOTA AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO**

\- Capítulo 19 –

Al llegar a la puerta de Bella, Edward bostezo, le beso la mano y se dirigió a lo que Bella supuso seria su habitación. Estupefacta, perpleja, Bella se quedó de pie junto a su cama, mirando la puerta cerrada.

Después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar, después de todas aquellas proposiciones de matrimonio, le había llevado de picnic a la luz de la luna, sin mencionar en ningún momento el matrimonio y hablado de abono de elefante, y la había dejado en su dormitorio son siquiera un beso de buenas noches. En toda la noche no la había tocado, no siquiera parecía consiente de su cercanía ni de que ella lo deseaba tanto. Claro que ella había disimulado bien sus sentimientos, lo sabía, pero él también debía de sentir al menos algo de pasión o cierto deseo. Quizá para él fuera suficiente hacer el amor una vez cada cuatro años. Después de todo, Edward ya tenía bastante edad; tendría unos treinta y ocho años ya. Tal vez a esa edad los hombres…

Bella comenzó a desvestirse. Cuando se había puesto el vestido, había imaginado a Edward quitándoselo. Tal vez él no quería casarse con una impúdica. ¡Si! ¡Eso tenía que ser! Él siempre había pensado que estaban casados, y sabiendo que no lo estaban… No, tampoco estaban casados todo el tiempo que pasaron en el barco.

Se sentó en la cama y se quitó los zapatos y las medias. Tal vez Edward solo estaba cansado, tal como había dicho, y no tenía energías para dedicarse a ella esa noche.

Se puso un sencillo camisón de algodón, paso a ver a su hija, que dormía plácidamente, y se acostó en su enorme cama, fría y vacía.

Una hora más tarde seguía despierta y sabía que esa noche no podría dormir, no mientras ella estuviera en una cama y Edward en otra.

-¡Al diablo el cansancio!- exclamo en voz alta, al tiempo que echaba a un lado las mantas.

En su guardarropa tenía algo que nunca había usado, un regalo de Alice. Era una bata de seda blanca, suave, casi transparente y tan escotada que dejaba poco librado a la imaginación. La pechera consistía en muy pocos centímetros de tela sobre una cinta de raso blanco, y esos pocos centímetros eran tan ceñidos que hacían resaltar los pechos de Bella por encima de la tela.

-Estará cansado, pero dudo de que este muerto- dijo, sonriendo, al mirarse al espejo. Se puso una capa y subió la escalera hacia el cuarto de Edward.

…

Edward estaba de pie en el centro de su habitación, sonriendo para sí, con una copa de oporto en la mano, cuando Tanya entro y dio un portazo. La sonrisa de Edward se esfumo al instante.

-Vete- le ordeno-. Bella llegara pronto.

-¡Esa ramera!- siseo Tanya-. ¡Edward, me das asco! ¿Eres consciente del ridículo que has hecho en los últimos días? Todo el pueblo se ríe de ti. Nunca vieron a un hombre que hiciera tantas tonterías.

-Ya has dicho lo que tenías que decir. Ahora vete- dijo Edward fríamente.

-No he dicho ni la mitad. En los últimos he formulado muchas preguntas y, por lo que he averiguado, ni siquiera sabes quién es esa mujer. ¿Por qué habría de casarse contigo, un tonto y grosero americano? Estás orgulloso de esa plantación que tienes, pero ¿sabías que tu pequeña Isabella podría comprarla sin mucho esfuerzo?

Espero para ver como tomaba Edward la noticia. Edward ni siquiera parpadeo; solo la miro con desagrado.

-Ella vale millones- prosiguió Tanya-. Y los tendrá la próxima semana. Puede tener a cualquier hombre que desee; ¿Por qué habría de casarse con un granjero americano?

Edward seguía sin hablar.

-Tal vez si lo sabias- dijo Tanya-. Quizá siempre lo supiste y por eso estas dispuesto a hacer tanto el ridículo para conseguirla. Los hombres hacen cualquier cosa para obtener ese dinero.

No pudo decir más. Edward la tomo por el cabello y le hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Vete- le ordeno con voz grave-. Y ruega que nunca vuelva a verte- agrego, y la empujo hacia la puerta.

Tanya se recuperó casi al instante.

-Edward- le rogo, arrojándose sobre él y abrazándolo-. ¿No sabes cuánto te amo? Siempre te amé, desde que éramos niños. Siempre has sido mío. Desde que la trajiste a casa y dijiste que era tu esposa, morí un poco cada día. Y ahora esto… toda esta estupidez por ella, y no entiendo por qué. Ella nunca te ha querido. Te abandono, pero yo siempre he estado contigo, siempre cerca cuando me necesitabas. No puedo competir con su dinero, pero puedo darte amor si me dejas. Abre los ojos, Edward, y mírame. Ve cuanto te amo.

Edward aparto de si los brazos de Tanya y la mantuvo a distancia.

-Nunca me amaste. Lo único que querías era mi plantación. Hace años que sé que estas endeudada. Te he ayudado muchas veces, pero no te ayudare hasta tal punto de casarme contigo.

Lo dijo en tono suave, y era obvio que no le agradaba verla desintegrarse de esa manera.

Cuando Bella abrió la puerta en silencio, esperando ver a Edward dormido y acostarse con él, lo vio con Tanya mirándola con ternura. Giro sobre sus talones y echo a correr.

Edward dejo caer a Tanya y salió tras Bella.

Bella sabía que nunca lograría llegar a su cuarto antes de que Edward, de modo que probó la tercera puerta antes de la suya: la habitación de Jacob.

Edward logro aferrar la capa de Bella justo cuando ella entraba, y se quedó con la capa en la mano mientras oía la llave en la cerradura.

-¿Bella?- dijo Jacob, con los ojos dilatados, mientras encendía una vela, se ponía los pantalones con prisa y se levantaba, todo al mismo tiempo-. Pareces aterrada.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Bella se apoyó contra la puerta, agitada.

-Tanya y Edward- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Al instante se apartó de la puerta de un salto cuando algo pesado la golpeo. Al siguiente golpe, la bota de Edward atravesó la madera, y luego su mano abrió la puerta. Atravesó la habitación en dos grandes zancadas y aferro el brazo de Bella.

-Ya he tenido suficientes juegos- dijo-. Esta vez vas a obedecerme, lo quieras o no.

-¡Un momento!- intervino Jacob, tratando de tomar el brazo de Edward.

Edward lo miro de arriba abajo, lo descarto y se volvió hacia Bella.

-Tienes veinticuatro horas para hacer el equipaje, y después nos marcharemos. Nos casaremos en mi casa.

Bella se apartó de él.

-¿Y Tanya estará en nuestra boda? ¿O acaso prefieres pasar con ella nuestra noche de bodas?

-Cuando lleguemos a casa podrás tener todos los ataques de celos que quieras, pero ya estoy harto de caminar por la cuerda floja y de buscar todas las malditas rosas que tú pareces necesitar, y no pienso seguir tolerando esto. Si es necesario, te encadenare a mi cama, pero que no te quepa duda de que tú y mi hija irán a vivir conmigo.

Se aplaco un poco.

-Bella, he hecho todo lo que pude para demostrarte que me amas. ¿Aún no lo comprendes?

-¿Yo?- exclamo-. ¿Qué yo te amo? Yo nunca lo he dudado. Eres tú quien estaba inseguro. Nunca me amaste. La primera vez tuviste que casarte conmigo. Tuviste que…- se detuvo y miro a Edward incrédula.

Edward trastabillo hacia atrás y sus manos cayeron a sus lados, inertes. A ciegas, busco a tientas un punto de apoyo. Pareció envejecer diez años en un segundo al dejarse caer pesadamente sobre una silla.

-¿Qué tuve que casarme contigo?- murmuro, con voz débil y ronca-. ¿Qué estaba inseguro? ¿Qué nunca te amé?

Por un momento hundió la cara entre las manos y, cuando volvió a mirarla, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.

-Te amo desde el primer día en que te vi- dijo en voz baja-. ¿Por qué, si no, me importaba lo que te ocurriera? Eras tan joven y estabas tan asustada… y yo tenía miedo de perderte.

Su voz cobro fuerza.

-¿Por qué diablos habría arriesgado mi vida a bordo de ese barco para salvar a ese chico, Newton, que tanto te agradaba? ¿Sabes cuantas ganas tenia de arrojarlo por la borda? Pero no lo hice porque tú lo querías. Y dices que nunca te amé…

Se puso de pie, empezaba a enfadarse.

-Y te advierto que no eres la primera que tiene un hijo mío. No tuve que casarme contigo.

-Pero dijiste que siempre te casabas con la madre de tus hijos. Yo pensé…- dijo Bella, entre lágrimas.

Edward levanto las manos con exasperación.

-Estabas asustada y furiosa; ni siquiera sabias que ibas a tener un bebé. ¿Qué debía decir yo? ¿Qué tengo un hijo ilegitimo en casa? ¿Qué su madre trato de demandarme por no casarme con ella?

-Tú… podrías haber dicho que me amabas.

Edward se sereno.

-Jure ante testigos que te amaría por el resto de mi vida. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Bella se miró las manos.

-Nunca me has propuesto matrimonio… personalmente.

-¿Qué nunca te he propuesto matrimonio?- rugió Edward-. ¡Maldición, Isabella! ¿Qué más quieres de mí? He hecho el ridículo delante de todo un estado, y tú dices…

Se interrumpió. Se arrodillo ante ella y junto sus manos.

-Bella, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Por favor. Te amo más que a mi propia vida. Por favor, cásate conmigo.

Bella apoyo una mano en el hombro de Edward.

-¿Y Tanya?- susurro.

Edward apretó los dientes, pero respondió:

-Podría haberme casado con ella hace años, pero nunca he querido hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Por qué no lo entendiste sin que te lo dijera?- replico-. Te amo. ¿Te casaras conmigo?

-¡Sí!- exclamo Bella, y lo abrazo-. Me casare contigo siempre.

Ninguno de los dos tenia conciencia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y se sorprendieron cuando oyeron los aplausos.

Bella hundió la cara en el cuello de Edward.

-¿Hay mucha gente?- pregunto, con temor.

-Temo que si- respondió Edward-. Supongo que oyeron cuando me cerraste la puerta.

Bella ni siquiera se molestó en corregirlo, en decirle que el ruido lo había producido su bota al hacer pedazos la puerta y no ella al girar la llave.

-¿Quieres sacarme de aquí?- susurro-. No creo que pueda mirarlos a la cara.

Triunfante, Edward se puso de pie con Bella en sus brazos y se dirigió a la puerta. La gente del pueblo, e incluso los huéspedes del hotel, varios de los cuales habían prolongado su estadía al llegar la primera rosa de Edward, se sentían involucrados en aquel romance y habían llegado corriendo al primer estallido de madera.

Las mujeres, algunas con gruesas batas y rulos en el caballo, lanzaron un profundo suspiro, mientras Edward se llevaba a Bella.

-Sabía que tendría un final feliz- dijo una de ellas-. ¿Cómo ha podido rechazarlo?

-Mi esposa nunca me creerá cuando se lo cuente- dijo un hombre-. Tal vez me perdone por volver tres días más tarde.

-Eres un tonto si cuentas esto a tu esposa- bufó otro-. Deberíamos hacer un pacto y guardar el secreto, o todas las mujeres del país esperaran que las cortejemos así. Yo, por mi parte, no pienso caminar por ninguna cuerda, por ninguna mujer del mundo. Le diré a mi esposa que pase estos tres días con otra mujer; me traerá menos problemas- concluyo, y se volvió hacia el dormitorio de hombres.

A la larga, la gente decidió volver a la cama, y se sobresaltaron cuando Jacob cerro de un golpe la que quedaba de su puerta.

Durante varios minutos, Jacob, no dejo de maldecir a Norteamérica, a los norteamericanos y a las mujeres en general. Esos dos lo habían ignorado, diciéndose mentiras de enamorados como si él ni siquiera estuviera en la habitación. Al recordar todo el dinero que había gastado en la búsqueda de Bella y en cortejarla, comenzó a ponerse más y más furioso. Sin embargo, ella aceptaba a un animal que derribaba puertas, a un imbécil a quien todos consideraban un tonto. ¡Esa mujer estaba loca!

Y le pertenecía a él, a Jacob Black. Se había tomado mucho trabajo para conseguir su dinero, y no pensaba darse por vencido sin más ni más.

Deprisa. Se puso una bata y fue en busca de Tanya. Sabía que ella no tomaría a la ligera aquella humillación pública. Tal vez los dos podrían planear algo.

…

-Mmm, Edward- murmuro Bella, acariciando la pierna de Edward con la suya. El sol del amanecer daba un tono dorado a su piel.

-No empieces otra vez…- le advirtió Edward-. Anoche casi me dejaste agotado.

-Pues no parece que se te haya agotado todo- replico, riendo; le beso el cuello y se movió contra él.

-Sera mejor que te comportes, si no quieres dar un mal ejemplo a tu hija. Buenos días, cariño- saludo.

Bella se apartó justo a tiempo, pues Elizabeth dio un salto y aterrizo sobre el vientre de Edward.

-¡Has vuelto, papi!- exclamo-. ¿Puedo montal a mi poni hoy? ¿Podemos il al cilco otla vez? ¿Me enseñalias a caminal pol la cuelda?

-En lugar del circo, ¿qué te parece ir a casa conmigo? No tengo un elefante, pero si muchos otros animales y un hermanito.

-¿Jasper sabe que hablas así de él?- le pregunto Bella, pero Edward la ignoro.

-¿Cuándo podemos il?- pregunto Elizabeth a su madre.

-¿En dos días?- sugirió Bella, mirando a Edward-. Tengo mucho que hacer.

-Ahora, mi amor- respondió Edward-, ve a la cocina a desayunar. Nosotros bajaremos en un momento. Quiero hablar con tu madre.

-¿Hablar?- pregunto Bella cuando quedaron a solas, frotándose contra él-. Me gustan mucho nuestras "conversaciones".

Edward la aparto de si, con seriedad en los ojos.

-Hablaba en serio, cuando he dicho que quería hablar contigo. Quiero saber quién eres y que hacías en camisón en el puerto de Liverpool la noche que te encontré.

-Preferiría hablar de seo en otra ocasión- respondió Bella, con toda la ligereza que pudo demostrar-. Tengo mucho que hacer.

Edward la atrajo hacia sí.

-Escúchame. Sé que lo que te ocurrió es muy doloroso. No he insistido en eso desde que salimos de Inglaterra, pero ahora estoy aquí, y estas a salvo. No dejare que nada te haga daño, y quiero saberlo todo sobre ti.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Bella pudo hablar. Contra su voluntad, comenzó a recordar aquella noche en que había conocido a Edward y su vida anterior. Durante años había sido libre, había conocido a otras personas, había visto como Vivian, y ahora veía la prisión en que había pasado su niñez.

-Crecí totalmente reprimida- comenzó, al principio sin emoción, pero al pensar en la manera en que la habían tratado en su niñez, su puso más y más furiosa.

Edward no la atosigo en ningún momento; solo la abrazaba, la protegía con sus brazos y su cuerpo, mientras ella relataba toda su historia. Paso un largo rato hasta que ya era entrada la tarde en que había oído la conspiración de Jacob y su tío. Edward no dijo una palabra, pero sus brazos la aferraron con más fuerza.

Bella prosiguió relatando a Edward lo que sentía entonces por él, oscilando entre su necesidad de demostrar su propio valor y su deseo de ampararse en la fuerza de él. Le conto todo el terror que había sentido en la plantación y rio un poco aquella muchachita asustada, temerosa de dar órdenes a sus propios sirvientes.

Termino con la historia de cómo lo había abandonado, de los rastros que había dejado, de lo mucho que había llorado al ver que él no la buscaba.

-Yo podría haberte ayudado en casa- dijo Edward cuando Bella concluyo-. Pero sabía que te habría molestado. El día que vino Tanya, cuando te quemaste la mano, tuve ganas de matar a Irina.

Bella lo miro.

-No tenía conocimiento de que te hubieras enterado de eso.

-Estoy al tanto de casi todo lo que ocurre en mi plantación- respondió-. Sinceramente, no sabía cómo ayudarte. Sabía que tenías que aprender a ayudarte a ti misma.

-¿Siempre tienes razón, mi adorado esposo?- pregunto Bella, acariciándole la cara.

-Siempre. Y espero que lo recuerdes y que, de ahora en adelante, me obedezcas en todo.

Bella le dirigió su sonrisa más dulce.

-Pienso contradecirte todo el tiempo. Cada vez que me des una orden, yo…

Se interrumpió cuando Edward la beso con fuerza. Luego la empujo para que se levantara.

-Levántate, vístete y ve a decirle a Alice que prepare suficiente comida para mi desayuno.

Recibió una almohada en la cara.

-Acabo de decirte que soy rica y ni siquiera haces un solo comentario. A muchos hombres les gustaría tener mi dinero entre las manos.

Edward observo el cuerpo desnudo de Bella y sonrió lentamente.

-Estoy mirando lo que me gusta tener entre las manos. En cuanto a tu dinero, puedes pagar ese circo que tanto deseabas, y lo que quede, puedes dárselo a nuestros hijos.

-¿El circo que yo quería?- exclamo-. Todo eso fue idea tuya.

-Tú querías que te cortejara.

-¡Precisamente! ¡Tú forma de cortejar fue la más exagerada, torpe e inepta que haya visto! Cualquier inglés lo habría hecho mejor.

Sin alterarse, Edward se recostó sobre la almohada.

-Pero conseguí que vinieras a esta habitación con una bata trasparente, casi rogándome que te hiciera el amor, de modo que, aparentemente, no he estado tan mal.

Bella quedo boquiabierta un momento, y luego se echó a reír mientras se vestía.

-Eres insufrible. ¿Te traigo el almuerzo a la cama o prefieres un comedor privado?

-Así habla una buena chica. Trata de seguir así. Creo que comeré en la cocina; solo asegúrate de que haya mucha comida.

Bella salió de la habitación, riendo aun, y Edward se preguntó cómo tendría que pagar aquel último comentario, hiciera lo que hiciera Bella, la vida con ella seria maravillosa. Ella valía todo el dolor que había tenido en los últimos años.

Lentamente, satisfecho, comenzó a vestirse.

…

Ese día, la mayoría de la gente del pueblo pasó por el hotel para felicitar a Bella por su futura boda y para despedirse de ella, pues sabían que se marcharía muy pronto. Al contrario de lo que pensaba Tanya, nadie pensaba que Edward era un tonto. A las mujeres les parecía maravillosamente romántico, y a los hombres les agradaba la manera en que buscaba lo que quería.

A media mañana, Bella estaba enterrada hasta las orejas de trabajo. Una criada se quejó de que se había encontrado una mancha de tinta de un color extraño en un juego de sabanas, y todos parecían quejarse por una cosa u otra. O quizá fuera la imaginación de Bella provocada por la tristeza que le causaba marcharse del hotel que había construido con Alice.

-Estas triste, ¿verdad?- le pregunto Edward, acercándose desde atrás.

Bella aún no se había acostumbrado a la aguda percepción de que aquel hombre. Antes no se había percatado de que tuviera tanta conciencia de sus necesidades y sus problemas, y ahora le asombraba su sensibilidad.

-Te sentirás mejor cuando llegues a casa. Lo que necesitas es un nuevo desafío.

-¿Y que pasara cuando aprenda todo lo que hay que saber sobre el manejo de una plantación?- le pregunto, volviéndose hacia él.

-Eso no sucederá nunca, porque la plantación me incluye a mí, y nunca lo aprenderás todo sobre mí. Ahora bien, ¿Dónde está mi hija?

-Por lo general, a esta hora esta con Alice. No me fije porque pensé que tú estabas con ella- pensó un momento y luego sonrió-. ¿Dónde está el poni que le compraste? Donde este, allí estará Elizabeth.

-Ya he mirado en el establo, pero no está allí, y Alice no la ha visto en toda la mañana.

-¿Ni siquiera para el desayuno?- pregunto, con el ceño fruncido-. ¡Edward!- exclamo, alarmada.

-Espera un minuto- la tranquilizo-. No te alteres. Quizás ha ido a casa de alguna amiguita.

-Pero ella siempre me dice adónde va… ¡siempre! Es la única manera en que puedo saber dónde está mientras trabajo.

-Está bien- dijo Edward-. Tú búscala en el hotel, y yo la buscare por el pueblo. En un momento la encontraremos. ¡Ahora ve!- agrego, riendo.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió a Bella fue que tal vez la excitación del día anterior le había provocado dolor de estómago y habría vuelto a acostarse y olvidado decir a nadie a donde iría. Con sigilo, Bella atravesó su dormitorio y abrió la puerta de su hija. Esperaba encontrarla dormida, de modo que al principio no entendió el desorden de la habitación. Había ropa por todas partes, cajones abiertos, las sabanas estaban medio arrancadas de la cama y los zapatos estaban esparcidos por el suelo y sobre la cama.

-¡Ha estado preparando el equipaje!- dijo en voz alta, aliviada.

Cuando se arrodillo para recoger un zapato, vio la nota sobre la almohada. No devolverían a Elizabeth a menos que colocaran cincuenta mil dólares al pie del viejo pozo que estaba al sur del pueblo, en un plazo de dos días.

El grito angustiado de Bella se escuchó por todo el hotel.

Alice, con las manos y el delantal cubiertos de harina, fue la primera en llegar al cuarto de Elizabeth. Apoyo un brazo sobre los hombros de Bella, la llevo a sentarse en la cama y tomo la nota.

Alice levanto la vista y miro a la gente que estaba en la puerta.

-Que alguien vaya a buscar a Edward- ordeno-. Díganle que venga aquí de inmediato.

Bella se puso de pie, pero Alice la detuvo.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Tengo que ver cuánto dinero tengo en la caja fuerte- respondió, aturdida-. Sé que no es suficiente. ¿Crees que pueda vender algo en dos días?

-Bella, siéntate y espera a Edward. Él sabrá como conseguir el dinero. Incluso es probable que tenga un poco aquí.

Sin tener conciencia de lo que hacía, Bella volvió a sentarse, aferrando la nota de los secuestradores y uno de los zapatos de Elizabeth.

Momentos más tarde Edward irrumpió en la habitación. Al verlo Bella se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia él.

-¡Alguien se ha llevado a mi hija!- exclamo-. ¿Tienes dinero? ¿Puedes conseguir cincuenta mil dólares? Seguramente puedes conseguir esa suma.

-Espera, déjame ver la nota- dijo Edward, al tiempo que la abrazaba con firmeza. La leyó varias veces antes de levantar la vista.

-Edward- dijo Bella-. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para conseguir el dinero?

-Esto no me gusta- murmuro Edward por lo bajo, y se volvió hacia Alice-. ¿Has pasado toda la mañana en la cocina?

Alice asintió.

-¿Y no has oído nada? ¿Has visto algún extraño en el pasillo?- pregunto, señalando con la cabeza hacia el corredor que daba a la cocina y al despacho de Bella.

-A nadie. Nada fuera de lo común.

-Ve a buscar a todo el personal y tráelos aquí al instante- ordeno a Alice.

-Edward, por favor, tenemos que empezar a reunir el dinero.

Edward se sentó en la cama y atrajo a Bella entre sus brazos.

-Escúchame. Aquí algo anda mal. Hay solo dos maneras de entrar a tu apartamento: pasando por la cocina o por la puerta trasera. Alice y las cocineras siempre están en ese pasillo que va de la cocina a la despensa, y nadie habría podido salir con Betty sin ser visto. Entonces queda la puerta trasera, que sé que siempre tienes cerrada con llave. La cerradura no ha sido forzada, de modo que Betty debió abrirla por dentro.

-¡Pero no puede ser! Ella sabe que no debe hacer eso

-A eso voy. Solo la abriría a alguien que conociera y en quien confiara, alguien que fuera amigo de la casa. Y ahora, el segundo punto. ¿Quién sabe que puedes conseguir cincuenta mil dólares? Nadie en el pueblo me conoce, y hasta ayer yo no sabía que tú tuvieras dinero. Esto significa que alguien sabe mucho más de ti que los residentes de Forks.

-¡Jacob!- exclamo Bella-. Él sabe mejor que yo cuánto dinero tengo.

En ese momento Alice regreso con el personal; todos venían en silencio y con los ojos dilatados, y tras ellos llegaba Jacob Black.

-Bella- dijo- acabo de enterarme. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Edward pasó a su lado y comenzó a interrogar al personal, a preguntarles si habían visto a Elizabeth con alguien.

Mientras pensaban, sin recordar nada, Edward tomo la mano de una criada.

-¿Qué es esto que tienes en los dedos? ¿De dónde salió?

La muchacha retrocedió, asustada.

-Es tinta. Salió de las sabanas de la numero doce.

Edward se volvió hacia Bella, a la expectativa.

-Es la habitación de Tanya- dijo, con pesadumbre.

Sin otra palabra, Edward salió del apartamento por la puerta trasera y se encamino a los establos, y Bella salió tras él. Cuando lo alcanzo, él estaba ensillando un caballo.

-¿Adónde vas?- le pregunto-. ¡Edward! ¡Tenemos que conseguir el dinero!

Edward se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para acariciarle la mejilla.

-Tanya tiene a Betty- dijo, mientras continuaba ensillando al caballo-. Sabía que encontraríamos la tinta, y sabe que yo iré tras ella. Eso es lo que busca en realidad. No creo que haga daño a Betty.

-¡Que no lo crees! Tu ramera se ha llevado a mi hija y…

Edward llevo un dedo a los labios de Bella.

-Es también mi hija, y si tengo que dar a Tanya cada hectárea que poseo, lo hare con tal de recuperar a Betty. Ahora quiero que te quedes aquí, porque yo puedo encargarme mejor de esto solo- dijo, y monto.

-¿Pretendes que me quede aquí a esperar? ¿Cómo sabes donde esta Tanya?

-Siempre va a su casa- respondió-. Siempre va donde puede estar cerca de la memoria de su maldito padre.

Tomo las riendas, aplico un puntapié al caballo y desapareció en una nube de polvo.

 **Hola chic s... Que estén disfrutando mucho su lectura J**

 **Solo quiero avisar que este es el penúltimo capítulo y que el día de mañana se publicara el último capítulo de esta historia, el libro en el cual se basó esta adaptación y una nueva adaptación que ya he empezado a escribir los primeros capítulos… además de dar los respectivos agradecimientos a todos los que han leído esta historia junto a mí, y a los que vendrán más adelante.**

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo**

 **Reviews…?**


	21. Capítulo 21

**DISCLAIMER: la historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la trama es de un libro el cual será dicho al final de esta historia, yo solo me adjudico la adaptación**

 **NOTA AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO**

\- Capítulo 20 -

Era de madrugada, tres días más tarde, cuando Edward detuvo su caballo frente a la casa de Tanya. Había necesitado varios caballos para viajar a la velocidad que les exigía.

Desmonto de un salto y entro en la casa dando un portazo. Sabía exactamente dónde encontrar a Tanya: en la biblioteca, sentada bajo el retrato de su padre.

-Has tardado un poco más de lo que esperaba- le dijo Tanya alegremente al saludarlo.

Su cabello rubio, enmarañado, le llegaba a los hombros, y tenía una mancha oscura en la bota.

-¿Dónde está?

-Ella está bien- respondió Tanya, riendo, al tiempo que levantaba un vaso de whisky vacío-. Ve a verla tú mismo. Rara vez hago daño a los niños. Después ven a beber algo conmigo.

Edward subió los peldaños de dos en dos. En un momento de su vida había visitado con frecuencia la casa Denali y la conocía muy bien. Ahora, mientras buscaba a su hija, no prestaba atención a los sitios de las paredes donde antes hubiera retratos ni a las mesas que ahora carecían de ornamentos.

Encontró a Elizabeth dormida en la cama que él había utilizado en su niñez. La levanto y la niña abrió los ojos, sonrió, dijo papi y volvió a dormirse. Seguramente había viajado con Tanya despierta todo el tiempo, y aun tenía en la cara y en la ropa el polvo del camino.

Con cuidado, volvió a dejarla en la cama, la beso y volvió a la planta baja. Era hora de hablar con Tanya.

Ella ni siquiera levanto la vista cuando Edward atravesó la biblioteca y se sirvió una copa de oporto.

-¿Por qué?-murmuro Tanya-. ¿Por qué no te casaste conmigo? Después de todos los años que pasamos juntos… cabalgábamos juntos, nadábamos desnudos, hacíamos el amor. Siempre pensé, y mi padre también pensaba…

La interrumpió el grito de Edward.

-¡Por eso mismo! ¡Ese maldito padre tuyo! En tu vida amaste solo a dos personas: a ti misma y a Caius Denali.

Se detuvo y levanto su copa en gesto de saludo al retrato ubicado sobre el hogar.

-Tú nunca lo entendiste, pero tu padre era el embustero más miserable y mezquino que haya existido. Robaba centavos a los niños esclavos. Nunca me importo mucho lo que hacía, pero cada día veía que te parecías más a él. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando empezaste a cobrar a las tejedoras por las lanzaderas rotas?

Tanya levanto la vista con desesperación en el rostro.

-Él no era así. Era bueno y…

Edward bufo.

-Era bueno contigo y con nadie más.

-Y yo habría sido buena contigo- insistió Tanya, suplicante.

-¡No! Me habrías odiado por no estafar ni robar a todo el mundo. Habrías visto esa actitud como una debilidad de mi parte.

Tanya tenía la vista clavada en su bebida.

-Pero ¿por qué ella? ¿Por qué una rata de alcantarilla como esa inglesa pálida y flacucha? Ni siquiera sabía preparar una taza de té.

-Sabes bien que no es ninguna rata de alcantarilla, puesto que le pides cincuenta mil dólares de rescate.

Los ojos de Edward empezaron a obnubilarse al recordar aquella noche en Inglaterra.

-Deberías haberla visto cuando la conocí: sucia, asustada, vestida solo con un camisón desgarrado. Pero hablaba como una dama de la mejor cuna. Cada palabra, cada silaba era tan precisa… Aun cuando llora, habla así.

-¿Y te casaste con ella por su maldito acento presumido?- dijo Tanya con furia.

Edward sonrió con aire distante.

-Me case con ella por la forma en que me mira. Me hace sentir el mejor hombre del mundo. Cuando ella está conmigo, puedo hacer cualquier cosa. Y ha sido un placer verla crecer. Ha dejado de ser una chiquilla asustada y se ha convertido en una mujer.- Su sonrisa se volvió más amplia-. Y es toda mía.

Tanya arrojo su vaso vacío al otro lado de la habitación, se estrelló contra la pared, detrás de Edward.

-¿Acaso piensas que voy a quedarme aquí, escuchando los desvaríos que dices de otra mujer?

El rostro de Edward se endureció.

-No tienes que escucharme si no quieres. Iré a buscar a mi hija y la llevare a casa.

Al pie de la escalera se volvió hacia Tanya.

-Te conozco bien. Sé que es por lo que te enseño tu padre que intentaste conseguir lo que querías de esta manera absurda. Esta vez no hare cargos, porque Betty esta ilesa. Pero si vuelves a…

Se detuvo y se froto los ojos. De pronto tuvo mucho sueño y, al subir la escalera, parecía un borracho.

…

Poco después de que Edward se marchó del hotel, Bella volvió a su apartamento, aturdida. Jacob la esperaba.

-Isabella, por favor, tienes que decirme que sucede. ¿Alguien ha hecho daño a tu hija?

-No- murmuro-. No lo sé. No puedo decirte nada.

-Siéntate- insistió, rodeándola con su brazo-, y cuéntamelo todo.

En pocos minutos Bella le conto la historia.

-¿Y Edward te dejo aquí para que sufrieras sola?- pregunto Jacob, sorprendido-. ¿No tienes idea de lo que le está pasando a tu propia hija y tienes que confiar en que él la recupere de manos de su ex amante?

-Sí…- respondió con impotencia-. Edward dijo…

-¿Y desde cuando dejas que otra persona dirija tu vida…? ¿Acaso no preferirías estar con tu hija y no aquí, sin saber nada?

-¡Sí!- exclamo, poniéndose de pie-. Por supuesto que si

-Entonces, vámonos. Partiremos de inmediato.

-¿Los dos?

-Si- dijo Jacob, tomándola de la mano-. Somos amigos, y los amigos deben ayudarse en las desgracias.

Solo más tarde, cuando iban en el coche rumbo al sur, hacia la plantación de Edward, Bella se percató de que no había dicho a nadie adónde iba. Sin embargo, no pensó mucho en eso, pues estaba demasiado ocupada por la seguridad de su hija.

Viajaron durante varias horas. El coche iba muy lento para el gusto de Bella, y en un momento se adormeció. Se despertó bruscamente cuando Jacob le toco el brazo. Estaba de pie en el suelo, a su lado; el coche se había detenido.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos?- pregunto Bella.

Jacob la hizo bajar del coche.

-Necesitas descansar, y tenemos que hablar.

-¡Hablar!- exclamo Bella-. Podemos hablar más tarde, y no necesito descansar.

Trato de apartarse de él, pero Jacob la sostuvo con firmeza.

-Bella, ¿sabes cuánto te amo? ¿Sabías que hace mucho tiempo me enamore de ti en Inglaterra? Tu tío ofreció dinero y yo lo acepte, pero me habría casado contigo sin el incentivo del dinero. Eras tan dulce e inocente, tan encantadora…

En su aflicción, Bella no reparo en que se hallaba sola con aquel hombre en medio de un bosque apartado.

-¡Oh, por todos los cielos Jacob! ¿Qué he hecho para que me creas tan imbécil? Nunca me amaste y nunca me amaras. Lo único que quieres es mi dinero, el cual no vas a conseguir. Entonces, ¿Por qué no te portas como un buen muchacho, vuelves a tu pobre y bonita casa en Inglaterra y me dejas en paz?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jacob la golpeo y la muchacha cayó de espaldas contra el carruaje.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? Mi familia desciende de reyes, mientras que tus antepasados han sido simples mercaderes. El hecho de que tenga que rebajarme a casarme con una mujer como tú, que sabe más de libros contables que de encajes, es…

Mientras Jacob hablaba, Bella comenzó a recuperarse. Mucho más importante que sus problemas con Jacob era su preocupación por Elizabeth. Aun de rodillas por la caída, acometió contra él y le dio con la cabeza justo entre las piernas.

Jacob quedo doblado en dos por el dolor y Bella aprovecho para escapar.

Echo un vistazo al coche y vio que Jacob había desenganchado los caballos lo suficiente para que no constituyera un medio rápido de fuga. Se levantó las faldas y echo a correr de regreso al camino. Justo a tiempo, vio una vieja y ruidosa carreta que desaparecía en una curva. Recurrió a todas sus energías para alcanzarla.

La conducía un anciano de grandes patillas grises.

-¡Me persigue un hombre!- le explico Bella, corriendo a la par de la carreta.

-¿Y debe atraparla?- pregunto el viejo, obviamente divertido por la situación.

-¡Quiere obligarme a casarme con él, porque quiere mi dinero! ¡Pero yo quiero casarme con un norteamericano!

El patriotismo decidió al hombre. Sin siquiera aminorar la marcha, aferro el brazo de Bella y la subió a la carreta como si no pasara nada. Con otro movimiento rápido la ubico en la parte trasera y la cubrió por completo con sacos de cereales.

Segundos después apareció Jacob a caballo, y Bella contuvo el aliento al oír su voz. Por un momento, el viejo fingió ser sordo, y se negó a que Jacob revisara la carreta; cuando insistió, el hombre desenfundo su pistola. Finalmente admitió a regañadientes haber visto a tres hombres, uno de los cuales llevaba una mujer bonita. Jacob partió en medio de una nube de polvo.

-Ya puede salir- dijo el viejo, mientras tomaba el brazo de Bella y la hacía pasar al asiento.

La muchacha se froto el brazo y contuvo los deseos de pedirle que dejara de tratarla como si fuera uno de sus sacos de cereales. Estornudo varias veces y luego pregunto al hombre si sabía dónde estaba la plantación Cullen, en Virginia.

-Es muy lejos. Son varios días de viaje.

-No si cambiamos de caballos y viajamos toda la noche. Le pagare los caballos y todos los gastos.

El hombre la observo unos minutos.

-Tal vez podamos hacer algo. La llevare lo más a prisa posible si me dice porque la perseguía ese inglés y para que busca a Edward. ¿O es a Jasper a quien busca?

-Se lo contare todo, y Edward es mío.

-Señorita, no tendrá tiempo de aburrirse- comento el viejo, riendo entre dientes, y azuzo a los caballos para que se movieran.

En pocos segundos avanzaban por el camino a toda velocidad. Bella se sostenía con ambas manos y los dientes le castañeaban constantemente. No podía hablar ni contar ninguna historia.

Una hora más tarde el viejo detuvo la carreta, se apeó y la ayudo a bajar.

-¿Qué hace?- le pregunto Bella.

-Iremos en bote- respondió-. La dejare en la puerta misma de Edward.

Caminaron más de un kilómetro hasta llegar a una cabaña y a un muelle, sobre un angosto riacho. El hombre entro a la cabaña y volvió con un saco de lona.

-Vámonos- dijo, y la subió a un bote tan ruinoso como la carreta.

Una vez que se pusieron en marcha, el viejo dijo:

-Ahora hable.

…

Días más tarde, el hombre dejo a Bella en el muelle de la plantación de Edward, donde se despidió de ella y le deseo buena suerte. Era temprano por la mañana y la plantación estaba en silencio mientras Bella corría hacia la casa.

La puerta estaba abierta, y Bella subió la escalera rezando porque Edward y Elizabeth estuvieran durmiendo en una de las habitaciones. Empezó a abrir una puerta tras otra, maldiciendo la casa por ser tan grande y hacerle perder tanto tiempo.

Lo encontró en el dormitorio, apenas se le veía el cabello por encima de la sabana.

-¡Edward!- exclamo, corriendo hacia él-. ¿Dónde está Betty? ¿Está bien? ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme sin saber nada y quedarte aquí, durmiendo tan plácidamente?- pregunto, dándole un fuerte tirón de orejas.

El hombre que se incorporó en la cama no era Edward. Se le parecía mucho, pero era una versión más pequeña de él.

-Dime, ¿Qué ha hecho mi hermano ahora?- pregunto por fatiga, frotándose la oreja, pero al mirar a Bella sonrió-. Tú debes se Bella. Déjame presentar…

-¿Dónde están Edward y mi hija?

Jasper se puso serio de inmediato.

-Dime que ha pasado.

-Tanya Denali secuestro a nuestra hija, y Edward fue tras ella.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, Jasper echo a un lado las mantas que lo cubrían, sin importarle su desnudez, y empezó a vestirse.

-Siempre le dije a Edward que Tanya era perversa, pero él creía deberle algo y siempre la consentía. Ella cree que puede conseguir cualquier cosa en el mundo, que todo le pertenece por derecho. Ven conmigo- dijo, tomándola de la mano.

-Te pareces mucho a Edward- observo Bella, y ahogo una exclamación por el dolor que Jasper le causaba en la muñeca y por el esfuerzo que le costaba seguirle el paso.

-No es momento para insultos- respondió.

Jasper la dejo en la puerta de la biblioteca mientras cargaba dos pistolas y se las ponía rápidamente en el cinturón.

-¿Sabes montar? No, Edward dijo que no sabías. Ven, puedes ir delante de mí. Los dos juntos no llegamos a pesar tanto como Edward.

Si hubiera tenido tiempo y ánimo, a Bella le habría desagradado mucho el hermano menor de Edward. ¿Cómo podía haber dos hombres tan parecidos? Y en uno o dos años más, Jasper sería tan grande como su hermano.

-Yo soy Jasper- se presentó, mientras la ayudaba a montar.

-Eso supuse- respondió Bella, y de inmediato partieron a todo galope.

Al llegar a casa de Tanya, Jasper la ayudo a apearse.

-Entraremos por separado. Recuerda que estaré cerca de ti.

Bella entro por la puerta del frente. En un momento encontró a Tanya sentada en la biblioteca.

-Justo a tiempo- dijo Tanya, con una sonrisa, pero tenía los ojos enrojecidos-. Eres la tercera visita que he tenido esta mañana.

-¿Dónde está mi hija, y donde esta Edward?- pregunto Bella.

-La pequeña y querida Elizabeth está durmiendo, igual que su amado padre. Claro que Elizabeth se despertara, pero Edward, no.

-¿Qué?- grito Bella-. ¿Qué has hecho con mi familia?

-No más de lo que has hecho tú con mi vida. Edward bebió suficiente opio para matar dos hombres. Esta arriba, durmiendo hasta que muera.

Bella había llegado a la puerta cuando se detuvo al oír un disparo. Paralizada, miro hacia la puerta. Tanya pasó a su lado deprisa y abrió la puerta. Entro Jacob, arrastrando el cuerpo sangrante de Jasper.

-Lo encontré merodeando afuera- dijo Jacob, y dejo a Jasper en una silla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- exclamo Bella, y se dirigió hacia Jasper.

-¡Déjalo!- le ordeno Jacob, tomándola por los hombros-. ¿Acaso pensaste que iba a rendirme tan fácilmente, después de haberte buscado tantos años? No, Tanya y yo hemos planeado esto hace tiempo, mientras todos ustedes estaban jugando con ese estúpido circo. Jasper morirá por sus heridas, recibidas en un lamentable accidente de caza. Nunca encontraran el cadáver de Edward, y su hijita lo heredara todo. Yo, por su puesto, me casare con la madre de la heredera, pero ella estará tan apenada por la muerte de su esposo que se suicidara. Entonces yo volveré a Inglaterra como único beneficiario de tus bienes, y Tanya tendrá la generosidad de aceptar ser la tutora de Elizabeth y se encargara de la plantación Cullen hasta su mayoría de edad… si llega a cumplirla. ¿Entiendes ahora porque estoy aquí?

-¡Están locos…!- dijo Bella, retrocediendo-. Nadie creerá en tantas muertes accidentales.

Se volvió y echo a correr hacia la escalera que estaba al final del pasillo, pero Jacob la detuvo.

-Ahora eres mía- dijo, avanzando hacia ella, con la ropa manchada por la sangre de Jasper.

Bella extendió la mano y derribo un candelabro que estaba sobre una mesita. De inmediato, las cortinas que adornaban una puerta cercana se envolvieron en llamas. El grito de Tanya resonó mientras tomaba un pequeño tapete y trataba de apagarlas.

-Suéltala- ordeno una voz desde el final del pasillo.

-¡Edward!- exclamo Bella, luchando por liberarse de Jacob.

Edward se veía muy mal, como si acabara de sufrir una descomposición violenta.

-Creí que te habías encargado de él- grito Jacob a Tanya, que seguía tratando de apagar el fuego.

-Tarde un poco en eliminar todo el opio de mi organismo- respondió Edward, apoyándose en el barandal de la escalera.

-¡Dejen de hablar!- grito Tanya-. ¡Ayúdenme a apagar el fuego! ¡Se está extendiendo!

Jacob aferro a Bella con más fuerza y le apunto a la cabeza con la pistola.

Jasper, desplomado en una silla detrás de Jacob, recorrió a las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para sacar un cuchillo de su bota, y con un solo empujón lo clavo entre los omoplatos de Jacob. Este levanto la pistola, disparo hacia el techo y cayó hacia delante.

Bella reacciono al instante y corrió hacia Edward.

-Saca a Jasper- dijo-. Yo traeré a Betty.

Bella no tardó en encontrar a su hija dormida, la levanto en brazos y bajo corriendo la escalera. Edward se esforzaba por sacar a su hermano de la casa. Ninguno de los dos tenía muchas fuerzas y tardaron lo que pareció una eternidad en salir al aire fresco de la mañana.

Edward deposito a Jasper sobre el pasto, con suavidad.

-Traeré caballos y una carreta- dijo.

-¡Edward!- exclamo Bella, mientras lo tomaba del brazo y miraba hacia la casa. Una llamarada salió por la ventana de la planta baja-. No podemos dejar a Tanya allí adentro. Tiene que salir o morirá.

Edward le acaricio brevemente la mejilla y corrió a la casa. Minutos más tarde volvió a salir con Tanya sobre su hombro, pataleando, arrojando puñetazos y maldiciéndolo. Edward la dejo caer al suelo.

-Esa maldita casa no vale la vida de nadie, ni siquiera la tuya- dijo, ante la mirada furiosa de Tanya.

Bella estaba inclinada sobre Jasper, vendándole la herida de bala que tenía en el costado.

Apenas Edward aparto la vista de Tanya, esta se levantó de un salto y echo a correr hacia la casa.

-¡Mi padre está dentro!- gritaba.

Edward vio cuando las primeras llamas llegaron a la falda de Tanya y supo que no podía salvarla. Deprisa, tomo a su hija, que lo miraba todo con los ojos dilatados, y le hizo hundir la cara en su hombro.

En pocos segundos, el vestido de Tanya, empapado de whisky, se cubrió de llamas. Bella aparto la vista y Jasper la abrazo para que llorara sobre su hombro.

Paso un momento hasta que pudieron recuperarse. Edward toco con afecto la frente de su hermano y le sonrió.

-Cuida a mis mujeres mientras voy en busca de una carreta- le dijo.

Cuando volvió, estaban rodeados por peones de la plantación, que miraban con impotencia como ardía la casa. Ya era demasiado tarde para tratar de salvarla. Los hombres estaban salvando a los caballos de los establos cercanos, y otros ayudaron a Edward a cargar a Jasper en la parte trasera de la carreta. Elizabeth estaba sentada junto a su tío, demasiado cansada y aturdida para hablar.

Cuando Edward y Bella se ubicaron en el asiento, Edward la miro.

-¿Vamos a casa?

-A casa- murmuro Bella-. Mi casa es donde estés tú, Edward, y allí quiero estar.

La beso.

-Te quiero- dijo-, y…

-Yo me estoy desangrando, y ustedes dos se hacen la corte- rezongo Jasper desde atrás.

-¡La corte!- bufo Edward, poniendo en marcha a los caballos-. Hermanito, ni siquiera sabes lo que es cortejar. En cuanto te pongas bien, te contare sobre el mejor estilo de cortejar del mundo. Tal vez algún día puedas tener la mitad de ingenio…

Se interrumpió y miro a Bella entrecerrando los ojos. Ella se había echado a reír, y esa mirada dolida la hizo reír más aún.

-Creo que, en lo que se refiere a tus historias, Edward, prefiero escuchar la versión de Bella- dijo Jasper, sonriendo, con los ojos cerrados.

Edward también comenzó a sonreír mientras dirigía a los caballos rumbo a la plantación de Cullen.

 **FIN**

...

 **Y si… así terminamos esta historia; ahora lo que prometí en el capítulo anterior.**

 **-El nombre del libro es el mismo: "La mujer perdida" de la escritora Jude Deveraux.**

 **-Quiero dar las gracias a: Melania, brigitte, Mar91, Vale, Wenday, Kimm, DianaV, cinsygonzalez, Diana, Jessi, LAURENLOPA, isis j, Celinabayardo, FerHerrera, esmecullenhale, Andre22-twi,OnlyRobPatti, Lyd Macan, Brillo de las Estrellas, alo-star, blueorchid02, Lissette, Flor, phoenix1993, VICKY08, conejoazul, Paty Limon, liduvina y a Twilight all my love 4 ever ya que gracias a todos sus comentarios a lo largo de la historia esta pudo llegar a su fin. También un agradecimiento especial a todas las y los lectores fantasmas y a las personas que la agregaron a sus favoritos.**

 **-Respecto a la nueva historia les dejare de que trata:**

 _ **Bella Swan es enfermera del equipo de urgencias del 061 de Sevilla. Su vida transcurre entre el trabajo y su relación secreta con Jacob Black, el mejor amigo de su hermano y médico de su equipo, relación que este no parece dispuesto a formalizar.**_

 _ **Edward Cullen, miembro del equipo alfa del Team Six de los Seals, acaba de regresar de Afganistán. Su vida y la de Julia se cruzan tras ser apuñalado en la calle. Se trata de un hombre joven, corpulento, con una poblada barba rubia y unos espectaculares ojos azules. Un hombre cuyo torso y alma están marcados por profundas cicatrices.**_

 _ **Desde ese encuentro, Bella no podrá dejar de pensar en el americano. Pero**_

 _ **Edward se prohibirá a sí mismo sentir algo por la joven enfermera. Está a punto de enfrentarse a la misión más importante de su vida y, por nada del mundo, quiere ponerla a ella en peligro. Los Vulturi son la más peligrosa organización criminal de toda Europa. Son salvajes, despiadados, se financian con la prostitución y el tráfico de seres humanos, y Bella está a punto de caer en sus redes, sin imaginar las consecuencias.**_

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente historia… Chau**

 **Reviews…?**


End file.
